The Wildcard's Probation
by Anthony147
Summary: Akira Kurusu is only on probation for a year. But what starts out as a prison sentence turns out to be a blessing. Meeting new friends and exploring worlds he never thought imaginable. Does he really want to go home? Novelization of the story of Persona 5 with deviations from the source material story but staying as true to characters as possible. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0:

**4/9-**Akira sighs as he steps off the train in Shibuya.

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad_, he thought. Akira pulls out his phone and begins walking along the path his maps app shows him to his destination. He can't stop thinking about the last couple of weeks. It all runs through his head in a flash of blurry images. Helping that woman being attacked was the biggest mistake he could've made. No, it wasn't a mistake. He'd done the right thing but was simply a victim of a corrupt man using a corrupt system to do what he'd done to Akira. Akira was so blind with rage and shock at the time he never got the man's name or what his face looked like. Now just a man lost to the public.

As Akira crosses the street, he notices the world around him grow quieter. As he looks around to discern what's caused this, he notices that the people around him have stopped moving. Actually, everyone has stopped moving. The world is silent and frozen in time as Akira hears the ping from his phone. It's a red eye icon on his phone he's never seen before. As he wonders what it is, the sound of crackling fire catches his attention and just as Akira glances at it, he sees what looks like a large man standing amidst blue flames, eyes dark and jagged red. And as soon as he's seen the man in flames, Akira blinks and he's hit with a wall of noise and bumped from behind by a man. As soon as it had all started it was over.

_Must be this damned heat_, he thinks. With that, he deletes the icon from his phone. Not wanting to be in the way he continues his walk, unsure of what he had seen or if he had even seen it. _Tokyo sure is weird_.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Akira sat in his room above Café Leblanc. He knew his welcome shouldn't be warm, but his new guardian, Sojiro Sakura, really made him aware that he hadn't wanted Akira there. He had said that he knew someone who knew Akira's parents and had offered to take him in for the year.

_He may say he doesn't want me here, but he offered to take me. Wonder if that old man has a heart under there somewhere, _he thinks to himself. Akira can still remember the day he left his parents. His dad had been one of the officers to arrive at the scene when Akira was arrested. He was a rookie officer at the time, still is, but he was so ashamed to have to put his own son in cuffs he barely listened to Akira trying to tell him he was innocent. On the day of his sentencing he could hear his parents wonder if he truly did do it. The man had said the kid must've been jealous to see young love in the streets and charged him. The woman Akira had saved had corroborated this story so here he now is. Parents who don't believe his innocence. Thinking about it every day still makes him upset but by now there's nothing he can do about it. Who would believe him?

Akira finishes up sweeping the floor of the attic he now calls his room and sits on the bed. It's time to sleep for the night, although he isn't tired, he feels as if something is forcing him to lie down and close his eyes. With that, he drifts off.

Minutes or hours pass, Akira cannot be sure. He awakes to the sound of clinking chains, and the chuckle of a small girl. As he sits up in his bed, Akira realizes that he is not in his room, but is in a cell. Just outside the door to his cell stand two young blonde girls, each sporting matching but opposing eyepatches. They appear to be dressed in blue suits and Akira looks down to see chains attached to his ankles and wrists. A shabby striped prison uniform hangs loosely over his body.

As Akira stands and moves to the door of his cell, he sees a man, with an absurdly long nose and grimacing smile that is far too wide for his face looking at him.

"Trickster, welcome to my Velvet Room…" the man says.

* * *

A/N: To stay true to the game timeline and characters, the initial part of this story will rush through the tutorial section of the game until the player would have free control of Akira. This is done to say I've covered the beginning and to get me in the habit of writing again. Once we've reached that point then the story will begin to take an approach to more of what I'm wanting to write.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**4/10-**Akira awakes that morning still remembering the strange dream he had last night. A man named Igor and his two wardens of the Velvet Room Prison, Caroline & Justine. A world of ruin and fate, all such things Akira is going to have to face. It doesn't make any sense. Try as he might to do so, Sakura-san walks up to his room and tells him it's time to go to school to meet the principal and rest of the staff Akira will be interacting with. He tries pushing Igor and that room out of his mind for today at least and gets dressed.

XXXX

Akira sits in his room documenting what happened today.

_Sakura-san gave me this journal and told me to document what I do on a day to day basis. I'm not sure if I'll really take this that seriously, but today was my first day of probation living. Sakura-san took me to Shujin academy today to meet the principal there and my new homeroom teacher Kawakami-sensei. The school seems nice, but I wonder if any of the students have heard of me and my record. Sakura-san did say that one's past seems to follow them wherever they go. Guess I'll have to see. _

Akira sets the small journal down on the floor and rolls over to go to sleep. He checks his phone one last time to see that app is back again. _Why does this keep coming back? Do I have a virus or something? _Akira deletes the app once again, reboots his phone, and finally falls into a restless sleep.

**4/11-**Akira gets off the train at the stop for Shujin and begins walking towards the school. _Damn_, he thinks as it begins to rain. The one day he forgot to bring his umbrella. He's got a few minutes to kill and wait and see if the rain stops. He stands next to a hooded figure and pulls out his phone. _Look it's that damn app again! _As he's about to delete it, another person comes to stand beside Akira under the awning, and right as he turns to look at them, they drop the hood they're wearing.

What Akira sees under the hood takes his breath away. A tall, somewhat lanky girl with golden hair pulled into twin tails. As she turns to him, Akira notices her deep blue eyes that hold an enormous depth to them. She's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen in his entire life. She's practically a model, with her faint smile and her gorgeous face. Just as he was working up what to say to her a car pulls up with a man with a mop head of hair who rolls down his window.

"Good morning. You want me to give you a ride to school? You're gonna be late," the mop headed man says.

"Sure, thank you," the girl replies as she begins walking to the car.

The man turns to Akira and offers him a ride as well. Still speechless from the girl's beauty he just smiles and waves his hand and the car drives off. Little did he know that would be the first time Akira had met someone who would end up being very important to him in only a year's time.

_XXXX_

_First day at school was terrible. I did meet this guy named Ryuji Sakamoto after I watched that girl get into that car. But something strange happened. As we walked to school, Ryuji was telling me about Kamoshida-sensei, and we arrived at a large medieval castle where the school was supposed to be. We were attacked by these 'Shadows' in the castle and imprisoned by the castles king, Kamoshida-sensei. We couldn't get any service and were imprisoned for hours. During our escape attempt I, ripped off my own face? No, it was more like a mask on my face and fought off Kamoshida and his shadows to allow Ryuji and me to escape. During our escape we found this cat named Morgana. It showed us the way out of the castle and told me about what happened to me and how I was fighting off the shadows. _

_ He said it's something called a 'Persona.' When I first ripped off the mask, I had heard a voice speaking to me telling me to fight back. 'I am thou, thou art I' was the phrase it had said before erupting behind me in a blue fire after removing that mask. It had changed my clothes and told me it was the rebel soul within myself. Arsene is what it said its name was, and it gave me the power to fight. _

_ Morgana fought with me to protect Ryuji and afterwards told me what this Persona thing was. As far as he knows, everyone wears a mask within their hearts, and when you remove it you are granted control over your mask, your Persona. With this, someone can fight shadows. Morgana showed us the way out of the castle and when we got back into the streets, my phone had said we had returned to the real world. Strange, I know. _

_ During this time in the castle, hours managed to pass apparently since it was nearly lunch time. We both showed up late and got an earful for it. Kawakami-sensei said she had wanted to introduce me to the student body president, a girl named Makoto Nijima. From the earful I got I learned that Sakamoto-kun is the school trouble maker, and it seems to be because of bad blood between him and Kamoshida-sensei. _

_ In class I introduced myself and heard that rumors they were saying about me. I had been afraid that they had heard about my record, but it's worse, they have heard rumors about my record. I sit behind the girl that got into Kamoshida's car this morning. I tried to say hello and introduce myself, but she ignored me. _

_ The day ended with Ryuji and I on the roof talking about everything we had seen and experienced in the castle. We've agreed to go again tomorrow after school. Seems I've made my first friend already. If Ryuji weren't a trouble maker, I'm sure Sakura-san would be thrilled I'm beginning to make the most of my situation here. I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. _

Akira closes his journal and lies it on the ground next to his bed before turning over to go to sleep. Sleep doesn't last long as Akira is once again awoken to the sound of clinking chains and this time, the sound of a baton rattling the bars of a cell door.

"About time you've come to!" Caroline says. "ONYOURFEETINMATE!" she shouts.

"I'm… back?" Akira asks.

"Our master wishes to speak with you." Justine responds. "It's for your own sake that you take his words to heart."

Akira speaks with Igor, and in turns learns more about has happened to him. The Metaverse Navigator was the app that appeared on Akira's phone and was what transported him to the castle. Igor reiterated Morgana's brief introduction to Personas and told Akira not to worry if he doesn't understand it now, that he will in time.

* * *

**4/12-**_I had another strange dream… _Akira thought. _Fate and Awakening? Forget it for now, I need to get ready for school._

_XXXX_

_Ryuji and I used the Metaverse Navigator to go back into that castle today. We met up with the cat from yesterday too while we were there and learned a little bit more about 'cognition' and palaces. Apparently if someone is corrupt in their heart enough, they can have a cognitive palace in another reality. By using the metaverse navigator, we can explore palaces in the metaverse. Since Kamoshida sees the school as his own personal castle, that is what it appears as in the metaverse. Crazy stuff. _

_ The metaverse is a neat but strange place, what you believe is real, can be. Ryuji had brought a model airsoft gun to the palace and found that it fired real bullets when he nearly blew his own brains out on accident. Morgana said he doesn't think it'd kill him in real life since he'd heard rumors of people shooting themselves in the head to summon personas but said he wouldn't risk someone's life on a rumor he'd heard from somewhere._

_ Morgana claims to have lost all memory of what happened before Ryuji and I found him in the castle. I'm worried the little guy was tortured or something, but he seems in good spirits and can remember some information just fine if it's not about himself. So, we explored the castle a little bit with him, and found metaverse copies of Shujin students according to how Kamoshida sees them. What a despicable man, they're like slaves to him. _

_ Ryuji studied their faces to learn who they were and vowed to confront them once we were back in reality. During our second escape, we were surrounded by shadows and King Kamoshida. Ryuji awoke his own persona and helped Morgana and me fight our way out of the castle. I barely remember escaping since I saw a metaverse copy of that girl from class. She was in the castle in a skimpy two piece and seemed to hang all over Kamoshida. I felt a tightening in my chest and an immense anger course through me just at the sight of it. I knew we'd be done for if we stayed so we had to leave to ensure we could go back tomorrow. _

_Ryuji and I went out to get ramen afterword and decided we'd keep exploring the castle. I like Ryuji, he's a bit loud and foul mouthed, but he seems honest. And true to those things and people he cares about._

_That being said, I'm convinced I've actually died while trying to help that woman back home since it's only been three days and I am exploring the cognitive world with a talking cat and a trouble maker at school. None of this seems real. If it weren't for the bruises, I wouldn't believe what I've seen. I can't wait to see what excitement tomorrow brings. _

Akira lies down the journal and rolls over to go to bed only to find himself waking to sounds of clinking chains and rattled bars. Igor explains to Akira the power of 'Confidants' and that by making close friends, Akira can potentially stop the coming ruin. If those who have personas can have their bond with Akira strengthen, they may even be able to strengthen their own personas.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**4/13-**Ann awoke that morning in a slight daze. She hadn't slept well the night before. She kept trying to text Shiho and ask her how her meeting with Kamoshida had gone but received no answer. Ann told herself not to worry and that it was probably just the case of a dead phone battery. If only telling herself that had eased her into a good night's rest.

Ann got out of bed and began brushing her hair and she walked out of her room and into the apartment kitchen to set some toaster pastries down for breakfast. Ann's parents had left Japan a couple of months back for a tour of fashion shows and left Ann alone in the apartment. It wasn't that bad really, she was hardly ever there, always spending time with Shiho or doing her many modeling gigs across Tokyo.

But none of that was happening today. She'd missed an appointment she had yesterday by showing up to the wrong location and had to apologize profusely to get it rescheduled to next week. But today was the volleyball rally at Shujin. Ann didn't want to go, she knew she'd have to see Kamoshida there. Ann knew that Shiho was a good volleyball player but Kamoshida was keeping her off the starting team as a way to leverage Ann to sleep with him.

"I swear to God," she mutters to herself, "if he makes one more comment about my ass or hinting at me to go to his place with him again, I may just punch him like that Sakamoto-kun did."

Ann munched on her pastries as she got dressed and headed out the door, not ready for the day, but knowing that there was nothing she could do to avoid it. On the bright side, she would probably see Shiho today and would be able to talk to her about her meeting yesterday.

XXXX

Ann sat in class and lazily glared out the window as Kawakami-sensei droned on about he stupid volleyball rally. Not like she cared. Ann was more concerned with the transfer student who sat behind her. She had seen him on his first day before school and smiled at him. He was cute, she had to admit, but that was before she knew who he was. A dangerous criminal who nearly killed a guy for looking at him wrong. Beat the man half to death and he was still in a coma, she had overheard in the locker room a few days prior to his arrival.

She wanted to believe it wasn't true, but the first day he showed up late to school with Sakamoto-kun. Birds of a feather or something like that. The bell rings and she grabs her things, careful not to look back at him as she makes her way out the door and down to the locker rooms to change for the rally.

XXXX

Ann sits in her chair, wondering where Shiho was. She hadn't seen or heard from her all day, but one girl had said she had seen her in class this morning. Ann wondered where she was at. The match continued nearby, with Kamoshida being set up for all the great shots and scores. Ann couldn't eve stand to look at him anymore. How could people be so blind as to what he was doing? Kamoshida wasn't very good about hiding his intentions when in the halls or anything so how can he be so popular?

Ann realizes she's been staring at Sakamoto-kun and the transfer students sitting together on the sidelines. It looks like the new kid has been staring at her, but was he? Had she upset him and made herself the next target?

Ann is pulled form her thoughts to the shocked gasps and screams nearby. Looks like Kamoshida had hit Mishima-kun in the face with the ball during his spike. _Poor kid, _she thought. His nose was bleeding by the time Kamoshida had gotten to him and shouted for someone to take him to the nurse. And as soon as he was off the court, Kamoshida called the game to continue. _Asshole. _

XXXX

Ann spends her time after the rally asking people if anyone has seen Shiho anywhere. No matter who she asks, she can't find a single person who knows where she is although apparently many people have seen her.

"You too Takamaki-chan?" Ann hears behind her.

"Sorry?"

"You're going around asking questions too, huh?" a third-year girl asks.

"I don't know what you mean," Ann replies.

"Sakamoto-kun and that transfer student, Akira Kurusu, are going around asking people weird questions about the volleyball players and Kamoshida-sensei. Didn't think you'd hang around with that kind of crowd," the girl says as she walks away.

_Hmm, if Sakamoto is going to use the new transfer student to get back at Mr. Kamoshida, I need see what it is they're up to. If I know Sakamoto as well as I think I do, he's probably hanging around in the courtyard near the vending machines._

Ann begins making her way down to the courtyard, wondering to herself. _What could they be planning? Are they going to do something drastic for Sakamoto to get revenge? Can a transfer student that cute really be that dangerous? _Ann shakes her head. _Stay focused Ann, don't have time for that now. Besides, if they've been going around asking questions, maybe they know where Shiho went._

Ann arrives in the courtyard and sees Kurusu-kun standing near the vending machines, likely waiting for Sakamoto. Butterflies appear in Ann's stomach, from nervousness to talking to someone so cute or so dangerous or both, she cannot tell. She steels herself and approaches him.

"Can I talk to you for a sec…?" she asks.

"What is it?" Kurusu replies.

_Strange, _Ann thinks, _not the voice I'd picture to belong to a criminal._ "It'll be quick," Ann pauses to steady her breathing quickly before continuing. "Anyway, what's with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all. There's also some weird rumors about you too- "

"What do you want with him?" a voice behind her asks.

Ann turns to see Sakamoto-kun standing behind her, a puzzled and curious look on his face. "Right back at you, you're not even in our class."

"We just… happened to get to know each other," Sakamoto says with a lack of confidence. Ann has known Sakamoto-kun since middle school and isn't afraid to cut through the bullshit with him.

"What're you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?"

"HUH?! Oh, I see. I getcha. You're all buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all," Sakamoto replies.

Ann feels a slight tightness in her chest at having those rumors thrown so blatantly in her face. "Th-this has nothing to do with _you, _Sakamoto!"

"If you found out what he's been doing behind your back, you'd dump him right away."

"Dump him? Behind my back…? What exactly is that supposed to mean?" she asks, placing a hand on her hip. How dare Sakamoto speak so casually as if those nasty rumors were actually true.

"You wouldn't get it…" Sakamoto replies.

Ann glares at him for another second before turning back to Kurusu-kun, "Anyway people are already talking about you two. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but no one's gonna help you," she says. Ann leaves off the, 'because they know better about what would happen if they tried' part. "I'm warning you, just in case. That's all."

With that Ann begins walking away. That hadn't gone exactly as she'd planned. She'd wanted to get more information out of one of them. But if they're both together that would be a lot harder to do. Ann can't help but think back to her mother's words, "You're a beautiful young woman Ann. Use what you've got if you need to, to get what you want or need." Ann knew her mother's heart was in the right place, but she'd been objectified long enough since she had hit puberty, she didn't need to start flaunting around like some people expected someone with her look to do. She'd get what she needed without resorting to physical temptation. _Then why am I doing it to Kamoshida? _She asks herself. _Does Shiho justify the ends?_

XXXX

Ann sits on the train surrounded by people, but still feeling alone. She still hadn't heard at all from Shiho today, nor had she seen her herself. Ann keeps replaying the conversation she'd had today with Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun. Were the rumors really that wide spread and believed that an idiot like Sakamoto would have heard about them? The thoughts occupy her time the whole ride and walk home.

"What're you two planning?" Ann mutters to herself as she unlocks her apartment door. She's greeted to a dark and desolate apartment. Dishes in the sink from days ago continue to sit there and the quietness of the apartment rings in Ann's ears as she stands there. Sometimes she likes living alone. Every once in a while, a wave of loneliness hits her like this and brings her mood way down. _That's it! I'm finding Shiho tomorrow and we're going out somewhere to do something together!_ Ann smiles at the resolution she's made to herself and begins to make herself a bowl of cereal for dinner. The one nice thing about living alone? Sugary dinners.


	5. Chapter 4

**4/14-**Ann sits in class, trying to pay attention today. At least, she'd be trying a lot harder if Kurusu-kun behind her would stop texting all the time. Every few seconds she'd hear a phone buzz lightly in his hands.

_Buzz._

_ Buzz._

_ Buzz buzz buzz. _

_ Buzz. _

_ I swear, _Ann thinks, _I will 'accidently' spill water on his desk tomorrow if this becomes a repeat occurrence._

XXXX

Ann walks around after school, through every hall twice before she manages to find Shiho.  
"Shiho!" Ann shouts as she hugs her.

"Oh, h-hello Ann," Shiho whispers.

"What's wrong? You look terrible, no offense."

"Oh it's, it's nothing," Shiho replies.

"Ok… well let's go find somewhere to sit, I've got something I want to ask you." Ann grabs Shiho's hand and begins leading her to the courtyard to find an empty bench. _She's got new bruises, _Ann thinks.

Ann finds an empty bench near the vending machines and sits down with Shiho. But something is obviously wrong. Shiho barely looks at her, or much of anything. Her eyes stare ahead but don't focus on anything until they snap back to reality.

"Shiho? Would you want to go get some candy and watch a movie at my place tonight?" Ann asks.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm sorry Ann. I have to get to volleyball practice tonight."

"That bruise above your eye… is that from practice?" Ann knows it's not from practice. Its from that bastard Kamoshida. But Shiho would never admit it. Ann knows it's been her dream to make starting team and speaking out against Kamoshida would ruin her chances more than they already are because of Ann's refusal of Kamoshida's 'time together.'

"Y-Yeah," Shiho says.

"Are you sure you're not pushing yourself too hard?" Ann asks. There's so much more she wants to ask but she doesn't want to hurt Shiho's feelings. Shiho hasn't always been the most emotionally strong girl and pushing too hard will just cause her to clam up.

"I'm ok… Volleyball's the only thing I can do right…" Shiho responds. Ann's phone begins to ring. "Shouldn't you take that?"

"It's probably just my part time job, I think…" Ann says.

"I should probably get going," Shiho says after a short pause. As she begins to stand up, Ann gets a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach to not let her go.

"Shiho, are you sure you're ok?"

"Uh-huh," she says. Ann notices as she begins to walk away her eyes un-focus and go back to their thousand-yard stare.

Ann pulls out her phone after Shiho rounds the corner and sees the name of her agent on the caller id. She hits the button and answers.

"Hello?" Ann says.

"Ann baby! I've got a great gig for you; another model has not shown up for her appointment, so we've got an opening across town if you're interested. But you've got to let me know now if you're interested."  
"Today won't work… I'm… I'm not feeling so good…" Ann replies.

"Oh, that's quite alright dear! Let us know when you're feeling better and we'll start scheduling you again!"

"I will, sorry. Goodbye," Ann replies before hanging up. As Ann leaves, she passes two boys going to the vending machines and hears one ask, "Hey isn't that Takamaki?" Ann just shuts her eyes and focuses on anything else as she walks away. She's heard the rumors before, there's no reason to listen to them today.

XXXX

Akira is about to take a shortcut through the courtyard when he is stopped by a girl standing in front of the door, staring at a message on her phone. As Akira approaches, the girl seems to realize where she is and come back.

"Oh… I'm in the way, aren't I? Sorry…" she says as she looks up at Akira's face.

"Don't worry about it," Akira replies. _This girl must be an athlete in some fighting club. With all those cuts and bruises and all. Maybe she's a volleyball player for Kamoshida?_

"I really am sorry though. I must have space out…" the girl says. "Hmm, you don't look familiar. Could you be that transfer student from Class D?"

Akira feels a tightening in his chest. This was it, the first person beside Ryuji to confront him about the rumors about his past. Akira worries if saying anything more than necessary would make things worse. Would it make this girl afraid of him? A nod is all he can muster and gives a single nod of confirmation.

The girl looks away for a moment, as if pondering what she will say before she turns back.

"Um, this might not be any of my business, but don't let the rumors get to you, ok…?"

"I… I try not to let them get to me," Akira replies.

"I'm glad to hear that. My best friend is often misunderstood too, all because of her looks. Sorry," she says, "I didn't mean to drag on like that. Anyway, I have to go to practice… I'll see you around."

With that, the girl begins to walk away. Akira was overwhelmed with the feeling of relief and gratitude that someone who doesn't know him but has heard the rumors about him would actually treat him so nicely.

"Hey, uh… What's your name?" Akira asks. The girl stops for a moment and turns her head slightly back before replying in little more than a whisper.

"Suzui. Shiho Suzui," she says as she rounds the corner and disappears.

XXXX

Ann is walking toward the subway when her phone begins ringing again. Expecting it be her agent again she answers without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Good evening Takamaki-chan," Kamoshida says.

"Oh… good evening Kamoshida-sensei," Ann replies.

"Listen Ann, I'm worried about Shiho's performance as of late. She's not playing as well as I'm sure she's able to. Why don't you come over and convince me that she's worth keeping on the starting team? You remember our deal, yes?"

Ann stops walking and searches her brain for what to say next. She knows what he wants. She's tried to keep him at bay for the longest time. Before she can speak again, Kamoshida continues.

"Just in case you don't, might I remind you that if you can't help me help Shiho, I might have to help Principal Kobayakawa find a reason to expel Shiho."

"Wait, what…?! That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher?!" Ann shouts. Fury begins to burn in the pit of her stomach but mixed with it is the fear that Kamoshida will follow through with his threats against Shiho. What more can she do? She's already tried to appease him by meeting with him in his office in various states of undress. She has never let him see anything without clothing but it's only because of a few close calls of someone knocking on the door to summon Kamoshida or borrow a basketball.

"This has nothing to do with Shiho," Ann continues. "You're just using her to get to me, the way you've been using me to get—"

The line disconnects. Ann doesn't know how to react. Had she been too forceful in her denial? Had she scared him off? Would he do anything to Shiho? Her mind races with questions as she stands there in shock. A moment later she can feel the emotion swell up inside her as her eyes begin to water. Ann crouches down and hugs her knees as the tears begin to slide down her face.

"Sh-Shiho's starting position? Would he really…?" Ann asks herself out loud. She's interrupted by a pair of legs walking up to her and as she looks up, she sees Kurusu-kun. Ann stands, startled as she looks at the delinquent standing next to her.

"We-were you listening?" she asks.

"Not on purpose," Kurusu responds.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?" Ann pauses for a moment to collect herself. She shouldn't be mad at him for accidently hearing her yelling into her phone. "No, I was out of line. Sorry," she says with a short bow. "So, how much did you hear?"

"Enough," Kurusu says. "You were arguing, about a friend."

"It's nothing. Nothing at all," Ann retorts. She begins to wipe away the tears still streaked down her face. She turns to walk away but can feel them coming again and instead breaks into a light jog as she attempts to get away.

Ann finally stops running when she reaches the underground and leans against a pillar to catch her breath and steady herself when she sees that same guy approaching her again.

"Stop following me! Just leave me alone!" Ann shouts at him. Heads of passersby turn to stare but none stop to do anything.

"Are you ok?" he asks.

"What? NO! Why… why do you care?" Ann asks as she begins to sob again as the tears come back. She can't help it. Fear of how Shiho's been acting plus Kamoshida's threat isn't going to do her stress levels any good. Kurusu reaches out a hand and puts it on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere safe," he says.

_What is with this guy? _Ann allows herself to be led by Kurusu as he removes his hand from her shoulder.

XXXX

Kurusu-kun brings Ann to a café in Shibuya. Ann has seen the place many times but had never actually been inside herself. They each order their coffee and wait in silence until it arrives. All the while, Akira looks as though he's sitting down with a family member in how relaxed and casual his demeanor is.

XXXX

_Don't look like an idiot, _Akira thinks to himself. _She's pretty, yes. No, she's gorgeous but she's upset and you're just here to get coffee. Don't overthink it. It's just two friends getting coffee. You're only trying to make her feel better and see if she has any dirt on Kamoshida we can use. Man look at her eyes… FOCUS AKIRA._

XXXX

"I don't have anything to talk about with you," Ann says. He was sitting there sipping his coffee not saying anything and Ann really wasn't feeling like sitting here for the rest of the day in silence. But as the words hang in the air, Ann feels the need to clarify if he's ever going to believe her.

"It was… just an argument…" she says.

"…with Kamoshida?" he asks. This momentarily catches Ann off guard.

"Seems like you heard every word then, and then some." Ann pauses for another moment, wondering how to continue. "You've heard the rumors… haven't you? About Kamoshida-sensei. Everyone says we're getting it on. But… that's so not true…"

Ann feels the tears coming back and a tightness in her chest as she relates to this complete stranger who she is.

"That was him, on the other line. I avoided giving him my number… for the longest time… He wanted me to go to his place after this. You know what it means," Ann spits as she crumples up a napkin on the table. "Initially if I'd turned him down, he said he'd take my friend off as a regular on the team. Now he's saying if I don't give him what he wants, he'll have her expelled. I've been telling myself that everything I've done has all been for Shiho's sake.

But I can't take it anymore. I've had enough of this… I hate him!" Ann nearly shouts as the tears begin to fall down her face again. She doesn't bother trying to clean them up this time. "But still, Shiho's my best friend. She's all I have left in that sorry excuse of a school! Tell me, what should I do?" Ann asks the question before even realizing she wanted to. Did she really want his advice? Or was it just wanting to know that someone is looking out for her?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It's not your problem…"

"No, it's ok," he finally responds. "I'll tell you something someone told me the other day. Actually, it was your friend Shiho that told me."

Ann perks up at the sound of Shiho's name.

"She said to not let the rumors get to you. She said that she had a friend who's been judged all her life because of how she looks. I think she was referring to you…"

"That sounds like Shiho." Ann smiles, and begins to wipe away her tears. "I don't know why I'm saying all of this to you, I've barely talked to you before."

"Maybe that's why?"

"Huh? Oh. Usually everyone just ignores me. Are you really a bad person as the rumor says...? you just don't seem like it."

"Oh, I'm bad to the bone," Kurusu says smiling.

Ann chuckles at what he says, "Is that supposed to be a joke? I kinda had a feeling they were all just exaggerations. You seemed lonely… almost like you didn't belong anywhere. We're the same in that regard. Maybe that's why it's so easy for me to talk to you," Ann says. She blushes a bit, not wanting to say something so casual to such a stranger. But it was true. She feels… safe in his company.

"Is there really no way for me to help Shiho? I just wish he'd change his mind… Like forget about me and everything. As if something like that could ever happen."

"It could happen," Kurusu says, a hint of excitement in his voice.

"I wasn't asking for a serious response," Ann says, chuckling again. "But I do feel a bit better now, I'm gonna head home. Thank you for sitting with me, and for the coffee. OH, and don't tell anyone what I told you, ok?"

Kurusu nods in response. Ann gathers her things and begins walking out of the café.

XXXX

_Today has been another one of those days. I'm beginning to wonder if my life will ever be normal again. While Ryuji and I were at school, Morgana found us. He's a cat, despite what he says to the contrary; and he can talk. We discussed what to do about Kamoshida and Morgana told us something interesting. We can punish the King Kamoshida in the metaverse, and the real Kamoshida will be affected by our actions but unaware of what we've done._

_ It's crazy to think about. It's essentially a 'do whatever you want without consequences' card. By taking the treasure in the palace, we can remove Kamoshida's distorted desires, a change of heart. It all comes with a risk though, we risk killing Kamoshida._

_ But if he's doing what we're sure he's doing, maybe it's worth the risk._

_ I also got to get to know that girl I saw a few days ago. Her name is Ann Takamaki and we went out for coffee after school. I had overheard a conversation she was having over the phone with who I'm pretty sure was Kamoshida. She opened up to me a bit, and I wonder if she'd consider us friends now? I texted Ryuji about what he'd heard regarding her and Kamoshida. He said he'd heard that she'd done 'things' with him but said he's known Ann since middle school, and he doesn't believe it for a bit. _

_ I wish there was more I could do for her. I guess she's another reason we're going to take on Kamoshida._

Akira lays the journal on the floor, and drifts to sleep again.

XXXX

Ann tries calling Shiho again after leaving the café but gets no response. _I NEED to see her tomorrow. We'll go somewhere for the whole weekend, just the two of us. I'll drag her along if I have to._


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**4/15-**Ann hardly listened at all to what Mr. Ushimaru was talking about. Government something or other, it was all very boring to Ann and she stared out the window instead for entertainment. Hearing him shout at the class to settle down or Akira-kun's phone buzzing again couldn't keep from staring out this window. Ann had tried calling Shiho again this morning, but her phone went straight to voicemail. Ann had texted her countless times but received no response to any of them. _What is going on with that girl?_

"Hey! What's that?!" a student stands and shouts across the room. Ann is brought out of her daydream finally to pay attention and looks out the windows to the hallway at what the boy is looking at.

"Enough! This is a classroom!" Mr. Ushimaru shouts.

"Oh my god! She's going to jump!" a girl sitting behind the boy shouts.

"Suzui?!" Mishima-kun says as he stands. Ann's heart drops into her stomach.

"Shiho?!" Ann shouts as she leaps from her chair. Fear of what may await her out there freezes Ann where she stands, but only momentarily. Ignoring the warnings of Mr. Ushimaru to stay in their seats Ann runs from the room along with other students to the hallway to get a better view of what's going on. Ann reaches a window in the hallway and presses her hands and face against the glass to see if it really is Shiho.

Ann is speechless, it is Shiho. Even from this distance and angle, Ann can see new bruises on her visible body. Ann can only stand there and watch, helpless to do anything but watch as her friend stands on that ledge high above her. And then, she falls forward.

Ann screams from the bottom of her heart. She covers her face but the people around her still wince from the deafening volume of the shriek to escape her mouth. Ann opens her eyes just in time to see Shiho hit the ground and cease to move.

Time stops. Ann stands there and stares for a thousand years or more, watching, waiting for her friend to move. _C'mon Shiho! Please! Get up and brush it off like you used to do when we were younger and playing in the gym. _But Shiho doesn't move. Ann finally regains feeling in her legs and begins running. She shoves and pushes people in her way, not caring who she's nearly trampling. She must get to Shiho.

Ann arrives in the courtyard, finally. She had to take a detour to the practice building to get around and she kneels next to Shiho along with some of the other teachers at the school. She's not moving, and her eyes aren't open, but she's breathing. Ann weeps at the body of her mangled friend. Students standing around them begin to pull out their phones and take photos or videos, but Ann pays them no mind. She can't. Ann cries but her body is numb to the world. The pain in her heart is all she can hear, all she can feel.

Teachers begin to shout that class is still in session and give half-assed attempts to get students to disperse. A paramedic steps away from Shiho and turns to a group of teachers.

"We need someone to go with her, are there any teachers around?" he asks.

Ann takes longer than usual to comprehend the question before choking out that she'll go. Ann looks back at Shiho to see her eyes are beginning to open.

"Shiho… why?" Ann asks.

"Ann? I'm sorry… I just can't take it anymore…" Shiho replies.

"Was it… Kamoshida?"

Shiho looks as if she's seen a ghost before her eyes close once again and a paramedic pushes Ann out of the way to load Shiho onto a stretcher. Ann stands and gets into the ambulance with the paramedics.

XXXX

Akira can only stand and watch in disbelief as Takamaki-san gets into the ambulance with the paramedics and Shiho. He doesn't know how to feel. Akira has never seen something like this in person. Ryuji snaps him out of it.

"That guy…" he says. "Hey, wasn't Mishima acting weird?"

"He may know something," Akira replies.

"Well we're gonna make him talk this time," Ryuji says. Anger seems to be exuding from Ryuji right now, and normally Akira would try to calm and center him. But a girl nearly died, calm is for another time. Akira and Ryuji take off after Mishima into the school.

They manage to corner Mishima into a corner as Ryuji shoves him hard into a locker. Akira puts a hand on Ryuji's shoulder and Ryuji unpins Mishima from the lockers and turns to look at the two of them.

"What'd you do that for? That really hurt," he asks.

"Why'd you run like that?! HUH?!" Ryuji shouts back.

"I-I didn't run…" Mishima says. Ryuji loses it and slams his fist into the locker next to them.

"SHE JUMPED AND TRIED TO KILL HERSELF!"

"L-leave me alone," Mishima manages to choke out. The poor kid looks scared almost as bad as Shiho looked before she jumped.

"Just tell us, Mishima-kun," Akira asks calmly.

"Shiho… She was called out by Mr. Kamoshida. He told me to get her and summon her to his office yesterday…"

"What…?" Ryuji asks.

"He does it all the time. It wasn't just me or Shiho either. He'd nominate someone when he was in a bad mood. Hit them. He would… well he wouldn't _just _hit the girls. They got… worse. The angrier he was the worse it was," Mishima explains. "I was in his office just as he got off the phone with someone yesterday. I'd never seen him so mad. He shouted at me to go get Shiho… and I did."

The pause lingers there between the three of them. Akira doesn't know what to think. He can't think. The only thing running through his mind is saving a woman being raped got him here and now he's seeing what happens if you don't rescue someone from it. The dichotomy of it all wrestles back in forth in Akira's head before he comes back to his senses again.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Ryuji shouts before taking off running. Akira has only a moment to realize what has happened before he's chasing after him, hearing Mishima's running footsteps behind him too.

They chase Ryuji into the PE faculty office where Kamoshida is sitting at his desk looking over some spreadsheet on his desk. If Akira didn't know any better, Kamoshida's posture would indicate that nothing has happened today out of the ordinary.

"You BASTARD! The hell did you do to that girl?!" Ryuji shouts at him.

"What are you talking about?" Kamoshida asks in a poor attempt of ignorance.

"DON'T," Ryuji shouts as he kicks a chair across the room, "play dumb with me!"

Kamoshida's face turns red as he shouts, "THAT is enough!"

"What you did… wasn't coaching…" Mishima says. Akira looks at him and sees the boy's face is paler than the shirt he's wearing.

"What did you just say?" Kamoshida asks glaring daggers at Mishima.

"You… you ordered me to call Shiho here… I-I…. I can only imagine what you did to her."

Kamoshida stands up and Akira realizes for once just how tall and built the teacher is. He takes a step towards the three of them, eyes darting between all three.

"You're going on and on about things you have no proof of. I'll just say it was consensual," Kamoshida says as he begins to smile. "And, you're only making these claims because you can't be on the team, right?"

"That's not what this is about!" Mishima shouts back.

"Even if it is exactly as you imagine it to be, hypothetically speaking… what can you do?" Kamoshida taunts them. "We just received a call from the hospital, Shiho's in a coma. And her chances of recovery are slim… how would someone like that make a statement?" Kamoshida's face returns to its normal color as he closes his eyes and rubs the back of his neck.

"There's no chance of her getting better, I hear… the poor girl," Kamoshida sighs.

"No… no, no, no, no…" Mishima begins repeating to himself repeatedly.

"You goddamn—"

"This again?" Kamoshida asks turning to Ryuji. "Do we need to have another case of self defense again Sakamoto? You know I barely need an excuse."

"You shut your mouth, you son of a bitch!"

Ryuji pulls back his arm to strike just as Akira begins moving forward to stop him. Akira grabs his arm and holds it, as Ryuji turns to stare furiously at him. Akira tries to calm his face as much as possible and just shakes his head.

"No, no. By all means, let him attack me." Kamoshida chuckles. "Not like it matters, heh heh. Everyone present right now… will be expelled. I'm reporting all of you at the next board meeting."

"You can't make a decision like that!" Mishima shouts.

"Can't I? Who would consider what scum like you have to say?" Kamoshida taunts. "I'm impressed you'd be hanging around with the likes of _him _Mishima," Kamoshida says gesturing to Akira. "Seeing as you leaked his criminal records…"

Akira doesn't know what to say or how to react or feel. This can't be happening. Barely a week at a new school and he's already getting expelled? And Mishima, leaking his record. Now Akira knows how everyone at school managed to know about it.

"Mishima," Ryuji begins.

"I-I had to do it! He gave me no choice!" Mishima pleads. Kamoshida begins to laugh as he turns back around to his desk.

"Are we done here? You're all getting expelled so get the fuck out of my office."

With nothing else that they can do, Akira and Ryuji, both seething with anger, walk around Mishima and out of the office.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Akira walks out of the office with Ryuji, followed closely by Mishima. Akira can barely hear anything save for a ringing in his ears. Expelled. _Wait, not yet. He said he'd bring it up at the next board meeting. When is that?_

"I can't believe this asshole is getting away with this!" Ryuji says, regaining Akira's attention.

"He won't. We've got to find Morgana," Akira replies.

"Oh right, we have that!" Ryuji says.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Akira suggests. "Morgana is likely in the courtyard if he's not still in my desk."

"Actually, I'm down here. But yes, let's go to the courtyard," Morgana says standing between Akira's feet.

"We can't waste any time," Ryuji says as he pounds a vending machine. "We gotta go to that other world and beat the shit out of that asshole!"

"We're only going to steal his treasure but nonetheless, we've gotta do something," Morgana says. "Judging by how that went in there you two have made up your minds about my proposal earlier?"

Both nod their heads. They had been texting about it non-stop for the past two days and had made up their minds before everything had happened today anyway.

"We'll take the risk of the mental shutdown," Akira tells Morgana.

"Then it's settled. Since none of us have ever done this before—"

"You've never done this before?!" Ryuji exclaims.

"Did I ever say that I had? People know how to do things they've never actually done before your moron—"

"Is it true you're getting expelled?" a voice says behind them. All parties turn to see her, Takamaki-san standing there. She looks terrible, with her bloodshot eyes and her disheveled hair and clothes. She looks like she's been gone day instead of hours.

XXXX

Her question catches them off guard. Ann doesn't know why she's here, not really. They told her they couldn't let her in while the doctors worked on Shiho and said they'd call her when they knew more. Ann hailed a taxi back to school only to find out the news from some students as she walked in the building. They're just staring at her, the two of them and some stray cat on the table, she needs to say something.

"Everyone's talking about it…" she says.

"That asshole's at it again," Sakamoto-kun mutters to himself. "Did you really come all this way just to tell us that?"

Ann is taken aback momentarily by this comment. She expected them to be secretive, she was not expecting hostile.

"No, if you're going after Kamoshida, I want in," she says. The look of shock on their faces gives her another moment to speak, "I can't just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!"

"This has nothing to do with you, don't butt your head into this," Sakamoto-kun tells her.

"But it does! Shiho's my—"

"Ok."

XXXX

All heads turn to look at Akira.

"WHAT?!" Ryuji and Morgana both exclaim. "Dude, this isn't how things are supposed to go. We can't just bring her in.

"We can," Akira replies, "and we are."

"Akira," Morgana begins, "she doesn't even have a persona. It's dangerous even if you do have one! We can't bring her in."

"Ryuji and I got ours when we needed it, and it was full of emotional turmoil. I think she'll be fine."

"B-but we're not even sure if that's how Personas work!" Morgana continues.

"Then I suppose we'll find out," Akira says turning to Ann. "Meet us in the alley out in front of school once the last period is over."

"Dude, I don't think this is right," Ryuji says.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ann asks.

"Trust me," Akira replies. "She'll be fine."

XXXX

Akira stands with Ryuji and Morgana, waiting for Ann to arrive. There's no talking, the events of the day have ruined the chance for small talk. Akira keeps playing Shiho falling, over and over again in his head. Her body hitting the ground, the small bounce it had when it did. His stomach has been tight all day, and that wasn't even counting everything with Kamoshida. He doesn't doubt that Kamoshida will follow through with that threat.

"When's the next board meeting?" he asks Ryuji.

"Shit man, I dunno. Couple of weeks maybe?" he replies.

_So, we've got a couple of weeks to fight our way through this castle and steal the treasure of whatever Kamoshida holds dear. _Just as Akira is about to speak again, Ann rounds the corner of the alley and meets with them.

"Good, this is the place," she says. "So, what are we planning? Are we going to mess with his car? Find out where he lives and tail him for dirt or something. I'm sure if we had evidence of him doing something, we could…" she stops speaking. The two of them pull out their phones and begin typing.

Kurusu-kun looks over at her, "Are you sure you're ready to get back at Kamoshida? This isn't something you'll be able to back out of."

"Yes, I'm ready," Ann says. The words were out of her mouth before she even thought of them, but they were true. Kurusu-kun gives her a small smile and presses his phone.

XXXX

As he does so, Ann feels a piercing stabbing sensation in her head. As soon as it appears however, it is gone. Ann opens her eyes to see the two boys dressed in strange outfits and the world covered in a purple haze. As the haze clears Ann sees that the sky is a dark magenta with large clouds moving very quickly. But, that all pales to the school.

The school is a castle, complete with drawbridge and everything. Ann makes her way over to the lowered drawbridge just to see if it's all actually real. As her foot taps the wood, she's convinced. She doesn't know why it convinced her exactly, but her mind is made up. This is real. A bipedal cat walks up behind Ann and taps her leg.

"Are you alright Lady Ann?" it asks.

Ann just stares at it. It's a cat, with a large head and a handkerchief and mask on. The two boys walk up next to her as well.

"For the record, I still think this is a bad idea," Sakamoto-kun says. He looks so strange with that biker outfit and skull mask on.

"Noted," Kurusu-kun replies. "Are you alright Takamaki-san?"

Ann continues to stare. At the boys. At the cat. The castle. Everything is so strange, and it all seemed to happen at the push of a button.

"Ann," she gets out. "Call me Ann."

"Alright well you know I'm Ryuji," Ryuji says, "he's Akira, and that's Morgana." Ryuji says this pointing to the cat.

"What is this place?" Ann asks them all.

"It's how we're going to deal with Kamoshida," Morgana says. "It's called the metaverse, think of it like a parallel reality alongside our own. Here, a person's true self can manifest and take whatever form it takes in that persons' heart. Since Kamoshida sees himself as the king of the castle in the school, his heart has created this palace in the metaverse. Our plan is to get the root of his desires, the treasure of the palace, and take it. In theory this should take away Kamoshida's desires in reality and he'll have a change of heart."

Ann nods in understanding. It may be a talking cat, but at least what it's talking about is making sense. Sort of. She continues trying to make sense of all of this but as she stands here it gets easier every minute.

"I need a minute," she tells them.

"Ok, just don't go too far," Ryuji tells her as she begins to walk across the drawbridge toward some bushes.

XXXX

"She'll be fine," Akira tells Ryuji after Ann rounds the corner. The sounds of retching come from behind the bush.

"Really? Because it doesn't sound like she's fine," Ryuji retorts.

"Uh guys," Morgana says.

"Not now Morgana," Ryuji says. "we can't protect her and go after the shadows in the castle at the same time."

"She might awaken to a persona of her own. Remember ours? We were both in danger and pretty stressed and that's when they appeared. She's upset about Shiho, I'm guessing if there was a time, it's now."

"Guys," Morgana tries again.

"In a sec, dude," Ryuji interrupts. "Look I know you feel bad for her, but it won't do her any good to see the inside of the heart of the dude who likely raped her best friend and tried—"

"GUYS!" Morgana shouts.

"WHAT?!" they both shout back. As they turn to look at Morgana, they see that multiple shadows are making their way out of the castle and towards them and the bushes Ann is in. Akira begins to summon Arsene as Ryuji does the same for Captain Kidd, but more guards rush out of the castle. They're outnumbered, and they know it.

"DON'T MOVE!" one of the shadows shouts at them. The other shadows move to surround them, pointing lances at the two boys and the cat. _Seems like they're focusing all their attention on us instead of Ann. If we play this right, we can get away._ Akira raises his hands and nudges Ryuji to do the same.

"Listen," he whispers to Ryuji and Morgana, "King Kamoshida knows us by now, we might be able to get them to bring us to him." Ryuji and Morgana raise their hands as well as the guards surround them.

"WE'RE TAKING YOU TO KING KAMOSHIDA," another guard shouts.

"See?" Akira says to his thieves in crime.

The sound of a rock hitting the back of one of the guards' head pulls all attention to it as the guard turns around to see who threw it. Ann stands there, a mix of fury and fear in her face.

"Leave. My. Friends. Alone." She tells the shadow.

"PRINCESS!" it shouts back.

"Princess?" Akira and Ann say.

"Come with us princess, it's dangerous out here with thieves like this roaming about," the guard says as two more approach Ann.

"Hey! Get your hands off me! Where exactly do you think you're touching?" Ann struggles as two guards move to lift her off the ground but settle for just holding her upper arms forcefully.

"We'll get the princess inside to the room of lust," one guard holding Ann says. "Execute the thieves and join us. King Kamoshida is requesting all those on the main level attend the show."

The guards leading Ann begin to walk away as she screams. Akira feels a tight pain in his heart hearing her scream for their help and they drag her inside the castle and bar the door. He angles his head down towards Morgana and begins whispering.

"Do you think we can take this many?"

"Well there's three of us and five of them. Those aren't great odds, but we could conceivable do it."

"Alright then, PER-SONA!" Akira shouts.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews and words of encouragement! I won't claim to be an experienced writer and likely fall short when it comes to common mistakes. From here on out I'll be making a better effort about what you've suggested, however this chapter was written prior to this so it might still have those issues. The pace of the story will likely not differ from this current setting however I'm planning on rewriting the first 2-3 chapters as I'm unhappy with how short they are and how much they gloss over everything. Again, thank you for reading and supporting with kind words!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Arsene," Akira shouts, "ravage them!" Waves of cursed energy lash out to hit the last of the shadows and they crumble back to dust. Akira bends over and tries to catch his breath as Ryuji helps Morgana back to his feet.

"Reinforcements! Why do they get to call reinforcements?!" Ryuji shouts.

"If you keep yelling I'm sure we'll be fighting more," Morgana hisses. "We need to get moving, they took Lady Ann into the castle and she's going to be in a lot of danger if we don't get to her. You guys provoking Kamoshida in reality has likely altered the palace and the shadows in it."

"Agreed," Akira says. "Let's go get her and get out. We'll need a game plan before we can come back and actually do anything to the palace."

XXXX

Ann struggles against the restraints holding her to this large 'X' she's tied to. More of the knights of this castle surround her and watch silently.

"Is this some kind of filming? Who's in charge here?!" Ann shouts at them.

None of the shadows move or acknowledge what she says. They continue to stand in attention in lines, waiting for something. A door in the back of the room opens.

"So this is the intruder," Kamoshida says walking into the room. Ann looks at him mouth agape. Kamoshida is wearing a crown and royal cape, and only a pink speedo beneath it. The image disgusts Ann and makes her want to begin dry heaving again.

Behind Kamoshida walks another Ann. Ann stares at her copy, unable to comprehend what she's seeing. The girl looks exactly like her, dressed in a very skimpy bikini and wearing a tiara with cat ears attached. Her eyes staring seductively at Kamoshida makes the real Ann sick. _Is this what that asshole sees me as?_

Kamoshida turns to the nearest knight, "I can't believe you mistook my Ann for someone like her. Hehehe," he chuckles turning to the real Ann, "are you afraid?" Ann steels her face and tries to ignore the fear in her heart knowing Kamoshida is trying to intimidate her like he always does.

"What is that outfit?" She spits at him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"I do as I please here, after all, this is my castle. The world of my desires."

Ann remembers what that anthropomorphic cat said to her earlier. _That's exactly what it had said, a world of his desires. _Ann begins to realize what she has gotten herself into. _Kurusu and Sakamoto are probably on their way. I need to stall him!_

"Enough of the bullshit, Kamoshida! This isn't funny!"

Kamoshida turns to the alternate Ann, "The girl's decided to tell me off. What do you think of that?"

"Talking back… is like… totally unforgivable," the other Ann says in a nasally attempt at being sultry. Ann feels sick, seeing that this is how Kamoshida truly sees her. A dull minded slut.

"In that case," Kamoshida says turning back to the real Ann, "she should be executed!" A large knight in all golden armor steps away from the lines of knights and draws its sword as it begins moving nearer to Ann. "Now then, how should I play with you?" Kamoshida continues. "Shall I tear you into little pieces? Let my guards have their way with you?"

Suddenly, a door is kicked open in the far back corner of the room, Akira and Ryuji running in behind it.

"Takamaki!" Ryuji shouts.

Kamoshida sighs, "Just when I was about to start enjoying myself..."

"What's the deal with this guy?!" Ann shouts.

"How many times are you gonna come back?" Kamoshida asks. "I bet you're just like those thieves, you came because you're pissed at me too, huh?" he says turning to Ann. "But, ah… I forget that chick's name, but it's your fault she jumped you know. You were soooo reluctant to throw yourself onto me that I had her take your place."

"YOU BASTARD!" Ann shouts as angry tears begin to stream down her cheeks.

Kamoshida motions to the knight to execute Ann and it begins to move closer to her.

"NO!" Akira shouts.

"Takamaki!" Ryuji echoes. Too many guards stand between them and Ann.

Ann hangs her head and whispers to herself, "Is this… my punishment for what happened to Shiho?"

"That's it!" Kamoshida says gleefully. "You should've been like this from the start."

"You're just going to listen? Don't give in!" Akira shouts to her. Ann raises her head at these words. She knows he's right, the delinquent troublemaking transfer student shouting praise to her fills Ann with a feeling of righteous anger.

"You're right," she says. "Letting this piece of shit toy with me… what was I thinking?"

"It's like I always say," Kamoshida beings, "slaves should just obey and—"

"Shut. UP!" Ann shouts at him. "I've had enough of this, YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Akira nudges Ryuji and smiles.

Ann feels a pressure growing in her head just behind her eyes. The pressure quickly begins to build and spread back across her temples and encompassing her entire skull. Ann screams in pain as a voice in her head speaks to her.

"My… it's taken far too long," it says. "Tell me, who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option. Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within. I am thou, thou art I…"

The pain in Ann's head is blinding and all she can hear is the voice speaking to her calmly. Ann screams and writhes, pulling against her restraints. All she wants to do is to curl into a ball and protect her head from the drumming reverberations inside it.

"We can finally forge a contract," the voice continues. "My name is Carmen; do we have a deal?"

"I hear you," Ann replies, "Carmen. You're right! No more holding back!" Ann shouts as she feels a mask envelope her face.

"There you go," Carmen says, "nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand?"

Ann vigorously nods her head as the pain seeps away and she feels the restraints seemingly loosen. Ann musters her strength and struggles against them one last time to break one arm free; then the other.

"I'll gladly lend you my strength," Carmen tells her.

Without thinking about what she's doing, Ann reaches up and grabs hold of the mask on her face and rips it away. The feeling of tearing skin and blood running down her face feels little more than a tickle as blue flames erupt around Ann. The light of the flames blinds her but doesn't burn her as she feels a newfound strength return to her entire body as the flames die down.

Ann looks behind her to see a large woman in Victorian garb standing over a kneeling man with a heart for a head. In one arm, Carmen holds her dress and another man by his throat in the other. Ann turns back to the room full of guards to see Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana silently eliminating the ones in the back one by one as they're distracted.

Ann runs up to one guard and kicks his arm, knocking his sword high in the air. Ann runs and leaps, grabbing the sword before bringing it down against her shadow copy. The sword slices cleanly through, separating the copy before both parts turn to dust.

"You know, I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with you scumbag," Ann says to Kamoshida. The look of fear in his eyes give Ann a satisfaction beyond anything she could imagine right now.

"B-bitch," Kamoshida chokes out.

"You stole everything from Shiho… you destroyed her. Now it's your turn!" Ann shouts. Ann points at Kamoshida as the other two Shujin students and the cat walk to stand by her side against Kamoshida and his handful of guards left. "I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!"

"How dare you?!" The golden knight shouts. "Get King Kamoshida out of here, we'll deal with the girl," it orders. All but three of the guards in the room surround Kamoshida and usher him out as the remaining guards revert to their shadow appearances.

"No one's going to stop me now!" Ann shouts as the shadows form together and materialize into a large demon sitting upon a monstrous toilet. "Let's go Carmen!"

"Ann!" Akira shouts to her. "This is your persona! Use it!" Ann nods and faces the demon. It cracks its knuckles and smirks at her. It's so large, Ann briefly wishes she had some kind of weapon to use against it. As suddenly as the thought occurs, Ann feels something light materialize in her hand. She looks down to see a whip, long and red and wrapped tightly together. Ann barely notices her own clothes have changed as she looks back at the demon.

"Dance, Carmen!" Ann shouts as she begins charging the demon. Fire erupts from the ground as the demon howls in agony. It drops, toilet and all, down to the ground within whips reach as Ann reaches it. She cracks the whip behind her and slings it up and around the demon's neck and pulls with all her might. The demon on his toilet begins to tip and topples over, laying on the ground.

"Together," Akira says softly as they all rejoin Ann standing next to the demon. They surround the demon, pulling out swords, pipes, and knives as they await Akira's signal. With a nod of his head, Ann begins to run at the demon with the others and jumps over it with an arching flip. Ann briefly notes how high she can jump in this world, as if gravity were weaker but only when she acts against it.

Ann twists and jerks her body, bring the whip down and across the back and face of the demon over and over again. The others strike and shoot and attack the demon with her until they're all so tired they stand and stare at it. The demon tries to get back on its feet, using its toilet as a crutch. It stumbles and as it collapses, the demon and toilet crumble to dust as the room grows silent. The sounds of the Shujin students taking deep breaths is the only sound to be heard. Ann drops to her knees, knowing she is no longer in any immediate danger.

"Are you alright Lady Ann?" Morgana asks.

"Lady Ann?" Ann repeats. "You know you never really told me how it is you're a talking cat. You barely explained where we are." As Ann says it, she looks down to see what she is wearing, full attention paid to it. It's a all red, skin tight, leather suit with thigh high boot. Her chest also is exposed by an opening in the suit, leaving little to the imagination. "Wait, why am I dressed like this?! Wha— DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she shouts to the two boys standing next to her.

Ryuji immediately looks away, blushing cheeks visible underneath his skull mask. Akira chuckles lightly and turns his head towards Ryuji.

"Calm down Ann, you look great if it's any consolation," he says.

"How can you expect me to be calm?!" she shouts. "I thought we were going to do something to Kamoshida physically or professionally! Instead you bring me to another universe hidden in the school and get kidnapped and strung up and objectified—"

"I told you bringing her was a bad idea!" Ryuji says to Akira.

"Yes," he responds, "but look. She has awoken her persona. Anyway, search party will likely be coming to finish us off with Kamoshida running."

"Right," Morgana says. "Let's get out of here for now and regroup in reality."

Akira offers a hand down to Ann to help her up. She looks up at him, a faint smile spread across the face he's still got visible under that mask. She takes his hand as he helps her to her feet, legs still wobbling. Ryuji takes one of Ann's arms and puts it over his shoulders as Akira does the same with the other one.

"Thanks guys," she says.

"Morgana get us out of here," Akira says to the cat, who nods and turns and zooms ahead of them out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

Akira lowers Ann to the ground with Ryuji as they exit the metaverse. Ann relaxes back against the wall of the alley, still taking deep breaths.

"I'm going to go find a vending machine," Ryuji says. He heads out of the alley and towards some vending machines down the street. Ann looks up at Akira and notices that their clothes have changed back to their regular attire.

"You alright?" Akira asks her.

"Yeah… I think so," Ann replies.

"Lady Ann," Morgana says as he pokes his head around the corner of the alley.

"Wait, you talk in reality too?!"

"Yes, but it seems like people only understand me if they've been to the metaverse. Or have a persona, haven't gotten a chance to narrow down which they need to understand me here," Morgana says.

"I see," Ann says.

Ryuji returns to the alley holding two drinks in his hands. He passes one to Ann and the other to Akira. Ann stands up as she opens her drink and takes a long drink from it.

"Okay," she says, wiping her mouth, "I've got some questions you all need to answer."

"Okay, fire away," Akira says.

"So, the metaverse," she begins, "is an alternate reality or something?"

"More like a hidden dimension," Morgana says.

"Ok, and it's populated by those shadow things and palaces if someone's heart is full of twisted desires?"

"Yep," Ryuji responds.

"And when we go there, we can summon a Persona. Which is like a guardian that protects us while we're there?"

"Yes," Akira says.

"And when you break into a palace and steal the treasure at the heart of it, it can make a person's desires go away?"

"We think so," Ryuji says. "Morgana seems to think that if we can take away the person's desires, we can make them confess their crimes publicly in reality."

"Ok…" Ann says.

"Don't feel bad if it doesn't all make sense at once," Morgana says. "It's a lot to take in. I thought Ryuji would never get it."

"Up yours, cat!"

"I'm not a cat!"

"Guys," Akira says, "enough."

"Then what are you?" Ann asks.

"I don't know, really. I can't remember anything before waking up in Kamoshida's castle and finding these two in the dungeons during my escape," Morgana says.

"He's been staying with me the past couple of days," Akira continues. "He's been helping Ryuji and I understand the metaverse a little more and helping us figure out what to do about Kamoshida. We decided we were going to get him back for everything he's done to the volleyball team before today happened."

Akira's final statement hangs in the air as the group standing here remains silent. Akira realizes that even with everything that has happened, it's still only Friday. Shiho was in the hospital right now while they all stood in this alley drinking sodas and talking about Kamoshida and the metaverse.

"I'm sorry," Akira says to Ann.

"It's ok. We're doing this for her. Kamoshida will pay for what he's done," Ann says, anger in her voice.

"Well, we need a game plan," Morgana tells them. "Now listen up, we need to infiltrate Kamoshida's castle and find the treasure. It'll likely be in the deepest part of the castle and surrounded by the toughest guards. We may even need to fight Kamoshida himself. Now since the two of you last saw him and fought shadows in the main room, he hasn't said anything about it so we can assume that he has no recollection of what happens in there. Still, we should avoid using our real names in the palace in case it somehow transfers over if said enough times. We'll need codenames.

I propose Joker here be the leader of it all. He's the one who can use multiple personas and seems to be the strongest fighter by far."

"You have multiple personas?" Ann asks as her eyes widen. Akira simply nods in response.

"Ok, but why Joker?" Ryuji asks.

"Duh, multiple personas. Wildcard. Shadows won't be expecting us to hit them with their weaknesses since they'll assume we've only got three at our disposal," Morgana replies.

"Makes sense," Akira says. "And you can be 'Mona.'"

"Works for me. Ryuji can be 'Thug,'" Morgana says.

"Those are fighting words, cat."

"Fine, why not 'Skull' then?" Morgana says.

"Aww that sounds awesome! Skull it is then."

"What about me?" Ann asks.

"You sure you wanna do this? No one would blame you if you back out," Ryuji asks.

"I'm sure," Ann says.

"Ok then, how about… 'Cougar?'" Ryuji says.

"Cat girl?" Morgana suggests.

"Panther," Akira says.

"Yeah, I like 'Panther.' Panther will be my codename," Ann says with a smile.

"It's settled then, we'll all steal Kamoshida's heart and make him confess his crimes!" Morgana says enthusiastically.

"When are we going back in?" Ryuji asks.

"We'll need to get fitted out," Morgana replies. "Ryuji, can you show Akira and I where you got that model gun? If they work in the metaverse, we'll need more of them to fight all the shadows in that castle."

"Yeah, I can show you where, tomorrow work? After school?"

"Works for me," Akira replies.

"Alright, you can have the pistol if you want, I'm looking to get a shotgun!"

"We'll get you something too, Lady Ann," Morgana tells her.

"Ok," she replies. "Here, let us all exchange numbers so we know when Akira wants us to go into the palace." The three students exchange numbers and contact information on their phones. Ann notices a new app is installed.

"That's how we get there," Akira says, "Ryuji got it after he and I went into the castle the first time."

"Finally," Morgana says, "we'll need a place to meet where we won't be disturbed and can discuss openly and freely. This alley isn't that great."

"How about the rooftop?" Ryuji suggests. "It's never locked but no one is allowed up there and the janitors only check the roof at the end of the day anyway."

"It's a plan then," Morgana says. "We should all split and go our separate ways. It's getting late."

"Agreed," Ann says. "I'm going to go check on Shiho at the hospital before I go home."

"Send her our best," Akira says. Ann smiles as her cheeks flush a bit.

"I will. Thank you." Ann waves as she heads out of the alley.

"Alright, I'll text you later dude?"

"Definitely," Akira replies. As Morgana hops into his bag, Akira hoists it over his shoulder and begins to head towards the station.

XXXX

Akira walks home after getting off the train. The thoughts of the day run through his mind. Another excursion into Kamoshida's castle, Ann's new suit, Ann joining their little group to get back at Kamoshida.

Akira arrives back at Leblanc. He stops outside the door for a moment looking in at Sakura-san. Akira remembers how unfriendly his welcome was upon arrival, but Sakura-san has mellowed out quite a bit since then. He's taken on more of the 'disapproving parent' role regarding Akira.

Akira steps through the door hearing the bell chime as he does so. Sakura-san turns his head and nods at him as he walks in. As he's on his way through the café to the attic Akira is stopped by one of the patrons sitting in a booth. A young woman in gothic attire with pale skin and dark hair waves at him.

"Another coffee please?" she asks.

"Here, I'll get that for you, Doctor," Sakura-san says. He steps around the counter to retrieve the woman's coffee mug to refill it. Akira gives her a polite smile as he continues walking up to his room.

"Did Sojiro say that woman was a Doctor?" Morgana asks, hopping out of Akira's bag as he climbs the stairs.

"Mhmm," Akira replies. "Why?"

"We should try visiting her to see if she can sell us medication for the metaverse."

"Medication?"

"Yeah, everything in the metaverse works because you think it does," Morgana says. "Or something like that. Anyway, if we get some medicine to bring in there with us, it can help with the cuts, scrapes, and bruises."

"If you think it will help," Akira replies as he disrobes his school clothes. "What do you think of my decision of bringing Ann in?"

"She's strong, you had that nailed immediately. But I'm also with Ryuji, surprisingly, bringing her in without asking anyone else was a bit reckless. It worked, but in the future we should all agree."  
"In the future? You think we'll need more people?" Akira asks.

"Possibly," Morgana says hopping onto the bed. "You never know how bad the shadows in a palace are until you meet them."

"Alright, in the future, we'll put it to a majority vote," Akira replies.

XXXX

Ann walks into her apartment again. Her legs ache, her back is sore, and her head is pounding. In her wildest dreams she couldn't have imagined a day like today happening at all. Everything with Shiho and then Akira and Ryuji and that cat Morgana was something straight out of one of her childhood animes she used to watch.

As Ann sets her bag down and draws a bath is when it all truly begins to hit. The voices of the doctors telling her and Shiho's parents that she's in a medically induced coma to reduce swelling on her brain echoes through her head. The prognosis being she may never really wake up breaking Ann's heart to realize she may never get to see Shiho smile or wake up at three in the morning to random YouTube videos Shiho sends her when she can't sleep.

Ann finally removes the last piece of clothing and sits in the bath and cries. Sobs rack her body as she cries and heaves from the events of the day. _Why?! Why didn't I realize she was in so much distress and trouble? Could I have helped her? Is this my fault? _

After what feels like hours Ann finally cannot cry anymore. She wipes her nose and splashes some of the tub water on her face. _Without Shiho, I'm all alone in that god forsaken school with Kamoshida. Well, no. I've got Akira and Ryuji who're going to get back at him for everything he's done. _Ann reaches for her phone and begins to type a message to Ryuji.

**Ann: Hey.**

** Ryuji: Hey Ann. How u doin?**

** Ann: I've been better. I wanted to thank you and Akira for bringing me along today.**

** Ryuji: O, thats nothing. Im sorry I was an ass about you coming. Sometimes I still wonder if its all real. I just didnt want anyone to get hurt**

** Ann: I understand. I'm glad you say that because I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all. Thank you again 3**

** Ryuji: Ur welcome. Were gonna get that bastard back 4 what hes done. **

** Ann: I hope so!**

** Ryuji: Well Im heading 2 bed. Let us know if you need anything**

** Ann: I will! Do you know if Akira is still awake?**

** Ryuji: Probably. If u messaged him soon. When I did he was cleaning.**

** Ann: Alright, thank you again Ryuji. Goodnight!**

** Ryuji: night!**

Ann smiles as she thinks of Ryuji from middle school and how different he was now. She remembers how he used to be even more irresponsible and immature than now, but he's really grown a lot. But he still hasn't grown out of his, 'fight everyone who picks on the weak' mentality. Ann opens another message and begins typing.

**Ann: Hey.**

** -Thanks for everything today.**

** -You guys saved me and I didn't get a chance to thank you properly.**

** Akira: Don't worry about, it's fine.**

** Ann: No, it's not.**

** -I could have died today if you guys hadn't rushed in.**

** Akira: You're welcome **

** -But really Ann, it's ok. If anything I should be apologizing for putting you in that situation in the first place**

** Ann: Can I ask you an honest question?**

** Akira: You just did lol. But sure, go ahead :P **

** Ann: Shut up! Why'd you bring me along?**

** -You knew how dangerous it was and you brought me along anyway.**

** Akira: I had a feeling even if we'd have said no you would've found a way yourself. **

** -I don't know why, but it was a gut feeling so I figured it'd be safer if we brought you along with us.**

** -Guess that didn't go so well**

** Ann: I see.**

** -Well, again, thank you. I'm glad to be a part of getting Kamoshida back for what he's done.**

** Akira: How's Shiho doing?**

** Ann: Medically induced coma. Not sure what her odds of waking up again are.**

** -And then on top of that her legs and spine are going to be messed up if she does**

** -She'll need a lot of physical therapy to walk again**

** Akira: I'm so sorry Ann**

** Ann: Thank you. The best I can do is visit her often and make sure Kamoshida gets what's coming to him.**

** -Do you think when this is all over, you guys would visit her with me?**

** Akira: Sure. I'm sure Ryuji would be down too.**

** Ann: Alright, thank you.**

** -I'm pretty tired, I'll text you more later ok?**

** Akira: Sounds good. Goodnight Panther :P**

** Ann: LOL goodnight Joker**

Texting the boys made Ann feel a little better. Knowing what she had to do to make everything better eventually began to fuel her anger and channel it to something. Kamoshida. That bastard was going to get what's coming to him, and Ann is going to be the one to deliver it to him.

Ann leaves the tub and dries off. She wraps herself in a towel heads into her bedroom. Ann takes her hair out of its tails and dresses in some shorts and a loose-fitting shirt for bed. Ann falls onto her bed and as soon as her head hits the pillow, she drops into a deep sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**4/16**

Ryuji stood outside "Untouchable" waiting for Akira to arrive. They had planned on going shopping on Sunday since they wouldn't have any school but decided everything with Kamoshida was more important. Even if they didn't go to the metaverse today, they should at least get their supplies in order. Ryuji stops people watching as he receives a text.

**Akira: Hey I'm sorry I won't be able to make it to shop with you today. Mona wants me to get medicine for the trip. **

** -Do you have money to cover for now? Ann and I can pay you back on Monday or something.**

** Ryuji: thats fine**

** -do u no what Ann wants?**

** Akira: No. Try something small and compact, easy to carry around but not visible.**

** Ryuji: ok**

Ryuji pockets his phone as he walks into Untouchable. The shop is small and cramped with as much merchandise as it can hold. Behind the counter sits an intimidating looking man with drabby clothes and ear protectors on his head. Ryuji gulps slightly and walks up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the man asks without looking up from his magazine.

"I'm looking for something real looking? Preferably a shotgun and something that fires a lot," Ryuji says.

"You talking an automatic?"

"No, a gun. Why would I be talking about cars?" Ryuji asks, a little upset the man tried changing the topic on him.

The man sighs, "Kid, an automatic is a gun that shoots as you hold down the trigger. Is that what you're looking for?"

"Y-yeah I think so. As long as it's small," Ryuji replies.

"I'll be honest if any of my regulars were in here, I wouldn't be helping you out," the man says as he puts his magazine down and gets up, "but considering you bought something here last week and now you're back; I may as well help you out. But do me a favor, try not a be such a casual, ok?"

"I'm not a casual!" Ryuji shouts.

"Right, and I didn't just explain to you what an automatic is."

"Can you just help me out?"

"You said shotgun and small automatic right? Give me a sec," the man says as he turns around and goes behind a curtain behind the counter. Ryuji takes a moment to admire the various things on display. American rifles and grenade launchers hang on the wall while fake body armor hangs on the racks. Memorabilia of all kinds is displayed everywhere else from posters to targets.

"Here," the man says returning to the counter, "I think these are what you're looking for." The man places two model guns on the counter, one a large single barrel pump action shotgun, and the other a small submachine gun.

"They're made as accurately to the real things as possible and can put BB's down range up to 50 yards without wind."

Ryuji looks at the two guns on the counter with wide eyes. They look so real he can see his reflection in the metal they're made with.

"They're perfect, how much?" Ryuji asks.

"Five thousand yen," the man says with a straight face.

"FIVE THOUSAND ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Kid you shout in my face one more time and I'm going to break _your_ face, you got me?"

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," Ryuji says as he begins digging in his pocket. "Here you go."

"Alright, let me get a bag for you to put these in, and remember don't go pointing them at people. And if the police ask where you got them, it wasn't from me."

"Yeah I remember, you gave me the same spiel last time."

"And I'll give it to you every time until I'm sure you've got it. Have a good one kid," the man says with a small wave.

Ryuji walks out of untouchable with a bag slung over his shoulder and another in his hand. He sends Ann and Akira a quick text in their group message telling them he got the 'stuff.' _Man, that guy was kinda an asshole, _Ryuji thinks to himself and he begins his walk home.

XXXX

Ann stands outside the hospital where Shiho is currently admitted. She looks up at the tall building with all its windows and floors. It seems daunting to Ann that Shiho is even higher up on a floor than when she was when she jumped at school. Ann pushes the thought from her mind as best she can and goes inside to find the elevator up to Shiho's floor.

Ann steps out of the elevator and turns walking towards Shiho's room. She knows she isn't awake yet, but the thought of Mr. and Mrs. Suzui having to sit all alone with their daughter makes Ann anxious. There's nothing they can do, and Ann knows that the rest of Shiho's friends on the team don't dare visit her while under Kamoshida's watchful eye. Ann arrives at the room and as she enters sees Mrs. Suzui sitting by the bed holding Shiho's hand.

"Oh, hello Takamaki-chan," Mrs. Suzui says. The tiredness in her voice is evident, and she looks as if she hasn't slept for days.

"Good afternoon," Ann bows at her. Ann pulls up a chair on the other side of the bed and sits down. "How is she doing today?"

"Better," the woman replies, "her condition has stabilized, and her signs look normal. All things considered. But they still don't know when she'll wake up."

Ann listens to what she says but doesn't know what to say in response. She has so much she wants to tell Shiho, but she can only tell her if she's alone or Shiho is awake. Ann doesn't want Mrs. Suzui to know she's joined two delinquent boys at the school to go into an alternate reality and steal the desires of the teacher who caused this. It wouldn't make sense and most people wouldn't believe it anyway.

Ann grabs Shiho's other hand and sits in silence, looking at her friends face with tubes and wires in her mouth and attached to her body. The soft rhythmic beeps of the heart rate monitor alongside the bed provide and ambient soundtrack to this depressing hospital room. Ann feels the emotional numbness return to her body as the minutes tick on and on. How could someone as innocent as Shiho be subjected to what has happened to her? _Who deserves this?_

"The doctors say she was sexually assaulted," Shiho's mother says. Her eyes turn to Ann and hold the gaze, "Do you know anything about it Takamaki-chan? Do you know who did this to my daughter?"

"No…" Ann lies. Mrs. Suzui holds the gaze a few moments longer before returning to look at Shiho. "But I promise you, Suzui-san, I will find out. I'll make sure the world knows who did this to her."

Mrs. Suzui remains silent as if she hadn't heard Ann's reply. But she removes her hand from Shiho's and moves to grab Ann's hand. She grasps it and begins to cry.

"Thank you dear. I know your words can't mean much in reality but knowing how much you care helps me remember that my daughter is the victim in all this."

Ann looks at her with a shocked expression. _How could you think differently?_ As if she heard the thought, Mrs. Suzui continues.

"She had it all, a spot on the team, excellent grades, a beautiful face, and until recently I guess… friends. I didn't understand why she would do something like this. Why couldn't she come and talk to us about it? We would've listened… or maybe we should have been the ones to ask… We saw the bruises but thought they were from a tough workout or training session. And then she began to eat less, and we assumed it was for the team, that she needed to stay in shape or something. I feel like we've failed her as badly as the world has…" Tears continue to stream down Mrs. Suzui face. Ann could see how broken her heart was as if she wore it on her sleeve. Ann's eyes begin to tear up as she responds.

"I asked her about the bruises," Ann begins. "She said they _were _from practice, but I think I knew better. I'm sorry Suzui-san, I've failed her too. I think I knew she was going through some stuff, but I didn't be the friend to her she needed. I tried, but I didn't try hard enough. I always assumed there'd be tomorrow or the day after that to talk to her. If I could go back and try again, I'd give anything to do it."

"You were there after she jumped?" Mrs. Suzui asks. Ann nods her head, tears falling from her chin onto her chest. "Then you _were _there for her Ann. You were there when she needed somebody, _anybody, _in her darkest time. You haven't failed her, and we're not upset with you."

Ann begins to 'ugly cry' as her mother used to call it. Her face shapes itself to how her heart feels as she cries and breathes and sobs. Ann lays her head down on the bed near Shiho's hand and sobs harder and harder as the weight of guilt and grief wash over her. She feels Mrs. Suzui hand leave hers and a moment later she's walked around the bed to put her arm around Ann. A gentle pull brings Ann to a standing position as Mrs. Suzui embraces her and the two women stand there, holding one another as they cry.

Minutes pass until the two women are able to stop their crying. Ann sits back down as Mrs. Suzui leaves to go find some Kleenexes. Ann looked back at Shiho's face and sees how peaceful she seems to look under all that hospital equipment.

Ann leans down to Shiho's ear and whispers, "_I've got some friends to help me get back at him. Hang in there until we do, OK?_"

Mrs. Suzui returns to the room and hands Ann a few tissues which she uses to wipe her face and shirt with. Ann thanks her and throws the tissues away in the wastebasket near the bed as she stands and begins to collect her jacket and purse.

"Thank you again, dear, for visiting," Mrs. Suzui says with a small smile on her face. "I know she'd appreciate it. She spoke of you often."

Ann smiles back at her, "She's my only… one of my only friends I've got at that school. I can't imagine going there without her."

Ann hugs Mrs. Suzui one last time before giving Shiho's hand one last squeeze as she turns and leaves the room.

XXXX

Akira entered Leblanc Café in the late afternoon. He'd just been out on a shopping spree with Morgana, visiting different shops in the Yongen-Jaya district looking for things to clean that attic room and things that would help in the metaverse. They had also stopped by that clinic with the doctor that was in Leblanc yesterday as per Morgana's suggestion. A woman by the name of Tae Takemi was the doctor at that residence and she was as strange in personality as she was in her style of dress. Akira had tried to purchase medicine from her with some excuse about studying for exams, but she saw through it immediately.

Instead she made him an offer, Akira would be her medical guinea pig and she'd sell him medicine without asking too many questions about why he wanted it so as long as she believed he wasn't an addict of some kind. Akira had agreed and had spent most of the day passed out on her medical couch. Upon awaking Akira got some painkilling medication that had a bit more strength that what he could find over the counter, exchanged contact with Dr. Takemi and was on his way back home.

Sojiro stands behind the counter cleaning the last of the day's mugs when Akira walks in.

"Hey, you're back. Mind washing your hands and helping me with dishes so I can get out of here a little earlier?" he asks. Akira nods his head and drops his bag into a booth as he moves behind the counter to wash his hands in the sink in the small kitchen.

"How's business?" Akira asks.

"Don't really see how it concerns you," Sakura-san shoots back. After a brief pause, he continues, "It's all good as long as the shop doesn't fail. I'm not gonna go wearing a fake smile."

"What if it does fail?" Akira replies. Sakura-san seemed short and upset with Akira, but it doesn't seem like he wants to be. Seems to Akira he's putting on some kind of an act.

"Who knows? Maybe I'll end up living out on the streets. But as long as I'm here, the world leaves me be." Sakura-san says. "No annoyances or troublesome people to deal with. It's like my own personal hideaway. I'd be kinda screwed if I lost it, but I guess you would be too," Sakura-san says with a small chuckle.

"Does that mean I'm not an annoyance, Sakura-san?" Akira asks. He hadn't intended anything malicious behind the question but at the same time wishes he hadn't asked the moment it leaves his mouth. The words hang in the air as Akira finishes drying another plate and puts it on the shelf next to him.

"No, you're not an annoyance. In fact, you've been a lot better than I expected. You've been closing up shop nicely at night when you're out late, nothing has been stolen or broken and I haven't had any calls from your school about your grades or behavior. Hell, it almost feels like I've got two—" Sakura-san stops himself.

"Never mind that. You're not too bad here, kid. Tell you what, if you'd like, and I'd like it if you liked it. I could use some help around here some days. Someone to help me run behind the counter and attend to the regulars as they come in. I'd like you to work here with me while you're staying here. I'll even toss some money your way now and then for the work you do. What do you say?"

"I'd like that," Akira says as a smile creeps itself onto his face.

"Good. Well, that should be everything. Thanks for the help, I've got something to get back to at home. Don't cause any trouble," Sakura-san says with a smile and tilt of his head. He turns and puts his apron on the counter next to the phone and heads towards the door. As he walks out, he stops for a moment before turning around.

"Oh, and Akira. It's just Sojiro. The only people calling me 'Sakura-san' are the people who's money I'm taking for coffee." He smiles again as he turns and steps out the door.

Akira heads upstairs to his room and is glad to see the bags he asked to be delivered to the café were already delivered and even brought up here. He fishes out some air spray and gives the room a spraying down as Morgana hops from his bag and stretches on the floor.

"That was awfully nice of Sojiro to say that and offer you that job," he says. Akira nods his head in agreement as he opens a window near his bed a crack and begins to undress for bed. "Seems like he's warming up to you a lot more since even I've started living here. Must be my natural charm wearing off on you."

Akira gives a small laugh as he tosses his shirt onto the cat. He hears his phone buzz from a pocket in the pants on the floor. As he sits on his bed to read the text and respond, Morgana moves onto bed next to him and props himself against Akira's shoulder to read with him.

**Ann: So, I went to see Shiho in the hospital…**

**Akira: How is she? **

**Ann: Her condition is stable. **

**-They don't know when she'll regain consciousness though.**

**Akira: That's scary! But I'm sure she'll be ok. She's got you there supporting her.**

**Ann: Yeah. She'll get better, I know it.**

**-I've just got to believe in her.**

**-But I'll never forgive Kamoshida. Every day I get more and more ready to make him pay for what he's done. No matter what.**

**Akira: Me too. We'll get him.**

**Ann: I know we will. **

**-Mind if I ask you a question? And don't tell me I just did.**

**Akira: Shoot.**

**Ann: Would you want to hang out after this is all over?**

**-Ryuji too, if you'd like.**

**-Up to you.**

**-Just wondering.**

Akira reads the messages and can feel his heart beating in his chest. _Is she asking what I think she's asking? No. Can't be._

"She seems to like you…" Morgana says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You think so?"

"It's right there on your screen…"

"You alright? Are you upset about it or something?"

"Well, no. Kind of? I don't know," Morgana says. "I like her, I think she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. Her presence lights up the room she's in…"

"Tell me about it," Akira agrees. "Well would you like me to say 'No?'"

"What? No! Don't be a moron, I'm a cat right now anyway. Even if I had wanted to be with her, not like I'd be able to really. But if you don't get with her or things don't work out or something, you'd better stay out of my way."

Akira chuckles lightly. This cat, this guy, is really quite the personality. "Thanks for your approval."

**Akira: Yeah that sounds nice. I'd really like that.**

**Ann: Awesome!**

**-Well that is all I had to say.**

**-I'll see you in class on Monday then?**

**Akira: For sure. Goodnight, Ann.**

**Ann: Goodnight, Akira. **

Akira smiles as he plugs his phone into its charger and sets it on the ground next to his journal. It's been awhile since he updated it, but that's a problem for another day as he lies down in bed and gets ready for sleep.

XXXX

Ann feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest. She sits in the tub in her apartment staring at his message on screen.

**Akira: Yeah that sounds nice. I'd really like that.**

She can't believe he actually said 'yes.' She regretted hitting send on the message the moment it was sent but there it is. He replied 'yes.' He wanted to go out on some kind of thing together with her. Was it a date or just two friends hanging out? Is it too soon to call them friends yet anyway?

Ann climbs out of the tub and wraps herself in a towel as she begins to pull her hair out of its tails. _If my life keeps going the way these past couple of days have gone, I'm going to have an aneurysm. _Ann smiles as she continues to not believe her luck and stare at herself in the mirror. She looks into her own blue eyes as her wavy golden hair falls across her chest and shoulders. A thought creeps into her head that begins to upset her as the idea takes root. _He didn't just say yes because of my body, right?_

Ann begins to feel a bit down as she frowns twisting her body in the towel, viewing her skin and body from various angles that're visible. _Well, don't worry about it now. If Morgana is right and we can die in that place, I can't afford to be thinking about what boys think of me if I'm going to survive. _

Ann tries pushing the thought from her mind as she begins making her way to her room to change and go to bed.


	11. Chapter 10

**Night of 4/23**

Akira awakens to find himself once again not in his bed, but in the Velvet Room. Caroline's baton taps the bars of the cell door rhythmically and softly.

"It's been sometime since we last spoke, Inmate," Justine says.

"Indeed," Caroline agrees, "It was quite rude of you to not come and visit us for so long. YOURISKHURTINGJUSTINESFEELINGS!"

Akira stands as his ears ring from Caroline's outburst. He moves to the door of his cell looking at Justine to see no evidence of hurt feelings. Justine stares back at him, her face emotionless as always.

"Our master wishes to speak with you," Caroline says. "He's got something to show you, something to give you, and something to ask you."

"Trickster," Igor says from his desk in the middle of the cell block, "how are you?"

"W-what?" Akira asks. The question catches him completely off guard.

"OURMASTERASKEDYOUHOWYOUWEREINMATE! LISTEN!"

"I-I'm fine…" Akira responds.

"Good. Good. I understand you have found a use for your powers, Trickster. Infiltrating a palace and finding allies to assist you in doing so. My, my. Barely a month and you've already begun your rehabilitation swimmingly."

"You know about my friends?"

"We know everything that goes on in your life, Inmate," Justine explains. "We don't need to physically watch you to know what you're doing or who you're doing it with."

"Invasion of privacy much?" Akira retorts. Akira sucks in his breath as knuckles are rapped against by Caroline's baton.

"Watch you mouth, Inmate," she growls.

"Hehehe," Igor chuckles, "Trickster, try to understand that we're here to assist you in your rehabilitation."

"Will you tell me what I'm being rehabilitated for?"

Igor looks around the room as he stands up from his desk. He walks to different cells and peers inside their empty chambers. "Do you remember what I said about this room Trickster?"

"You said it was like my heart. That this is the representation of my heart."

"Correct. Do you understand what you're being rehabilitated for now?"

"No. That didn't clarify anything for me," Akira tells him.

"Perhaps it is too early in your rehabilitation to explain at this time," Justine says.

"Perhaps you are right Justine," Igor agrees as he takes his seat again. "Well Trickster, it seems that you've made some confidants along the path to your rehabilitation. It seems you've found the Chariot confidant—"

"The Chariot?" Akira asks.

"DONTINTERRUPT!"

"Justine…" Igor says.

"The Chariot is the persona of victory, conquest, self-assertion, self-confidence, control, war, and command," Justine explains. "You, Trickster, are unique in that you can control many Personas of many Arcanas. Most individuals only have a single Persona from a single Arcana that embodies them most."

"Many individuals express characteristics of many Arcanas, but their heart shows the one they resemble most," Caroline continues. "Individuals of the Chariot Arcana display personal tendencies toward a specific goal. They are individuals who are driven to a goal that they aim to reach at any cost. It is not uncommon for these individuals to be short-tempered or aggressive. Can you think who that might be, Inmate?"

"Ryuji," Akira answers without hesitation.

"Correct," Igor says. "Young Sakamoto is your Chariot confidant and he shall aid you well in your rehabilitation."

"So, are all my friends confidants of a given persona?" Akira asks.

"Do you share a personal connection with every individual you're friends with?" Justine asks.

"No," Akira replies.

"Then not every friend is a confidant. Conversely, not every confidant need be a friend. It's not so much how well you get along with an individual, but how much you understand their heart," Justine explains.

"Who're my other confidants then?" Akira asks.

"You've made contact with a Magician confidant," Igor says.

"The Magician," Justine says, "is the Arcana that embodies magic."

"Obviously," Caroline tuts.

"Individuals of this Arcana tend to be fiercely loyal to their friends while also having a rather large ego to hide personal insecurities. Strong desires shape who they are as individuals that can manifest in a variety of personality traits. Do you know who this would be, Inmate?" Justine asks.

"Sounds like…... Morgana?"

"Correct," Igor smiles. "The next Confidant you have acquired is the Hierophant."

"The Hierophant Arcana is the Arcana that represents education, authority, and obedience to rules. Individuals of this Arcana tend to be older in years, wise, and logical. They remember the past vividly, if for no other reason than to learn from it," Justine explains.

"Sojiro," Akira says.

"You pick up on this quickly, Trickster," Igor says. "and finally, the Lovers Confidant."

"The Lovers Arcana is representative of love and romantic relationships. It can also symbolize agreement and a desire for understanding of another's heart," Justine explains again. "Individuals of this Arcana are typically those who are popular, cheerful and social. Some we have seen can also be more spirited or spunky. We know you know who this is."

"Ann?"

"Yes, your heart seems to be bridging to hers. We can sense it from here," Igor says.

"I don't understand," Akira says. "I like Ann and all. She's very pretty and everything but I'm not in love with her or anything."

"HAHAHA!" Caroline roars with laughter.

"Hehehe," Igor also chuckles. "You can lie to yourself, Trickster, but you cannot lie to this room. Your heart has begun to bridge with hers whether you know it or not."

Akira feels his cheeks warm as the blood rushes to his face. _How could they know?! I've never even told anybody out loud. _

"Girls," Igor says, "Ensure he doesn't remember that last comment when he leaves. Best we don't interfere with the rehabilitation further than explaining his confidants to him."

Caroline and Justine nod at the command. Akira feels a sense of dread pass over him. _Can they just decide what I do and don't remember from this room?_

"Yes, we can," Igor says. "It is not a power we use often. The more you learn here and take into the real world, the better your rehabilitation will go. Now, one final thing before we show you what you've been brought here for. You've made contact with many individuals who could serve as confidants to you in your rehabilitation. Ensure that you continue to meet new individuals and build bonds with them to assist you."

"We believe you've made contact with individuals of the Moon, Temperance, Priestess, Empress, Strength, and Fool Arcanas," Justine says.

"We cannot tell you more about them until you've begun to build your relationship with them, Inmate," Caroline continues. "If you do this however, we will tell you if you wish."

Akira nods to the inhabitants of the Velvet Room. _So, confidants are individuals of a given Arcana, and by understanding who they are as a person, I can build an understanding or relationship with them that will assist in my rehabilitation. If they ever tell me what I'm being rehabilitated for. _

"Now, Trickster, what I'm going to give you is the power to harness more personas at a single time," Igor says. "That is because you will need it for this gift, I'm about to give you. Girls get the guillotines, it's time we explained _fusion_," Igor says, that large smile continuing to be plastered across his short face.

XXXX

**4/24**

Ryuji grumbles as Akira pulls him off the ground.

"Damn, that guy really got me there," Ryuji says.

"Here," Akira says as he tosses him a bottle of painkillers. Ryuji pops the lid and takes a couple and feels the effect almost immediately. His pain in his shoulder and knee don't disappear but become a bit more tolerable.

"Man, I thought those bastards in the main castle were bad. But the ones in this tower are even worse," Ryuji says. Akira nods in agreement as Ann and Morgana join them.

"We're getting closer to the treasure," Morgana explains, "so we need to stay vigilant and keep moving forward. I can just _feel _it that the treasure is here."

"I hope so, I'm exhausted," Ann says. "The shadows are also getting really tough and indecent."

"Hate to break it to you," Ryuji begins, "but everything is indecent in here. Look at the statues and shit around us."

"Another byproduct of the desires of the heart," Morgana explains.

"Enough chit-chat. If we're all still good to go let's see if we can find another safe room further up the tower," Akira says with a small wave. The group all nod in agreement and fall in line behind their leader.

Ryuji lets his mind wander a bit as they progress through more rooms and floors of the tower. Some are empty and while the others loot what they can find, Ryuji meanders about thinking about the past couple of years.

He'd always been a bit of an outcast. Even back before he dyed his hair blond. There was a period of time when he had friends from the track team but that was all gone now. Since then, Ryuji has just kind of existed. He was never very good at school, but his mother had insisted that he go to high school and eventually university to get a good paying job. But the truth was, that while Ryuji's mother wanted him to get a nice job and move away and live a happy life, he didn't want to leave.

Ryuji knew that his mother would be alright without him but the thought of not being able to see her when he wanted and to go home and spend time with her bummed him out. It was just another reminder of how much getting older sucked. Without a father in the picture it had always been him and his mom. And while he obviously loved her, he couldn't just say it or show it all the time. She knew this and knew that teasing her son in public with childhood nicknames for him and kissing his cheek would embarrass him. But she also knew Ryuji would always agree to go shopping with her again the next time.

It was a bond that not many teenage boys got to have with their mother, but Ryuji was glad he did. With only the two of them, they were able to form a stronger mother-son relationship than some get to.

Ryuji knows he's not the easiest person to be around. Sometimes his anger gets the best of him and can really drain those around him. A lot of things made him angry too. Angry over what the 'system' did to his friend Akira. Angry over what Kamoshida has been doing. Angry over what the lack of shitty adults decided to do about it until now. But these friends seem to look past it. Ryuji thinks that they might be willing to give him a chance and see him for who he really is, not just who he appears to be.

Ryuji smiles a bit as his recollection of everything that's changed in his life in the past few weeks comes to an end. Things were getting better. _We'll change Kamoshida's heart! And we'll make him confess his crimes to all who will listen. The world will know what kind of a scumbag he really is! _Ryuji glances at Akira as they finish looting the room they're in. _I gotta be more like him._

_ He's been screwed over by the system, abused by the people around him 'cause of his record. Outcast and ostracized by his peers when they don't even know the whole story. But if I didn't know any of that earlier, I don't think I'd ever know. He hasn't let any of it slow him down or beat him into submission. I know he can hear the rumors as we walk through the halls, but it never seems to phase him. How does he do it?_

"H-hey guys," Ryuji says. The others turn to look at him, "I… uhm…" Ryuji stutters out. He'd opened his mouth without really knowing what he wants to say.

"What is it Skull?" Morgana asks.

"I think we should all go out and get something to eat after we're done here today. You guys down?"

"That sounds nice," Ann replies. Akira nods in agreement.

"As long as we can get some kind of fish for me," Morgana says as he continues to climb the stairs to the tower.

Ryuji wants to say more, but now doesn't seem like the time.


	12. Chapter 11

**4/25**

Makoto Nijima walks towards Shujin academy early in the morning. She's arriving much earlier than most students typically arrive, but that's only because of her status as student body president. Truth be told, Makoto would much rather be at home sleeping. She had stayed up far too late studying and going over notes for her quiz today about American early history. Her walk brings her up the stairs to Shujin and through the front door only to be met by the one person at the school who's more tired than she is.

"Good morning, Nijima-san," Kawakami-sensei says.

"Good morning," Makoto says with a smile.

"Having a good year so far?" Kawakami asks.

"Oh, yes. Staying on top of my studies is getting more challenging by the day but I'm managing."

"I'm glad to hear that," Kawakami replies with a somber smile. Makoto can see the bags under her eyes, poorly hidden under what looks like old makeup. Makoto doesn't know what Kawakami-sensei does outside of school, but whatever it is, it obviously keeps her busy. "There's something I meant to have you do last week, Nijima-san. But, due to unforeseen circumstances it wasn't able to be done."

Makoto looks at her inquisitively. She hoped this wasn't some big assignment or committee position she was to take.

"Of course," Kawakami-sensei begins, "I'm talking about the new student, Akira Kurusu."

Makoto's head fills with a rush of information at the sound of the name. Akira Kurusu, sixteen years old. Second year at Shujin Academy. Convicted criminal, a _hikoku_. Tried and convicted of assault of a member of the general public and resisting arrest at the scene. Makoto knew that rumors around the school painted Kurusu-kun as a much larger and dangerous criminal than he likely was. But she knew better from her briefing from Principal Kobayakawa.

"I… see," Makoto responds.

"I was hoping we'd be able to acclimate him to the school and set up some tutoring for him," Kawakami explains. "But, given the work he's turned in thus far, he obviously doesn't need the tutoring."

"Really? I've never seen him in the library studying or anything," Makoto says. Kawakami nods.

"Yes, he seems to leave school relatively quickly at the end of each day. Typically, he's accompanied by Ryuji Sakamoto."

Makoto groans at hearing that name. She's had her own troubles with Sakamoto-kun in the past. His near failing grades are notorious throughout the school, despite her attempts to get him to join study groups or sessions. And of course, there was the incident last year with him punching Kamoshida-sensei in the jaw. Makoto's stomach gives an involuntary lurch at the thought of him.

"I agree, if what they say about him is true," Kawakami says looking over her shoulder, "then the student body won't need the kind of trouble two people like them could cook up."

"I agree, the trouble they could cause wouldn't look good on Shujin," Makoto says. Her words remain as measured as ever, as she carefully contemplates them and delivers them without emotion. All in a fraction of a second.

"Which is why I was hoping you'd speak with him. Obviously, the introduction to the school won't really be necessary but if we can… _rehabilitate_ him, for lack of a better term. Then perhaps, we can avoid having two Sakamoto's running around this school."

Makoto silently nods her head in agreement. _I hope the rumors aren't true about Kurusu-kun getting on Kamoshida's bad side. Having potentially two most evil forces going at it in this school won't do good things to any bystanders._

"I understand," Makoto says as she bows. "I'll call Kurusu-kun into a meeting after school today if that would please you."

"That will do just fine," Kawakami says with her own small bow. "I know the rumor mill is going at the moment at the boy, but perhaps meeting with him privately wouldn't be the best thing."

"I understand. I'll have a friend accompany me then."

"Then I thank you, Nijima-san, and leave you to your business. Have a good week," Kawakami says as she walks away. Makoto pulls out her phone as she walks to the library to get some last-minute studying done before the quiz.

**Makoto: Hey, I need your help with something after school today**

XXXX

Akira sits in class watching the minutes tick away on his wristwatch. Today was going to be the day they found the treasure in Kamoshida's palace. Morgana assures him that if they can make it to the top of the tower today, they can move forward with the next phase of the plan to steal the treasure. As Akira sits and imagines what it will be like to take that treasure, the school intercom comes on minutes before the final bell rings for the day.

"Akira Kurusu to the student council room. Akira Kurusu to the student council room please."

Ann turns to look at Akira with wide eyes. Akira is taken aback by her reaction and furrows his brow in confusion.

"What does she want with _you?_!" Ann whispers. Akira doesn't know who or what she's talking about but with all eyes in class now looking at him, he doesn't have time to ask her to clarify. He packs up his things and makes his way out of the classroom and down the hall.

XXXX

Akira knocks on the door to the student council room and is greeted by a, "Come in," from inside the room. As he opens the door and walks in, he's greeted by a rather small room, much smaller than most classrooms, with a table and some chairs around it. The room seems bare, like the people who typically occupy it don't do much in making it their own. There's little sense of identity. A girl who appears to be a bit older than Akira, though none taller, stands to greet him.

"Thank you for coming to meet with me, Kurusu-kun," she says with a bow. Akira returns her bow as she continues, "I'm Makoto Nijima, student body president here at Shujin. And this is my friend, Haru Okumura," she says gesturing to another girl in the room who stands and gives her own bow and smile before returning to her seat.

"I want to apologize for not meeting with you during your first week," Makoto says. "I had intended to meet with you on your first day, had you not been late." Akira doesn't know what to make of this girl. Her statements seem measured and deliberate. But, still delivered without emotion or inflection unintentionally. This girl is accustomed to watching how she speaks and _that _is written plainly across her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got… lost," Akira says trying to come up with an excuse.

"Yes, lost with Sakamoto-kun as I understand it," Makoto says as she takes a seat and motions for Akira to do the same. "That was something I wanted to speak with you about. You see, I've been briefed on your profile before you arrived by Principal Kobayakawa and I—"

"So, you've made up your mind then?" Akira interrupts.

"E-Excuse me?" Makoto says.

"I said, 'So, you've made up your mind then?' I'm assuming you know about my record and the rumors going around about me."

"Well, yes. I am aware of both. But it is not my place to judge. I'm merely here to be representative to the student body to individuals above and outside of us." Akira stares at her expressionless. He knows what she reminds him of now. Her manner of talking and her demeanor. It reminds him of the prosecutors on his case that first sent him on this journey he now finds himself on.

"Sakamoto-kun is known around school for not being… the highest achieving student and for trouble he's gotten into. I was concerned when I'd heard you had seemed to have become friends with him."

"You don't want me to be friends with Ryuji?" Akira asks.

"I don't want more trouble coming to Shujin, Kurusu-kun. I know what's in your file officially, and I know the rumors going around about you are the result of being this week's latest gossip. It's my responsibility to look out for the well being of the students here and that is what I am committed to doing."

"Seems like you need to commit a little harder," Akira snapped back. He immediately felt all the blood rush out of his face and his mouth drop open slightly at what he just said. Nijima-san and Okumura-san both looked at him like he'd just slapped them across the face.

"What did you just say to me?" Makoto asks in little more than a whisper. Akira looks at the two of them like he'd like nothing more than to just run out the door. He had two options: He could double down on what he said, or he can pass it off as a slip of the tongue.

"Well… I mean… with Shiho and everything with Kamoshida…" Akira mumbles. Nijima-san stares daggers at Akira as she lets the sentence hang in the air.

"I'll have you know, Kurusu, that I had no idea what Shiho was going through. And if I had, I would certainly have done something about it," she says with unhidden malice. "Furthermore, I've heard of what Kamoshida-sensei plans to report to the board in a weeks' time, and I have heard rumors about what you, Sakamoto-kun, and Mishima-kun have done to warrant this," she says as she lowers her head. "Please understand Kurusu-kun, I know how you must feel. You feel because of some part of your life you can look at the injustice in the world and do something about it because you're tough enough and strong enough to do it."

Akira is slightly relieved that she isn't hostile about his comment anymore but the change in tone of the conversation all of a sudden is unexpected.

"But don't be an idiot! You're here after your last school expelled you for your record and getting expelled here will almost certainly ruin your chances of any kind of good future for your life.

Specifically, I'd advise you to be wary with Sakamoto-kun and Kamoshida. If I were you, I'd ask Kamoshida-sensei for forgiveness and spend a little less time with Sakamoto-kun and a little more time in the library preparing for exams in a couple of weeks, if you'll still be here to take them." With that, Makoto stands from the table and moves towards the door.

Akira stands and follows her to the door as she opens it. He mutters a 'thank you' as he steps out into the empty hallway and hears the door close behind him.

XXXX

As Kurusu-kun steps out of the office, Makoto closes the door behind him and waits a few moments until she can no longer hear his footsteps. She turns to Haru with a look of mild bewilderment on her face.

"Did you hear what he said to me?" she asks.

"Yes. That was quite… rude," Haru replies. "It seemed as though he was offended that you had said you were committed to the students here."

"I'd thought that too. Haru? Do you think he knows what Kamoshida-sensei is doing?"

"Do we?"

"No," Makoto replies. "Not really. I still can't get any students to talk to me about it, but that might be because of my position as student council president. I assume anyway."

"Maybe they told Kurusu-kun about it because they want him to do something to Kamoshida-sensei?"  
"It's… possible. But unlikely. I think the more likely reason he may know about is because of Sakamoto-kun. He likely informed Kurusu-kun of it when they met and coerced him into helping find dirt on Kamoshida.

It's also quite likely that Sakamoto-kun would be looking to get revenge on Kamoshida-sensei and would wrap Kurusu-kun and Mishima-kun up in some scheme against Kamoshida-sensei. Kamoshida would have found out, and now plans to expel them all at the next board meeting," Makoto says. She looks over at Haru's face for the first time since Kurusu-kun left and sees her sitting there smiling. "What?"

"It's nothing, hehehe," Haru chuckles. "He seemed to really get under your skin with that comment." Makoto sits down with a sigh.

"He did. He's been here barely a week and he's telling me that I'm not committed to this school or its students? What would he know?"

"Perhaps he doesn't," Haru says. "Perhaps he thinks he does based on his interactions with some students and Kamoshida. We'll never know unless we ask."

"What? You think we should speak with him again?" Makoto asks in surprise.

"I think we should wait and see what happens between now and the board meeting next week. Maybe he won't be expelled, and we can speak with him then. Or he'll be expelled, and we won't have to worry about it either way," Haru replies with a smile. "Orrrr… maybe he'll actually get into it with Kamoshida and break his kneecaps or something! God knows I'd love to see that, especially if your suspicions about Kamoshida-sensei are true."

"HARU!" Makoto gasps in astonishment. Haru laughs heartily as she stands to collect her things.

"C'mon, let's head back to my place and study there. I'll have the maids make us some study snacks."


	13. Chapter 12

Ann stands in the alley with Ryuji and Morgana waiting for Akira. He was still gone when the bell rang so Ann grabbed his bag and Morgana from his desk and went to wait in the alley.

"Wonder what she's doing to him?" Ryuji says.

"What do you mean?" Ann asks.

"Well, I've had to deal with Ms. Pres. before and it wasn't usually that nice. She was always on my ass about studying more and improving my grades. Now I have to hide from her just since she won't leave me alone."

"Your grades could use some improvement from what I hear," Morgana says as he sticks his head out of the bag.

"Don't start with me today, cat."

Ann ignores the argument that ensues as she looks up at the school. Somewhere in there Akira was being held as a prisoner by Makoto Nijima, Student Body President. Ann has never interacted with her, herself, but what she's heard is that Nijima-senpai is intimidating. Supposedly her sister is a prosecutor in the SIU, and Makoto has ties to the public prosecutor's office for troublesome students. Ann also couldn't stand her. _Either she knows about Kamoshida's abuse or she's so incompetent she can't see it._

Ann stares at the school, eyes darting back and forth between the various windows just to just catch a glimpse of that bushy, messy hair. The world seems to drown out around her as she scans the school. Patiently waiting for him wasn't an option, she wants him here now. They need his guidance, his coolness, his collectiveness when they enter the metaverse. They've come so close to getting Kamoshida's treasure that they can't afford to lose their Joker now.

"You know what Ryuji?" Morgana asks.

"What?!" Ryuji shouts back.

"If you were any stupi—"

"Guys!" Ann shouts. "He's coming!" she says pointing to the school. As all heads turn to the school, they see Akira walking towards them, head down and hands in pockets as always.

"Hey, what happened?" Ryuji asked as he walked up.

"Not much. She just told me to stay out of trouble," Akira responded as he took his bag back from Ann. "She mentioned you and Kamoshida specifically."

"Did she say anything else?" Ann asked.

"Not really. So," Akira says as he smiles at the group, "You guys ready to go get into some trouble?"

XXXX

"Ok, we're in!" Ryuji shouts in jubilee as they enter King Kamoshida's throne room.

"Quiet down, you idiot!" Morgana retorts. Ann waves the group over to the railing of the balcony they stand on to see Kamoshida and his shadow guards in the throne room below.

"Oh shit, it's Kamoshida…!"

"And… a ton of soldiers," Ann adds.

"How have you not captured the intruders yet?!" Kamoshida shouts. The crowd of shadow knights shout out their apologies and excuses.

"C'mon, we've gotta keep moving," Morgana says as he pushes lightly against Ann's leg. They creep along the balcony they're on to get behind the throne and through a door in the back.

"Where do you suppose this leads?" Ryuji asks once they're inside. Ann looks around to see that the hallway they find themselves in is dark and desolate. But at the end of it appears to be a large, old wooden door. She approaches it and with the rest of the group to stand next to it.

"This sturdy-looking door's pretty promising. Let's head inside!" Ryuji exclaims. Akira nods in agreement and moves to push the door open. As suddenly as his glove makes contact with the door, it swings open effortlessly and silently to reveal a large treasure room filled with gold. The students and their cat enter the room and approach a floating shimmering orb in the middle of the room. No matter how hard Ann looks at it, it constantly appears as if it's never in focus and always on the edge of her vision.

"Hooooolllyyyyy shit," Ryuji mutters as he stares at the orb.

"What is it?" Ann asks. Morgana chuckles at the group's stupor.

"That's the treasure. We finally found it!" he says.

"You sure?" Akira asks.

"Absolutely. Simply finding the treasure isn't enough. We'll need to make it materialize before we can steal it. See, desires have no physical form by nature. So, we'll need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a treasure. Once they're conscious that their desires might be stolen, the treasure will finally show itself."

"So, we need to make Kamoshida know we're aware of his treasure, his desire," Akira clarifies, "and it'll manifest into something we can actually steal?"

"Yes," Morgana says. "To do that, we'll have to warn them. Tell them, 'We're going to steal your heart' ought to do it. Since you guys are well known by Kamoshida, telling him outright would be begging him to do something the moment you told him. So, we'll have to leave him a calling card."

"That's so frickin cool!" Ryuji shouts. "It's like what a phantom thief would do!"

"Alright," Akira says, "all that's left is to send Kamoshida the card in reality and come here to steal the treasure, right Mona?"

"Mhmm, but once we send out the calling card, there'll be no turning back. We'll be committed to stealing the treasure. We'll have… I'd say… about 24 hours to take the treasure once the card has been sent."

"Let's regroup tomorrow after school and discuss it more ok?" Akira says. "Good work today, team."

Ann's heart flutters at the compliment Akira had just given her. She had done a good job and they were ready to take on Kamoshida. They'd finally done what she'd promised to Shiho. _I need to go and visit her again, tonight. No matter how tired I am!_

XXXX

Ann enters Shiho's room later that night. The room is empty except for Shiho in the bed and the ever-present rhythmic beeping of the monitors. Ann sits down, smiling as she's finally gotten the room to just her and Shiho again. Normally a nurse or one of Shiho's parents were sitting with her, but today was one of the few days Ann had with her alone. Days when she could tell her all about their work in Kamoshida's palace.

"Hey… we made it today. I think you'd be really proud of the progress we made," Ann says as she grabs Shiho's hand and sits down. "It was kind of amazing actually. We weren't sure if we were going to go since Nijima-senpai, you know, the student council president? Well she called Akira into the office right before the final bell. I thought my heart was going to drop out of my chest.

Was she going to prevent him from going? Did she somehow know? I was wracked with panic," Ann chuckles. "But sure enough, he came out and met us in the alley and off we went. We had to get to the top of that tower I'd told you about a couple days ago. Honestly, fighting in the metaverse like this is exhausting. But, it's also exciting. The constant fear of danger and mistakes, the thrill of sneaking into a place and laying the smack down on the shadows inside? It's… great.

I love it. I love the feeling of having Carmen blast Andras's with fire and whipping Archangel's or shooting Silky's. Hehe, one time, Joker and I had one cornered, guns pointed right at it. And before I even knew what I was saying, I shouted, 'THIS IS A HOLDUP!'" Ann says as a fit of laughter overtakes her. A moment later she regains her composure.

"So, we fought and shot and burned and electrified and kicked ass until we made it to the top of the tower. We found Kamoshida's treasure and it was… just a ball. Some floating ball. But Mona says we just have to send Kamoshida a calling card in reality and he'll make the treasure a tangible item.

So, Akira, Joker, is having us meet after school tomorrow to discuss doing it and what doing it will entail. I can't wait to see what he decides…" Ann tails off as she turns to stare out the window at the lights of Tokyo outside. The bright lights and dark night create an amalgamation of blurred lights and dark voids in the sky.

"There's something about him, Shiho," Ann says, her voice barely more than a whisper. "I think about him all the time. Especially after everything we've done together in the metaverse. I told you I thought he was cute when I first saw him, but… there's just something about him I can't get him out of my head. He's so confidant in everything he does. He always gives off an aura that he doesn't care about what's happening in the world around him but at the same time when he speaks, he can say a million things in a single sentence.

Shiho, I don't know what this feeling is. I've never been so… captivated by someone like this before. When I'm alone at home in my apartment, I think about him and what he might be doing," Ann looks back at Shiho's face and smiles. "I can't wait for you to wake up and meet him."

Ann spends another half an hour sitting with Shiho and telling her about her adventures in the metaverse. She tells her about Ryuji and Morgana's fights, Akira's plans with ambushing shadows, her own struggles with the physical demand of battle, and about Akira some more. Ann only stops when the night nurse informs her visiting hours are over and she needs to go home, at which point she places a kiss on Shiho's forehead and departs for home.

XXXX

"Will that be all Haru-chan?" the maid asks?

"Yes, Rosemary," Haru smiles as she takes the plate of crackers and dip, "I'll send for you if we need anything else for tonight."

"Very well," she says with a deep bow, "enjoy your night Haru-chan." Rosemary walks out of Haru's bedroom closing the door behind her. As she leaves, Haru grabs the remote control to her sound system and hits play.

"Let the bodies hit the… FLOOOOOORRRRR!" the speaker roars as Makoto drops her pencil and shrieks in fright.

"HARU!"

"SORRY!" Haru shouts back as she struggles to contain her laughter. Pressing the volume down on the remote brings the sound system down to barely background noise. "Forgot I had it up that high last time."

Makoto gives Haru a stern look but quickly breaks into laughter herself at the absurdity of it all. Haru know she defies expectations of how she looks versus how she acts and what she enjoys. It's the main reason she dresses as girly as she does, second only to genuine love of the look of the fashion of it.

"More heavy metal Haru?" Makoto asks as she grabs a cracker.

"Yes. Father said it was a band he listened to when he was abroad in America when he was in college. I find the music quite pleasant when gardening."

"How do you think you did on the early American history quiz this morning?" Makoto asks her.

"I think I did quite well. The only question I couldn't remember was the American president from the first world war that was very sick and had a stroke during his presidency," Haru replies.

"Woodrow Wilson," Makoto says.

"Dammit! I guessed Coolidge-san," Haru says as she angrily bites into a cracker. "Why must we learn about history of America? How is that relevant to our daily lives outside of school?"

"It's good to have a well-rounded education Haru," Makoto says smiling, "besides I thought you liked learning about the world wars?"

"I do, I don't like learning about boring presidencies of other countries," Haru smiles back.

"Admit it, Haru," Makoto says. "You just want to learn about the weapons of war and how powerful they are."

"I would never deny that," Haru replies as she tilts her chin up and closes her eyes in a posh stance. "At least _that's _entertaining."

Makoto laughs as Haru gets up to change out of her school uniform. She digs through her closet to find a comfy night shirt to wear.

"Did you call your sister?" Haru asks.

"I did, she wasn't going to be home tonight anyway, so she didn't mind. As long as I 'stay on top of my studies,'" Makoto says with a mocking tone in her voice. "I love her, and I know she means well, but I swear I barely see her anymore."

"I know what you mean," Haru says as she pulls on a night shirt. "Father is the same way. Ever since Mother died, he's always working on something for the company. I only see him in passing."

"At least we've got each other, right?" Makoto says.

"Of course!" Haru says as she sits back down. "Did I show you my new cactus?" Makoto shakes her head causing Haru to get back up and move to her window sill and remove a small cactus in a pot from it. "It's called _Opuntia_, but most people refer to it as 'prickly pear.' It's commonly found in Mexico, but I know someone Father works with who grows them in his town for a small food business and was able to get one!"

Haru feels an abundance of energy in her body just from talking about the cactus. The feeling makes Haru feel like she can rule a mile and do a million jumping jacks. "I can't wait for it to grow out of this pot so I can transplant it."

"It looks great Haru," Makoto says. Haru beams at her as she returns it to her window sill.

"Thanks, I'm really excited about it. So, what are we studying tonight?" Haru asks. Makoto seems to have not heard her as she looks at her phone.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Ummm… how about Calculus?" Makoto suggests.

"Works for me," Haru agrees as she grabs her backpack and begins to dig inside for her notebook.

XXXX

A/N: Hey, everyone. I wanted to drop a note here to say thanks again for reading. School has been keeping me busy which is why I didn't get a new chapter written or posted last week so I figured once I got back to it, I'd drop two to make up for it. I'm beginning to introduce Makoto and Haru to deviate a bit from the game story and I had a lot of fun writing Haru. Makoto, I struggled with and went through a couple of rewrites of her sections as I try and nail down how I want her character to be in this story. That being said, I appreciate those of you who have followed the story and favorited it and keep coming back whenever I post a new chapter. It honestly does wonders for my motivation to keep going. Thank you again!


	14. Chapter 13

**4/26**

Ryuji walked up the stairs to the rooftop of Shujin Academy. School had taken so long to get out today he was extremely restless. On top of the boring lesson plans and annoying questions in class, it was a bright and beautiful day. The sun was shining bright, illuminating the baby blue sky over Tokyo as a nice breeze scattered smells and sounds of the city to new places. But Ryuji was stuck inside the school with closed windows and AC.

Ryuji arrives at the door to the rooftop and pushes it open. Akira's head pokes around an air duct to verify it was someone they were expecting as he smiles and nods in recognition of Ryuji. Ryuji smiles back, feeling the giddiness enter his body as they had their penultimate meeting before delivering a calling card to Kamoshida and finally stealing his heart. All their work the past couple of weeks had led them to this.

"Alright, now that Ryuji is here, we can begin," Morgana says as he hops down from the AC unit. "All that's left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida's heart!"

"Remind me again why we couldn't have sent one at the beginning of all this…?" Ryuji asks, slightly confused.

"What I said in the treasure room," Morgana explains. "A treasure isn't materialized until a person is aware that they have it. And once it materializes, it won't stay that way long until they get over the realization and lock it down in their heart. I've theorized we'd have about a day to get it once a person becomes aware. Could be more, could be less; so, the sooner the better."

"That's not much time then…" Ryuji says looking at the others. He's prepared to skip school if need be, but Ann has almost perfect attendance and Akira is on probation. So, odds are they won't skip unless they must.

"We've likely gotten everything out of the castle we could want or need, which is good since the palace will disappear once we take the treasure. There'll be no going back," Morgana says.

"Ok then," Akira says. "Let's send the calling card."

"Ohhh I've been waiting to hear you say that!" Ryuji says, the excitement evident in his voice. "That bastards going down! Tomorrow will finally be the day we get that asshole back for everything."

"So, I'm guessing we'll send the calling card in the morning, and carry out the plan by the end of the day?" Ann asks.

"Yes, that'd be best since we don't have anything more than a vague time frame," Morgana replies. "Are you worried Lady Ann?"

"Heh. Nope. I've waited too long to finally get back at Kamoshida."

"Perfect," Morgana says as a smile breaks across his face. "So, who's going to write the card?"  
"Leave it to me!" Ryuji enthuses. "I've already got some ideas for what it could say."

"This is important," Ann says. "Are you sure you can handle the pressure?"

"I must agree," Morgana chimes in.

"C'mon guys, I really wanna get him good! Let me write it. Please?"

"Alright Ryuji," Akira says, "you're in charge of writing the card. I trust you."

"Yeah! I got this! Besides, if they find out our identities then I'm a perfect culprit!"

"Good enthusiasm," Morgana says with a chuckle. "Alright, tomorrow it is! No slacking off! From any of you! We need to be as ready as we can be."

"Meeting adjourned," Akira says as he stands from the old school desk on the roof. "Ryuji, text us if you need anything."

The three students agree and head towards the door. They stagger their exits from the roof to avoid suspicion, with Akira and Morgana going first, followed by Ann, and then Ryuji. Ryuji stands alone on the roof waiting the few minutes he's supposed to to make his own departure. He stares out at the skyline visible from the roof as the sun begins to set and add a hint of orange hue to the sky.

_I've done it, _he thinks to himself. _I've made genuine friends who will stand with me against shitty adults and who trust me. I've finally gotten out of the hole that Kamoshida threw me into all those years ago. I'm going to make a card, no, I'm going to make a ton of cards for this! I'll plaster the walls of this school with Kamoshida's treachery and expose him for who he really is!_

XXXX

Ryuji sits at home in his room staring over an index card he'd bought from the store. _It needs to be flashy and eye catching! It needs to lay out all Kamoshida has done._ Ryuji's brain flashes with ideas and words so fast he can't stop them from coming and struggles to find a single thing to write down.

**Ryuji: Man, theres so much i want 2 rite on the calling card. Its kinda tough figuring out what to say.**

** Ann: Are you sure you're capable of this!?**

** -And type like an adult! I hate having to decipher your code!**

** Ryuji: But this takes so much longer!**

** -And yes, I got it. I've already got a logo made for us!**

** Ann: …a logo?**

** Ryuji: Yep, you'll get to see it tomorrow.**

** Ann: That's worrying…**

** -It's not going to be some part of the male anatomy is it?**

** Ryuji: How old do you think I am?**

** Akira: Debatable at times**

** Ann: This ^^^**

** Ryuji: Ha-ha. Very funny. **

** -Anyways you guys should rest up.**

** -If we screw up tomorrow, we're totally done for.**

** Akira: I'm counting on you guys.**

** Ann: Yup, I'm sure we can do this.**

** Ryuji: Just remember, we can't trust shitty adults.**

** -It's why we've gotta do it ourselves.**

** -We'll surprise everyone if we can pull this off!**

Ryuji sets down his phone and smiles. Something in that conversation made the click in his brain happen and he begins writing. Ryuji finishes writing and looks at the first prototype card and feels pride in the work he's done. He grabs a pair of scissors and some magazines to cut out the letters he'll need to make the final prototype before using his laptop and printer to copy the rest. _Let's see how you handle this, Kamoshida!_

XXXX

**4/27**

Akira walks along the alley towards Shujin. Today was a day just like any other they've had recently. The sun was as high as the temperature and the light breeze helped only a little to cool underneath his black uniform. A girl runs past Akira toward the school, holding her phone in front of her as she reads a text message. _Looks like Ryuji got the card out_. Akira turns the corner and walks up the stairs and through the front door of the school. His eyes widen at the sight of the school's hallways.

Deep red cards are tacked up everywhere. Along the halls, on every locker, and on pieces of corkboard hanging on the walls. Everyone was crowded around clusters of the cards, while some people were holding them and flipping them over to read them. Akira smiles as Ann walks up to him.

"Hey," she says with a soft voice and smile. "Here," she hands him a card, "Look at what someone posted all over school." Akira takes the card and reads the cut-out letters.

_Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students that can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you will be ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. _

"Wow," Akira says under his breath.

"I know, right?" Ann whispers back. Ryuji walks up behind her with small bags under his eyes.

"Not bad, eh?" he says in a whisper for once. "I had to get up early to get them all over the school before the instructors and students had arrived. Thank god there's no security cameras here."

"Um… yeah…" Ann says with a slight downtrodden look on her face. "I know what you wanted to say… but it sounds like an idiot trying to be an adult."

"Your logo is a little lacking too," Morgana says popping his head over Akira's shoulder.

"It's fine," Akira says, "as long as it gets the intended effect." Two first year students walk by them as Akira stops talking.

"Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong?" one asks the other.

"I don't know! It might mean the rumors are true!" the other hisses back.

"See, it got everyone excited. So, it's all good, yeah?" Ryuji says as the girls turn the corner down the hall. As Ryuji says that, the whispering amidst the halls grows silent as Kamoshida rounds the corner and walks up to a piece of corkboard with the cards stapled to it. Students part as he gets closer, not wanting to be associated with the cards or be in arms reach when he reads them.

"Wh-who's responsible for this!?" Kamoshida shouts. Students in the hall begin to scatter at the sound of Kamoshida yelling.

"Look at that," Morgana whispers to the group. "A predictable reaction for someone who knows what we mean by distorted desires."

"I think it's hitting him pretty hard," Ryuji says back. Kamoshida then grabs a male third year student by his collar.

"Did you do this?!" As he grabs the wrist of a first-year girl, "Or was it you?!" Kamoshida looks over directly into Akira's eyes as he lets go of the two students he was holding.

"Or… was it you two?!" he shouts as he makes his way to the three students.

"What're you talking about, Sensei?" Akira replies.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Kamoshida spits at them.

"What if it was?" Akira replies coolly.

"What garbage…" Kamoshida growls. "Eh, it's not a problem. You'll be expelled soon enough anyway." Kamoshida seems to have regained control of himself as he turns and walks away from the students, ripping down an entire corkboard of calling cards as he passes by.

"Judging by Kamoshida's response, I'm sure we had an effect on his palace," Morgana says.

"Does that mean the treasure's appeared? And we'll be able to get it today?" Ann asks.

"It's not just today, it's _only _today," Morgana says. "The impact of seeing that calling card won't last long and cannot be repeated. This will be our one chance to steal the treasure."

"Then we'll meet on the roof after school, like always. Off to class everyone," Akira says as Morgana returns to the inside of his bag.

XXXX

Makoto Nijima sits in class absorbed in thought. Today was supposed to be a regular Wednesday but when she'd arrived, she'd found the halls littered with cards all saying the same thing. _Someone knew about Kamoshida and was going to do something about it. _

She had wanted to tear them all down, but something inside her told her to leave them. She stared at the card in her hand now as her mind wondered what could be happening tomorrow. _Who would dare do something like this to Kamoshida? To so publicly call him out and inform him of a plot to oust him. Akira Kurusu? No, he may have had issues with Kamoshida, but this seemed too forward. Too sudden for someone being so recently threatened by him. But the next board meeting was this Monday. If Kurusu-kun knew that his time were running short, he may get desperate to do something to save his skin. _

Makoto tries to push thought from her mind as she slides the card into her desk. But with the whole school talking about it, mostly in hushed whispers, she knew it'd be in the back of her mind all day.


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello again! Thank you all for tuning in a reading, as always. So this chapter is more than twice the average length of most chapters. It's the big Kamoshida battle and is my first attempt to write out how the battles play out, not just the ending of one. If you like it, let me know! If you don't, also let me know! My original plan was to write every boss battle for sure but if they're well received than I can throw some more in, or if they're not I can work to improve them before the other boss battles get here. Have a pleasant weekend, and please enjoy this extra long chapter!

XXXX

*_It's not a game, I'm not a robot AI challenging you…*_

Akira steps boldly forward across the bridge towards Kamoshida's castle. With it being a day as monumental as today, he cannot help but to smile. The inner feeling of finally getting back at Kamoshida for all he's done will be worth it. He turns to look back at his trusted team of _Phantom Thieves_ as it seemed they were called now. Ann stood closest to him, hand on one hip and flicking a twin tail off her opposite shoulder with a smirk across her face. Ryuji crouches down next to Morgana with his pipe slung over his shoulder, both having large smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hehehe, this is it," Akira says to them. "You ready?"

"YES!" three shouts reply to him.

"Let's go get that bastard," Akira says with a small wave of his hand as he begins to run towards the castle.

XXXX

The Thieves arrive at the throne room in record time, avoiding every shadow along the way and engaging in no fights so as not to draw attention. As Ryuji pushes open the door he stops for a moment in shock.

"What the hell's going on here? The door's just sitting unlocked, and there aren't any soldiers guarding the room…"

"The place is probably undermanned now that they all got assigned elsewhere," Morgana replies. "Either way, we win as long as we can steal the treasure! Let's keep going!"

The thieves sprint along the length of the room and up the stairs to the back room. They arrive once again at the treasure room doors as Ryuji rubs his hands together and pushes the door open. The room appears at first to be unchanged except for the large glowing and floating crown in the middle of the room.

"Aww yeeeeeaaaaaaah! The Treasure has appeared!" Morgana exclaims as he jumps up and down.

"Man, it's huge!" Ryuji gawks.

"What do you think?! It's just as I said! Now we can steal it!" Morgana says, continuing his jumping.

"This thing is kinda pissing me off," Ann says with obvious disgust in her voice. "Why's it so pretty…? Isn't this supposed to be Kamoshida's desires?"

"Let's figure that out later," Akira replies softly. "Skull help me carry this thing. It looks heavy."

"You got it boss man," Ryuji says stepping forward with Akira. The two boys grab either end of the crown. As soon as both have a grip on it, it stops floating and drops all its weight into their hands. "Oh FFFFfffff—" Ryuji says as his grip slips.

"Got it?" Akira asks. "Ok, let's get out of here. Panther lead the way with Mona."

"You know, this was a little easier than I thought it'd be. I figured there'd be some kind of trap or something," Ryuji says.

"His palace will disappear if we take this back, right?" Ann asks Morgana. "And Kamoshida will change too…"

"That should be the case," Morgana replies as he and Ann hold the doors open for Akira and Ryuji.

"Good, at this rate we'll be out of here in no time," Ryuji says.

"Skull quit saying things like that," Ann says. "Do you want to jinx us?"

"You believe… in jinxes?" Ryuji says between breaths.

"Don't you? After all this?" Ann replies with a gesture to their surroundings.

"Chat… later…" Akira says also between breaths.

"Here let me help," Ann says as she grabs a side of the crown. "Mona you lead."

The Thieves struggle with the crown as they slowly move down the stairs of the throne room. Ann assisting in carrying had sped up their process but only slightly. As they move around the throne and make their way halfway down the room, a voice rings out from the doorway.

"Go, go! Let's go! Ka-mo-shida!" it says. The thieves stop moving trying to see where the voice comes from when loud grunt rings out followed by a loud slap. Moments later the crown is struck by something and thrown from the hands of the Thieves as it clatters to the floor. All four turn to look at the source of the voices to find King Kamoshida and Shadow Ann standing together blocking their way out. In a single moment the two leap into the air and flip over the Thieves as they land gracefully on their feet, the crown lying on the floor between them.

King Kamoshida stretches his arm out to the crown causing it to float once again and glide toward him. As it glides closer and closer its size shrinks until its only a regular sized crown to be worn. Shadow Ann hugs King Kamoshida and turns to face the group as he speaks.

"**I won't let anyone take this!**" his voice rings out. "**This proves that I am the king of this castle. It is the core of this world!**"

"That rat bastard," Ann spits. She's looking at her shadow form as she hangs herself off Kamoshida's arm and every word. Twirling her finger on his chest and looking sultrily at him as she does so. "That's how he sees me isn't it?"

"YO! PERVERT!" Ryuji shouts. "Were you waiting to ambush us?!"

"**I just made it easier to find you. I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now.**"

"Hey! That's our line you sexually harassing D-bag!" Ryuji shouts back.

"**What a selfish misunderstanding…**"

"How is it a misunderstanding?! You were doing things that you kept in secret from others!" Ann shouts.

"**The people around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults who want to share in my accomplishments, students who have the drive to become winners… They all willingly protect me so that we may all profit from it.**"

"Profit?!" Ryuji gasps.

"**There are too many imbeciles who don't understand that! Including naïve brats like you and that girl that tried to kill herself!**"

"True," Ann says. "She's a total idiot… letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide… And I'm even more of a dumbass for not realizing that! But no matter what kind of fool someone might be, THEY DON'T NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO LIVE THEIR LIVES!"

"**Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasant. There's no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I'm a cut above all other humans! You should consider yourself lucky I even wanted a piece of that ass of yours! Really, where was all this fight when you were stripping in my office in reality?!**"

Akira looks over at Ann to see tears beginning to form in her eyes and an obvious shade of red darkens her cheeks below her mask from embarrassment. Her fists are clenched so hard it looks painful to Akira.

"You're a goddamn demon obsessed with your sick desires!" Ann shouts at King Kamoshida as a few tears fall.

King Kamoshida begins to chuckle as Shadow Ann giggles. King Kamoshida begins to laugh deeper and more menacingly as he begins growing in size.

"**That's right. I'm not like you… I'm the demon who RULES THIS WORLD!**" King Kamoshida shouts as he grabs Shadow Ann and his voice reverberates throughout the throne room. The Thieves watch in horror as the two shadows begin to turn a shade of deep red and black to dissolve into a puddle in front of them. What erupts from the puddle causes Ann to scream and Ryuji to nearly fall over.

A demonized form of Kamoshida rises from the puddle. Nearly two stories tall and with a grotesquely long tongue, the demon has vaguely pink skin and large horns shooting off its head wrapping around the back of its skull, engulfed by the thick oil black hair. The demon would be taller if it stood on its two legs but with four arms it seems content with sitting for the upcoming fight.

"**I'M ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!**" 'Asmodeus' Kamoshida roars, rattling the stained-glass windows of the room.

"Let's finish this," Akira says to his Thieves. His friends.

"**NNNGH… GRAAAAAAAAAAGH!**" Kamoshida roars. "**YOU GODDAMN, NO-GOOD, SHITTY BRATS! HAVEN'T YOU BEEN TAUGHT TO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS?! HUH?!**"

"Look!" Morgana shouts, "He's wearing the treasure! If we can catch him off guard, we might be able to steal it! If we attack, we can await that opportunity and protect ourselves at the same time!"

"Persona!" Joker shouts, "Genbu, Mabufu!" The turtle-snake manifests behind Joker and blasts Kamoshida with large blasts of ice. Though it hits and seems to hurt, it doesn't appear to be weak to the element. "Find what he's weak to!" Joker commands.

Kamoshida roars in anger and rage as he lashes out with his tongue to swipe at the Thieves. Only Panther is able to dodge the attack as it hits the other three. She pulls out her submachine gun and cocks it, chambering the first round. With a shout she charges summoning Carmen behind her.

"Persona! Agi, Carmen!" Panther cries as she unloads the clip into Kamoshida's face. He roars again in pain as fire erupts beneath him. Panther discards her empty gun and removes her whip from her hip and lassos onto his arm. With a pull and a jump, she launches herself into the air with the intent of landing on the arm and attacking the face directly. Moments after her feet leave the ground, one of Asmodeus's arms swings out and swats her to the ground like a fly.

Panther crashes to the ground hard, with a sickening thud. "A-Agi!" she shouts as Carmen sends another blast of fire to hit Kamoshida.

"Persona!" Skull shouts as Captain Kidd is summoned behind him. "Tarukaja on Joker!" he shouts as light surrounds Joker. Joker feels his body and spirit fortify and swell with power.

"Berith, cleave!" Joker shouts as Genbu transforms into Berith and charges forth to stab its lance into Kamoshida's abdomen. Kamoshida dips his arm holding a fork into the large gold chalice in front of him. Stuck on the end of the fork in that hand is a bottom half of a girl which is raised and dropped into Kamoshida's mouth.

"**ARGH! I NEED HEALING!**" Kamoshida roars. "**COME AT ME YOU PIECES OF SHIT. I AIN'T LETTING YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!**"

"He's healing himself!" Skull shouts.

"Attack the cup then," Joker replies.

"Persona!" Morgana shouts summoning Zorro to join the fight. "Garu!" Wind blasts against the side of the chalice but only manages to cause it to rock back and forth.

"Panther! Skull! You two get his attention towards you! Mona and I will attack from this side against the cup!" Joker barks. Nods are given in acknowledgment of his order and the two continue their attack pairing up back to back.

As Joker and Mona get closer to the chalice, minions of Kamoshida's begin to pelt volleyballs at them at record speed. Joker and Mona dodge some and destroy others as they are propelled their way before arriving at the chalice directly below Kamoshida's tongue. Joker thrusts his knife into the side of the cup to find it bleeds shadowy liquid as though it were part of Kamoshida himself.

Mona swings his sword into one of the handles and slices it clean off eliciting a roar from Kamoshida as he grabs the two Thieves with his tongue and hurls them into Skull and Panther.

"Ugghhh…" Panther groans. "Did you destroy the cup?"

"Just… about…" Joker pants back.

"Well let's see if we can—" Skull begins before being pelted by 4 large volleyballs sent by Kamoshida's minions.

"Scatter!" Mona shouts as more volleyballs rain down around the group. Each thief takes cover behind their own pillar as volleyballs continue to rain down.

"Mona!" Joker shouts. "We need to get rid of the cup! Shoot!"

Mona nods and pulls out his slingshot, peeking around the corner of the pillar and lining up his shot. With a little more pull back on the sling, he releases sending a sizable metal ball towards the open hole in the side of the chalice. The shot hits true as Kamoshida roars out again in pain.

"Let's go Captain! ZIO!" Skull shouts as he steps out from behind his pillar. Lighting pierces through the air directly onto the chalice. The chalice glows white from the power hitting it and splinters and shatters.

"**ACK! NO WAY… THIS WAS FROM WHEN I WON THE NATIONAL…**"

"Surround him!" Joker shouts as he removes his pistol from his belt. The four thieves stand around the dazed Asmodeus Kamoshida, all pointing their weapons at him.

"This is a FUCKING hold up!" Panther screams.

"Let us leave… with the crown…" Joker pants. "And we'll leave you alone…"

Kamoshida stares wildly around the room as both eyes move independent of one another.

"I don't think he's going to listen to reason," Mona says.

"Then he'll have to listen to FORCE!" Skull shouts.

Joker nods as the four of them break out all their moves on the attack. Shots and whip cracks and pipe gongs ring out as the flurry of attacks batter Kamoshida from all sides. The attack causes Kamoshida to regain his sense of where he's at as his tongue lashes out again to miss all the Thieves but still causes them to retreat from the attack.

"**YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH DOING SUCH A THING? DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM?! I… AM KAMOSHIDA! DON'T YOU GET IT?!**"

"So what?" Joker shoots back.

"**HUH…?! LIKE I KEEP SAYING! I AM KAMOSHIDA! I'M THE KING!**"

"You look down on everyone… but you're seriously lame right now," Skull says.

"Yeah! We came all this way to steal _that. _Will you just give it up and hand it over?" Panther says.

"**SILENCE! I WON'T LET THE LIKES OF YOU HAVE THIS!**"

"You still have the energy to say things like that?!" Mona replies.

"**I'M THE KING. IF I'M NOT, THEN WHO IS?!**" Kamoshida cries as he commands his minions to rain down more volley balls causing all 4 thieves to take cover behind the same pillar.

"We won't get anywhere with brute force…" Mona says.

"Agreed," Joker replies as he hands out Dr. Takemi's medicine. "We'll need a plan." Joker peeks his head out to get a look at their surroundings. "Ok, I've got something. See that pillar over _there_? If someone climbs that and gets to the top, they might be able to jump off and knock that crown off his head."

"That's a good idea, Joker," Mona says. "That crown is likely what's giving him so much power and strength right now. Who do you want to go? Panther, to keep her safe and out of the fight?"  
"No, he hasn't taken his eyes off her all battle. I've got a feeling he'll follow his eye candy wherever she is. Mona, you climb up there, Skull hits a little harder than you do, and I'd rather have him down in the thick of it with me."

"Understood," Mona agrees. "Get him distracted and not focusing on me and I'll see what I can do." With that, Mona runs along the edge of the room from pillar to pillar as the three Shujin students emerge from their pillar to face down Kamoshida again.

"Alright, watch his attacks," Joker instructs. "He's strong and we don't seem to have anything he's weak to elementally. We don't have many more meds so try not to get hit and don't sacrifice your own energy too much just to do damage. We _just _need to distract him for now."

"**HOW DARE YOU KEEP DEFYING ME… LOOKS LIKE I GOTTA BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! SLAVES! BRING OVER YOU-KNOW-WHAT!**" Kamoshida shouts as his chained slaves break free and run towards the stairs behind the throne. "**TIME FOR MY KILLSHOT FROM WHEN I WAS ACTIVE AND ROCKING IT!**"

"Scatter!" Joker shouts. "Protect yourselves!"

As Joker shouts it to the team, Asmodeus Kamoshida stands up on his legs and leaps into the air. The slaves on the upper balcony launch a monstrous volleyball into the air which Kamoshida spikes. Directly at Panther.

Time slows as Joker sees the ball hurling in her direction as she stands like a deer in headlights. Panther moves to get out of the way but its too late and the ball hits her, pummeling her into the ground. A massive shockwave and explosion erupt from the site of impact. As the smoke settles, Joker sees Panther lying on the ground, cracks in the tile creating a spiderweb away from her. Jokers heart stop momentarily until he sees her trying to stand on her own, but much too weak to do so.

"DIA, PIXIE!" he shouts. Panther is surrounded in a twirling light and she manages to stand as Joker arrives next to her to help. He throws one of her arms over his shoulder as she leans on him for the support.

"Andras!" he shouts, "Bufu!"

The humanoid owl stands behind Joker and blasts ice against Kamoshida's face causing him to fall back to a sitting position. Joker glances over to see Skull running to join him and Panther. A cursory glance towards a pillar behind Kamoshida shows that Mona is nearly in position to make his jump if they can distract Kamoshida a little bit longer.

"**NOW LISTEN UP. THIS SCHOOL EXISTS BECAUSE I'M AROUND. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONES WHO DON'T RESPECT ME, YOU KNOW!**"

"D-Dance, Carmen!" Panther shouts as she grips Joker's jacket with her free hand for more support. Fire erupts around Kamoshida's head to blind him for Skull's lightning to make contact with his four arms. As the flames die out, Kamoshida looks around turning his head to find something.

"**IS THER ONE LESS OF YOU?! I KNEW IT! THEY'RE MISSING! WHERE'D THEY GO?!**"

"NOW MONA!" Joker shouts.

"Oh, it's already check and mate," Mona says as he leaps from the balcony and flings his body into the crown on Kamoshida's head. The _thunk _sound indicating the hit had taken place was closely followed by Mona and the crown falling on opposite sides of Kamoshida as they hit the ground and rolled.

"**NOOOO! MY… MY… precious…**"

"Mona?!" Panther says.

"I'm… I'm ok…" Mona struggles. "Get… get him…"

"One last time…" Joker says as he unholsters his pistol again and motions for the others to follow him. They break into a charging run and leap into the air performing another all-out-attack against Asmodeus Kamoshida. Without the crown Kamoshida just sits there, making no effort to defend himself against the attacks being laid into him. After a minute of continuous attack, Kamoshida spilling black shadowy liquid all over the floor, he finally crumples forward, and collapses.

XXXX

The Phantom Thieves stand together as Morgana stands with them, leaning against Ryuji's leg for support. Akira looks at his friends and knows that while the battle was short, it was the hardest one they've fought to date. Ryuji's nose was bleeding, Morgana had a few cuts on his face and body, Ann continued to lean against him for support to simply stand, and he could feel somewhere on his lower back that he was going to be bruised heavily for today.

"Here," he says to Ann as he fishes them out of his pocket. "They're the last we got but take these." He hands her the last bottle of Dr. Takemi's medicine. Ann takes the bottle and downs the contents, making her feel instantaneously better, but still terrible overall. Akira glances at the crown sitting on the floor next to the body of Asmodeus Kamoshida and sees it hasn't regrown to its original large size.

"Did… did we… kill him?" Ryuji asks.

"I don't… think so," Morgana replies. "Give it… a second."

As soon as Morgana says that however, King Kamoshida bursts out of the body of Asmodeus Kamoshida as it crumples to dust. King Kamoshida runs towards the crown and snatches it and begins to run directly towards an open door leading to an outer balcony of the castle. The Thieves give chase and stand behind him, so his options are to jump or fight them again.

King Kamoshida looks around frantically to see where else he can go to avoid dealing with them but settles on his predicament being set in stone.

"What's wrong? You're not running away I hope," Ann says. "Because if you ran, I'm sure we'd have to chase you. But since your _such _a great athlete, that might make us just have to shoot to get you to stop since _obviously _we'd never catch the great athlete _Suguru Kamoshida_!"

"It's always been like this… all those goddamn hyenas forcing their expectations on me…! I'M DOING THIS ALL FOR THEM! W-what's wrong about demanding a reward for that…"

"So now you're making excuses…?" Ryuji asks. "We'll do something about that distorted heart of yours."

"Hrrgh… NO! No, no, no…"

"Scared?" Ann asks as Kamoshida looks over the edge of the balcony he's making his stand on. "Right now, you're seeing the same view that Shiho did. I'm sure she was scared too," Ann says as she gingerly walks towards Kamoshida holding her side. "Except she had no choice but to jump… What will you do? Will you jump? Or would you rather die here?" Carmen manifests behind Ann as she finishes the statement. Flames erupt from both of Carmen's hands as she prepares to fire.

XXXX

Ann was hurting. Physically and emotionally though at the moment there were both so strong she couldn't tell the difference. She gazed into the eyes of King Kamoshida as he held his crown and looked at Carmen with evident fear in his eyes.

"Do you want to finish him off?" Morgana asks. "It's your call."

"NO! P-please! Wait! I beg you… please forgive meeee!" King Kamoshida pleads.

"SHUT! UP! I bet everyone told you the same. But you! YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM!" Ann screams at him. The pain in her side was growing with each shout she sent towards Kamoshida, but it was worth it. This is what she'd been waiting for. She reached out her arm and Carmen fired a bolt of fire towards King Kamoshida and impacted next to his head. The impact caused splinters of wood to go flying in all directions.

"I-I-I accept defeat…" Kamoshida says as he falls to his knees. "You want this? Take it," he says as he tosses the crown to Akira. Akira catches it with a single hand and turns to look at Ann. The cards were dealt and now was the time to play what they had.

"G-go ahead and finish me off…" Kamoshida says as he hangs his head. "You do that, and my real self will go down too… You have that right, since you won."

Ann feels anger coursing through her body so much she can't even hold her arms steady through the shaking. With a scream she extends an arm towards Kamoshida and Carmen sends another firebolt hurtling toward him. But at the last second Ann adjusts her arm and sends the ball of fire to impact the ground just to the side of Kamoshida as Ryuji and Akira both shout in surprise at her attempt to kill him.

Ann mentally dismisses Carmen and feels the mask reform on her face. As she stares daggers at Kamoshida she explains.

"If his mind shuts down, he can't admit his crimes."

"You're kind, Lady Ann…" Morgana says.

"No, I'm not," Ann replies. "I can't think of a fate worse than the one he'll have to live in reality."

"I've lost…" Kamoshida mutters. "You're through when you lose… What… What am I supposed to do now…?"

"Atone," Akira says. Ann was glad he answered for her; she doesn't know if she could've found the words right now.

"Alright," Kamoshida says as he raises his head to look at them. Fresh tears roll down his face as he does so. "I will leave now and return to my real self…" Kamoshida begins to glow as the crown once did and starts becoming opaque. "I'll make certain that I –" he says as he disappears.

The castle around them begins to rumble and shake. Ann looks around to see what could be causing it.

"Hey, just so you know," Morgana says to the group. "We don't have much time to waste. This place is about to collapse." Chandeliers in the throne room begin to fall from the ceiling and crashing into the ground sending glass and crystals scattering. Large explosion like sounds are coming from elsewhere in the castle as other parts of the structure seem to give out and fail.

"RUN!" Akira shouts. The Phantom Thieves muster the last of their energy to escape and take off following Ryuji as he pulls ahead of the rest of them. Pieces of ceiling and walls crumble around the them and more than once the Thieves find themselves only narrowly avoiding large boulders of stone crashing through the ceiling from somewhere higher in the castle.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! We're gonna die! We're so gonna die!" Ann shouts and she dodges another falling chunk of rock. Fear and adrenaline have taken over for the physical pain she's feeling from the battle and all she can think about is getting out of here alive.

"Gah!" Ryuji grunts as he falls to the ground.

"RYUJI!" Ann shouts. She stops running and hurries to his side followed closely by Akira.

"It's my knee…" he groans as he holds his right knee. Ann remembers that was the knee Kamoshida had hurt so many years ago when Ryuji had punched him. Akira grabs one of Ryuji's arms and hoists him to his feet and puts his arm around his shoulder.

"Ann! Help me," he orders as she grabs Ryuji's other arm and puts it around her shoulder. The Thieves walk as briskly as they can with Ryuji hobbling along between them as they hear the hallway collapsing behind them.

Seemingly miraculously they make it out of the castle and across the drawbridge as the ground shakes from the collapse of the entire building.

"Glad that wall collapsed," Ryuji says as they pass back into reality. "We might not have made it with that shortcut it made."

"Yes," Morgana pants behind them, now back to his cat form. "It was… very… convenient…"

"That… sucked…" Ann says as she leans against the wall and slumps to the hot ground of the alley. Ryuji is lowered to the ground next to her by Akira as he pulls out his phone.

"Hey, look at the nav!" Ryuji says showing them his screen.

**Destination deleted…**

"So, it's true…" Ann says. "We really can't go there anymore…"

"Hey…" Morgana pants, still unable to stand on all fours. "What about… the treasure?"

"Akira reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a shiny gold Olympic medal.

"What the…" Ryuji says looking up at it. "That's not a crown."

"What's going on…" Ann says with worry in her voice. "Did we not get it?"

"No, we got it," Morgana explains. "That crown was the shadow version of what drives Kamoshida's desires. So, the reality form of it, is this medal it seems."

"So that perv kept clinging to his past glory and couldn't let it go…" Ryuji says in understanding.

"But this still means Kamoshida's heart might have changed right?" Ann asks.

"Probably," Morgana replies as he finally stands to his feet.

"Our expulsions on the line here!" Ryuji shouts.

"We always knew this was a long shot," Akira says. "Now we have to wait and see if it worked."

"Right, and there's no doubt this has effected Kamoshida's personality by quite a lot. The palace is gone after all," Morgana says.

"So, there's no way to check now?" Ryuji asks.

"We'll know soon enough…" Akira replies as he slips his glasses back on his face.

"We'll just have to wait and see Kamoshida's next move…" Ann sighs.

"C'mon, why the gloomy faces?" Morgana says. "Be happy! We completed this with great success, you know."

"Something like that," Ryuji says as he gingerly massages his knee. "We don't know if everything's OK yet."

"I'm pretty sure it'll be fine," Morgana chirps. "Remember how Kamoshida's shadow said that he's returning to his self in reality? Suguru Kamoshida was a scum."

"Is," Ann adds.

"Is a scum. Still… He did seem to regain his conscience somewhat at the end."

"It seemed so. Doesn't excuse what he did though," Akira replies.

"Agreed. There are definitely those who have been saved thanks to what you've done."

"Yeah," Ann says with a smile as she tilts her head back to look at the orange sky.

"Guess we gotta wait," Ryuji says looking at Akira. "Find out if we're getting expelled or not…" Akira nods in agreement.

"C'mon, lets go get some ramen or something. I think I owe you guys an explanation for the multiple personas power," Akira says with a slight smile.

"You know how you can do it?" Ann asks in astonishment.

"I think so. C'mon I'll tell you all over dinner."


	16. Chapter 15

"It's… kind of a long story," Akira explains as they all sit down at a table. "You guys got access to the Metaverse by going in with me, but I had the app on my phone since I arrived in Tokyo but never knew how to use it. There's this guy that gave it to me—"

"A _guy _gave you the app?" Ryuji asks suspiciously.

"Sort of. His name is Igor and he exists in some place called the Velvet Room," Akira explains as they eat. He explains about the room's location in reality and the twins and the fusions for personas but he leaves out his rehabilitation. Something tells him it isn't right to tell them just yet.

"That's so weird!" Ann says. "So, Igor and the twins take you there in your dreams and kill the personas you capture to make stronger ones?"

"Seems so," Akira says. "They don't reveal much about the room or themselves, just talking about me and what we're doing in the Metaverse."

"Normally I'd say it's sketchy as shit," Ryuji says as he slurps more ramen into his mouth. "Bu' if dey are helping who are we to argue?"

"Don't speak with your mouth full you child!" Morgana says from Akira's bag. "You're in the presence of a lady." Ann smiles as she eats her own ramen.

"Well," she says, "I think if they're helping then they can't be all bad. And the twins sound super cute! You should try and see if we can, like, visit them or something."

"Believe me, you don't," Akira says with a smile. "Do one thing to piss Caroline off and you'll wish you didn't have to meet them again." The four friends laugh at this joke as they finish their ramen amidst small chit-chat about school.

"You know, we don't really know a whole lot about each other," Ann says as she finishes her ramen.

"What do you mean? I know loads about you," Ryuji says as he sits down with another bowl.

"I mean, what the four of us know about each other. You and I know each other from middle school, but we don't know a whole lot about you, Akira. Or you, Morgana."

"Not a whole lot to know about an amnestic cat…" Morgana says dejectedly. "If I knew anything about me, I'd love to tell you all."

"It-it's ok!" Ann says. "It comes back to you in pieces! I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"Well I know you're on probation," Ryuji says to Akira. "You had mentioned it back when we first met. But I don't think you've ever told me the story from your perspective…"

"I don't talk about it much…" Akira replies. "It happened a couple months before I moved here to Tokyo. I was walking home from a study group held at the school," Akira explains. Ann and Ryuji lean in a bit to hear his shushed tones as Morgana sits on his lap. "I heard a woman struggling with someone. Like he was trying to get her to get into some limousine or something.

Well, my dad is a police officer so I couldn't just ignore it. I jogged over to the man and woman struggling. He'd had a hold of her arms and reeked of booze. I wedge myself between them and shove him off her. I guess I shoved him hard or he really was that drunk because he fell over and hit his head on the concrete.

When he stood up, he was pretty pissed. He said he'd sue me and that he was calling the police. He told the woman to back up his story when the police arrived. Said he was some politician of some sort and that if she didn't want to get fired, she'd better do what he says.

And so, the police showed up like he said the would. I knew running away would look terrible, so I stayed to give my side of the story. One of the officers who showed up was my dad and his more senior partner. My dad was new to the force, so he followed what his partner did to learn by example. So, the politician told his lie to the two of them. Told them I had assaulted him and the woman I had helped backed him up. My dad had no choice but to arrest me."

"Your own father arrested you?" Ryuji asks in surprise. Akira nods.

"He was too new to the force to have any kind of pull in the situation. And I think the guy was really a politician because he never appeared for any court dates and was never mentioned by name. I'd heard he wanted to keep his name out of it."

"Didn't your parents believe you?" Ann asks.

"I hope so," Akira replies as he stares out the window to the night sky. "But I don't really know. They didn't talk with me at all while I was in holding. They only spoke with the lawyer for my case. I think they just wanted the whole thing done and over with. I'm sure it was an embarrassment to my dad's reputation at work to have his only son accused of such a crime; regardless of truth of the matter.

Sentencing was done within just under two weeks and I was sentenced to a year's probation. I'm not to be in any kind of trouble with the law or at school for any serious infractions. Failure to comply results in me going to jail. School at home expelled me based on my new record and their reputation to uphold. Mom and Dad wanted me to go to school still but treated me like a stranger at home. Eventually told me at the start of April I'd be moving to Tokyo to stay with a friend of a friend of theirs who offered to take me. Didn't even walk me to the train station on my last day…" Akira says in barely more than a whisper.

Ann just stares speechless with tears in her eyes. Ryuji stares down at his ramen silently, brooding over what he'd heard. Morgana just looks up at Akira's face, trying to convey as much support as he could through non spoken means as possible.

"I-I can't believe your own parents didn't believe you…" Ryuji says looking with Akira out at the night sky. "I'd be pissed…"

"I don't know how to feel about it, truthfully…" Akira replies. "Sometimes I don't even think about them at all and don't realize it for weeks. Sometimes I reread old mundane text messages I'd sent them to remember what it was like before. I think I want to be mad. Maybe I should be. But I don't really feel much of anything about it. I still struggle to believe all that's happened. I think not having to see them, or hear from them… I think it helps me come to terms with it. In some weird way…"

"I kinda know a part of how you feel," Ryuji says as eyes turn towards him. "It's always been my mom and I since I can remember. My old man hasn't been in the picture any time I can recall. I'm not mad about it though. Like you said, I don't see or hear about him often. And mom and I do ok living by ourselves. She enjoys her job and makes enough money for us at it. I've never heard her say anything bad about my dad. Just that he's not around anymore.

I think if she were more bitter about it, I would be. But we've always done alright so I just don't really give it much thought. She's had some boyfriends over the years, but I liked that the few I met never tried to be my dad, you know? I think it could be a lot worse but… I don't lose sleep over it."

"Sounds like you guys are making the best out of what you've got," Akira says with a smile as he puts a hand on Ryuji's shoulder. Ryuji smiles back and looks over at Ann.

"What about you Ann? I don't recall ever seeing your parents around school," Ryuji asks. Ann smiles bit at his question.

"No, they aren't in town much. My parents are famous fashion designers and travel the world for fashion shows. It's what got me started in modeling as a kind of side gig. But when I was thinking about high school, they said I was old enough to decide where I wanted to go and where I wanted to live. We've got places in Japan, America, Finland, and the Caribbean."

"Damn you guys must be rich!" Ryuji says excitedly.

"I guess, hehehe. That's my _thing _I don't think about much to match your guys stories. I don't spend it on anything lavish or anything, mostly on clothes but even a bunch of those are paid for by the modeling agency and I'm just allowed to keep them. But we've got a penthouse apartment here in Tokyo and since I speak Japanese and liked the culture of the city, I figured I'd go here.

My parents are fine with it. Although they might be getting a little worried right now…" Ann says as she trails off.

"Why?" Akira asks.

"I haven't called them since everything with Shiho… it's been almost two weeks since my last call. Sometimes they're busy and we just get to play voicemail tag because of work and time zones. But I haven't even tried calling them…"

"I'm sure they understand," Akira tells her. "Especially once you do, and if you explain everything."

"Yeah. Maybe," Ann replies looking at him with a genuine smile.

"So, you guys have houses all over the world?" Morgana asks, not being subtle about changing the topic to a happier mood.

"Mhmm. Houses or condos or penthouses or something to live in. They all coincide with different parts of my parents' lives. The one here in Japan is my mom's old place when she was doing fashion design on her own. The one in America is because they met in America while working a fashion show together. And my dad is Finish-American so that kinda explains the American house too but definitely the condo in Finland. And they got married in the Caribbean on a private island they rented for friends and family, so they got a shack by the beach on some island down there we've been to a few times. It's all very romantic," Ann says with a sigh.

"It's also why I speak Japanese, English, and Finnish. It was all spoken together when I was growing up so learning each wasn't hard. Learning them all at the same time was a bit of challenge," Ann says as they all chuckle.

"You're really amazing, Lady Ann," Morgana says. Ann smiles quite wide at the compliment.

"Thank you, Mona! But yeah, that's my story. Parents travel most of the year but always make it back in time for Christmas or something. It's why Shiho and I were such good friends… She was the first person to not judge me by my looks at Shujin… She helped me not feel so alone."

"We should go and visit Shiho soon," Akira says. He sees Ann start to get more tears in her eyes as she looks over to him.

"Yeah, we should. We did this, at least in part, for her…" Ann agrees.

"Well let's not do it tonight," Morgana chimes in. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. I think my tail is permanently bruised."

"Yeah, my back is killing me," Akira agrees.

"Same," Ryuji says.

"I can't wait to take a bath and wash all the sweat off," Ann says. "That suit doesn't breathe much."

The three Thieves stand and make their way out of the ramen joint. Akira pays the bill for everyone as they argue.

"Don't worry about it," he says as they all step out onto the sidewalk. "Pay me back next time."

"Hey," Ann says as the two guys turn to face her. She throws her arms around both their necks and pulls them in for a hug. After a moment of shock, they reciprocate and hug one another as well.

"Let's hope it worked," Akira whispers to them. They break off their hug as they bid each other good night and head their separate ways home.


	17. Chapter 16

Ann walks home alone. In its own unique way, Tokyo at night is oddly calming. The city is never truly quiet but when Ann walks along the sidewalk to her apartment building, she's filled with a feeling of spiritual oneness. Like there's nothing wrong with the world. But Ann knows better, she knows there's a lot wrong with the world.

It's not everyday a couple of high school students steal the personal desires of their perverted gym coach. While Ann felt satisfied at the job they'd done, she was also filled with a depressive weight on her heart. Shiho was still in the hospital, and while she wasn't fighting for her life anymore, she'd yet to wake up. Ann just wanted to speak with her and tell her how much of an inspiration she was to her.

Ann arrives at her apartment building and greets the desk manager as she makes her way inside to the elevator. She steps inside when it arrives and punches her floor's button. The ride up the elevator is silent and long. Ann is left only with her thoughts as she is brought higher and higher. Images of Shiho jumping from the Shujin roof flash by in her mind, followed by images of Kamoshida and his shadow transformation into Asmodeus Kamoshida in the palace. Images of Ryuji and Akira fighting him with all their might take over as she remembers the battle they'd fought and the blows they'd taken to get as far as they have.

The elevator dings and stops at Ann's floor as she steps out and fishes for her keys in her bag. She gets her key and inserts it into the lock and opens the apartment to find it quiet and dark as always. _Maybe this isn't a nice as it seems… _she thinks to herself. Ann drops her bag off on the counter and her keys next to it and goes to the bathroom to run a bath. Her body aches as she bends down to turn the knob to the right temperature. As the water pours and Ann begins to disrobe, she sees finally the results of the battle with Kamoshida.

Small cuts along her neck and chest adorn her body. Large welts and bruises appear on her back, knees, and elbows. The muscles in her abdomen are sore to any movement or stretching and her head aches with most movement. She feels her eyes water as she presses on a bruise on her hip to test how sensitive it is. _Kamoshida really did a number on us, huh…_

Ann removes the last of her clothes and gingerly sits down in the tub and turns off the faucet. The slightly hot water soothes some of the bruises and burns some of the cuts. She removes her twin tails and sits in silence; soaking in the relaxing nature of the bath. Something she'd said to Akira and Ryuji earlier comes to mind. _'I haven't called them since everything with Shiho… it's been almost two weeks since my last call.'_

Ann reaches for her pants on the ground and grabs her phone. As she unlocks the phone she smiles as the last thing she'd seen on it remains on screen.

**Akira: Ryuji might be late to the meeting.**

** -He forgot to do an assignment and might have detention again**

** -Morgana and I'll meet you there**

Ann closes the app as she chuckles slightly. _Leave it to Ryuji to nearly get detention on the day we were supposed to get into the Metaverse with no delays._ She pulls up the phone app and dials in her mother's number. Ann hovers her thumb over the green phone button. _What should I say? How can I explain all of this?_ Ann bites her lip as she presses the button and hears the phone begin to ring.

"Hello?" a female voice answers.

"M-… Mom?" Ann says.

"Ann? Ann! Hello dear! It's been so long since you've called, we were starting to get worried," she says. "_Dear?! Dear, Ann is on the phone!_" she shouts to someone in the background. "How've you been sweetheart?"

"Oh, me? Yeah, I've been… OK," Ann says, unsure what to say.

"Hello darling," Ann's father says as he joins the call next to her mother. "How's school going?"

"School's fine…" Ann says.

"Dear," her mother says. "You sound upset. Are you OK?"

"_*sniff* _N-No," Ann says as she immediately begins to tear up. She was doing so well until they just had to ask that question. Ann begins to quietly sob as finally gets to let it all out.

"Sweetheart," her dad says, "tell us what's wrong. Please?"

"I-It's… It's Shiho," Ann says. "She… She tried to kill herse-he-he-helf," Ann says as sobs rack through her body.

"Oh my god… Ann, are you alright?" her mother asks.

"I-I don't know anymore," Ann says as she continues to cry. "I knew she was hurting and upset-t about som-something. Bu-but I didn't make an e-effort to listen or be th-there for her. N-not as much as I sh-should have."

"Oh Annie," Ann's father says in a gentle tone. "I'm so sorry… We know you did the best you could have. Like you always do."

"That's right," her mother adds. "I'm sure whatever happened to cause Shiho to do that wasn't your fault. How is she doing?"

"Sh-she's still in the hospit-tal. The doctors put her into a c-coma to reduce swelling on her brain. She hasn't woken up y-yet."

"_Dear, we should call her parents. God knows it's been too long since we've spoken with them as well,_" Ann's mother muffled voice says to her father. "Oh, Annie… I'm so sorry you're going through that. Do you know what caused Shiho to do that?"

"N-no. Not really. I wanted to ask when she jumped. She jumped off the roof at school, I saw it, Mom. I saw her jump and I held her hand and rode with her to the hospital," Ann says as she finally gets her sobs under control. The tears won't stop, and her breathing is strained from the emotional and physical pain of everything.

"Ohhh dear…" her mother's voice says in a somber tone. "We should come home. We'll cancel the next show in Sweden, we need to be with you."

"N-no Mom. It's OK, really. I know how long you've been planning the show in Sweden, you can't cancel it," Ann says. She wants to see her parents, but she's never wanted to get in the way of their work. Their dreams. They were _her_ inspiration.

"Ann… it's just a stupid fashion show…" her father says. "You are the most important thing in our lives. If you need us, we'll be there for you."

"It's not that, I just don't want you guys to drop everything for me."

"Sweetheart, we'd give the world for you," her mother says soothingly. "What if we came back for a couple of days and visited Shiho with you?"

"I… I'd like that," Ann says as she smiles for the first time since the phone call began.

"Alright," her father says. "We'll be back this weekend to see you and the Suzui's. We'll take it from there about everything, OK?"

"Ok," Ann replies weakly.

"Listen to me Annie," her father says. "You're a Takamaki _and _a Mäkinen. You've got the best of both your mother and me. You're a strong, intelligent young woman. Whatever adversity comes your way in life you will overcome because it's who you are. Do you remember when you were little, and you were upset you couldn't swim at the American house?"

"Y-yeah," Ann chuckles as new tears run down her face. "I was upset you wouldn't let me swim alone in the pool because I didn't know how to swim."

"That's right. And we had to listen to you beg us 24/7 to go out to the pool with you so you could swim. But you wouldn't ever want us to teach you!" her mother says. "You wanted to learn to do it all by yourself."

"Not the safest way to learn I guess," her father says with a chuckle. "But by god you did it. You taught yourself how to swim because you wanted to. It was a challenge you'd come across and you were going to overcome it. You're still that way, Ann. I know that when Shiho wakes up, you'll be there with her as much as you can be. You'll support those closest to you."

"I know I will. Thanks Dad," Ann says.

"Are you going to be ok tonight sweetheart?" her mother asks. "We can call your _sofubo _stay with you for a couple of days until we arrive if you'd like."

"No, that's ok. I'll be fine. This all happened last week, I just was so caught up in everything I hadn't thought to call you guys. I'm sorry," Ann says.

"It's ok sweetheart. We're just glad you're doing alright for the most part. We'll be back on Friday if we can an early enough flight, OK?" her mother soothes.

"OK," Ann replies.

"Dear? We would like it if you got some sleep tonight, ok?" her father says. "If I'm right, it's got to be almost midnight over there. You can sleep in and miss a day of school if you'd like, we would understand."

"I'll get some sleep, I promise. But I've got some new friends at school I want to go and see. They've been helping me out with Shiho and everything since it's happened."

"Well we'd love to meet them, if they're available this weekend, alright?" her mother asks. "Anyone who has stood with you during something such as this deserves a place at our table."

"I'll-I'll ask them and see what they're doing," Ann says nervously. _What would they think of two boys showing up?! _

"Good," her father says. "Annie? Try and get some sleep ok? We'll be back before you know it."

"Ok, I love you," Ann replies.

"We love you too, Dear," her mother responds. "We'll see you soon, ok? Call us if you need anything before we arrive alright?"

"Ok, see you guys soon."

"Goodbye, sweetie. We love you," Ann's father says as the phone call ends.

Ann takes a moment to sit back and relax. _That was… nice. It wasn't as bad as I was expecting. I really, really needed to hear that. _Ann finishes her bath and steps out of the tub and dries off. The soak had helped but she was still sore all over. She dug into her bag under the sink to find the painkillers she kept there for _that_ time. Ann takes a couple before she heads to her room to get dressed for bed.

As she lies down, she shoots the two boys a final text message.

**Ann: Hey, I just got off the phone with my parents. They're coming home this weekend and said they'd be interested in meeting you.**

** -Since you guys have been with me since everything with Shiho has happened.**

** Akira: That sounds nice. **

** Ryuji: Yeah, totally. We'll all be on our best behavior!**

** Ann: I appreciate it you guys. I'll text you the details later or tell you at school.**

** Akira: Sounds good. Have a good night everyone.**

** Ryuji: Back at ya!**

** Ann: Goodnight!**

Ann plugs her phone in and spends a few minutes finding the most comfortable and least painful position to fall asleep.


	18. Chapter 17

Ryuji walks home alone. There wasn't a whole lot of things occupying his head at the moment. Most of what was going through his mind was the Kamoshida fight. Seeing Kamoshida transform and seeing what kind of monster actually dwelled within his heart was terrifying.

Ryuji stops for a moment as pain shoots up his leg to his knee. He extends his arm to the building next to him and remains still until the pain subsides enough, and he can continue walking. _I really need to start running again and stay in shape._

Kamoshida threw everything he had at them and Akira and Ann and that cat, Morgana, fought him all the same. Each person moved with ferocity and held nothing back against Kamoshida. The fact that they were able to beat him astonished Ryuji more than learning about the Metaverse or visiting it the first time that day with Akira. Though that day seems so long ago now, Ryuji can't thank enough beings above for having met Akira that day. Running into him on his first day in school had been a radical change in both their lives it seemed, and Ryuji was all the gladder for it.

Ryuji climbs the stairs to his apartment as the sounds of the city seem to get grow more and more distant. Ryuji's key slides into the lock and as he turns the handle and enters the apartment. The light still on in the small kitchen stands out immediately. _Mom is still up._ Ryuji removes his jacket and slides off his shoes before leaving the doorway and seeing his mother asleep on the couch. _Well, she was._ Ryuji sits on the chair next to the couch as his mother stirs from her sleep at his presence.

"Ryu-kun?" she says.

"Heya, Mom," Ryuji says with a small smile.

"Ryuji do you realize what time it is?"

"It's late… sorry about that."

"You're damn right it's late," she says. "I assume you've got a good excuse for what's kept you out so late without so much as a phone call?"

"I've… been helping some friends with a few problems at school. We've been together after school for the past couple of weeks."

"Who're these friends you're helping? What're you helping them with?"

"It's… umm… it's a new student named Akira Kurusu. And do you remember Ann Takamaki? From middle school? She's the other one." Ryuji's mother smiles wide.

"I do remember Ann. Sweet girl, very pretty. Always hoped you'd get with her someday," she says.

"Mom!"

"I know dear. _'We're not that kind of friends,' _you always say. But let a mother dream, huh? So, who is this Akira Kurusu?"

"He's a new student. He transferred here a couple of weeks ago. And we've all been getting together to… study?" Ryuji says unsure of his own answer.

"Ryuji, I have access to your grades," she says as Ryuji blushes in the dim light of the room. "I know you're not getting together to study. Though I wish you would. So, what're you really getting up to?"

Ryuji pauses. He's always been terrible at oversharing, but he can't think of another excuse. The moments stretch as Ryuji tries to think of something, anything, that he could use as a valid excuse.

"Ryu-kun? Is it problems with Kamoshida again?" she asks him seriously.

"Y-yeah," Ryuji sighs. "He's abusing the volleyball team, Mom. Remember how I told you last week a girl tried to kill herself? Well, we think we know why. We're pretty sure it's because of Kamoshida…"

"Ryuji, I believe you. But please tell me you're not doing anything illegal or anything that can get you expelled."

"We're not doing anything illegal…" Ryuji says. His mother stands up and motions for him to do the same. As Ryuji stands, she pulls him into a hug which he reciprocates.

"I'm so… proud of you, son. I know you're just trying to help those who are less fortunate from those would take advantage of them. But please, please Ryuji, don't get yourself into trouble because of it. I know how that Suguru Kamoshida is, but if it wasn't obvious from your incident with him previously, they're keener on protecting him than anything else."

"I know, that's what's so shitty about it! Shitty adults that want to get a smidge of the glory he thinks he has from his days of playing volleyball. It sucks."

"I know kiddo. But I'm proud of you for trying to change it," she says as she releases him. "Be. Careful."

"I will," Ryuji says as he rubs his knee and sits back down. "I'm thinking of getting into running again. Might find a gym to hit the treadmills."

"Running? I'd like to see you doing that again. It was nice seeing you doing something you were so passionate about. Tell me about this Kurusu-kun then, I know Ann somewhat, but I don't know anything about this transfer student friend of yours obviously," she asks.

"What do you want to know about specifically?"

"I don't know," she says as she takes her seat again. "Where's he from, what's he like?"

"He's quiet. If you met him, that's the first thing you'd notice. He doesn't speak much but when he does it's either very short, or it's very important," Ryuji says. "But he's smart, and responsible. He's, I don't know. He's just really likable. I feel like any person would be able to look at him and see a bit of themselves in him."

"Sounds like a nice boy," she says. "What'd he transfer for?" Ryuji froze at hearing the question. _Is it my place to say? Would she ever meet him to tell him?_

"He got into some trouble at home. His school expelled him," Ryuji says.

"What kind of trouble?"

"He was falsely accused of a crime. His own parents practically kicked him out," Ryuji continues. "He's just trying to make the best of a shitty situation I think."

"Just be careful of who you hang around with Ryu-kun. You know how judgmental people can be."

"That's why we're friends. Rumors about him are going around making him appear to be some hardened criminal and serial killer. '_Kira-Akira_' they're calling him. It's really fuc—really immature. And Ann has always had rumors spread about her and most people believe Kamoshida's story about me, so they've made up their minds about me too. We stick together because we're lumped together by most people already…"

"Well I'm glad to hear that," she says with a smile.

"Huh?"

"You find friends in the unlikeliest of places Ryuji. Sometimes friends come from those you've surrounded yourself with, while other times friends can come from individuals who you've only got one chance to build a relationship with before fate moves them somewhere else. It seems like you're happy with these friends, and you haven't talked this positively about anyone from Shujin in quite a while, so I know I'm right. Mother's intuition."

"Yeah, I really am," Ryuji says as he continues talking with his mother for another few minutes before getting a text message.

**Ann: Hey, I just got off the phone with my parents. They're coming home this weekend and said they'd be interested in meeting you.**

** -Since you guys have been with me since everything with Shiho has happened.**

"Looks like Ann is inviting Akira and I over to meet her parents this weekend," Ryuji says.

"Oh, you should go!" his mother encourages.

** Akira: That sounds nice. **

** Ryuji: Yeah, totally. We'll all be on our best behavior!**

** Ann: I appreciate it you guys. I'll text you the details later or tell you at school.**

** Akira: Sounds good. Have a good night everyone.**

** Ryuji: Back at ya!**

** Ann: Goodnight!**

"Alright, I guess I have plans for the weekend now. You gonna be ok here by yourself?" Ryuji asks.

"Look at you worrying about me! Ryu-kun you'll make your wife a happy woman one day," she says as Ryuji begins blushing again. "Yes, I'll be fine here. Go spend time with your friends while you're still young. But now, you need to get to bed! It's nearly midnight and your grades will never improve until your sleep cycle does!"


	19. Chapter 18

Akira walks home with Morgana in his bag. They wanted to talk but by now they'd figured out that Akira seemingly talking to no one or talking to a cat were not good looks to have in public. As such Akira was left to his own thoughts as he got off the train and headed towards Café Leblanc. It was late but Sojiro had given him a key a few days ago so Akira knew he'd be able to get in. As he rounds the corner however, he sees that the lights are still on and Sojiro is still inside.

"_What's Boss doing inside the café,_" Morgana hisses from over his shoulder where he's peaking. Akira just shakes his head in the negative. _What IS he doing there?_

"Ah, you're back," Sojiro says as Akira opens the door and walks inside. He sets his bag down on the booth and unzips it fully letting Morgana out. As he darts up the stairs, Akira sits down on a stool at the bar as it's obvious from the way Sojiro's eyes were following him he wanted to speak.

"I'm sorry I was out so late," Akira says as he bows his head.

"Oh? Well uh, that's fine… I guess. I had some questions I wanted to ask you, so I waited for you," Sojiro replies. "How's school going? I'm guessing you're not causing any trouble since I haven't gotten a call from anyone saying you have. Like I told you earlier, you're not really acting the part of the delinquent."

"I might be," Akira says with a slight smirk.

"Hahaha, yeah I guess you could be for all I know. I don't know where you go during the day and to be honest, I don't really care. So long as you stay out of trouble."

"I know," Akira says.

"You going to be back from school tomorrow in a timely fashion?"

Akira thinks about Kamoshida and the potential falling out that could occur tomorrow. Perhaps it'll be nothing. _Or maybe it'll be a catastrophic event for the school._

"I'm not sure. Maybe not," Akira replies.

"Hmm, well what about Friday then?" Sojiro asks as Akira's phone goes off.

**Ann: Hey, I just got off the phone with my parents. They're coming home this weekend and said they'd be interested in meeting you.**

** -Since you guys have been with me since everything with Shiho has happened.**

"Actually, I just got invited to go over to a friend's place for dinner with her parents."

"Her?" Sojiro asks. "You got yourself a girlfriend already? Even I didn't move that fast back in my day."

** Akira: That sounds nice. **

"No, she's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend from school. Another friend of mine, Ryuji, is invited as well."

** Ryuji: Yeah, totally. We'll all be on our best behavior!**

** Ann: I appreciate it you guys. I'll text you the details later or tell you at school.**

** Akira: Sounds good. Have a good night everyone.**

** Ryuji: Back at ya!**

** Ann: Goodnight!**

Akira slides his phone back into his pocket and looks up at Sojiro.

"Why? You need me for something?"

"Well I seem to recall you agreeing to pick up some work around here, so I was going to show you how to make Leblanc Coffee. You need to do it right since I run a tight ship here when it comes to the coffee and curry."

"Would Saturday work? I can come straight back after school," Akira says.

"Yeah that'll be fine," Sojiro says with a slight smile himself. "Listen you wouldn't happen to know any popular stuff a young woman might be into, would you?"

"Hehe," Akira chuckles, "you're such a lady-killer, Sakura-san."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that. Not that you'd know, you just admitted you haven't got a girlfriend," Sojiro teases. "Well since you're home safe, I'm going to head home. Make sure all the windows are closed for me, OK?"

"Ok," Akira says as Sojiro takes off his apron and shuts off the TV.

"Have a good night," he says with a small wave as he heads out the door and flips the sign.

Akira walks around the shop, making sure windows are closed and locked, locking the door, and turning off the lights before heading up to his attic room. As he climbs the stairs, he realizes how sore his joints are.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asks. "You look hurt."

"Are you not?" Akira says with a grin.

"We cats are very resilient," Morgana says as he flicks his tail in the air. Akira chuckles as he removes his school uniform and gets dressed into bedtime clothes. As he lies down in bed a long groan escapes his throat from the soreness of his muscles.

"I think we need to visit Dr. Takemi again…" he mutters to Morgana.

"Hearing that, I'd agree."

Akira hears his phone vibrate and ding on the floor. As he reaches for it, he grabs the old journal that Sojiro had given him. _Looks like I forgot to update this in a while. Maybe tomorrow._ Akira hits the button on the phone to light up the screen to see a text message from Ann.

"I thought she'd gone to sleep already," Morgana says as he situates himself to see the messages.

"Me too," Akira replies.

**Ann: Hey, you awake?**

**Akira: No, I'm sleeping right now**

**Ann: Very funny lol. Did I wake you?**

**Akira: No, I hadn't gotten a chance to get to bed yet. I was talking with Sojiro and then realizing how sore I am from everything today**

**Ann: Yeah, my shoulders and really everything else are killing me. I can't sleep either.**

**-There was something I wanted to say to you**

**Akira: You wish you'd gotten dessert?**

**Ann: No! **

**-Well yes, I do but that's not what I wanted to tell you you idiot XD**

**Akira: LOL alright shoot. **

**Ann: Thank you. I finally got to avenge Shiho because of you guys…**

** -I'm pretty sure there was no way I'd have been able to do anything on my own.**

** -So seriously, thank you. I owe you all so much.**

** Akira: There's no need to thank me **

** Ann: No, I really do need to show how grateful I am.**

** -Anyway, that cognitive world was pretty crazy, yeah?**

**-What a mysterious place. I can't believe we actually stole someone's heart…**

**-Speaking of mysterious, did you notice as we were running out Morgana was transformed back into a cat?**

"Lady Ann sure is sharp!" Morgana quips. "I'm impressed. Basically, the treasure changes the shape of things. Once that's gone, that power no longer works. Though the real reason I changed quickly back then was because I'm so incredibly skilled!"

Akira smiles at the cat. _Why do I feel like you're full of shit?_

**Akira: He said he's amazing**

**Ann: Oh yeah, I forgot he reads these messages too**

**-Oops :P**

**-I think I feel a little better after talking to you. Thanks.**

**-We may not see results immediately, but it feels like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.**

**-I hope you don't mind talking to me too much**

**Akira: I certainly don't mind**

**-Don't think I could mind, to be honest**

**Ann: Good. I'll be messaging you more in the future I'm sure. **

**-Would you be available sometime this weekend to visit Shiho with me?**

**Akira: Would Sunday work?**

**Ann: Yeah that'd be great!**

**-Let's plan on that, then**

**-And thanks again for coming to meet my parents**

**-Just promise you won't judge me based on what you see**

**Akira: What do you mean?**

**Ann: Never mind :D**

**-Just being self-conscious I guess**

**-Well I'm in danger of dropping my phone on my face so I'll talk to you tomorrow?**

**Akira: Absolutely**

**Ann: Alright, see you then! Goodnight!**

**Akira: Goodnight!**

Akira sets his phone down and plugs it in before pushing Morgana out of his way to roll over. Unlike Ann, Akira falls asleep immediately.


	20. Chapter 19

A/N: Hey everyone. This chapter and quite a few before this one were updated to correct inconsistencies in the story. As Ruler of the Elements pointed out to me, I got Shiho's surname and given name mixed up pretty badly on quite a few occasions. To those of you who read this chapter and were confused, I apologize. I'll make a more diligent effort in the future. Thank you to Ruler of the Elements for pointing this out to me. Full disclosure, I sent them a message explaining why I thought they were incorrect and why it wasn't an issue only to realize the further I looked into it I was wrong and had to send a second one apologizing again. I'm only human. Thank you all for reading and stay tuned as Ann's parents will be arriving very soon!

**4/28**

Akira wakes up the next morning slightly groggy as he rolls out of bed. He stretches and groans as the pleasurable sensation descends down his spine. Akira walks over to his cardboard box and removes a shirt and socks. As he's pulling his school jacket over his shirt, Morgana stretches and purrs slightly.

"Morning," he says. "Ready to go see Kamoshida again?" Akira gives him a smile and nod as he finishes buttoning up his jacket. "Then let's go see what we did to him."

XXXX

Akira walks towards Shujin admiring the slight breeze that is present again today. The breeze ruffles his hair and gives it a more disheveled appearance than it usually possesses. He pulls his phone out to check the time and sees class is about to begin and returns it to his pocket as he begins to lightly jog with the rest of the student body towards the school. As he's jogging, he spots Ryuji just ahead of him moving at a walking pace. Akira slows as he gets near Ryuji and matches pace with him.

"Oh? Oh hey, what's up dude?" Ryuji says with a smile.

"Not much," Akira replies. "How're you doing?"

"Good. I nearly overslept but my knee hasn't been bothering me as much today. I was able to get some stretching done on the train but got some looks for it. Feels a lot better after it though."

"I'm glad to hear it," Akira says as Morgana pokes his head out of his bag.

"See what we can find out today about Kamoshida. You may even have to stop by his office during lunch if necessary, to seeing how he's doing," Morgana says. Both boys nod in response as they step inside the building and begin heading to their classrooms.

XXXX

Akira steps out of the classroom for break to see Ryuji standing in the hall near the door.

"Have you seen Kamoshida?" he asks.

"No," Akira replies as he shakes his head.

"You really think he changed?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Oh, perfect timing!" a feminine voice says. Both boys turn to see Sadayo Kawakami facing them. "Study Hall will be held instead of PE today. I'm letting you know just in case you haven't heard."

Ryuji gives a sideways glare at Akira as Akira tries to give him a sideways glare telling him to stop.

"Mr. Kamoshida has taken the day off," Ms. Kawakami continues.

"He ain't here?" Ryuji asks with some surprise in his voice. Ms. Kawakami shakes her head and leans in slightly towards Akira.

"Don't tell anyone that you heard this from me… But we received word that Mr. Kamoshida is placing himself under suspension. At such a time before this tournament too… something serious must have happened. Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he supposedly wasn't making any sense."

"A suspension?!" Ryuji gasps unable to hold it in any longer.

"_NOT SO LOUD,_" Ms. Kawakami hisses. "And yes. The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too. I don't know much about it though…" she says with a sideways glance at Akira. "Well, I was sent to relay what's going on to you, and I think I've relayed."

As Ms. Kawakami walks away, Akira turns to Ryuji unable to hide the grin on his face.

"Looks like something happened," Ryuji says as his smile grows to match Akira's. "And it sounds different from a mental shutdown."

"Agreed," Akira replies.

"I guess all we can do now is wait until Monday," Ryuji says as Ann walks up to the two of them.

"Did you two hear the news?" she asks.

"Just did," Akira responds. "And discussions about our expulsions may be put on hold as well. Seems like we got something done."

"I want to celebrate but I feel like it's too early still," Ann says. "Still, we did manage to get him to not come to school which is already a relief for most."

"What's going on with your parents?" Ryuji asks as he blatantly changes the topic.

"I finally called them last night, told them everything about Kamoshida and Shiho. They said they wanted to come back and spend time with me so they got a flight and should arrive early tomorrow morning. So, tomorrow night you guys are coming over for dinner…" Ann says as her voice trails off and she looks upwards at nothing.

"What is it?" Akira asks.

"I… I haven't told them you're boys. I haven't actually told them anything about either of you. I didn't have a chance."

"Well we'll be on our best behavior, right?" Ryuji says elbowing Akira.

"Ryuji, please for the love of god, behave when you're with my parents," Ann says with a sigh that causes Akira to laugh.

"You're worried about me?! What about the guy with a talking cat that introduced us to another dimension where we—"

Ann smacks Ryuji on the back of his head.

"Keep. Your voice. _Down!_" she hisses. Akira chuckles.

"Do you want us to bring anything?" he asks.

"No that's OK. We've… we've got more than enough for just 5 people," Ann says with a small smile.

"You sure you're OK with us coming over?" Akira asks.

"Yeah, I am. I'm just nervous because the only person before you guys who really knew about my family and things like that was Shiho. It's awkward to have people over and having them look around in awe at what I just look at as ordinary."

"I've never been to a penthouse apartment before, I'll bet it's huge!" Ryuji says. Ann waves her hand in his direction.

"See?" she says with a genuine smile.

"It'll be fine, Ann," Ryuji reassures her. "We won't judge you just because your family is loaded."

Akira facepalms at Ryuji's comment.

XXXX

Akira walks into Café Leblanc after school. Sojiro sees him walking in and furrows his brow.

"I thought you said you wouldn't be home early today?"

"I thought I wouldn't be," Akira says with a shrug. "Would you teach me how to make Leblanc coffee anyway?" A large smile spreads across Sojiro's face as he throws a towel over his shoulder.

"Sure. Wash your hands and get an apron on," Sojiro says as Akira goes to put Morgana and his bag up in his attic room.

XXXX

Ann walks into Shiho's room again. Mrs. Suzui is in there along with Mr. Suzui standing by Shiho's bed. They turn to see who entered and smile at Ann.

"Good evening Takamaki-chan," Mr. Suzui says with a bow.

"Good evening," Ann says as she returns the bow. "How's she doing?"

"Better," Mrs. Suzui responds. "Her brain activity is getting stronger and they think she'll wake up within the week!"

"Th-that's amazing!" Ann says choking back tears. "I can't wait to tell her all about everything at school."

"Dear," Mrs. Suzui says to Mr. Suzui, "Takamaki-chan is here with her. We can go get some dinner now and a change of clothes?"

"Yes, let's do that," Mr. Suzui replies. "Takamaki-chan, would you sit with Shiho in our absence?"

"Of course!"

"Thank you," he says with a small bow. "We'll be back in a couple of hours." The Suzui's collect their things and leave Ann and Shiho in the room with that eternal rhythmic beeping of the monitor. Ann hated that noise by now, but she knew if she ever didn't hear it it'd be worse than having to hear it now.

Ann sits down and grips Shiho's hand. A feeling of giddiness possesses her at the news.

"You're never going to believe it Shiho, but we did it. We fought our way inside the castle for the final time. We had stocked up on medicine from Dr. Takemi and went in to steal Kamoshida's heart. And we got it! It was this giant crown that we tried to carry out before Kamoshida ambushed us! He transformed into this hideous grotesque monster that we had to fight.

And we kicked his ass! He kicked ours too, but we came out on top. My shoulder is still sore from it and I think I'll schedule a massage or something while my mom's back in town. Oh, and my parents are coming back tomorrow. I finally called them and told them everything about school and what happened with you. I didn't mention Kamoshida, to my parents or yours. I kinda feel like since I'm doing something about it already I don't them to get involved.

And it's your call on whether or not you want to tell people. I'll let you make that decision when you wake up. But yeah, my parents are coming back and I'm super excited to see them! But they invited Akira and Ryuji over for dinner one night without knowing much about them. I mentioned they were my friends but not that they were boys. I don't want my parents to think I spend all my free time with boys, although it wouldn't be an inaccurate statement given events of late," Ann says as she giggles.

"I had also told the boys about how much money my family has and what kind of place I live in and I'm just as nervous about showing them as I was when I showed you for the first time. I don't know, it's probably not a big deal," Ann says as she trails off to silently stare at the setting sun outside the window.

"I'm sorry Shiho. I'm sorry I didn't listen earlier. I'm sorry I didn't try harder when I knew you were in trouble and looking for some help. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you needed me most. When you wake up from this, I'll support you in any way I can. I'll always be there by your side whenever you need me. We finally got him, but if we'd have gotten him sooner, we could've saved you.

But we got him eventually. I think that's what you'd be happy about. He wasn't at school today and rumors say he's placed himself on suspension. People are wondering when he'll come back to teaching if he comes back at all. I think we've really done it. It might still be too early to tell but dammit, I want to be hopeful. Hope that it wasn't all for nothing. Hope that you'll get the justice you deserve in some fashion.

I'm just sorry we couldn't get him earlier," Ann says as she squeezes Shiho's hand slightly. "Ryuji and Akira are going to come visit you with me sometime this weekend hopefully now that all of that stuff is seemingly over. I really really can't wait for you to wake up and really get to meet them. They're definitely not what the rumors paint them to be."

Ann sits with Shiho silently for some time. She never tires of this, just sitting and watching the sun set outside Shiho's window. The annoyingly soothing beeping of the heart rate monitor lull Ann into a light sleep as she continues to grip Shiho's hand. Ann is woken by gentle shaking from Mrs. Suzui. She thanks Ann for sitting with Shiho and gives her a hug and peck on the cheek before Ann departs.

XXXX

Ann arrives home and sits on the couch in the middle room. It's late again and Ann wonders what it is she used to do with her free time before visiting Shiho or the Metaverse. She pulls out her phone and instinctively opens the messages app to Akira. _Why? What should I say? _She asks herself. Ann switches to the group chat and sends a message.

**Ann: I went to see Shiho today.**

** -And I told her we settled things with Kamoshida.**

** -She still hasn't regained consciousness, but I had to go make amends.**

** Ryuji: You didn't do anything wrong Ann**

** Akira: That's right. This is Kamoshida's doing**

** Ann: I know. But I wasn't there to help her when she needed it.**

** -I have to do all I can to make up for that, starting now.**

** -Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to move on **

** Ryuji: I didn't realize you were so passionate**

** -I totally didn't notice that back in middle school**

** Ann: I think it's because of you guys. I'm a little embarrassed though…**

** -Anyway, Ryuji, Akira… I hope we can keep helping other people and each other from now on too**

** Ryuji: Totally!**

** Akira: Agreed**

Ann stares at his name. _Akira Kurusu_. _Why do I want to message him again? No, I can't. I'll seem too forward. Too clingy or desperate. I'll wait until tomorrow to see how things play out here. _Ann heads to her room with the intent of going to bed as soon as possible. Today has been a long day.

XXXX

"That's the end of the day," Sojiro says as the last customer walks out the door. "Hey, you did good work today, and your coffee ain't bad at all. Another day or two and I'd say you can make it as good as me."

"Thank you," Akira says as he clears the table at the booth.

"Tell you what, you can just drop those in the sink," Sojiro says. "I'll finish cleaning while you go and feed that adorable cat upstairs," Sojiro says as he pushes a plate of cold sushi towards Akira. "And call it a night while you're at it. You seem like you've been busy these past couple of weeks so why don't you take a day for yourself and head to the baths just across the way."

"I might do that," Akira says as he grabs the sushi. "Thank you, Sakura-san."

"Hey! What'd I say? It's Sojiro or Boss. You can pick which, but it has to be one or the other."

Akira smiles as he heads upstairs with the plate of sushi which is nearly knocked out of his hands by Morgana who obviously heard about it from the stairs.


	21. Chapter 20

A/N: It's finally here! It's been a crazy week and half for me, between finals week last week and moving home again for a couple months, getting this chapter out has been a hassle! But I knew I had been wanting to write something like this for a long time and that if I was going to do it, I wanted to do it right! This chapter went through more revisions than any other to make sure it's something I was ready to put out there. And while I don't think I'll ever truly be able to look at it and say it's 'perfect,' it's finally a good enough chapter that I can put it out there to continue the story and be the chapter I've wanted it to be. I hope you all enjoy this extra long chapter, and as always: Thank you for continuing to support me and the fic!

* * *

**4/29**

Ann observes herself in the mirror as she ties her last twin tail. _Today's the day. They'll arrive while I'm at school._ Butterflies move around inside her stomach as Ann tries to calm her nerves about tonight. Ann sprays a dash of perfume into the air and walks through it and out of the door to her room. _Just going to have to see what today holds, _she thinks.

XXXX

"Good morning," Akira says to her as he takes his seat behind her in class.

"Good morning. How're you feeling?" she asks.

"Better. You?"

"Still a bit sore, but not nearly as bad as yesterday or the day before," Ann replies. "My parents will be arriving today, so I figured you and Ryuji can just come home with me after school. If that's alright with your parents."

"Should be," Akira says. "My guardian isn't too concerned what time I come home."

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry," Ann says. She forgot he didn't live with his parents and lived only with a guardian he doesn't talk much about.

"Hmm? Oh no, it's ok," he says with a small smile. "It's not like that. He just trusts that I know what I'm doing and that if I'm not back early I've got a good reason." Ann returns the smile as her phone vibrates in her bag.

**Mom: We just arrived in Tokyo. We'll be back at the apartment before you get off school so bring your friends over! We'd love to meet them before dinner gets started**

"You going to tell them we're male?" Akira asks as his smile turns mischievous. "Might be better to warn them if it's something you'd think they'd not take well."

"I don't know how they'd take it," Ann says as she stares at the phone. "I've never had a boyfriend before so it's not really a topic that has been broached before."

**Ann: Ok. I don't think I mentioned it earlier but they're boys, I hope that's ok.**

** Mom: Oh, one of your friends is a boy?**

** -I suppose you are about that age now :)**

** Ann: Boys. Plural, Mom. **

** -My two friends are both boys…**

** Mom: Oh!**

** -I see**

** -Don't worry Dear, I'll warn you father ha-ha**

** -You're not dating either of these boys?**

** Ann: No**

** Mom: OK, I'll have a talk with your father about it. See you tonight! We love you**

** Ann: Love you too!**

Akira chuckles as he reads the conversation.

"That's probably the best reaction you could get I'd say."

"I think so too," Ann says with a slight blush. "My dad has always seen me as his little girl, so I think she's just going to remind him how old I am."

"Never had a boyfriend though. Really?" Akira asks. "I thought all models were supposed to be dating other models, all the magazine racks tell me so."

"Don't believe everything you read," Ann says with a smile as she turns around in her seat for class to begin.

XXXX

"Hey Akira, you excited?" Ryuji asks as the three of them walk out of Shujin. "Cause I'm excited. A penthouse suite in Tokyo!"

"Ryuji, please…" Ann says.

"Yeah yeah I know. 'Behave' and all that. Do you guys have like butlers or something?"

"No," Ann replies. "We can still do things ourselves despite having some money."

"Some? Ann, I knew you were a model, but I never knew your parents were world famous fashion designers. How come you never told me?"

Ann shrugs, "You never asked. Hey," she says turning to Akira, "where's Morgana?"

"At home," Akira replies. "Wasn't sure if he would be allowed and he's been pissed at this crow that keeps tapping on the bedroom window every morning he wants to see if he can catch."

Ann laughs as the two of them fall silent and listen to Ryuji become more and more excited the closer, they get to Ann's apartment.

XXXX

"Good afternoon, Lady Ann," the door manager says to Ann as they enter the building.

"Hello Hiroshi," Ann says with a large smile on her face. "Are my parents still home?"

"I haven't seen them come down unless they snuck out another entrance hehehe. So good to see them back in Tokyo."

"Ok, thank you Hiroshi-san," Ann says with a bow. She turns and leads the boys towards the elevators.

"I think this is the nicest elevator I've ever seen in my whole life," Ryuji says looking at the trim decorations.

"Ryuji, it's just an elevator," Akira says with a chuckle.

"Maybe, but it's a fancy elevator."

Ann shakes her head as they step inside and press the button for the top floor. The elevator hums lightly as they're all carried upwards. As they arrive and step out of the elevator, Ann leads them to the apartment and puts her key into the lock. She turns the key and opens the door to a wall of smells. Ann leads the boys into the apartment as they remove their shoes.

"Mom?"

"Annie?" a voice responds from around the corner in the kitchen. A woman with long jet-black hair and olive skin comes walking around the corner.

"Mom!" Ann says as she runs to hug her mother. Ann embraces her and feels her eyes water as she holds her.

"It's good to see you Annie," her mother says as Ann's hair and shoulder muffle her voice. She pulls Ann away from her slightly before looking down. "Have they… _gotten bigger again_?" she whispers.

"_Mom! Not in front of…_" Ann says as she motions her head towards the two boys standing in the doorway awkwardly.

"Ah, yes! You must be the friends Annie has told me about," she says as she moves closer to the boys. They all exchange bows as Ann introduces them.

"Mom, these are my friends from school: Ryuji Sakamoto and Akira Kurusu. Guys, this is my mother."

"Thank you for having us over," Akira says as he ends his bow.

"Yeah totally," Ryuji says doing the same. "Your place looks awesome." Ann facepalms behind her mother as she chuckles.

"Hehehe, well thank you very much Sakamoto-kun," she says as she turns to Ann. "Dear I'm nearly done with dinner; I'm just waiting on your father to get back with some more ingredients. You can take your friends to your room if you'd like," she says as she begins walking towards the kitchen. As she passes Ann, she puts a hand on her shoulder and leans into whisper, "_Your father knows and is fine, but leaving the door open would help dear_." She winks at Ann and returns to the kitchen.

"C-c'mon you two," Ann says as she begins walking towards her room trying to hide her blushing.

XXXX

Akira follows Ann and Ryuji as they walk through the sitting room and into down a small hallway where Ann opens a door. As the three of them walk inside, Akira takes a moment to observe his surroundings.

Two walls in the room appear to be a convincing faux brick pattern while the other two walls are a painted a light grey. The room is disheveled with clothes and boxes strewn across the floor. A red and white target rug is on the ground underneath an orange desk and chair. In the middle of the room is a large trunk with sweets and a mirror stacked on top of it with another chair facing the mirror. Ann's messy bed sits caddy corner to the door next to a large shelf adorned with various boots and shoe pairs all neatly aligned.

"So, this is it," Ann says as she stands in the room with her arms spread open.

XXXX

Ann looks at the two boys as they stand and take in their surroundings. _I'm really glad I remembered to pick up all the dirty clothes yesterday._

"What's in here?" Ryuji says as he walks towards a set of slightly bulging double white doors.

"Don't open that!" Ann gasps. "It's… my closet. I barely got that door to close last time I opened it. It's stuffed full of clothes."

Ryuji's eyes widen as he looks at Ann's dresser next to him, then to the clothes hanging across the room from him. "You've got _more _clothes?"

"Of course," Ann says. "Some are clothes I've gotten from shoots and things like that I was allowed to keep. But, yeah, it's a bit of a mess in here still, sit wherever you'd like," Ann says as she sits on her bed. Akira sits at the desk chair while Ryuji tosses Ann a large heart plushie on her trunk chair to her before sitting down.

"It's very… feminine… in here," Akira says as he continues to look around.

"Thanks, I've never had anyone say that before," Ann says as she blushes.

"Why're you so blushy and nervous?" Ryuji asks.

"Well, to be honest I've never had a guy in my room before and now I've got two. It's like my own private space you know? I feel a little awkward having other people in here."

"I know the feeling," Akira replies, "I share my room with a talking cat."

Ann and Ryuji laugh as Akira chuckles at his own joke. Ann looks at the two boys and remembers why she made friends with them. Sure, it was to take down Kamoshida and get revenge for Shiho, but it's more than that. There was a reason she continued to message them and why she went through with bringing them here in the first place.

_ They make me feel welcome._

"Hey, while we're waiting for my dad to come back and my mom to finish dinner, can you guys help me complete this jigsaw puzzle?" Ann asks as she reaches under her bed and pulls out a box. She clears off her trunk by handing things to Akira to put on the desk.

The three Shujin students begin to build the puzzle of an American pop star on the trunk making idle chit chat.

XXXX

"Ugh, this is impossible," Ryuji says as he throws a puzzle piece on the trunk in frustration.

"Ryuji if you pick up two pieces at random to see if they fit together then it'll take forever," Ann explains. "Here, start with the edge pieces. Get the outline done first then fill it in as you go."

"No thanks, Ann. Puzzles just aren't really my thing. Even in the Metaverse, it's why I always let this guy figure them out."

Akira smiles as he silently continues to put pieces of the puzzle together. Simple puzzles such as these, or complex puzzles in that book that occasionally get left at Leblanc were all enjoyable to him. The feeling of working on a puzzle until it's solved and getting the rewarding feeling of finishing it were all the motivation Akira needed to do it again.

"Did you guys hear anything new about Kamoshida at school today?" Ann asks them. Both boys shake their head no.

"He was gone again today, which I think is still a good sign," Ryuji says.

"Yeah, maybe," Ann says uncertain. "Do we even know what a change in heart looks like? Morgana said that it'd be him confessing his crimes but if he never comes to school, how can he confess? How do we know he didn't have a complete mental shutdown like on the news?"  
"Because he's not dead," Akira answers quietly. "The mental shutdowns that have been on the news have involved the people dying, and because they died something catastrophic happened. Like the trains crashing. Kamoshida is still alive because I overheard Kawakami-sensei speaking with Principal Kobayakawa about him. He's still not talking to anyone so it's no real news since we knew that already."

"Good point," Ryuji agrees. "Still, I'm worried about our possible expulsions. Do you have any idea how bad that'd be?"

"Yeah," Akira responds quietly still. The moment hangs in the air as all take in what he'd just said.

"Sorry man," Ryuji says. "I forgot you know?"

"It's ok," Akira says as he looks up at him, "but yeah, I know how it feels. If it happens it won't be my first time, but they'd throw me in prison for it this time. I'd really prefer not to go there, but for now we have to wait and see."

As Akira says that, the three of them hear a door open in the apartment and close again. Ann's parent's voices can be heard in the other room speaking in hushed tones.

"C'mon, I wanna introduce you to my dad," Ann says with a smile as she stands up and begins heading towards the door. "Ryuji don't speak unless spoken to."

"Why doesn't he get that rule?" Ryuji whines.

"Because Akira already watches what he says," Ann says with a bit of sass in her tone. She waves her hand and leads the boys out of the room.

Ann walks out to see her dad smiling speaking to her mother. When he turns and sees Ann walking towards him his smile seems to get even bigger.

"Annie!" he shouts as Ann runs up to him and jumps into a hug. "My little girl has grown up so much!"

"Hi Dad," Ann says burying her face into his neck. "I've missed you."

"We've missed you terribly too, Dear," he replied as he set her down. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her from top to bottom. "Good God, Dear? I think she's gotten even taller," he says to Ann's mother.

"I tried to tell you that," she responds with a giggle that matches Ann's perfectly. Ann gets her mannerisms from her mother but almost all her looks, it seems, from her father. The blonde hair and nearly white skin, the height from her father but the personality of both all rolled into Ann.

"Dad, I want you to meet my friends. This is Ryuji Sakamoto," Ann says gesturing to Ryuji.

"Pleasure to meet you Sakamoto-kun," he says as he and Ryuji bow to each other.

"And this is Akira Kurusu," Ann says as the same pleasantries are expressed. "These are the friends I've been spending time and studying with for the past couple of weeks since…" Ann explains as her voice and tone taper off.

Akira sense where the conversation was going and turns to Mrs. Takamaki.

"That smells great, what're we having?"

"Hmm? OH, we're having sushi and tempura, Kurusu-kun. Thank you for the compliment. You can have a seat at the table, it's nearly ready."

Ann sits next to her father across from Ryuji and Akira. Ann sees that her father is analyzing the two boys but trying to not give away that he's doing it so easily.

"So, you two boys are second years as well?"

"Yes sir," Akira responds maintaining the eye contact Ann's father was making.

"And I understand you've formed a study group with Ann. Is that correct?"

"That is correct," Akira says.

"So, what brought the three of you together?" Ann's father continues his line of questioning. Ann can tell he wants more information but doesn't want to come across as though he's interrogating the boys. _He kinda is anyway_, Ann thinks.

"I sit behind Ann in class," Akira responds nonchalantly.

"Yeah, and you and I met on the day you transferred to Shujin," Ryuji says to Akira.

"Oh, you're a recent transfer student?" Ann's dad asks. Ann feels her heart drop into her stomach. _Is he going to find out Akira has a record_?!

"Yes," Akira answers without anything to suggest he's panicking like Ann. "I recently moved to Tokyo to go to a new school and see what city life is like." Ann knew he was likely picking his words very carefully to not quiet lie, but to also not quite tell the truth either. It was the same thing he did with all adults they interacted with.

"And how are you liking it so far?"

"It's different for sure. But work and studies keep me busy so some of it is familiar."

"Are your studies important to you, then I take it?" Ann's father asks.

"You kidding?" Ryuji interjects again. "This guy is like one of the top students of our year."

"That's good to hear. What about you Sakamoto-kun? How are your studies doing?"

"Me? Well… uh… they're going ok. I guess," Ryuji says as he looks away rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm much more into sports than books, or at least I was until that bas— until the track team got disbanded."

Ann's father looks intently at Ryuji until they're interrupted by Ann's mother bringing food to the table. Once all the food is on the table and everyone has been served they all begin to eat. Little chatter is had while everyone consumes the delicious food. Ann frequently glances over at Akira to see what he might be looking at or trying to say but he is quietly and politely eating his food in solace.

Unlike Ryuji who is frequently dropping bits of food onto the table in front of himself and occasionally chewing with his mouth open. However, Ann seems to be the only one to notice before Ryuji cleans up what he spills as Ann's parents eat as Akira does. Ann feels like an awkward tension is surrounding the table, but no one appears anxious. The dinner is finished as everyone eats the last of their meal and conversation gradually picks up again as each person finishes.

XXXX

"Whatever these 'mental shutdown' things that the media keeps talking about are, it's clear they're just trying to get more people to tune in by scaring them half to death to think something is out to get them," Ann's mother says to her father.

"I don't know, they're just reporting what's happening," Ann's father says.

"Well they should be reporting on the Diet and the election coming up. Elections are _this year_ and they've barely discussed candidates at all. Not some cases of subway workers falling asleep on the job or truck drivers pressing the wrong pedal. It's sad but there's more important things on the horizon we should be thinking about," Ann's mother says.

"But Dear, we're not even going to be in the country when the elections take place. Why be so upset about the media covering it or not?"

"I'm not upset," Ann's mother explains. "I just think they're distracting people from what's important. Ann, promise me when you're old enough to vote you'll pay attention to these things."

"Uh sure thing, Mom," Ann says. She's never cared about anything political but if it'll make her mother happy she'll agree to it. Ann's father smiles at her comment as if he knows what she's thinking already.

"You kids will be old enough, soon enough. Have you thought about what you want to do after high school? More schooling or go straight into work? Sakamoto-kun you said you're a fan of sports, must be nice having an _Olympic _champion at your school teaching you about them, huh?" Ann's father says. If Ann's heart had dropped into her stomach earlier, it was now crashing through the floor.

"Heh, not really," Ryuji blurts out.

"What was that?" Ann's father asks.

"He means," Ann interrupts, "that he's not so into sports after the track team disbanded. And it was Mr. Kamoshida who disbanded the team to make the volleyball team bigger. It's a bit of a sore spot."

"Ah I see," Ann's mother says. "Well it seems to have brought a lot of popularity to the school in recent years. If that administration was better with their funding perhaps they'd be able to have both sports teams up and going at once."

"What about you Kurusu-kun?" Ann's father asks. "Are you involved in any clubs or sports at school?"

"No, sir," Akira replies. "I'm still getting my bearings around school with the help of these two. I do have a job that I go to after school I recently started."

"Where's that?"

"Leblanc Café, I work there with serving coffee and curry, the specialty dish."

"Coffee and curry?" Ann's mother says. "What a strange combination."

"A little bit, but don't knock it until you've tried it," Akira says with a smile. Ann can tell he's trying to make sure the conversation stays away from Kamoshida and she was going to do everything she could to help.

"Akira has been helping Ryuji and I improve our grades," Ann says poorly attempting to steer the conversation.

"Well that's good," Ann's father says. "You could use a little help in your grades sweetheart."

"Mhmm," Ann says with a big smile, "And that's why we've formed a study group!"

"What brought the three of you together to start this study group?" Ann's mother asks.

"We both know Akira, and he's one of the smartest people in the year so we won't leave him alone now until our grades improve," Ryuji says. Laughter erupts around the table.

"What's your secret Kurusu-kun?" Ann's mother asks. "How do you manage to stay on top of work and school seemingly so well to start a study group?"

"I don't know," Akira responds truthfully. "I try and read as often as I can when I get a chance, so I guess that might help with my studies. Recently I finished a novel about a femme fatale named Carmen," Akira says as he shoots Ann a small smile. "I think just reading as often as I can helps expand what knowledge of the world I've got."

"Well what a delightful way to spend your time," Ann's mother says. "So, are you the tutor to the group?"

Ann begins to worry as they hadn't planned on questioning this in depth and they didn't have a story rehearsed for such an event. It'd almost be easier to just come out and tell them what they were really up to.

"I guess you could say that," Akira says. "But Ann takes over when it's English lessons."

"Well I'm glad you children have found a way to help each other in your studies," Ann's father says happily. "Do you have any studying to do tonight?"

"As a matter of fact, we do," Ann replies quickly seizing the opportunity to end the questioning.

"Well you can head off to do that," Ann's mother says. "We'll worry about clearing things here. Boys, you're welcome to stay as long as you'd like to finish studying."

"Thank you, Mrs. Takamaki," Ryuji says. _Wow Ryuji is really putting on his best here_, Ann thinks.

As more thank you's and 'good to meet you's are exchanged, the Shujin students leave the table and make their way back to Ann's room. The three of them take their seats again, all full of the excellent meal they'd just had.

"I've never been so nervous," Ryuji says in a hushed tone only those in the room can hear.

"Really?" Akira asks.

"He knows what I'd do to him if he did something stupid or embarrassing," Ann says casually which causes Akira to laugh. "I wasn't that worried, except when that comment about Kamoshida came up," Ann says glaring at Ryuji.

"Sorry!"

"It's fine," Akira reassures her.

"I guess," Ann sighs. _Regardless if we told them anything or not, having the two of you over is driving my nerves into overdrive_, Ann thinks to herself. _Boys in my room and meeting my parents is bad enough but hiding why we're friends and what we're really doing and how 'bad' of people you two appear to be on paper makes it hard to have a truthful conversation with my parents_.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I cannot wait for school tomorrow. Or Monday for that matter. I want to see Kamoshida and see if what we did had any effect," Ryuji says.

"Close the door a bit if we're going to talk about him," Ann says as Ryuji moves and closes the door to be barely more than a crack open. In hushed tones Ryuji continues.

"Never thought I'd ever actually utter those words," Ryuji admits.

"I know what you mean," Akira agrees.

"I'm fine with never seeing him again," Ann explains. "I saw enough of him and he's seen enough of me that he can never show his face in that school again and I think I'd be happy with that."

"What do you mean by that?" Ryuji asks.

"What?"

"You said 'he's seen enough of me.' What do you mean?" Ryuji clarifies.

"Oh," Ann says as she looks away from the boys. "Kamoshida… he would try and get me to… to… do _it _with him. He'd call me into his office occasionally and try and get me to."

"That _bastard_!" Ryuji hisses. "What a disgusting pig."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Ann," Akira says softly.

"Thanks. Thankfully it never went any further than getting a shirt off or something like that," Ann replies even softer than Akira. "Seems like something always saved me from him whenever those days would occur."

Ann's room sits quietly as the inhabitant's digest what they have just shared and learned. Ann expected herself to cry but really, she felt numb to the memories of the experience. _I've shed enough tears because of him. I won't shed any more moving forward. _

"I'm sure we got him," Akira says finally.

"Me too," Ann agrees. "Morgana seems confidant as well. Do you think he'll actually be at school tomorrow?"

"I doubt it," Akira replies. "But Kawakami-sensei says that the board meetings are mandatory for all faculty so if he's not there on Monday, we might actually have to check in on him ourselves to make sure we didn't cause a complete shutdown."

"Who cares if we did?" Ryuji mutters.

"I do," Akira shoots back. "We're not murderers."

"I know, I know. But if anyone deserves it, I'd vote it's him," Ryuji says.

"Not our call to make," Akira replies. "Not really sure it's our call to make about stealing the treasure to be frank."

"But if it helps everyone, including ourselves to have his treasure stolen," Ann explains, "then our call or not, I think we made the right one."

"Totally!" Ryuji says smiling. "We're helping people to be rid of a predator like Kamoshida. It's totally the right call."

"Maybe…" Akira replies.

"Hey," Ann says. "You guys any good at Mario Kart?"

"Yes," both boys answer simultaneously. Laughter fills the room at the response.

"Alright well grab a GameCube controller from that drawer, we're going to see who's the best!"

XXXX

"Oh, what a load of horseshit!" Ryuji gasps as Ann drives past him to finish in first place. "How are you supposed to avoid a red shell coming right at you?!"

"Hold something behind you to block the shell," Akira says as his cart crosses the finish line in fourth. "I thought you said you were good at this game?" he pokes.

"Still placed higher than you!" Ryuji mocks back as the two boys laugh. "Alright well it's nearly eight and I gotta get home before nine. My mom hates it when I'm out too late, I get an earful."

Ryuji stands up and stretches before fist bumping Akira and saying goodbye. Ann escorts Ryuji out to say goodbye to her parents and walks him to the elevator.

"Hey Ryuji?"

"Hmm?"

Ann leans in a gives Ryuji a peck on the cheek and a hug. Ryuji pauses for a moment before reciprocating.

"Thanks for being on your best behavior with my parents."

"Don't mention it," he replies softly. As he says it the door to the elevator opens and Ryuji steps inside as Ann returns to her apartment. Ann returns to her room to find Akira sitting on the ground leaning against her bed. Ann flops on her bed and watches their carts endlessly zoom around a track as the victory screen shows.

"We've come a long way you know," Ann says.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we only met about two weeks ago and already I feel like we're close friends. You've told me about you and your personal life and I've told you the same about me. It's something people don't usually do with someone they've been friends with for such a short amount of time."

"Well our relationship isn't typical or usual," Akira replies. "We may have only met two weeks ago but a majority of that time we've spent every day together since going into another dimension to fight our perverted gym teacher. Oh, an we're also fighting for our lives directly with one another. I think it makes for an accelerated friendship if anything ever qualifies for that."

"Good point," Ann replies. "Honestly, I'm exhausted. I thought today would be an easy day, but I feel like we just got done with fighting Kamoshida's demons all over again and all we did was have dinner with my parents. I've been so nervous and anxious about everything going on I feel like I've barely had enough time to stop and think."

"I know the feeling. Reminds me of when I was sentenced."

"I still can't believe that happened to you," Ann mutters. "It's so unfair."

"Actually, I'm kind of glad in a weird, morbid sort of way."

"You are?"

"Yeah," Akira explains. "Up until now I've just been drifting along, taking life a day at a time. And while that does have some benefits, I realized I was just living day in and day out in a rut. Now with the Metaverse, and Personas, and a new setting of life I've finally begun to pay attention to what's happening in my life. I've gotten to meet a great amount of awesome people like Ryuji, and Dr. Takemi, and you, and loads of others."

Ann blushes at his final comment. _He's happy to have met me?! _

"That's very sweet of you to say… Thank you."

"You're welcome," Akira says as he rests his head back and closes his eyes. "We still up for visiting Shiho together?"

"Yes of course!" Ann says. "And as I recall, you said you'd be willing to hang out some more once we got everything done with Kamoshida."

"I plan on it. Just as soon as I get confirmation I'm not expelled and going to prison," Akira says as he smiles and opens his eyes making direct eye contact with Ann. _That damn smile of his, _Ann thinks to herself.

"Well, probably about time I headed home too," Akira says checking his phone.

"OK, let me walk you out," Ann says as she escorts Akira, much like Ryuji, to her parents for goodbye's and then out of the apartment to the elevator door. Ann stands awkwardly with Akira as they await the elevator to arrive at their floor. Ann wants to hug him like she had with Ryuji but something about it just didn't seem right. _Would he think I was coming onto him? Did Ryuji?_

"Hey, Akira?" Ann asks. "Can I give you a hug? For everything you've done for me and for being so nice and polite to my parents?"

"Uh, sure," Akira says as he turns to face her. He pulls his hands out of his pockets and extends his arms as Ann closes the distance and wraps her arms around his torso. As soon as his arms envelop around her as well, Ann can feel her legs begin to feel weak and her heart pounds in her chest as she smells the hint of coffee on his clothes. As the hug ends, Ann moves her head back and gives Akira a peck on the cheek much like she did to Ryuji.

"Thank you, again. I don't know how I could ever repay you for all you've done for me and Shiho."

"Don't mention it," Akira says as his cheeks turn a visible shade of red. "No repayment necessary." With that, Akira gives her that smile again as he pushes his glasses further up the bridge of his nose and steps into the elevator.

"Good night, Ann."

"Good night, Akira."

XXXX

Ann steps back inside her apartment to see both her parents waiting for her inside, both wearing slight grins.

"So," Ann's mother asks, "How long have you been crushing on him?"


	22. Chapter 21

Ann sits at the table again with her parents as the clock tick-tocks later into the night. Ann's mother has poured everyone a glass of wine, though Ann's is filled less than both her parents as they sit to discuss what's going on with Ann.

"I don't have a crush on him," Ann says.

"Dear, please," her mother responds. "You've got a crush, even if you don't know it. It was written all over your faces during dinner."

Ann blushes more and takes another sip of her wine as her parents look at her, unable to hold back their amused smiles at her embarrassment. _I cannot believe we're having this conversation._

"What do you mean?" Ann asks.

"Well, the two of you were frequently looking at each other and quickly looking away whenever you made eye contact, but only when you thought other people weren't looking at either of you," Ann's father explains. "C'mon Sweetheart, we were young too, once. We know what it feels like."

"I just…" Ann hesitates. _I've only ever told Shiho these things and she can't hear me! But they're my parents, I can trust them and their advice._ "I just can't stop thinking about him."

Ann is startled as her parents both raise their hands in the air and cheer. Ann's jaw drops as they both turn and high-five one another.

"W-wha…"

"Sorry Sweetheart," her dad says with a chuckle. "We weren't sure we were going to be able to get you to open up about it. We certainly didn't with our parents when we were your age."

Ann's mother giggles as she takes a sip from her wine. "You can't stop thinking about him?"

Ann takes a moment to gather herself after that sudden display and begins to giggle herself as the absurdity of it all before responding again in her more serious tone.

"Yeah… he's on my mind all the time since we met. Even before we actually met, the rumors about him for being a new student and the fact that he sits behind me always kept me distracted in class. Now with the study group, I see him all the time and spend time with him almost every day."

"Sounds exactly what life was like for me when I met your father," Ann's mother says as she grabs her husband's hand.

"I just don't understand what this all is, you know?" Ann says taking another sip of her wine. "Like, I can't stop thinking about him and I _always _want to text him and see how or what he's doing. But is that really attraction? I don't think it's love. I don't know what it is."

"Yeah," Ann's father responds. "Things like love and attraction are difficult for people to understand. It's hard because everyone experiences it in different ways and each person would probably define it in different ways. It's easy to look at other people in love and point to it and say, 'There, that's what it is.' It's harder to be in it and realize it."

"So, am I in it?" Ann asks.

"I don't think so, Dear," Ann's mother responds. "I think you're infatuated with him. I think that you're in that stage just before love. Some people will tell you it's short lived or temporary, but I think it's a necessary stage to pass through for everyone. Some will experience it for a long time and others will have it for only a short while, but everyone passes through it."

"Mhmm," Ann's father hums in agreement as he sips his wine. "I understand why you like the boy. I can see how he caught your eye and threw you into this infatuation."

"You can?" Ann asks.

"Yes. He's a respectable young man from what I can see. He spoke steady and seemed to mean what he said. He maintained eye contact with whoever he was speaking with and was courteous to your mother and me. As far as first impressions go, I couldn't have been more pleased."

"What do you think, Dear?" Ann's mother asks. "What about him do you like?"

"I don't know… the way he speaks. The way he treats people around him. I like the way he seems so nonchalant about the world but still somehow seems to adamantly pay attention to the fine details. I like how aloof he seems to be but can still be depended on. I like…"

_How he helped me with Shiho. How he helped me with Kamoshida. All the times he's likely saved my life to repay the times I've likely saved his. God, I wish I could tell you about those times._

"I just like him," Ann finishes off.

"Have you told him?" Ann's father asks.

"No. I haven't really told anybody, only Shiho when I went to visit her."

"Are you going to?" Ann's mother asks.

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean, how would I? And what if he doesn't like me the same way?"

"Oh, Sweetheart," Ann's father says. "I don't think you'll need to worry about that."

"But how do you know for sure? What if I said something about it and he doesn't feel the same way and it makes the friendship awkward?"

"Dear, I'll give you this advice," Ann's mother says as she finishes her wine. "I think you should only say something once you're ready for both outcomes should they occur. But at the same time, you'll probably never be in a situation where you're truly ready. So, when you're as ready as you can be, you'll need to take a leap of faith and tell him."

"Even if it might make things awkward between us?"

"Even it if might make things awkward between you."

"OK," Ann says. "I'll—I'll keep it in mind." Ann finishes the last of the wine in her glass before standing up from the table with her parents.

"I love you guys," Ann says as she wraps her arms around both their necks.

"We love you too, Sweetheart."

"Mhmm, now off you go!" her mother instructs. "You've still got school tomorrow so get to bed!"

Ann smiles as she closes her bedroom door and changes into her night clothes. She continues smiling as she lies down and drifts off to sleep thinking of herself and Akira, Panther and her Joker. _I just need to find the right time to tell him._

XXXX

**5/1**

Akira, along with Morgana inside his bag, step off the train and begin making their way to their destination. Yesterday had consisted of Akira going to an uneventful day at school and helping Sojiro out at the café before ending the day spending time testing new medicines with Dr. Takemi. The busyness of the day had left him drained last night and he'd slept like a log, almost oversleeping for his appointment today.

"Have you asked Ann how she's doing?" Morgana asks poking his head out of the bag.

"She said yesterday she still hadn't woken up but that they're hopeful it'll be any day now," Akira replies trying to not look obvious that he's talking to his cat in public.

"That's too bad," Morgana says. "I'd bet a bucket of fresh fish that tomorrow will be the day Kamoshida breaks. If anyone would deserve to see that, it'd be her."

"Agreed. I hope he shows at school tomorrow. We told his shadow to atone but instead he took half a week off and locked himself at home refusing to talk to anybody beyond confirming he's alive."

"Maybe we need to be more specific in our instructions to the shadows," Morgana suggests.

"Yeah, maybe."

Akira arrives at the hospital, nodding at Morgana to get back inside the bag. He checks his phone to make sure he had the right room number in mind. Just as he's about to begin heading inside, he sees Ryuji walking up to the hospital too.

"Hey dude," Ryuji says as he arrives.

"Hey," Akira replies.

"Ready to head in?" Ryuji asks as the two boys begin their way inside through the doors and towards the elevators. "I'll be honest, I'm a little nervous. I didn't really know Shiho well, other than just in passing, you know? I'm mainly going because Ann asked us to."

"I understand. I didn't know Shiho well either, I'd only had one conversation with her at school."

"You did?"

Akira nods. "Yep, she told me to not let the rumors about me get to me. Said she had a friend who knows what it's like to be misunderstood and rumored about… She was talking about Ann."

"Damn, I didn't realize Shiho was that kind."

The elevator ride to the correct floor comes to an end as the elevator dings. The boys step out of the opening doors and make their way to the room following signs on the walls and ceiling. As they arrive at the room, they hear talking inside. Both pause together to take a breath and steady themselves as they head inside.

Inside Shiho's room the boys see Ann sitting on one side of Shiho's bed, holding her hand and Shiho's parents on the other side. Shiho's mother sits holding her hand and her husband stands behind her with his hand resting on her shoulder. Standing at the foot of the bed are Ann's parents who turn as they walk in.

"Boys! Good to see you again," Ann's mother says as she walks over to give each of them a small hug. As she steps back, Ann stands and moves to hug both boys at once.

"_I'm so glad you came_," she whispers to them. As she separates from them, she turns to introduce them to Shiho's parents and greetings are exchanged.

Akira finally gets a moment to look at Shiho, resting silently in the bed. He hair is finely brushed and hanging down over one of her shoulders as her eyes remain closed. _She looks so good, yet so terrible_, he thinks.

Shiho's feeding tube sticks out of her mouth and the heart rate monitor beeps rhythmically next to her bed. IV's stick out of her arms, likely feeding her body with drugs and nutrients and medicine she'd need. Even though Akira didn't know her well, it is hard to see her like this.

"She… she looks a lot better nowadays. You know… considering," Ryuji says.

"Yes," Shiho's mother agrees. "She hasn't had this much color to her skin in weeks. Doctors are hopeful she'll wake up soon."

"Have they said anything about what kind of damage the coma has caused?" Ann's father asks Shiho's.

"Not in a lot of detail. They say it'll be hard to determine until she wakes but to try to not be too shocked if it's happened. With the physical and psychological trauma, they're expecting some. They know she'll need physical therapy for her leg to walk again at full strength, but they're confident that the leg on its own can be mended with just physical therapy. It's the whole package they're concerned about."

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Ann's mother asks.

"No, that's quite alright," Shiho's father replies. "We can afford the treatments, thankfully. We're just waiting with baited breath with everyone else to see how long her road to recover will be."

"Did you boys know her at school?" Shiho's mother asks.

"Not as well as we'd have liked," Akira replies. "Hoping to change that moving forward."

"Yeah, we ended up becoming good friends with Ann because of everything," Ryuji adds. "I just feel bad we had to become friends over such bad circumstances."

The statements hang in the air as everyone in the room looks at Shiho's sleeping form. Moments pass as everyone thinks about Shiho and how they'd interacted with her throughout the time they'd known her.

"Ann-chan," Shiho's mother says to her. "We've been wondering how to tell you for a little while now."

Ann looks at Shiho's mother quizzically.

"We've decided it would be best that we move Shiho to a new school once she wakes. We don't know what's caused all these events to occur and we worry that someone or something at Shujin is to blame. We've got family out in the country we'd be moving closer to and allowing Shiho to go to a smaller school there where the air is cleaner, and the atmosphere is friendlier."

"What…? You're… moving away?" Ann asks as her eyes begin to water. "B-b-but… she's my best friend," Ann says as tears begin to streak down her face.

"We're sorry Ann-chan," Shiho's father says. "We just want what's best for her. We worry that returning to Shujin won't help her heal. We're not doing this to harm her or you. Or to punish anyone."

Ann hangs her head and weeps at the news. Akira feels a tightening in his chest watching Ann openly cry in front of everyone at the news. _I can understand where they're coming from, but there's no way to deliver news like that without upsetting someone._

"I know… I'm just… going to miss her a whole lot," Ann says as she tries wiping her tears away.

"We know. We're so sorry Ann-chan," Shiho's mother repeats with tears in her own eyes. "We won't be leaving for another couple of weeks though. We'll obviously need to wait until she wakes and has progressed enough in her physical therapy that she can be transferred to a smaller clinic in the rural area. We won't leave without allowing you to say goodbye either." Ann's sob briefly interrupts her. "And of course, you'll always be welcome as long as you'd wish to come and visit."

"Th-thank you," Ann says. "I-I understand your decision. I'll just need to make sure to spend as much time with Shiho as possible before you leave. Would you excuse me for a moment?" Ann says as she steps outside the room and turns the corner.

Akira finds his feet carrying him out after her before he knew it. Ryuji follows him out as he turns to follow Ann and sees her at the end of the hallway, staring out the window. As they arrive next to her she continues looking out the window as tears roll down her cheeks.

"I'm so sick of crying," she says. "Every time I think I'm done, something else happens that gets me started all over again."

"You going to be ok?" Ryuji asks.

"I don't know. I just found out my best friend won't be coming back to school. And she still hasn't woken up yet, so I can't tell her anything about what's happened and talk to her. I just wish she was here with me. _For_ me."

"We're here for you, Lady Ann," Morgana says poking his head out of Akira's bag. Ann smiles and looks over to him.

"I know. You guys will help me through this, won't you?"

"Of course," Akira says. "We'll be with you every step of the way."

"Good," Ann says wiping her face.

"You good to go back inside?" Akira asks after a moment.

"Yeah, let's go," Ann says as they begin to walk back to the room.

XXXX

Akira climbs the stairs in Leblanc towards his bedroom. He and Morgana had just gotten back from the hospital visiting Shiho. The remainder of their time there was spent sitting quietly with Ann while the parents made idle chit chat and got caught up in what was going on in each other's lives.

"We'll make Kamoshida confess tomorrow if he doesn't do it himself," Akira says to Morgana. "It's the last opportunity he's getting."

"Agreed," Morgana replies. "We'll call a meeting after school to find a way to discretely do it. You still planning on hitting the bathhouse tonight?"

"Yeah, if Takemi finds out I'm ignoring her orders, I may not wake up from the next round of medicine testing."

"Good point," Morgana says as he stretches. "I'm going to go and see if I can bug Boss enough to get him to feed me that leftover sushi in the fridge."

"Heh, good luck with that," Akira says as he packs a small bag for the bathhouse.

XXXX

Akira walks back late at night from the bathhouse towards Leblanc. _Takemi was right, that loosened me up with the higher temperatures. I'll have to do this after every foray into the Metaverse. _

As Akira enters Leblanc, he locks the door and flips the sign to 'CLOSED.' He climbs the stairs once again to get to his room, finding Morgana already asleep on his bed on his back; A significant bulge to his stomach.

As Akira dresses himself for bed, his phone pings and alerts him to a new message.

**Ann: Hey, you up?**

**Akira: Sure am. **

**Ann: Thanks again for coming to visit Shiho.**

**-And for spending time Saturday with my parents and I**

**Akira: It was my pleasure.**

**Ann: I don't know what I'd do without you guys but seriously…**

**-Thank you**

**Akira: I'm sure you'd have managed :P**

**Ann: Maybe lol. I'm still glad to have been nosy enough to get involved in your guys' business**

**Akira: Best decision you ever made I'd say haha**

**-How much longer are your parents in town for? Didn't you say it'd only be for the weekend?**

**Ann: Yeah, they'll be leaving tomorrow morning**

**-I'll be getting up early to say goodbye before heading to school**

**-I won't have time to accompany them to the airport and make it to school on time too**

**Akira: I'm sorry to hear that…**

**Ann: It's ok. They're planning on coming back in a few months for a couple of weeks **

**-It's all going to work out**

**Akira: That's good. I liked meeting them**

**Ann: Well they liked meeting you too apparently**

**Akira: They did?**

**Ann: Yeah, they told me so after you had left. We talked about you guys**

**Akira: You did? What'd you talk about?**

**Ann: Just the impression you guys made. What they thought of you**

**Akira: What'd they think of Ryuji?**

**Ann: We didn't talk much about him. They seemed to like him ok.**

**-Which for Ryuji, making no impression is about the best impression I think he can make**

**-JK of course! **

**-He was on very good behavior and I appreciate that immensely.**

**Akira: So, if you guys talked about us, but not a lot about Ryuji, then that means you talked primarily about me, yes?**

**Ann: …**

**-Maybe**

**Akira: So why was that? ;p**

**Ann: You just happened to be the one they talked about.**

**-You did the most talking.**

**-So, you made the bigger impression.**

**Akira: Oh, yeah, I guess that makes sense**

**Ann: You still nervous about tomorrow?**

**-About the expulsion and all**

**Akira: Somewhat. Kamoshida has to show up tomorrow for the faculty meeting.**

**-At least he is expected to**

**-We told his shadow to atone for what he's done so I'm hoping that once he's finally back at Shujin that'll spur him to actually do it**

**Ann: Me too. As much as I feel like we'll never be able to ever truly move on and forget about this, I at least want to be able to make that first step towards putting it behind us**

**Akira: I agree. First step of healing here is for Kamoshida to atone**

**-It'll get the ball rolling for healing for a lot of people**

**-Not just all of us and Shiho, but all his victims**

**Ann: I'll see you at school tomorrow, yeah?**

**-Save a seat for me LOL**

**Akira: I'll make sure Morgana claws anyone who'd dare take your seat :P**

**Ann: Goodnight Akira**

**Akira: Goodnight Ann**


	23. Chapter 22

**5/2**

Akira pulls himself out of bed. It was the Monday of the board meeting at Shujin Academy. The day the faculty were having their monthly meeting. The day Kamoshida said he'd have them expelled for standing up to him and his abuse.

Akira sits on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Last time he was expelled he didn't have any control over it. This time, he'd done everything he could to prevent it but had nothing to show that it had worked.

"We'll be alright," Morgana says nudging him. "If he doesn't say it today, we'll find him after school and make him."

"I know…" Akira replies as he stands and gets changed and ready for the day.

XXXX

Akira arrives early to school and makes his way to his classroom. As he enters, he sees the few students who also arrived early conversing or reading books to pass the time. Akira stuffs Morgana into his desk as he sits to read as well. But time passes slowly. Every minute is another minute of stomach pain and paranoia about Kamoshida and the meeting. Akira's thoughts of doubt are interrupted by Ms. Kawakami's voice coming over the intercom.

"Would all students please report to the gymnasium. All students to the gymnasium please."

"_What the hell is going on_?" Morgana hisses.

"I don't know," Akira says as he leans down. "Stay put and quiet and I'll let you know."

Akira makes his way to the gym with the rest of the students. The gym is packed and stuffed with students. The noise is almost deafening as all the students gossip and discuss what could have brought all of them here before classes start for the day. Akira spots two blonde heads sticking out of the crowd and makes his way over to them.

"Hey," he says as he arrives behind them.

"Oh, hey dude."

"Good morning," Ann replies without looking at him. Her eyes are fixed to the stage and podium against one wall of the gym. "You think this is it?"

"Has to be," Ryuji replies. As Ryuji says that, Principal Kobayakawa walks up to the podium on stage.

"Alright, let's begin the school wide assembly," his voice booms from the speakers. The discussions around the gym die down as everyone turns in to listen. "As you all know, a tragic event took place the other day."

"_It was a couple of weeks ago_!" Ann hisses to Akira and Ryuji.

"Thankfully," Principal Kobayakawa continues, "we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take time until she recovers. Everyone here has a bright future ahead. I implore that you rethink the importance of life and—"

Principal Kobayakawa is interrupted as the door to the gymnasium is flung open, clanging off the door stoppers. All heads turn to see who opened the door.

Suguru Kamoshida.

XXXX

Ann's heart drops and her throat feels tight as she looks at Kamoshida standing silhouetted in the doorway. He looks as though he hasn't slept or bathed in days. His mop head of hair looks greasy and even more unkempt than usual. His shirt is stained and wrinkled and neither of his shoes are tied. The slight beard that's begun to show indicates that he has made no effort to take care of himself.

"Mr. Kamoshida?! What's the—" Principal Kobayakawa begins but is unable to find the words to finish his question.

"I… have been reborn," Kamoshida says in a raspy voice. "Th-that is why I will c-confess everything to you all…"

Kamoshida begins making his way to the stage as the gym stares in bewilderment. He climbs the stairs slowly and comes to a stop half way across the stage. He turns to face the crowd of students and teachers, where Ann can now see more clearly how bloodshot his eyes are. Whether it's from crying or restlessness, Ann doesn't care.

"I have," Kamoshida begins in a louder, raspier voice, "repeatedly done things that were… unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students…" Kamoshida says. "Physically abusing my team, sexually harassing female students, and… even raping one of the students on my volleyball team."

Gasps and shrieks spread out across the gym. Ann immediately feels tears rolling down her face as she finally hears the words she's been waiting so long for. The truth.

"I am the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself," Kamoshida continues amidst more gasps and screams. Kamoshida's legs seem so wobbly that he can barely stand. And he falls to his knees on the stage. Principal Kobayakawa standing behind him still at the podium, a look of sheer shock still etched across his face. Ann watches as Kamoshida begins to openly weep on stage.

"I thought of this school as my own castle… there were even students that I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them. Simply because they stood up to me. I will, of course… rescind those…"

Ann notices as some heads turn to look at her two friends standing next to her. Rumor must have gotten out to some but obviously not to all. Akira and Ryuji both have their jaws hanging open at what they're hearing.

"I am truly sorry… for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts… I am an arrogant… shallow… shameful person. No, I'm worse than that… I will take responsibility. I will kill myself for what I've done!" Kamoshida proclaims.

Upon hearing those words Ann's sadness and relief is replaced with anger. A fire burns in her stomach as more tears streak down her face and fall off her chin. A nauseous feeling begins to overtake her as she struggles to catch her breath. She reaches a hand to grab Akira's arm to steady herself. She takes a moment to breath as Principal Kobayakawa tries to usher Kamoshida off the stage. Shouts from teachers instructing everyone to return to their classes are starting but quickly drowned out by students reacting to the revelation.

Ann catches her breath and fights back the will to vomit as she lets go of Akira's arm and rips her hand out of from under his holding it there. Ann begins to elbow and push her way towards the stage. As Ann nears the front of the crowd she's stopped by a hand grabbing out to grab her arm. As she turns to see it is the student body council president Makoto Nijima and Ms. Kawakami standing behind her.

"Takamaki-san stop!" Nijima-senpai says.

"Ann-chan please stop!" Kawakami-sensei pleads. "Don't do anything—"

"Let. Go. Of. Me." Ann instructs Nijima-senpai.

"Takamaki-san, you can't do anything to—"

*_SMACK_*

The sound of Ann slapping Makoto Nijima across the face rings out across the gymnasium. The crack of hand on skin seems to stop those in the immediate vicinity from talking and causes all nearby heads to turn. Ann wrenches her arm away from Nijima-senpai and turns to find the crowd has parted allowing her to get to the front. As Ann arrives, she sees Kamoshida standing up, helped by Principal Kobayakawa.

"Don't run you bastard!" Ann shouts causing Kamoshida and all other eyes in the gym to be on her. "Shiho's still alive! Even after all the things that made her want to die! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO RUN FROM THIS!"

Ann wipes her nose with her sleeve as tears fall harder down her face.

"You're right," Kamoshida replies. "You're absolutely right…" Tears fall down Kamoshida's face to match Ann's. "I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes… I… did horrible things to Takamaki-san as well."

Ann's heart drops into the pit of her stomach as Kamoshida says those words. Images flood into Ann's head of all the times she was brought into Kamoshida's office to strip for him. All the times she was narrowly saved by coincidence and happenstance from baring anything private to him.

"In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team… I tried to force Takamaki-san into having relations with me. I made her strip in my office under the threat of expulsion of her and Suzui-san if she didn't."

More gasps and shrieks ring out across the gym, mainly from the girls and women. Ann feels a fire burning in her cheeks from embarrassment, but it soon mixes with the fire of anger burning just underneath her skin.

"As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in. Someone please call the police!" Kamoshida says falling to his knees again.

"GLADLY!" A student in the crowd shouts back.

Ann stands there, unable to move. Fury burns through her body at finally hearing the words spoken by Kamoshida. He'd finally done it. He'd confessed.

Ann feels a hand grab hers and turns to see Akira standing there. Ryuji stands just behind him, tears in his own eyes. Ann tries to say something but the shouts and cries of the student body around them drown out all attempts at speaking.

Ann follows Akira as he begins to pull her towards the doors to the gymnasium. She grasps Ryuji's hand with her other one, pulling him along as well. They exit the gymnasium and make their way through the empty hallways towards the stairwells and up to the roof.

XXXX

Akira opens the door and holds it for them, still tightly holding Ann's hand as she and Ryuji make their way through it. As they arrive and stand near the AC unit, Ann lets go of Ryuji's hand as she turns and buries her face into Akira's collarbone.

"Wow…" Ryuji says. "He actually said it. In front of the whole school and everything. The bastard actually said it… Ann? You going to be OK?"

Ann shakes her head against Akira's chest as he wraps his free arm around her. Ann lets go of his hand and balls her fists, grabbing fistfuls of Akira's Shujin jacket as she sobs.

"_Let it out, Annie_," Akira whispers to her.

"AHHHHHHhhhh-haaaaa-hhaaaaa!" Ann wails into Akira's chest, startling Ryuji. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHH-HHHHAaaaaaaa-haaaaaaaa-haa!"

"_Let it out…_" Akira whispers again. Ryuji moves to put his hand on Akira's shoulder and rub Ann's back with his other hand. Sobs wrack through her body as she cries and cries. Akira can feel the tears soak through his jacket and shirt as the minutes pass. Ann's wails turn into just sobs before becoming just whimpers. Finally, Ann is able to let go of Akira. She turns and gives Ryuji a hug, holding tightly to him and she finally calms down and can speak.

"I'm… sorry…" Ann croaks out. "About your shirt."

"It's fine," Akira says with a soft smile.

"His heart really did change then…" Ann says.

"Seems like it," Ryuji responds. "But, was this really for the best?"

"You worried about how he did it traumatizing more people?" Akira asks. Ryuji nods. "I still think this was the right thing. He even asked for the police to be called. It was hard for people to hear, but I think it'd be hard to hear however he did it."

As Akira says that, the door to rooftop opens causing everyone to freeze. Instead of a teacher walking out however, it's Yuuki Mishima. He freezes temporarily seeing them up here but closes the door and makes his way over to them. He turns to Ann and bows deeply.

"Takamaki-san, I'm glad to have found you. Me and the rest of the volleyball team have been looking for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry! We all knew but pretended we didn't. The rest of the team wants to apologize to you too. We're so sorry."

"It's… it's OK Mishima-kun. It's… it's all in the past now… Kamoshida is going to get what he deserves," Ann replies with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Mishima then turns to Akira and bows once again to him.

"I also cannot apologize enough for what I did to you. Kamoshida made me leak your record online but I barely even fought back against him when he told me to. I only thought of myself and I'm sorry. I swear… I'll make it up to you someday."

"Thank you," Akira nods at him. "If you would like to start, don't tell the rest of the team we're up here. We need a little time to ourselves if you guys don't mind. We can chat more with them later."

"I will," Mishima replies.

"How's the situation down there?" Ryuji asks.

"Somber chaos," Mishima replies. "Teachers are trying to get students to go back to class but no one is listening really. Some teachers are trying to console students who're having emotional breakdowns. I think they said they're going to get a full medical team to come and deal with everybody…" Mishima says as he turns towards the door. With that, he walks silently towards the door and leaves the roof.

"Looks like Kamoshida isn't the only one who had a change of heart," Ryuji mutters.

"Give him a break," Ann replies quietly. "He's as much a victim as anyone else was…"

"Ann, about what you did…" Ryuji says cautiously.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean shouting at Kamoshida?" Ann asks as she wipes her face.

"No, the thing before that… You slapped Nijima-senpai. You know… the student body president?"

"I… I know. I couldn't help it. Her face and words just made me so angry I wasn't thinking," Ann says as more tears form. "Her and all the teachers. They're all terrible people in their own way. You heard what shadow Kamoshida said. They all knew and they all did nothing to stop him."

"I don't know if all of them knew…" Akira replies somberly.

"Well if they didn't than they are stupid!" Ann spits. "Anyone who didn't see what was happening was either too stupid to know or had their head buried in the sand to prevent themselves from seeing it!"

"Ann, you can't blame everyone without proof of it," Akira says.

"Why?!"

"Because it's not who you are," Akira replies softly. The moment hangs in the air as Ann seems to digest the words.

"I know. Y-You're right," Ann wipes tears out of her eyes yet again.

"'Never attribute to malice that which can be attributed to stupidity,' is a phrase I had drilled into me by my dad," Akira says. "I've found it to be good advice in some situations."

"How do you know this is one of them?" Ryuji asks.

"I just do…"

"I'm not apologizing to her though," Ann says with a little defiance in her voice. "Whether I should or shouldn't have done that, her job is to represent us. To protect us. The students of Shujin. Be the bridge and the wall between us and the faculty. And she failed us."

Akira says nothing to Ann's comment. _I don't agree with what she's saying exactly, but now isn't the time to debate it. Emotions are high._

"You going to go see Shiho again tonight?" Ryuji asks Ann.

"Probably. Now that my folks are gone again and Kamoshida has finally confessed I'll need a way to kill some time and I've got a lot to fill her in on. Actually, I think I'll go see her now."

"During school?" Ryuji asks dumbfounded.

"Why not? Mishima-kun said that the teachers are having difficulty keeping track of everything down there. I doubt they'd notice one student leaving to go to the hospital."

"Good point," Akira agrees. "We'll be here if you decide to come back in time." Akira turns to Ryuji to explain. "We might be needed to discuss the meeting and expulsion possibility today. May need to explain our side of the story."

Ryuji nods and turns to Ann, "You going to be OK going by yourself?"

"Yeah," Ann replies. "I think I need the time alone anyway." Ann moves and hugs Ryuji again before turning to Akira and hugging him as well. She pulls back gives him a long kiss on the cheek and whispers into his ear. "_Text me later…_"

Ann thanks the two boys again and makes her way towards the door and opens it, Morgana comes walking through. Ann says 'Hello' and she passes by and descends back into the school.

XXXX

Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana spend hours on the roof talking and hanging out. The school must be pandemonium and Akira, at least, has had enough of that for today already.

"I totally freaked out," Ryuji explains. "I was so overcome even I shed a few. He really did have a change of heart. And on top of it all, his mind didn't get messed up at all! This was an 'A+' job!"

"First 'A+' job for you Ryuji?" Morgana quips.

"You're a cat," Ryuji replies.

"I'm not— ugh. So, does this mean that they won't have a mental shutdown even if their palace disappears…?"

"Seems so," Akira replies.

"So, we need to persuade the shadow without killing it. Then send it back to its real self. Pretty handy way to avoid a cognitive collapse."

"So, we can get 'em to confess with no bad stuff?" Ryuji asks. "Works for me!"

"Still, even Morgana didn't know if it would work out like this and we took that chance anyway," Akira says. "I'm glad it worked out."

"Me too," Morgana agrees. "And now we know what we're doing for the future!"

"For the futu—" Akira begins but is interrupted by the door opening again to see Ann walk through. The largest smile is plastered across her face that Akira has ever seen.

XXXX

*A few hours earlier*

Ann walks into Shiho's room at the hospital to find an empty bed and no decorations. She looks at the whiteboard in the room to see it wiped clean of any patient information. Adrenaline floods through Ann's veins as she leaves and heads towards the nurse's station on this level.

"Hi, I'm Ann Takamaki looking for Shiho Suzui's room," Ann tells the woman behind the counter.

"Ah, Takamaki-chan. Yes, Suzui-chan has been moved to a new room. It's down the hall there, 4th door on your left. She's been asking for you."

"She's been…" Ann asks quietly before taking off at a run towards the room.

"No running!" the nurse at the desk shouts behind her but Ann ignores her warning as she rounds the corner and hurls herself into the open room to find Shiho sitting up in her bed, quietly talking with her parents.

Shiho turns to make eye contact as Ann lets out a small yelp and rushes to the side of the bed not occupied by Shiho's parents. Ann gingerly but quickly embraces Shiho as the two girls silently cry into each other's arms. _If I waited forever for Kamoshida to confess, then I've waited all of eternity to have this_.

"Ann," Shiho says in a weak voice.

"Shiho," Ann replies. "It's so good to have you back. I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, in some way," Shiho says.

"What do you mean?" Ann asks pulling away and having a seat.

"I could hear you, Ann," Shiho says. "Every day you came and visited me and spoke with me. I heard every word you said."

Ann sits stunned and looking at Shiho in disbelief. _Every word?_ _Every day?_

"How… how is that possible?" Ann asks.

"I don't know," Shiho replies. "I felt like I was trapped in my own body. I could hear everything that was happening around me but had no way of communicating. I tried so hard to speak or to squeeze someone's hand. But I never could. The doctors say it's happened before and is a relatively new development in neuroscience. They can't explain why but…" Shiho trails off. "I don't know how but it happened."

"That… that sounds terrifying," Ann replies.

"It was. I constantly felt isolated and alone. I looked forward to the nights when you or anyone would come and sit with me."

"The doctors think that because of it, it kept her brain active enough to not sustain any injury," Shiho's father says. "Or something like that. To be honest none of us really understand half the mumbo-jumbo they were spouting off about it. They're just as shocked to hear the news as we were."

"It's a miracle," Shiho's mother adds. "To be out for so long and still be so coherent after waking." Shiho's mother holds her daughter's hand. "We have been blessed."

"I think I'd agree," Ann says. "Shiho I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Me too. I still need to talk to the doctor about physical therapy for not only the leg, but also the atrophy from the coma," Shiho says somberly. "It's going to suck."

"I'll be here with you every step of the way," Ann says.

"Thanks Ann," Shiho says with a smile. "Mom, can I eat? I'd kill for some French fries."

"We can go and see if the cafeteria has some, Dear," Shiho's mother says as she stands up and grabs her purse. "We'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Shiho's parents both leave the room as Ann and Shiho hold one another's hands.

"OK, you have to tell me about everything that's happened," Shiho says.

"Well, Kamoshida finally confessed today…" Ann begins.

"I know," Shiho says. "It's already made the news and my parents told me about it."

"They did? Wait, it has?!"

"Mhmm. We were just talking about _him_ before you came in."

"Did you tell them…?"

"Yeah," Shiho says quietly. "It was hard. I think it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Shiho continues as tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Ann begins to cry with her. "They're putting me in counseling in addition to the physical therapy."

"That's…" Ann begins as she digs in her bag for tissues for them. "Good. I think that'll be good."

"Me too," Shiho agrees, taking a tissue from Ann. "I've been to therapy before and it really helped at the time. It's going to be hard discussing it… but I know it's for the best."

"Shiho," Ann says as tears continue to fall down her face, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't do enough for—"

"Stop!" Shiho hisses. "You've apologized enough to me. You didn't do anything wrong, Ann. If anything, I'm the one who's sorry."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized when you spoke to me why there were rumors going around about you and Kamoshida. You were trying to get him to ease up on me by taking it yourself… I'm so sorry Ann. You shouldn't have had to do that."

"I-I-I did it for you," Ann stammers. "I didn't want you to have to put up with his _bullshit_!"

"I know. You stepped in on my behalf while it was happening and got him back while I was here."

"Wait!" Ann says in realization. "So, if you heard every word than you know about…"

"The Metaverse? Yeah, I heard everything you said. Kurusu-kun and Sakamoto-kun and the talking cat! Ann, is it real? Is it all really true?!"

"Yeah…" Ann says nodding. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true."

"It sounds amazing, and yet, also terrifying."

"That's exactly how I'd describe it," Ann says smiling.

"What's going on with you and Kurusu-kun? How'd the dinner with your parents go?" Shiho asks in rapid fire.

"Oh boy…" Ann begins. "I still have a lot to fill you in on."

XXXX

*Present Time*

"You're so loud, Ryuji," Ann says brightly.

"Well you're in a much better mood," Ryuji says. "So, how'd it go with Shiho?"

"She's regained consciousness!" Ann squeals throwing her hands in the air.

"For real?!"

"Excellent!"

"That's amazing, Lady Ann!"

"She's really weak still, and tired. I only got to speak with her for a bit. I was able to talk with her about Kamoshida. Tell her that he admitted to what he did! But Shiho… Shiho told me she was sorry… She found out I was flirting with Kamoshida for her sake. And here I was wanting to apologize to her."

"Kamoshida is the one who's at fault for all of this," Morgana says. "And everything that happened because of it."

"I know…" Ann says as her mood worsens. "Shiho agrees with her mom about the transfer to a new school after she recovers. She's afraid of being labeled after the sexual harassment and attempted suicide."

"Shit…" Ryuji sighs. "It's gonna get lonely…"

"Yeah," Ann agrees. "But I think after talking with Shiho about it, it's for the best. It'd be really hard for her to stay here."

"Well she's alive. And her folks said you can see her anytime, right?" Ryuji asks. Ann nods in response.

"I think I've realized another thing after talking with Shiho. She seems like a completely different person compared to how she was acting before the jump. She seems, different. Like she's changed but only in a way to improve who she is and who she'll be moving forward. I think I need to change too."

"What do you mean?" Akira asks.

"I need to be a better person. Get a better control of my emotions and take a better interest in my own life and what's going on around me," Ann explains.

"Well I think you've already gotten that down," Ryuji says. "I was surprised you could hold yourself back against Kamoshida's shadow."

"No, it wasn't like that. I wanted Kamoshida to apologize himself for what he'd done. I felt the better revenge was to make him repent. Make him live the rest of his life forced to live with what he's done and be labeled for it. I felt death would've been too kind…

This way he'll grovel for forgiveness for the rest of his life. I believe that there are fates worse than death and that is certainly one of them."

"Holy shit Ann…" Ryuji says. "A-Anyways, that's all settled, right? But there was one last thing I was wondering about that castle. Why was Kamoshida the only one who had that Metaverse thing?"

"It isn't necessarily limited to him," Morgana explains. "It's something anyone could have if their heart became warped from their desires."

"Anyone…" Ann says quietly.

"Wanna check it out?" Morgana asks excitedly.

"Not right now," Ryuji replies. "We better lay low for a while. People are still gonna be talking about Kamoshida. Then again, it's totally impossible for someone to find out what we did at his palace."

"Oh yeah, about that," Ann says. "I spoke with some members of the volleyball team on my way back in the school. After they apologized they asked me about you guys. Weird rumors are already starting to go around. Stuff like, 'you got together and threatened Kamoshida with something close to physical violence…'"

"The hell?" Ryuji gasps.

"Well I am a hardened criminal after all," Akira says which brings smiles to everyone's faces.

"People aren't just going to easily believe that phantom thieves really exist," Ann explains. "People think the calling card was a prank by someone who knew what Kamoshida was doing."

"I guess that makes sense," Ryuji replies. "We're the ones who did it, and I still don't completely believe it myself."

"We should wait for things to settle down for the time being," Ann says.

"Agreed," Akira nods.

"Anyways, you still got that medal somewhere?" Ryuji asks. Akira nods.

"It's back at the café."

"Well let's check and see how much we can sell it for," Ryuji says. "It'd be better if we pawned it off ASAP." Ryuji begins typing away on his phone for a few minutes before speaking up again. "Ooh I got a hit! Wait… thirty thousand yen?! That's all a gold medal's worth?!" Ann smiles at Ryuji's surprise.

"Remember that time in middle school? I lent you some money…"

"I didn't borrow thirty thousand yen from you!" Ryuji remarks.

"Oh, I think with compounded interest it's getting there," Ann replies throwing an arm around Ryuji's shoulders.

"Interest my ass!"

"I wouldn't take all of it! I mean, it _is _your fault for not paying me back all these years."

Akira looks over at Morgana who looks just as uninterested and confused as he does. Akira shrugs and turns back to the two bickering blondes.

"I agree on laying low and keeping an eye on the situation," Morgana interrupts them. "But it would be nonsense not to celebrate a successful mission."

"Yeah!" Ryuji agrees. "If we can't split it then let's blow it on something fun!"

"Discussions among phantom thieves are to take place over luxurious food. How about it?" Morgana suggests.

"I guess it's fine," Ann replies. "There's somewhere I want to go though. A place Shiho and I have been wanting to go for a while."

"Works for me," Akira replies. "Ann can pick the place."

"Supposedly I owe money, so I can't complain."

"OK! I'll check prices and get a reservation set," Ann says cheerily. "We should do it on the last day of the holidays to reenergize us for when school picks back up."

"So that's… the 5th. Children's Day," Ryuji says. Ann nods in agreement before looking at Akira.

"Are you going to sell the medal then and meet us with the money?"

"Yeah Mona and I can do that," Akira replies. "Iwai has said he'd take some things off my hands if they were valuable."

"Awesome! We'll leave it to you guys," Ann says. "It's also getting late, should we head out?"

"Probably," Ryuji says. "I'm impressed no one caught us up here other than Mishima-kun."

"Don't jinx it," Akira says standing up. Ann walks closer to the two boys and extends her arms.

"Bring it in. We've finally done it! And Shiho woke up! This couldn't have gone better."

The three Shujin students embrace as a black cat stands on their shoulders to feel included. As the hug breaks they agree to stagger their exits to draw less attention as the school day has nearly wrapped up and none of them were in class. Ryuji exits first saying he'll text them all later.

Ann goes to leave but as she gets to the door she stops and turns to Akira.

"I mean it, text me later ok?" Akira smiles and nods in response as she goes through the door.

"Man, she's got it bad for you…" Morgana says dejectedly.

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah."

"I thought you said you were ok with it," Akira asks. "Her and I and everything."

"I am. Doesn't mean I still don't have a thing for her. Doesn't mean I still don't wish I was human."

"We'll figure out what's going on with you buddy…" Akira says bending down to pick Morgana up.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL PUT ME DOWN!" Morgana shouts as Akira moves towards the door to exit the rooftop and go home.

* * *

A/N: And the second large chapter in a short time is done! It feels good to have it made it this far and finally put the Kamoshida arc behind us. Thank you to everyone who supported and read the story, all 22 chapters and over 50k words of it. Big thanks to my most frequent commenter, MyobiXHitachiin. I've loved reading your comments attempting to figure out where the story is going and excitement for what's coming next!

Thanks again everyone, here's to another 50k words!


	24. Chapter 23

A/N: We're back

* * *

**Akira: Hey**

** Ann: Hey! I was wondering if you were going to remember :P**

** Akira: Haha sorry.**

** -Had to help Boss with the café **

** Ann: Oh yeah, I forgot you said you had a part time job**

** Akira: How're you doing?**

** Ann: I'm fine I guess**

** -The apartment is quiet again with my parents gone**

** Akira: Miss them already?**

** Ann: Definitely. I wish they could have been here when Shiho woke up.**

** -I texted them about it**

** -But it would've been nicer for them to be there**

** -Would you be interested in going to visit her with me?**

** Akira: Sure, Ryuji and I haven't gotten a chance to see her awake yet**

** -I need to thank her for the advice she gave me a while back**

** Ann: I wasn't planning on inviting Ryuji…**

** -I wanted to wait until she had her strength up a bit more**

** -Especially with how much he blunders through conversation, I don't want him or her getting upset about something that's said**

** Akira: I totally get where you're coming from**

** Ann: Don't get me wrong we're still friends and all!**

** -I just know him well enough to know he might say something stupid**

** -I'm amazed he didn't with my parents still LOL**

** Akira: He can mature up when he decides he needs to haha**

** -We all can it seems**

** Ann: Yeah…**

** Akira: So just you and I going to visit Shiho sometime?**

** Ann: Yeah, I think that'd be best**

** -If it's ok with you**

** Akira: Fine by me :)**

**Ann: Do you think I need to apologize to Nijima-senpai about today?**

** Akira: I thought you said you weren't going to?**

** Ann: I did. But I don't know…**

** -I still think she failed us as a student body when it came to Kamoshida**

** -But I don't know if I should have slapped her, you know?**

** -I definitely don't think I should've screamed at Kamoshida like that…**

** Akira: Because he said what he'd done to you?**

** Ann: Yeah…**

** Akira: Do you regret what we did to him?**

** -Do you regret that he's going to jail?**

** Ann: No of course not!**

** Akira: Then why regret saying what you said? If anything, it showed how much of a victim you were too.**

** -I mean even the volleyball team apologized to you today**

** Ann: I guess. **

** -But to have the whole school know about what went on behind closed doors like that?**

** -I'm afraid that there'll still be some people that will think I did it willingly or something**

** Akira: Then we'll deal with them**

** Ann: How?**

** Akira: Together**

** Ann: Speaking of which, I appreciate what you did for me today**

** -It means more to me than you know**

** Akira: You're welcome. To be honest, I was nervous grabbing your hand like that, but I needed to get your attention and I don't think you heard me calling your name**

** Ann: I didn't**

** -And it's ok. You can do that if you need to get my attention :)**

** -And thank you again for…**

** -Holding me**

** -I really needed that**

** Akira: You're welcome**

** Ann: You always seem to be there when I need you**

** Akira: Eh, I try**

** Ann: You succeed! **

** -Would you be interested in getting crepes or something tomorrow?**

** Akira: I'd love to**

** Ann: OK! Let's plan on it!**

** Akira: It's a plan!**

** Ann: I'm exhausted from today, I'll text you when I wake up tomorrow ok?**

** Akira: That sounds good to me. Goodnight Annie**

** Ann: Good night Akira :3**

XXXX

Shackles and the sound of chains bring Akira out of his slumber. He's back in the Velvet Room.

"It's been far too long, Trickster," Justine greets Akira as he stands from the bed.

"What do you mean? I was here last week fusing personas."

"Yes, but it has been some time since you last stopped by to visit," Justine responds.

"I didn't realize I needed to check in. Sor—" Akira is interrupted by Caroline whacking the bars with her baton.

"Don't you understand you're in rehabilitation?" Caroline responds sharply. "As your wardens we are to monitor your progress and see how you're doing. We can't very well do that if you don't stop by occasionally."

"I just assumed that if you had something to talk to me about you'd bring me here involuntarily against my will. Like what you're doing now," Akira says with a little sass to the voice looking down at Caroline.

"Uh… w-well… _SHUDDUP_! Don't talk back Inmate!"

"Hehehe, Trickster," Igor says from his desk, "We've brought you here to discuss more of the confidants you've connected with and those you seem to be building. But first off, I'd like to begin by congratulating you."

"Congratulate me?"

"Yes."

"To think our master would give words of praise," Justine says with a touch of awe in her voice.

"You had better treasure this moment, Inmate!"

"You've encountered allies who share your world views and desire, as we discussed last visit. And you've found your place in reality. The time has come, we can now explain your rehabilitation to you. However, you must not disclose this information to anyone."

Akira recoils in pain from the door as his knuckles are rapped by Caroline's baton. "THATMEANSNOTELLINGYOURFRIENDSABOUTTHISPLACEINMATE! IWILLNOTBEDESCRIBEDASCUTE!"

"Ok…" Akira replies rubbing his hands gingerly.

"Trickster," Igor begins, "you possess a special potential. One that must be refined into a useful power. The _wildcard_."

"Right, the ability to control multiple personas," Akira nods.

"It is currently a weak power, only allowing you to control weak shadows and few in number. But refining it shall grant you the strength to stand against the coming ruin. That is the rehabilitation cast upon you."

"What coming ruin?"

"We cannot say," Justine responds.

"For we do not know. Only our master possesses that knowledge," Caroline says.

"There are various means by which you may gain the power to resist the ruin," Igor explains. "Fighting shadows and gaining experience is one way. The fusion process I taught you earlier is another. And finally, building confidants is the final way. Any single way of preparing to gain the power will not be enough on its own. It can… corrupt, if done alone."

"This is all possible because of our master's guidance Inmate!" Caroline shouts.

"Though it may be presumptuous of us, we have some words of wisdom as well," Justine says.

"When you're out in reality, you'd better hone your relationships with those you have contracts with!" Caroline instructs.

"Spending time with those people, will lead to the cultivation of your relationships with them," Justine explains. "As our master says, you'll need a well-rounded plan of preparation to gain the power to stop the coming ruin."

"I'd better not see you wasting any time, Inmate! If you've got free time it should be spent visiting your contractors!"

"You mean my friends?"

"Don't interrupt!"

"Thanks to the contracts you've formed already," Igor continues, "Your heart is steadily gaining the power of opposition. It seems the rehabilitation is going well. This is certainly a joyous occasion. As such, I shall grant you a new ability, befitting of your newfound power. Consider it… a gift. But first, we must discuss your confidants. Justine…"

"Do you recall the confidants we said you'd made contact with but hadn't formed contracts with last time?"

"No," Akira replies.

"Very well, let's just go over the new ones today. Firstly, you made a contract with the Hanged Man confidant," Justine says. "The Hanged Man Arcana is represented by individuals who may be self-sacrificial or martyrs for the sake of enlightenment. These individuals are rare as they must exist in a point in life of transition or a desire for survival between different extremes in life."

"Sounds like Iwai trying to stay out of the Yakuza," Akira replies taking a seat in his cell. "I've been helping him with jobs here and there delivering things or eavesdropping on old business associates to help him out."

"It's not important what work you do with them to us, Inmate. So long as you're building the relationship," Caroline says. "Another confidant you've made a contract with is the Moon."

"Yes, the Moon Arcana is represented by individuals with creativity, inspiration, dreams, madness, illusions, fear, fantasy, the subconscious, and trickery."

"Jeeze it sounds like that Arcana is widely encompassing," Akira remarks.

"Inmate don't make me come in there and instruct you _again _how to not interrupt," Caroline warns.

"Typically, the individuals that we've seen representing the Moon Arcana can be identified by their projection of their own fears onto others," Justine continues. "These individuals will often have trouble accepting themselves for who they are and will attempt to be an ideal person to compensate."

"I can't think of who that'd be," Akira shrugs.

"Very well, you've only met them again for the second time today so perhaps it's too early to tell. We'll wipe that previous statement from your mind until you learn that from the individual themselves and we'll revisit it."

"Seems you've also formed a contract with the Death Confidant, Inmate," Caroline says.

"The Death Arcana is represented by individuals who expressed a great change or are experiencing a great change in life," Justine explains.

"That's awfully vague…" Akira replies.

"We do not make the definitions, Trickster," Justine replies. "We simply describe what we see."

"Well that could be… Takemi maybe? With her change in status of the public and location and job and whatnot. Not to mention that the goth vibe kinda gives a death feel."

"Seems like you know your confidants well, Inmate," Caroline says. "I think now it's time we introduce you to the Strength Confidant. Justine, show him the list."

"Caroline and I are your strength confidant, Trickster. We have a list of Personas and abilities we'd like you to begin collecting or fusing. It will assist us in monitoring your rehabilitation. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think so," Akira replies.

"Good," Justine says calmly. "We will give you your first task in a couple of weeks. For now, we'd like you to continue building your contracts and confidants."

"Alright, I'll do that."

"It seems as though you've been making progress on your confidants we spoke of last," Justine says flipping the pages on her clipboard. "Caroline was particularly impressed when you called the phone of the Hierophant confidant to assist them in dealing with a troublesome individual."

"Ju—Justine! Y-You didn't need to say that!" Caroline huffs.

"Assisting your Chariot confidant with old members of their track team and helping your Lovers confidant in getting closure have both been remarkable achievements. We know you have yet to form contracts with the confidants we mentioned last time so remain open to new individuals in your life."

"Still can't believe you just said that," Caroline pouts to Justine.

"The time has come," Justine replies. "Return to your brief moments of rest. We will call on you in time, Trickster."

"Remember that I'm always watching, Inmate!"

* * *

A/N: So we're back! I took a little break after finishing the Kamoshida arc to _really _get my notes and plans for the story in order. Thank you to Morgo1112 for being the reminding voice in the reviews to do this! I appreciate it! That being said, here's what we can expect from the Madarame arc

Since this is a primarily Akira/Ann fic, beyond the scenes of Yusuke painting Ann, there isn't a whole lot of development for either Ann or Akira in this arc. So this arc will likely be quite a bit shorter than the Kamoshida one.

The other thing to expect is, this fic is secondarily a fic about interactions between the Phantom Thieves in a variety of situations. So more building will be done for other members of the group whilst the group itself takes on Madarame with Yusuke.

What does this mean for you? Shorter overall arc dealing with Madarame, and a few chapters that aren't exclusively Ann or Akira. Along with that, there'll be time skips to move the plot along when there's days or weeks that didn't have much relevant to _this _story happening. To not confuse anyone, I'll continue posting a date for a chapter in bold at the time in the story that the day has changed. So to remind, if you check the previous chapter, that chapter and this one took place over the day **5/2**

I'm planning to go back to my old schedule of a new chapter every week or so when I've got time to sit down and write a new one. Thank you so much for your support and returning to read what's coming in the future.


	25. Chapter 24

**5/4**

Akira stirs as he's awoken from his slumber by the sunlight shining through his window. Morgana is already awake and jumps on his chest as he rubs his eyes.

"Hey, we said we were going to sell the medal today, correct? We should get up and get out there to the airsoft shop and speak with Iwai ASAP. Then maybe we can pick up some tuna on the way back!"

Akira smiles at his companion's suggestion but says nothing as he pushes him off his chest. Akira stands up from his bed and moves to change his clothes. He hears the sounds of clinking glass and the smell of the coffee from the café below wafts up the short staircase to his room as he gets dressed. As he grabs his bag and Morgana hops into it, he descends to see Sojiro standing behind the counter as the last customer in the shop leaves through the door.

"Hey," Sojiro says as he notices Akira, "I need you to wash the dishes."

"Can I do it when I get back?" Akira asks.

"Back? Where are you going?" Sojiro asks. Before Akira can answer, the door to the café opens and a tall woman in a suit walks in. Akira stares in amazement at her beautiful yet stern demeanor that radiates off her. She's got a silvery complexion to her hair and all of it is draped off one side of her head. Her eyes survey the café as if looking for something.

"Welcome," Sojiro says.

"Am I interrupting something," the woman asks looking between Akira and Sojiro.

"Not at all. Go ahead and have a seat and I'll be right with you," Sojiro says. Sojiro turns to Akira, "That's fine I suppose but it'd be a real help next time if you could tell me when you're busy." As he says this, Sojiro grabs the remote and flips the TV on as the newscaster that appears on screen begins to fill the café with his voice.

"The cause of the runaway-train incident in the subway the other day still has not been found," he says as all heads in the café turn to tune in. "Police are hurrying to solve the matter as it may relate to the rise of psychotic breakdown incidents."

"Is that the thing that everyone's been talking about?" Sojiro asks.

"Doesn't it make you curious?" the woman asks, "People who were living a normal life suddenly went mad or deranged out of the blue… Not to mention that it's happening one after another. Could they really be coincidental?"

"Hmm," Sojiro replies as he thinks about what the woman said. "Leaving that aside, what'll you have?"

"House blend, please. Are you a part-timer?" she asks turning to Akira. "I'm surprised this place can afford one."

"Uh t-that's exactly the case!" Sojiro says.

"Are you a high school student," the woman continues questioning. "Where do you attend?"

"Shujin Academy," Akira replies.

"Oh...? Someone I know goes there as well. I've heard that things are rough right now."

"That's putting it mildly," Akira says.

"I suppose so," the woman agrees. "A teacher confessing his crimes like he was a completely different person, supposedly. And it happened all of a sudden one day. Can a person's mental state change so easily?"

"Seems like it," Akira says trying to be nonchalant as possible.

"Hmm. Is my drink ready yet?" the woman asks.

"It's coming right up," Sojiro says as he begins to get the beans from the shelf.

"I'll be back this afternoon, Boss," Akira says as he makes his way out the door.

"Something about that woman doesn't seem right to me," Morgana says as they walk down the alley outside the café.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at how she was dressed! We get nothing but old folks and people looking for the quiet life here at Leblanc and that woman was dressed like she works some corporate job at the top floor of some Tokyo skyscraper."

"Maybe she just wanted some coffee," Akira replies.

"I guess, but then why come all the way out here for it? She's here, snooping for something I'd bet."

"Like what? You think she was investigating _us _or something?"

"I don't know for sure…" Morgana says as he retreats back into Akira's bag.

"I think you're being paranoid," Akira says. "Maybe she's just somebody looking for some coffee. Let's wait until she starts interrogating us before we assume she's investigating anything."

"I think she already has…" Morgana mutters to himself.

XXXX

**5/6**

Akira sits in class ignoring Ms. Kawakami as she speaks about 'guidance' and 'wisdom' in the wake up Kamoshida's confession. It was tense walking into school and even more tense sitting in class waiting for the day to start. Ann had arrived shortly after Akira but the two didn't speak much, not wanting to say too much in front of other students.

Akira and Ann had texted one another everyday over their break until they had their celebratory meal as the Phantom Thieves. Ann had mentioned multiple times how she wanted to hang out with Akira in person, but her modeling agency had her booked for shoots on days when Akira wasn't working at Leblanc, so it was getting difficult to find time.

Akira's thoughts of the past couple of days are interrupted as the bell rings, signaling a break in the day. Akira grabs his bag as Morgana stealthily hops inside and heads out into the hallway followed closely by Ann. Ryuji spots them as they exit the room and motions them over to him.

"Have you guys been checking the Phantom Aficionado website?" Ryuji asks. Ann and Akira shake their heads. "It ain't much but we've been getting more postings on there. People thanking us for taking down Kamoshida, others asking for help with shitty adults in their life…" Ryuji trails off reading some responses.

"'I want to make my friend apologize for not returning the stuff I lent him.' Ugh deal with that yourself!" Ryuji says. "So not all posts are great, but most are."

As Ryuji finishes his statement two girls walk out of the classroom behind Akira and begin speaking in hushed tones.

"You know that Phantom Thieves rumor about stealing Kamoshida's heart? I wonder if it's really true," one says to the other.

"It's got to be made up. Do you seriously believe they exist?" the other replies as they walk away.

"Most people still don't even believe we exist. You'd think the calling card would have been enough, not to mention that less than a week later it actually happened," Ryuji sighs. "Once we've done more famous targets people will _have _to acknowledge us, right?"

"Don't suppose you've got any leads on these big shots you want to target?" Ann asks.

"I'm working on it!"

"Let's just live an honest school life for the time being," Akira says. "At least until some of the heat dies down here at Shujin." Ann and Ryuji nod in agreement.

"Well, let's go get some grub," Ryuji says as his stomach rumbles.

XXXX

The final bell of the day rings and Akira begins to pack up his things to go home. Ann turns around in her seat and leans in.

"I'll text you later, ok?" she says.

Akira nods in confirmation with a small smile. Ann then picks up her bag and begins to walk out of the classroom. Akira stands and sets his bag on his chair allowing Morgana to hop inside as Mishima-kun approaches.

"Hey," he says. "Have you seen that Phantom Aficionado website?"

"I've heard of it," Akira says uncertainly. Akira still hadn't forgiven Mishima exactly for leaking his record online. Mishima may have been a victim of Kamoshida, but it didn't alleviate the sour taste in Akira's mouth.

"I'm the one who started it," Mishima says coolly. Akira feels his muscles tense as he senses where the conversation could be headed. He glances around the classroom to see the last group of students head out the door leaving just the two of them here. Mishima leans in still to speak in a whisper.

"Um… You guys are the Phantom Thieves, aren't you?"

Akira's blood runs cold as the words are spoken aloud. His worst fears now come to life. _Someone knows_!

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Akira tries to say. Akira raises his hands to rub his neck as Mishima backs away a bit.

"S-sorry!" Mishima says. "But you don't have to deny it. I'm fairly confident I know it's the truth. And I want to keep it a secret!"

Akira can only stare at Mishima with his mouth slightly open trying to find the words.

"Kamoshida used me, and I did some horrible things to you. But then you stood up to him and I watched him react in fear and desperation for the first time. From the moment I saw those calling cards on the wall I knew it was you guys. No one else would dare!

I wanted to apologize for what I did," Mishima continues. "But I didn't know how. But when Kamoshida finally was broken and confessed his sins I knew that there was something I _had _to do! So, I made a website for the Phantom Thieves, a place where people can come and voice their stories about Kamoshida. I wanted to give people a place where they could safely communicate with others with similar stories.

But then it evolved. The site began attracting people wishing that someone in their lives could have a heart be changed. Once that began happening I knew I'd need to get into contact with the Phantom Thieves about it. So, I'm right aren't I? It's really you guys?"

Akira glances down to see Morgana's eyes peering at him from inside his bag. The eyes seem to do a nodding motion.

"Yeah, Mishima-kun. I'm a Phantom Thief," Akira says.

"I knew it! I promise, your secret is safe with me. Did you do it alone? I thought maybe Sakamoto-kun was involved but I can't imagine him doing something like this without getting caught."

"There's others… but if you don't know then let's keep it that way. Safer for everyone."

"That makes sense," Mishima says. "Well I want to help you guys help others in the same way you helped so many people here at this school. Let me know of anything you'd need, and I'll help however I can."

"I will. But this is serious Mishima-kun. No one can know. Cover your tracks online so no one can connect it to you."

"Way ahead of you Kurusu-kun," Mishima replies with a large smile. "There are many more evil adults outside of Kamoshida. And I'm sure the Phantom Thieves will do something. They can't just let this end after one target…"

_Boy if you only knew what our celebration meal was about_, Akira thinks to himself.

"I'll live up to your expectations… I promise," Mishima says with a bow.

"I hope so," Akira replies bowing back. "Now let's go home."

XXXX

Makoto sat in class trying to pay attention. Her mind has been a flurry of mixed thoughts and emotions for the past week. Exams are still on the horizon and while Makoto wanted to study, her world has been rocked.

Kamoshida confessed everything she had suspected. But to hear the level of it all, the nitty gritty details as she sat with the staff with Kamoshida waiting for police to arrive. Makoto very nearly became sick to her stomach but held together in front of the instructors.

But even before that, Takamaki-san had slapped her across the face in front of the entire student body. Makoto had never been in a fight prior to this and to have someone actually strike her was paralyzing.

She now sits in class, attempting to pay attention to everything that's going on but still stuck in her own head and thoughts. _Do they all think I knew? Was Kurusu-kun right when he said I need to commit harder two weeks ago?_ Makoto looks over at Haru sitting in class next to her. Haru's face shows she's concerned, likely over the fact that Makoto hadn't been as talkative all last week as she usually was and turned down every attempt Haru made to get together to study or hang out.

Makoto's thoughts are interrupted as the final bell rings and the instructor tells Makoto that Principal Kobayakawa wishes to see her. Makoto gives Haru a small wave as she departs the room.

XXXX

Makoto knocks on the door to Principal Kobayakawa's office and hears an invitation to enter from inside. Makoto walks into the small room and shuts the door behind her. She turns to see Principal Kobayakawa writing hastily on some pieces of paper some information.

"Did you wish to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?" Makoto asks. Normally she'd never be nervous speaking with the principal one-on-one, but this was not a normal time.

"You saw the state Kamoshida-kun was in, didn't you?" Principal Kobayakawa replies without looking up from the papers on his desk.

Makoto glances down at them to see Akira Kurusu's student record on top of what appear to be a pile of student records. _Was Kurusu-kun really involved?!_

"It's as if," Principal Kobayakawa continues, "his personality has completely changed. I don't even recognize the man anymore, personally. Something is definitely wrong here."

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not sure I follow," Makoto says.

"From what I've heard, it appears as though some students were meddling in his business. Not to mention the supposed _Phantom Thieves _and their display of public graffiti on the walls. If they did something to him… Just… Who could they be?"

"Sir are you saying that you really believe that these _Phantom Thieves _really did something to Mr. Kamoshida?"

"That is what I wish to know," Principal Kobayakawa says finally looking up at Makoto, "Even if it takes some probing into student matters… I would like you to look into this for me, Nijima-san."

_What does he mean? He wants me to figure out which students were Kamoshida's biggest adversaries here at the school? That list could very well be half the student body!_

"W-well there are many rumors regarding Mr. Kamoshida, but… do you really wish me to figure out who the _Phantom Thieves _are?"

"It is undeniable that Mr. Kamoshida has 'changed' in some way. I'd like to have a grasp of the cause. This will also ensure that I can handle the mass media and police in a correct fashion."

"Oh…" Makoto sighs. _You don't care about what happened to Kamoshida or the students, do you Principal Kobayakawa? You're concerned with the reputation of Shujin. While reputation is certainly important, I'd have thought you'd put the safety and wellbeing of your students before such a thing._

"In the meantime, I will continue speaking to Mr. Kamoshida myself. Unless you can find whoever did this, these irresponsible rumors will never die down," Principal Kobayakawa says as he begins to gather the papers on his desk into a single neat stack.

"Wouldn't you agree?" Principal Kobayakawa continues. "You have been at the top of your class since day one. Your conduct is good, and teachers favor you. I could write you a letter of recommendation for any college of your choosing."

"Th-thank you," Makoto says.

"Your lineage must certainly play a role in this excellence. Your sister is still quite young and already holds an admirable position at the Public Prosecutors Office, no...?"

"That's right."

"I guess I'm saying that if something disappointing were to happen here, that wouldn't reflect well on your sister," Principal Kobayakawa says with a hint of arrogance. "Do you understand?"

"…Yes," Makoto says.

"How wise! It's no wonder you're student council president. I'd appreciate if you'd look into this as soon as possible. I ask that you begin at once. Here," Principal Kobayakawa says handing Makoto a manila folder filled with the papers from his desk, "this should help you get started. I've compiled a list of students who might possibly have had something to do with it."

Makoto takes the folder and opens it to see that student record for Akira Kurusu staring back at her. Flipping through the pages show her the other names of students alongside their most recent school photos. Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yuuki Mishima, and Shiho Suzui.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse me then," Makoto says with a bow as she makes her way out of the office. As soon as she rounds the corner, she sends Haru a text message.

**Makoto: I need your help again.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait!


	26. Chapter 25

**5/7**

Akira awakes to the smell of coffee wafting into his attic room. As he gets up he sees he has a message from Ann from last night still on his phone.

**Ann: Wanna hang out tomorrow after school?**

As Akira stretches and sets the phone down, Morgana looks at the screen to read the message.

"Hmm," Morgana says, "I was planning on showing you guys the next step to the Phantom Thieves helping people today."

"Oh?" Akira says in surprise.

"Yeah, I'd really like to do it sooner rather than later if you don't mind."

"OK, I'll shoot her a message and talk with Ryuji at school. Where are we going though? Have you found someone with a palace?" Akira asks.

"Something like that," Morgana says turning away so Akira can change.

XXXX

Ann and Ryuji stand outside the gate to Shujin Academy waiting for Akira to arrive with Morgana.

"He didn't say where we're going?" Ryuji asks.

"Huh-uh," Ann shakes her head. "Just said it was somewhere that Morgana has been planning on bringing us for a while."

"Cat's probably just trying to get us to fill him up on sushi," Ryuji mutters.

Ann ignores Ryuji's comment and continues waiting. Something seems to possess Ann suddenly and gives her the feeling of being watched. As she turns to look behind she sees but the entrance to the alley behind her. Just as Ann is about to say something about her unease, Akira walks up with Morgana.

"Sorry for being late," Akira says. "Where are we going Morgana?" he says to his bag over his shoulder.

"Let's try the subway station first," a muffled voice replies. "I think that is where it'll be at."

"OK?" Akira says. "Let's go," he says and begins walking.

"Ann, you alright?" Ryuji asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed to be looking over your shoulder a lot all of a sudden," Ryuji says.

"It's nothing," Ann says putting on a big smile. _Observant of him to notice that_, Ann thinks.

XXXX

As the Phantom Thieves walk towards the station, Ryuji stares at his phone, walking just behind Ann and Akira, reading threads on the Phan-site.

"None of these posts are any good for a next big target. Everyone's just bitching about their parents or their boyfriends," Ryuji grumbles. "There ain't even a hint of a hint about a new palace."

"We can't get everything online," Ann responds. "Finding a post with a name and location is kinda asking a lot…"

"Gonna have to find one ourselves then," Ryuji says.

"It's going to be hard to find a target that even the police have overlooked," Morgana says sticking his head out of Akira's bag. "That's what I'm planning on fixing today."

"What are you talking about?" Ryuji asks.

"Well you remember how you guys promised to help me with my mission?"

"No," Ryuji says.

"Well you did! Stop here," Morgana says to Akira. "This is the place."

"What're you bringing us here for, Morgana?" Ann asks.

"Ryuji, you still got the Phan-site up on your phone?"

"Yeah, why?" Ryuji responds.

"Look for a post with a full name in it," Morgana says.

"I already told you, there's no big targets. Did you forget already?"

"We're not looking for _big _targets you nimrod! We're looking for _anybody_."

"Ok… man it's kinda scary to think that some people put someone's real name on here," Ryuji says as he comes through the various comments. All the Phantom Thieves have now pulled out their phones and reading through various comments.

"Try to find one that's dealing with serious trouble," Morgana says impatiently.

"I don't know what to do about my ex who's stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara," Ann reads aloud. "Says he's a teller at city hall."

"That's excellent, Lady Ann!"

"A government worker is stalking someone?" Ryuji asks.

"Ryuji get the MetaNav ready," Morgana instructs. "Put in Nakanohara's details and watch what happens."

"We're just going to jump right into a palace? Fine by me," Ryuji says eagerly.

"HEY! What happened to all that talk of 'unanimous decision' we all agreed on?" Ann asks.

"It's not like that, Lady Ann," Morgana says. "This is different… Ryuji, instead of a location, use the word 'Mementos.'"

Ann glares at Morgana as Ryuji puts the details into the MetaNav. Suddenly the feeling of being brought into the Metaverse is felt by all members of the group as a pulling sensation emanates from their midsections.

Ann opens her eyes as the unpleasant experience ends and see that they're still in the subway station but they're the only ones there.

"Everyone disappeared!" Ann gasps. "And it… feels like I'm walking on air?"

"What is this place?" Ryuji says looking around confused.

"This is a type of palace," Morgana explains. "But it's different from the normal ones. Let's head down into the tunnels."

Ann and the Phantom Thieves follow Morgana wordlessly down the stairs next to them as they descend into the quiet depths. Footsteps echo off the walls and hallways as they descend the stairs.

"The shadows here lurk underground," Morgana says, "I don't quite understand why. It may be because they are drawn to something down there."

"Down where?" Ryuji asks.

"Here," Morgana says turning a corner.

XXXX

Akira turns the corner with Ryuji and stares in astonishment at the sight before him. Tendrils stretch out across the floor and ceiling. Walls are covered in veins of a black mass that pulses slightly.

"Woah our clothes changed!" Skull says.

"The shadows know we're here?" Panther asks.

"He's known we were here since the moment we stepped in," Mona replies. "We're still safe here. I've been here to investigate a number of times. Shadows never come up to this floor. But the further down you go, the more danger you get in. This place is teeming with shadows."

"What is this place, Mona?" Joker asks.

"Yeah, it's about time you start explaining!" Panther says.

"Mementos is… everyone's palace. It belongs to everyone, and to no one," Mona says.

"That doesn't make any goddamn sense!" Skull shouts.

"It does! Look, a palace as grand as the previous castle only forms when a person's wishes are extremely distorted. So instead of many individual Palaces, the general public has one gigantic shared palace. Mementos."

"Now that you mention it," Panther says rubbing her arms, "this place does feel a bit different to Kamoshida's Palace…"

"When you say shared, you mean that a bunch of strangers all exist here in the same Palace?" Skull asks.

"It's the collective unconscious," Mona replies.

"I don't know what that means…" Skull mutters.

"It's not a big deal," Joker replies. "Just know that everyone who doesn't have a Palace of their own, exists here. That right Mona?"

"Spot on."

"So, we can use this place to change people's hearts even though they don't have a Palace?" Panther asks.

"Precisely," Mona responds enthusiastically.

"This place looks freaking huge," Skull says looking around. "we going to get around by walking?"

"Ah the time has finally come," Mona says with a large stretch. "Morganaaa… Transfoooooorm!"

Akira watches as Morgana jumps into the air and cloud of smoke puffs into existence. A moment later, the floor rattles as a large object falls in front of them. A large, grey, metallic bus.

"Come now, Panther. Ladies first," the bus says with Mona's voice.

"What the fuck…" Panther says staring at the bus. "A-a-a… car?"

"I'm a bus, thank you very much," the bus replies. "The public has some kind of large connection between buses and cats so I'm able to transform into one whenever I'm here. It's pretty handy too, ignore the smaller weaker shadows by running them over and severely wounding others by also running them over."

Skull enthusiastically begins towards the door for the bus as Panther shouts at him.

"Skull! He said ladies first!"

"Stop pulling me! That's dangerous!"

"Hey! Be gentle in there!" Mona replies. "Joker, can you please drive? I can go one my own but to be honest, the fact that my eyes are the headlights really blinds my peripheral vision."

"Sure buddy," Joker says. Joker makes his way inside the bus to see Panther sitting in the back seat with Skull.

"Do you know how to drive?" Panther asks. "Because we don't."

"I know the basics," Joker replies. "Gas is go brake is stop. How hard could it be?"

XXXX

The Phantom Thieves pull up to a large portal down one of the tunnels.

"This looks like the place," Panther says climbing over the seat to see better.

"Let's hope," Mona says through the dashboard. "Joker's fast turns really did a number on my wheels…"

"Sorry," Joker replies.

"So Nakanohara is through there?" Skull asks.

"Yep, go through there and we'll be transported to whichever section of Mementos he's actually in. It'll be closed off and safe from _him_."

"Who're you talking about?" Panther asks.

"I'll tell you later. Let's not waste any time," Mona replies.

Joker accelerates the bus towards the glowing wall of swirling shimmer. As they're about to crash into it, they're suddenly emerging into a small platform with a man dressed in a business suit nearby, muttering to himself.

"See?" Mona says. "Without the Nav, finding him where he's actually at would be almost impossible. But with the Nav, one of these portals is created somewhere and if you can find _it_, you're golden. Everybody out, this'll be like fighting Kamoshida's shadow, just hopefully less difficult."

The Phantom Thieves disembark from the bus and a _pop_ is heard as Mona transforms back into his cat form. As they creep closer to Nakanohara's shadow, he glances over and sees them.

"Who are you?!" it shouts.

"Are you that stalker?!" Panther shouts back. "Haven't you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels?"

"She's my property! I can do whatever I want with her! It's not like she didn't treat me like a plaything. What's wrong with me doing the same?!"

"You can't treat someone like shit just cause they did it to you!" Skull says. "What a load of crap… We're gonna change the hearts of all the bastards like you!"

"There are millions of people far worse than me!" Shadow Nakanohara shouts. "What about Madarame?! He stole everything from me, but you're letting him off the hook?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Skull asks.

"Arrrhhhhh!" Shadow Nakanohara shouts as he transforms to battle.

XXXX

Joker aims his pistol at the downed shadow. He pulls the trigger as a shot rings out through the empty station. The shadow falls and erupts into a cloud of smoke, returning to Nakanohara form. He glances back at the rest of his team to see Skull moving towards him, holding his side.

"That guy was tougher than we thought," Skull says. Joker nods in agreement as he touches fists with Skull.

"Keep an eye on him quick," Joker says. "I'm going to get the other two."

He makes his way over to Mona lying on the ground. As Joker approaches, Mona rolls over to face him.

"I'm fine. Just a bit winded. Panther looks like she actually took a good hit at the end, there." Joker nods and moves to assist Panther.

As he walks up next to her and kneels, she groans as she clutches the side of her abdomen. Joker puts a hand on her arm and she recoils.

"Sorry!" Panther says. "Is it over?"

Joker nods.

"Good. I wasn't paying attention towards the end. Sorry about that."

"You ok?" Joker asks as he extends a hand to help her up.

"Yeah," Panther replies taking the hand and being pulled into a standing position. "Thanks."

"Uh guys… you better come hear what he's saying," Skull shouts to them. Joker and Panther jog over and begin to hear the words Shadow Nakanohara is speaking.

"He used me… he used me…"

"What's he talking about?" Panther asks.

"I dunno," Skull says. "First he started off apologizing like Kamoshida. Saying how sorry he was for doing what he did. Then he starts talking about some teacher he had as a kid."

"Madarame?" Mona asks.

"Yeah, that's the one," Skull says looking back at Nakanohara.

"He used me… threw me out… I didn't want to be thrown out again… why would she act like him?"

"So, some selfish bastard was making you suffer too…" Panther says. "But you still shouldn't have dragged an unrelated woman into your mess."

"I know… I know… I'm so sorry… I'll put an end to my love for her… I'll leave her alone…"

"I think we're done here," Mona says patting Joker on the leg.

"Wait!" Shadow Nakanohara shouts. "If you can really change anyone's heart, change Madarame's! Don't let any more fall victim to him!" Nakanohara explodes into a blue dust as he finishes his plead.

"That'll be the end of that," Mona says. "He'll return to his self in the real world and cease his stalking."

"Good but what about what he said about Madarame?" Skull asks.

"We'll keep an ear to the floor for a Madarame," Joker replies. "Mona is there any way of knowing if what he said is true?"

"Not for certain," Mona replies. "He just had a change of heart, so you could argue he may have been speaking in a moment of true clarity because of it or that because he had the change he was delusional. No way to know for certain. Now c'mon, I want to get out of here. We've been here for far too long."

"What do you mean?" Panther asks.

"I'll explain once we're back up top."

XXXX

The Phantom Thieves return to the top of Mementos. Joker pulls Mona into a safe position for them all to disembark. As they all get out, Mona transforms back into his cat form.

"Thanks for taking it easier on the turns. Now, I think I owe you guys an explanation as to who I'm afraid of running into down here," Mona says.

"That would be nice," Panther replies.

"I don't know exactly a whole lot about it, or him, or whatever. I know in the Metaverse, he's called… _The Reaper_."

"The Reaper?" Skull asks in amusement.

"This is no laughing matter you idiot!" Mona shouts. "The Reaper is a shadow unlike any other. He's much more dangerous and much more mysterious than even regular shadows. He exists in such a way in the Metaverse that he's completely unique among other shadows."

"How?" Joker asks.

"Well, he's kind of like… the guardian to the Metaverse? I guess? Like I said, he's strange. He exists to protect Mementos and those in it. He'll kill anything that is threatening Mementos or the greater Metaverse."

"Greater Metaverse?" Panther says.

"Like the Metaverse that exists when you enter a Palace but don't go in the Palace. You know how Kamoshida had his castle? Well surrounding his castle was the rest of Tokyo, right? Had we gone into that rest of Tokyo, we'd face the same danger we face in Mementos, The Reaper," Mona explains.

"He cannot be summoned, controlled, or defeated from what I can tell," Mona continues. "Hang around Mementos too long, especially a particular floor, he'll come looking for you to see what you're doing. Hang around in the world outside a Palace too long, same thing. The moment he sees you're not shadows, he'll be after you."

"He's that dangerous?" Skull asks awed.

"Yes. Which is why he was always on my mind while we were down there, and he should always be on yours when we return. The bus can outrun him, I doubt your legs can so be vigilant. Constant vigilance… that's the only thing you can fight against him with."

"Alright," Joker replies. "We'll keep him in mind. Thank you, Mona."

"You're welcome. Now let's get out of here. So much as talking about him gives me the creeps," Mona says checking over his shoulder.

XXXX

Joker climbs the broken escalators of Mementos with his team as they make their way to return to the surface. Panther climbs beside him following Skull and Mona.

"So, what do you think of this place? And the Reaper?" she asks.

"I like it," Joker replies. "It'll let us help people without needing the full commitment a palace requires. But the Reaper has me worried. I've spent the past month with that cat and I've never seen him speak so seriously about something. If it's got him that scared, I think we all need to be worried."

"Yeah, I agree. This place is perfect for some practice and money collection but the Reaper… part of me wants to go find it. You know, like morbid curiosity?"

"Yep, same here. Can't imagine how powerful it must be…" Joker says as he reaches the top of the escalator.

"Hey, what're you doing tomorrow?" Panther asks.

"Hanging out with you, I hope," Joker replies with a sly smile. He can see Panther blush beneath her mask.

"Perfect because that's what I was going to ask," she replies with a big smile.

As Joker begins to reply he lets his words hang in midsentence as he sees a

blue cell door next to the doorway out of Mementos.

"Joker…?" Panther says. Joker ignores her as he moves closer to the door and begins to jog towards it. As he arrives at the door, it opens, and Joker stops in his tracks. Caroline and Justine walk out of the door and close it behind them.

"Just a couple Justine," Caroline says as her sister closes the door. "I don't want to be here all day." Justine nods and turns around only to stop her own movements and nudge Caroline who turns around and gasps.

"So, we meet again, Trickster," Justine says.

"What the hell are you doing here Inmate?!"

"I uhh…" Joker tries to say.

"I never expected your rehabilitation would bring you to this place," Justine says.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter how he's here. It's the perfect spot to train and get some battle experience," Caroline says. "I like your spirit, Inmate. You know the position you're in."

"I don't… what…" Joker says.

"Hey dude, what're you staring at?" Skull says as he stands beside Joker. Joker looks back and forth between Skull and the two twin wardens only feet from him.

"Can you not…?" Joker says as Skull looks at him in confusion. "Can you not see them?"

"Who, dude?"

"We told you only you can see us, Inmate. Not unless we want them to."

"I must admit, Trickster, I'm very impressed," Justine says. "We thought we knew of all the individuals who had access to this place. But it seems you found you way here anyway."

"Bet he just fumbled with the MetaNav until he got here," Caroline says unimpressed.

"Perhaps. I hope that the Trickster doesn't have a power we are yet unaware of, Caroline."

"W-w-what?! You think he got here through some other power of his own?" Caroline asks.

"It's possible," Justine says. "If that be the case, we must learn the truth of it."

"You hiding something on us, Inmate?!" Caroline shouts as she whacks Joker on the shin with her baton. "TELLUSWHATYOUREHIDING!"

"OW fuuuu…." Joker gasps as he falls to the ground clutching his leg.

"Joker!" Skull shouts.

"Oh my God what happened?!" Panther shouts as she runs over.

"Trickster," Justine continues, "we will be willing to hold examinations in this place for you to determine the extent of your powers. It is the only way we can truly go through the course of rehabilitating you."

"Dude what is up with you?" Skull says pulling Joker back into a standing position.

"Joker…?" Mona says in worry at his feet.

"I don't… understand…" Joker pants.

"Understand wha—" Skull begins.

"Shh!" Joker hisses.

"I have to say Justine, I never thought you'd bring such a bold proposal to the table!" Caroline says enthusiastically. Justine smiles and turns back to Joker.

"As I said, these examinations will be private. It will be for the sake of us measuring the strength of yourself and your contracts throughout your rehabilitation. This will not be forced upon you, and instead you'll be allowed to select when you'd like this examination. Once we have your consent, we'll begin."

"What kind of examination will it be?" Joker asks as the Phantom Thieves stare at him bewildered.

"A fight!" Caroline says. "And we won't make it easy on you! Brutally difficult!"

"We will not ask for a two on one battle, however. You friends will be permitted to enter as well. They will be able to see and interact with us, however, should you lose this battle, we will wipe ourselves from their memories."

"Don't worry, we won't' kill you," Caroline says.

"Our goal is rehabilitation. Ending your life would greatly contradict that goal," Justine says.

"And if I win?" Joker says.

"If by some chance that were to happen… let me see…" Justine says contemplating. "We would tell you an embarrassing secret of ours."

"Wh-what?! Wh-wh-what do you mean?!" Caroline shouts in recoil. "A-are you talking about that one time? _OHH_ o-or maybe that other thing?! There's no need for this Justine!"

Joker cannot help but laugh at the drastic change in demeanor in Caroline.

"SOHELPMEINMATEIFYOURELAUGHINGATME!" she shouts.

"If by chance the inmate holds that much potential in his contractors and personas… we might be able to find the answer," Justine says.

"The bookmark…?" Caroline says.

"Trickster, you may leave now," Justine instructs. "Think about our offer." As she finishes her instructions, Justine turns to open the door again and walks inside with Caroline following behind her.

"Justine are you actually trying to find—" Caroline says before the door closes.

"Dude are you losing it down here or something?" Skull asks breaking Joker out of his stupor.

"Joker, you're scaring me," Panther says grabbing his hand with hers.

"I just… I saw something that I think only I can see…" Joker says.

"Yeah and had a conversation with it," Mona says.

"It was… the wardens…" Joker says.

"The girls in your dreams?" Mona asks. "But how can they be here?! Are they real?"

"I don't know…" Joker replies still staring at the door.

"C'mon, let's get topside and we'll discuss this further," Mona replies tugging on Joker's pants.

XXXX

"You sure you're ok?" Ann asks.

"Yes, I saw them there," Akira says. "They said they can't be seen by you guys because they don't want to be."

"Dude, seeing imaginary schoolgirls dressed as prison wardens I think qualifies you for some free government housing with padded white rooms," Ryuji replies.

"Can we just drop it?" Akira says. "I can't explain it any more clearly than what I saw or what happened. You believe they existed when I told you about them a couple of weeks ago."

"Alright, Ann says. "If you say you're ok and not going crazy, then we'll trust you. I don't really know about these girls since I can't see them myself… but if you say you saw them then I believe you."

"Thank you," Akira says. "Ryuji?"

"Look bro, you helped me take down Kamoshida. If I have to put up with you seeing children who're mean to you then I think I can handle it," Ryuji says with a large smile and thumbs up.

"Thanks, you guys," Akira says placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Good work today, everyone," Morgana says. "We've got access to Mementos now and potentially another lead on a big name to target. Good work today."

"Agreed," Akira says. "I'll see you guys at school tomorrow?"

"Definitely!"

"For sure!"

"Alright, then we're heading out," Akira says motioning to Morgana. "See you!"

"Goodbye!"

"Good night!"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter: Beginning of Makoto's investigation and Ann's first confidant event!


	27. Chapter 26

A/N: Had a lot of fun writing this one! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing!

* * *

**5/8**

Makoto eats her breakfast in silence. Her sister, Sae, was gone before Makoto awoke this morning. The nice high-end apartment was now home only to Makoto and the sound of her fork clinking against her plate. Life has been strange for Makoto since Kamoshida's confession.

_Should I have done more? Was there more I could even do? What could I have done if I'd have even known for sure? Would it have been effective?_

These thoughts have floated through Makoto's mind now for the past week. What was normally a clear mind full of calculation and looking for small details in speech and posture was now just full of questions that can never be answered.

Makoto continues thinking about this as she finishes her eggs and moves to her crustless toast. Makoto knows that nothing is wrong with the crust, really, but she has never been able to outgrow some of the more childish things in life. She stares at her Buchimaru-kun pencil bag and smiles slightly as she remembers how much simpler life used to be back then.

A knock at the door brings Makoto out of her daydream.

"She's here," Makoto says to herself under her breath as she shoves the last of the toast in her mouth. She quickly drops her plate and utensils into the sink and moves to the door to answer it. As she opens the door, Makoto sees Haru and one of her assistants standing there.

"There, you see?" Haru says to the assistant. "She's here, I promise I'll call when I'm ready to come home."

"Alright Okumura-san," the assistant says with a bow. "We'll inform your father of your location should he return home before you."

"Thank you. You are dismissed," Haru says with her own bow. Haru's assistant turns and heads down the hallway as Makoto sidesteps to allow Haru into the apartment. As Haru steps inside and turns around, Makoto closes the door and throws her arms around Haru.

"I'm so sorry for not returning your calls or texts this week," Makoto says.

"Oh! It's ok Mako-chan," Haru says returning the hug. "I'm just glad you asked me to come over today." Makoto breaks the hug and gestures to the table.

"Coffee? Tea?" Makoto asks as Haru takes a seat.

"Coffee, please," Haru replies. "I left as soon as I was awake and bathed this morning. The assistants almost didn't bring me."

"Can they do that?"

"Well since they technically work for my father, they're not required to follow any orders I give them like the house staff do. But they will typically do so out of courtesy," Haru explains. "They had never met or heard of you before today, so they were reluctant and wanted to call my father."

"Yeah I saw your escort to the door," Makoto says as the coffee maker begins to drip the black liquid into the pot.

"Yes, I had to remind them that father is thousands of feet in the air in another hemisphere and would likely not appreciate a phone call at early hours of the morning just for me to go to a friends place. They agreed to bring me so long as they could ensure that I was meeting who I said I was."

"Sounds frustrating," Makoto says.

"It can be. I enjoy the life that I've been given but sometimes I just want a little more freedom. It's the main reason I took that job in the mall."

"How's that going by the way?"

"Excellent," Haru says as her face lights up in a large smile. "I really enjoy it there."

"I'm glad to hear that," Makoto says pouring the coffee into a mug. "Here you go," she says sitting down.

"Thank you," Haru says taking the mug and sipping the coffee inside. "This is quite good, thank you. So, what do you need help with? Your text message on Friday was awfully vague Mako-chan."

"This," Makoto says reaching into her bag draped over the chair and pulling out five manila folders. "Here, I've been asked by Principal Kobayakawa to investigate what may have happened between Kamoshida and these '_Phantom Thieves_' that everyone is talking about."

Haru grabs the manila envelopes and sets them down in front of her. She flips through them, taking a moment to pause at each picture and study the student in them.

"He wants you to investigate the Phantom Thieves and what relation they have to Kamoshida-sensei? Doesn't that… sound like something the police should be doing?" Haru asks.

"That's exactly what I thought," Makoto says. "There's something going on here. Principal Kobayakawa has been trying to keep the police and the media away from the students since the confession. Now the media is understandable, but why the police?"

"He… doesn't want the police involved?" Haru says inquisitively.

"Exactly! But why?"

"Because he doesn't want them to find anything?"

"More specifically, _something_," Makoto says. "I think Principal Kobayakawa has something he wants to hide from the police."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Could be that he knew about what Kamoshida was doing. Could be that he's involved in something else even shadier than that and this could bring even more heat towards whatever that is," Makoto rattles off.

"Do you think that's likely?" Haru asks.

"I'm sure of it…" Makoto says. "After what Kurusu-kun said and what… Takamaki-san did that day… I've wondered why I didn't act on my suspicions sooner."

"You've always done the best you could, Mako-chan," Haru reassures. "What Kurusu-kun said and what Takamaki-chan did were not acceptable under any circumstances."

"Maybe they weren't," Makoto nods, "but they woke me up to what I was doing. I was neglecting some of my duties by trying to focus on what I thought was important. I ignored my suspicions and chose not to act on them because I was afraid they'd affect my chances of getting into a good college or my odds of getting a letter of recommendation. I won't act through inaction anymore."

"That's quite noble, Mako-chan," Haru says smiling. "But what does this investigation have to do with you? Why does Principal Kobayakawa want you investigating instead of the police?"

"He thinks I'm loyal to him and the faculty. He thinks I'll bring anything I find straight to him," Makoto says. "But I don't want to investigate the Phantom Thieves because he told me to. I'm going to investigate them because I want to. Their calling card posted all over school spoke of making Kamoshida confessing all his sins. So, I think whoever these students are, because they're obviously students. Whoever these students are, were well aware of what Kamoshida was doing."

"So did Principal Kobayakawa it seems," Haru says opening all the manila folders and spreading them across the table.

"Haru," Makoto says. "I'm going to investigate the Phantom Thieves and figure out who they are and why they did what they did to Kamoshida. I want to know if it was for revenge or some sense of karmic justice. I want to know if they blackmailed him or threatened him or whatever they did to cause him to change like that.

I want you to help me in this investigation, Haru. Will you?"

"Mako-chan," Haru says. "You know you don't even need to ask." Makoto feels a lump in her throat as she grabs Haru's hand and thanks her. "So, are these our suspects?" Haru asks.

"Yes, these are the individuals that Principal Kobayakawa thought were likely to be involved with Kamoshida and his change. I mostly agree with his selection of students."

"So," Haru says picking up the first folder, "Akira Kurusu. Recently transferred, expelled from previous school for criminal record."

"I think he's a likely candidate," Makoto says. "He was seen in Kamoshida's office with Sakamoto-kun and Mishima-kun when Suzui-san jumped. Apparently when they left, Sakamoto-kun was furious about something and Mishima-kun looked nauseous. Shortly after that, rumors of their pending expulsions began to circulate."

"Well that certainly gives the three of them motive," Haru says stacking their folders together. Why do you think they were in Kamoshida-sensei's office?"

"He's not our teacher anymore, Haru," Makoto corrects. "And I think they were in there because they may have known at this point what Kamoshida was doing. I don't know how exactly, but that's my running theory. Suzui-san jumping must've caused them to pursue Kamoshida directly."

"Ok," Haru says grabbing the next folder, "Shiho Suzui, second year in class C. Average grades and joined the volleyball team this year," Haru reads.

"This is the only one I'm doubtful about," Makoto says. "She's been in a medically induced coma for the better part of two weeks since her jump and didn't wake up until after Kamoshida confessed by all accounts I've heard."

"We'll make her a 'maybe' pile and put her there," Haru says. "And the last one is Ann Takamaki, second year in Class D. Below average grades except English where she has 112% and participates in no extra curriculars after school. Never has either from what this says."

"Apparently her and Suzui-san are each other's only friend," Makoto says. "If Suzui-san told Takamaki-san at any point about what she was going through then that would give her motive. Certainly, the jump gave some motivation as did all the things that Kamoshida has done to her just to keep Suzui-san on the team."

"I feel bad for her…" Haru says quietly. "I can't imagine what that must have been like. I hope I never have to…"

"Me too," Makoto agrees. "It's why I haven't done anything about her hitting me. I think I overstepped my position a bit by trying to stop her from confronting Kamoshida at the assembly. And I think her emotions got the better of her. Can't really blame her…"

"Yeah…" Haru agrees. "Well, we've got four viable suspects with a reason to do what they may have done to Kamoshida. How do we find out for sure?"

"I have no clue," Makoto says. "Kamoshida was adamant in the faculty office after his confession he wasn't threatened, coerced, bribed, blackmailed, or otherwise harmed in any way to do it. He just woke up one day and decided he couldn't continue doing it anymore."

"Do you think he's telling the truth?" Haru asks. "Could he be trying to protect them? Or someone else maybe? Why wouldn't he say who did it to him?"

"He may not know," Makoto says quietly. "And I don't know which thought scares me more. The idea that he was made to confess the way he did without anyone threatening him, or the idea that whatever they _did _do to him has got him willing to take a potential life sentence in prison for them."

"So, he may not know who did it," Haru says to clarify for herself, "and whether he did or not, we don't know whether they did or did not do something to him that would make him confess?"

"Precisely," Makoto says smiling as she leans back in her chair.

"This is making my head spin…" Haru mutters.

XXXX

**Akira: Just arrived. Where are you at?**

** Ann: Underground mall. I'm clothes shopping.**

** Akira: Be right there.**

Akira pockets his phone and readjusts the bag slung over his shoulder as he makes his way towards the stairs. Morgana was in the bag, of course, so Akira's day with Ann would be accompanied by Morgana. But Akira didn't mind though, Morgana's company was usually quite nice. He just hopes Morgana doesn't throw himself into too much of whatever Ann has planned for today.

Akira descends the stairs to the mall and heads towards the stores. As he rounds the corner to see the jewelry shop and the gardening store, he makes a mental note to come by and get some plant fertilizer for the plant in his room sometime. Akira spots the clothes store and sees a blonde head poking just above the merchandise. As he makes his way over, Ann spots him and waves.

"Hey…" she says.

"Hey," Akira replies. "Getting some new outfits?"

"I think so? I don't know…" Ann sighs.

"Lady Ann seems depressed," Morgana says sticking his head out of the bag.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing!" Ann replies with a smile. "I'm fine seriously. I don't mean to trouble you."

"Ann," Akira says, "tell me about your problems. You know that you and Ryuji can rely on me. It's no trouble."

Ann blushes a bit at hearing Akira say this. She grabs her elbow with her opposite arm and shifts her weight to one foot.

"I don't know…" Ann says. "You've already done so much for me and Shiho."

"I can do more if you need. Talk or listen, whichever you need," Akira says.

"Oh, ok. I guess it wouldn't be so bad talking to you about this stuff," Ann replies. "The truth is, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Wanna tell me over lunch?" Akira asks. "We can head to the diner up on Central."

"OK, let's go there," Ann says smiling.

"I'm gonna take a walk," Morgana says hopping out of Akira's bag. "I'll meet you outside the diner in an hour or so. If you're not done, I'll wait."

XXXX

Ann and Akira both take their seats in a booth at the diner. They order their drinks and wait for their waitress to arrive to take their order.

"There's something I want to talk with about with you, Akira," Ann says. "It's Shiho…"

"Is she ok?" Akira asks.

"Well I went to visit her in the hospital yesterday… she… she said she was sorry," Ann says quietly. "Sorry for not telling me about Kamoshida… about all the things he was doing to her… But it was my fault too. I didn't realize how much trouble she was in… I wasn't there for her…" Ann begins to choke back tears. "So, I apologized as well."

"Ann," Akira replies, "it wasn't your fault what happened. You know you were there for her. Hell, you nearly had what happened to her happen to you, _for her_! You did what you could at the time."

"I don't know Akira," Ann says. "I don't think it's that easy to just say I did what I could. I remember seeing how she was different but rather than do something when I noticed it, I told myself I'd do it the next day. I should've done more."

"Shiho's strong, Ann. What she put up with would've broken most."

"But it did break her. She jumped, remember?" Ann asks with a bit harshness to her words. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you like that. Shiho is strong. She's a great girl. I guess after everything that has happened, I'm glad I got to tell her everything I couldn't bring myself to say before."

"Like what?" Akira asks.

"How much she really means to me," Ann says as their drinks arrive. "Can I get a slice of apple pie and with extra whip cream? Anyway," Ann says turning back to Akira, "how much she really means to me. I wanted to say she knows already but I realized as I sat with her in the hospital room that I never said it aloud. I just assumed she knew how I felt."

"I know that feeling," Akira says sipping his coffee. "I felt the same way back when I was on trial."

"So, you know how it feels to realize that you didn't say what you thought you'd said as often as you thought you'd said it."

"So, how did she react being told that?" Akira asks.

"She cried. I cried. We both just cried a lot really," Ann says with a chuckle. "I told myself that day that I wouldn't do it again. I'd make sure people knew how I feel about them. When I know how I feel about them, I'll tell them from here on out."

"That sounds good," Akira says with a smile. "Sounds like a nice way to change how your relationships in life will work."

"I hope so," Ann says. "Now I have to figure out how to put my feelings I have about everyone I know into words. It's difficult. But Shiho said she'd help me with it. She said I'd done enough to help her with Kamoshida…" Ann trails off staring at her drink.

"You remember how I said Kamoshida threatened to take Shiho off the team if I didn't sleep with him?" Akira nods. "I had only agreed to it so that I wouldn't ruin Shiho's dreams… But the more I've been thinking about it since then… the more I'm realizing he never would've played her anyway. He'd never risk costing his team their games…"

Akira sits quietly as Ann pauses to collect her thoughts. Akira can't help but think that she's been preparing to say this for a while.

"I seriously should have dared him to take her starting spot," Ann said with hatred bubbling through her words. "Should've dared him to try and retaliate against me when he was trying to get into a students' pants! I should've...!" Ann pauses. "I should've believed in her abilities more."

"What do you mean?" Akira asks.

"I believed more in Kamoshida's authority and less on Shiho's ability to earn her starting spot. I know you've never seen her play, but she was really really good. She could serve the ball better than anyone else. But that bastard Kamoshida used her to get to me. And I let him…"

"No, you didn't Ann," Akira replies. "You weren't weak for falling for his plan. You were strong for standing up for your friend. You stood up for her and put yourself directly in danger by being alone with him for her. Kamoshida had the upper hand but you're not the one to blame."

"Do you really think so? I appreciate it. I've just been having trouble telling myself that these past few weeks. Akira, do you remember the last time I talked to you like this?"

"Of course, I found you nearly in tears in the subway station after getting that phone call from Kamoshida. I told you to come get a coffee with me."

"Actually, you said to come to a 'safe place' with you," Ann corrects smiling. "And I actually went with you. My mother always told me to be careful of men you meet on the street. Especially if you're emotional," Ann chuckles, "but I felt so alone, boxed-in, scared… I didn't know what I was going to do. I thought I'd have to go to Kamoshida's.

But you were there. Because you were there for me that day, I decided not to go…" Ann takes a moment to collect herself and wipe the tears forming in her eyes. "I never slept with Kamoshida."

"I wouldn't have asked," Akira replies quietly. "Didn't think it was my place to know."

"I want you to know," Ann replies. "He got to see more of me than any modeling shoot has yet, but, he never saw anything private. God I can't believe it ever came that close though. Looking back, I should have listened to my mom's advice and not gone with you. I was way too emotional to think straight and the stress I'm certain was making me irrational but… I now realize that you just wanted to help."

Ann smiles and reaches across the table to take Akira's hand in her own. He smiles and gives it a gentle squeeze and holds it there.

"Thank you, Akira. For coming into my life."

"Hehe, you're welcome, Ann."

"You know, people used to call me all sorts of names back then," Ann says. "'Prissy bitch' or 'Kamoshida's girl' or 'Blonde slut' or whatever else they could come up with. I got tired of it pretty quickly. But to tell you the truth, someday I want to be able to take labels like that in stride."

"What do you mean?" Akira asks.

"Morgana said Personas are the powers of the heart, right?"

"Yeah something like that," Akira replies.

"So, if my heart gets stronger, then my Persona will too?"

"I would assume so."

"What I mean by all that is… is that I want to strengthen my heart. I want to use the strength of my heart and help those around me. Like you have," Ann says squeezing his hand. "I want the Phantom Thieves to be able to save people like Shiho. People like me. People like everyone Kamoshida abused. I want us to be able to change the hearts of rotten people who would rather see others below them than see them as equals."

"That's very noble, Ann," Akira replies smiling.

"You think so? There's only one problem with it," Ann says. "I don't even know what 'strength' is. But I'm going to find the answer. Somehow someway I'll find it."

"I've been given a similar goal," Akira says as Ann looks at him puzzled. "It's not important," he says trying to brush off her curiousness, "but what would you say to finding it together?"

"I'd love that," Ann says with the biggest smile Akira has ever seen. _That smile could light up the world_, he thinks.


	28. Chapter 27

**5/13**

Akira lies in bed in the afternoon reeling from the number of exams he was taking. While he is top of the class currently, even he was exhausted from the days of testing.

Morgana has even left to go and explore Yongen-Jaya since Akira just spends his time after school napping or studying. _Most _of his grades were from natural ability, but the rest still required study.

The ping of his phone pulls Akira out of his stupor as he walks across the room to his pants and grabs his phone. It's a text message from Ann.

**Ann: Heyyy**

** Akira: Hey what's up**

** Ann: Exams! We're nearly to the end and I think I'm going to go all out on the last day to finish strong!**

** Akira: That sounds like a solid plan**

** Ann: Thanks! How do you think you're doing so far?**

** Akira: I think I'm doing well. Studying with Ryuji the past couple of days I think is helping both of us out**

** Ann: I feel like I'm doing ok, but who knows lol. **

** -I had a favor I wanted to ask you and Ryuji**

** -But I wanted to tell you about it first since I don't know if it is just me being paranoid and crazy**

** Akira: You're not crazy**

** Ann: I hope so. **

** -I have the feeling I'm being watched**

** -Or maybe followed**

** -It started late last week. Whenever I'd go through the subway stations I had the overwhelming urge that someone was watching me.**

** -But now it's grown to happen at the school too**

** -The only time I don't feel it is when I'm home**

** Akira: I can see why you're concerned**

** -Do you KNOW you're being followed or is just the feeling?**

** Ann: Feeling, I guess. But it's just getting stranger since it's spreading, you know?**

** Akira: Yeah, I get you**

** -I wonder if we had Ryuji and I attempt to follow you and watch you.**

** -Then we might be able to run into someone who is ACTUALLY doing it**

** Ann: Do you think that'll work?**

** Akira: I don't know. Possibly?**

** -If you are being followed, our best bet is to find out who**

** -Especially if they're following you for something like PT business**

** Ann: So, you wanna use me as bait?**

** Akira: Well when you put it like that…**

** Ann: Can't say I'm a big fan of this plan**

** Akira: I know, and I wish there was another way. But if Ryuji and I are nearby than nothing will happen**

** -I promise**

** Ann: I take promises very seriously**

** Akira: So do I **

** Ann: Alright. I trust you guys to find whoever is doing this. **

** -If someone is doing it**

** -Can we do it tomorrow after school?**

** -I'd like to confirm it one way or another**

** Akira: Sure. Want me to text Ryuji?**

** Ann: No, I'll tell him. He's already texting me asking what the exam tomorrow is even over**

** -God help him**

XXXX

**5/14**

"I'm glad to be done with those damn tests," Ryuji says rubbing his neck. "I swear I think my head is going to be permanently craned down from now on."

"You'll be fine," Akira replies.

"Easy for you to say, I'll bet you blew right through all those essay questions," Ryuji replies as the train pulls in.

"No, I could only go as fast as I can write," Akira says with a smirk.

Ann stands between them, nervously looking around over her shoulder but still not trying to be obvious about it. She has had the feeling all day, still, of someone watching her.

"See anyone?" Akira asks quietly.

"No," Ann says.

"If there is someone, we'll find them."

The Shujin students step onto the subway and find places to sit or stand as the train begins to move towards the next station. Ann nervously fidgets with her hands as she awaits their destination. She tries to take her mind off of the feeling, but she can't. it's frustrating her to feel this way and she knows it'll infuriate her to learn there's no one following her. In an odd sense, she almost wishes she was being followed. At least then she'd feel justified about her nervousness.

Her thoughts are interrupted as the train pulls into the station and she leaves with Akira and Ryuji behind her.

"Remember, we'll be nearby keeping an eye on you," Akira whispers into her ear. The sound and feeling of it makes her heart race as she nods.

"We'll get the bastard," she hears Ryuji mutter.

Suddenly, they're both gone in the crowd and it's just Ann walking alone. Ann climbs the stairs towards the daylight as she tries to imagine what will happen when they catch the stalker. Perhaps they'll steal his heart. Or maybe they'll prevent him from leaving and find a policeman. Ann reaches the top of the stairs and stands on the sidewalk as her phone pings.

**Akira: Remain in one spot. Pretend to be looking something up on your phone.**

Ann moves out of the way of foot traffic and leans against a post as she looks at her phone. She wants to be doing more than just looking at it, but as the time passes her heart races faster. She can feel herself beginning to sweat and her stomach feels uneasy. Ann closes her eyes and imagines being back in her room, lying on her bed with Akira sitting on the floor leaning against it. _Let me be anywhere but here_.

XXXX

Akira stands at the top of the staircase, pretending to fish in his pockets for change for a newspaper. He keeps a view of Ann in his peripheral vision to make sure she was still there. She was doing as he'd said in his text and was remaining still. Hopefully this plan of his will work.

Akira finally sees what he was waiting for. A tall boy, with dark, almost navy-blue hair, stands at the top of the stairs they had all just climbed. He was staring directly at Ann as he was rooted in place. As he begins making his way towards Ann, Akira moves to intercept. Akira arrives between Ann and the stranger with Ryuji at his side just as the stranger begins to reach his hand towards Ann. Ann turns and lets out a small yelp as she grabs Akira's arm in fear. A silent standoff commences between the four teenagers before finally Ryuji speaks up.

"Hey, you sure this is the guy or are you just that self-conscious?"

"Rgh, I'm not that—" Ann begins.

"Is there something you want?" the stranger asks them.

"Hey that's my line!" Ann says pointing at the boy with fire in her eyes. "You were the one stalking me!"

"Stalking? How preposterous," the stranger replies.

"I know you've been following me! Ever since the train, at school, when I head home during the day!"

"At school? I don't even—" the stranger says before being interrupted.

A black car has pulled up next to the teenagers and an old man in the back seat has rolled down his window.

"My goodness," the old man says to the blue haired teen, "I had wondered why you left the car. So, this is where your passion led. All is well that ends well," the old man says as he throws his head back and roars with laughter. The stranger looks uncomfortable and turns to the Shujin students.

"I saw you from the car… and I couldn't help myself from chasing after you. I didn't even notice the calls from Sensei… But thank goodness I caught up to you," he says.

"Listen buddy," Ryuji says, "you scared our friend here half to death by following her around and such!"

"I know! And I deeply apologize. It's just… you're the woman I've been searching for all this time! Please, won't you be the model for my next art piece?!"

"W-wait," Ann says.

"What?!" Ryuji exclaims.

Akira stands agape staring at the boy and his bold request.

"Model…?" Ann says quietly.

"I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else. I only wanted to speak with you alone to ask you to model for me."

"This guy's highly suspicious!" Morgana hisses into Akira's ear.

"Dude, this sounds like recruitment for a shady business," Ryuji says to Akira. "Hey, who are you anyway?" Ryuji asks the boy.

"Oh, where are my manners? I'm a second-year at Kosei High's fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa," Yusuke says with a bow. "I am Madarame-sensei's pupil, and I am being allowed residence at his place. I'm striving to become an artist."

"Did he say _Madarame_?" Ann whispers to Akira as Yusuke speaks. Akira nods affirmatively. "Do you mean _that_ Madarame who appeared on 'Good Morning Japan' the other day?" Yusuke nods.

"You know who that is?" Ryuji asks.

"_Mementos_!" Ann hisses.

"Pardon?" Yusuke says.

"Yusuke," Madarame says from his car, "we must go."

"I'll be right there, Sensei," Yusuke replies. "Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin at the department store near the station tomorrow," Yusuke says to the Shujin students. "I'd like you to come by to discuss modeling for me. I'll cover the cost of your admission. All… three of you."

Yusuke reaches into his pocket and pulls out some tickets and hands them to Ann.

"Now I must be going, please stop by the exhibit tomorrow!" Yusuke says as he moves to Madarame's car and gets in. The car drives away leaving the Shujin students standing there watching it pull away into the sea of traffic.

"Man, that guy's as easy to read as a book," Ryuji mutters.

"What do you mean?" Ann asks.

"Obviously he's trying to get into your pants, Ann. He wasn't being very subtle about it."

"What?!"

"Yeah," Ryuji says. "Stalking, sudden invitations to art exhibits, next he'll probably invite you out to dinner then back to his place."

"Seems you know an awful lot about this Ryuji," Morgana says poking his head out of Akira's bag.

"I watch a lot of TV," Ryuji says shrugging. "You're not planning on going, are you?" Ryuji says looking at Ann.

Akira notices Ann hasn't let go of his arm yet. He also notices that she appears to be shaking slightly.

"I think I will… I kinda have to, don't I?"

"What do you mean?" Ryuji asks in shock.

"Well, we heard about Madarame in Mementos. Then we meet one of Madarame's pupils and Madarame himself. Then we get invited to attend his exhibition tomorrow which sold out of tickets weeks ago? It all fits Ryuji," Ann says. "Madarame has to be our next target!"

XXXX

The three Shujin students get some ramen and rice together after the incident with Yusuke. Akira sits back in his chair and allows the remnants of the taste of tonight's dinner to linger in his mouth as his two friends finish theirs.

"I don't like it Ann," Ryuji says finishing his own dinner. "Something about that guy doesn't seem right to me. You agree with me, don't you Akira?"

"I do. But I also think Ann is onto something here. We should at least investigate the exhibit tomorrow together to see if Madarame has a Palace," Akira replies.

"I'll be honest," Ann says, "I'm not real comfortable around that guy or with the idea of going. So that's why I want you two to come with me."

"We'll be with you every step of the way, Lady Ann," Morgana purrs from under the table.

"There's just one thing I don't get," Ann says. "He said he was only following me today. But I've had the feeling of someone watching me or following me for days now. If it's not him… then who?"

XXXX

Makoto watches the three second-years from outside the shop they're eating in. She quickly pulls out her notebook and scribbles hastily into it.

_Got ramen at 5:15 after speaking with unknown Kosei High student. _

Her notes weren't as meticulous as her notes for classes in school. But they were sufficient enough to help her and Haru build a timeline of what the suspects do in a given week. Makoto wonders if Haru is having any more interesting things happening tailing Mishima.

XXXX

Akira steps outside the shop with Ann and Ryuji. Ryuji says he needs to go and bids them farewell. Ann turns to Akira.

"Would you be willing to take the subway with me to at least my stop? I'm still…" Ann drops off.

"Yeah. Let's get going," Akira says smiling.

XXXX

_Sakamoto leaves Takamaki and Kurusu. T & K leave together. Dating?_


	29. Chapter 28

**5/14**

Makoto is just finishing up making breakfast for two when there's a knocking at the door. She quickly scoops eggs onto both plates alongside bagels and rushes to put them on the table before going to the door. Makoto opens it to find a happy, if somewhat tired Haru on the other side.

"Good morning, Haru," Makoto says as she lets Haru inside. "I made breakfast."

"Good morning, that's very kind of you Mako-chan! Thank you!" Haru says as she moves towards the table. "It looks delicious!"

"Oh please, Haru!" Makoto says. "It's just eggs and toasted bagels."

"Is Sae-san gone again?" Haru asks.

"Yes, she's been very busy at work. She's about to be assigned a new case with a high priority," Makoto explains. "She only comes back to get a change of clothes. What about you? Is your father back?"

Haru's face visibly falls and she stops eating. She stiffens in her chair as she responds.

"He is," Haru says shortly.

"Is something wrong Haru?" Makoto asks.

Haru fidgets in her seat as she ponders the question. Makoto sees her face begin to contort as she attempts to find an answer. Haru's eyes briefly tear up.

"Father… Father has seen fit to… seen fit to find me," Haru attempts to say without breaking down. "Father has informed me… that I am to be married to a qualified suitor," Haru says as tears streak down her cheeks.

Makoto stares at her friend horrified. Breakfast is long forgotten as Makoto digests the words she's just heard.

_Okumura Foods. Haru: Heiress to the company. Father could gain significant money from appropriate marriage. Family has money. Could he want power? Physical like military? Political? Intelligence? No, must be either money or power._

"Father has always wanted the family to marry into something that would grow our power and possessions," Haru says as she gathers her emotions. "He's going to begin interviewing candiat—" Haru is interrupted as Makoto slams her fork to the table.

"INTERVIEW?!" Makoto shouts. "He's going to _interview_ potential husbands?! Like it's a job or something?! What the hell Haru?!"

"Mako-chan, please!" Haru pleads with her friend to calm. "It's still somewhat far off! Father doesn't think we'll be able to find anybody for at least a few months if not years."

"Haru you can't be fine with this," Makoto gasps in disbelief.

"I'm… I'm not. Not really… But we must think of the family. That's what Father keeps saying. We need to secure the company and our family."

"Haru your family are billionaires!" Makoto says. "You're secure! What else does he want? More money? Power?"

"Y-yes. He's going to find political families with lots of pull in the Diet and marry me to one of their sons," Haru says quietly.

Makoto sits back in her chair attempting to take it all in. Haru's words fill her with anger and frustration. The _objectification _of Haru and her feelings, her future, was simply despicable. Makoto knows her own father would never have done such a thing. He would never have allowed such a thing.

"Mako-chan, I don't really wish to talk about it any further," Haru says poking at her breakfast. "As I said, Father thinks it'll be some time before anyone suitable is found so it may not be for another few years."

"Do you trust your father to pick what is best for you, not just for himself?" Makoto asks quietly.

"I do. Until he proves to me otherwise," Haru says with a small smile. "Father has always worked very hard, but I know he's always done so with the intent for what is best for our family."

"Ok Haru," Makoto says. "I don't agree with it, but if you're fine with it, I suppose I will be alright with it."

Haru smiles at Makoto's words and continues eating the breakfast in front of her. The meal between the two girls stretches on in silence as each wonder how to pick up the conversation again. Sounds of food in mouths and scrapes of silverware against plates are the only thing that occupies the volume of silence in the apartment.

"Are we still planning on discussing the investigation from the previous week?" Haru asks.

"Yes," Makoto says with a slight smile, "if you're still up for it."

"Of course! I am curious to see what you have learned as I am afraid I didn't get much information myself," Haru replies.

"What do you mean? Do you feel Mishima-kun is not involved?" Makoto asks.

"I'm not sure yet," Haru says as she bites into her bagel, "'ut if he is in'ol'ed… then he isn't going anywhere to do anything."

"I don't follow," Makoto replies.

"He spends most of his time either at home or at school," Haru explains. "One day he went to the arcade for nearly six hours! Unless the Phantom Thieves are operating out of the backroom of an arcade on Central Street, then I doubt he's involved."

"That certainly makes sense," Makoto says. "But if they're not currently operating right now then he could just be spending time off. Do you think that is a possibility?"

"I'm not sure," Haru says. "But I suppose anything is possible. Do we know how they operate yet? Do we know if they even have down time?"

"I don't know. Let's put Mishima-kun into the maybe pile and focus on the other three students."

"What did you find about them?" Haru asks.

"Thankfully they typically spend time together so they're rather easy to track and even easier to keep track of in a crowd," Makoto says reaching for her notebook. "During exams, they all seemed to go straight home. Takamaki-san lives in a penthouse with a doorman to the building so following her any closer isn't possible. Sakamoto-kun lives with his mother in some small apartments just off Central. And interestingly, Kurusu-kun lives in a coffee shop."

"He lives in a coffee shop?"

"I think so," Makoto says flipping through her notes. "He goes in there after school, occasionally works the counter, and doesn't come out until fairly late at night. If he comes out at all. I don't stick around all night to make sure."

"Sounds like you want to," Haru says.

"I'd like to be sure," Makoto nods. "Still, for the most part, they seem to just be three typical high school students. Nothing about their behavior stands out yet. If they're lying low after Kamoshida, they're doing a good job so far."

"Will we continue to investigate them then?" Haru asks.

"I'd like to give it another week to make sure," Makoto says. "Though I admit, staying on top of school and tailing them is exceptionally difficult."

"I agree Mako-chan," Haru says. "I know that you want to find out if they're the Phantom Thieves, but is it possible that they aren't and we're following the wrong people?"

"Yes, the thought has crossed my mind," Makoto says. "But the fact stands that they're all friends, with motive to do it, something to gain if it happened, and they all seem to be better off now that it has. If it isn't them… I'd eat an entire Big Bang Burger."

"I wouldn't do that," Haru says stifling a laugh. "I know what goes on behind the counter!"

XXXX

**Akira: You still ok with going to the exhibit today? Ryuji and I can go if you don't feel comfortable. **

** Ann: I'll be fine. I worry that Madarame's student will have you removed if I'm not there.**

** -What the hell did he mean that he wants me to model for him and that's why he was following me?**

** Akira: I don't know. I thought that was strange too.**

** Ann: He seems strange in more ways than one.**

** -Anyway, we can talk more once we're there. Come find me before we go in, OK?**

** Akira: Got it. See you there**

** Ann: See you!**

XXXX

Akira steps off the train and onto the platform and heads for the stairs. Morgana pokes his nose out of Akira's bag enough to speak but not enough to notice.

"I'm telling you, I've got a weird feeling about this guy. Don't you?" Akira nods. "Good, then we're on the same page. Listen, I think we should get someone to tail Madarame himself and someone else to tail the student. Seems like they're pretty cushy together so I'm not expecting one to roll over on the other." Akira nods again.

Akira climbs the stairs and turns the corner to see Ann standing nearby outside the exhibit. Crowds of people are all gathered around trying to get in or get a glimpse of Madarame himself based on what they're shouting. Akira walks up to Ann as she's texting someone.

"Hey!" Ann says in her bubbly manner. Ryuji just texted me. He's going to be a bit late."

"Never would have seen that coming," Akira mutters with a smile. Ann smiles back and stands a bit closer as the crowd seems to grow and pushes the students away from the door. Akira's heart flutters a bit as he realizes that they're standing so close their arms are pressed up against each other.

Akira feels a hand slap his back and as he turns around, he sees a smiling blonde standing behind him.

"What's up!" Ryuji says. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was a real bastard."

"Traffic? You can't drive!" Ann says.

"_Foot _traffic! Man, you really are blonde," Ryuji teases which causes Ann to blush and remain silent. "Anyway, should we go in"

XXXX

"Sure is crowded in here," Morgana says as the Shujin students maneuver their way into the exhibit itself. "I'm getting squished back here in the crowd."

"It'd be a pain in the ass if someone sees you," Ryuji tells Morgana. "So don't stick your head out too much, alright?"

"You came!" A voice exclaims causing all students to jump. Akira turns and sees Yusuke walking towards them. Ann visibly stiffens up as he approaches.

"Um… yeah," Ann says.

"Oh, I see everybody came," Yusuke says looking Ryuji up and down.

"Well you did give us all tickets," Ryuji spits back.

"Indeed. Just make sure you don't get in the way of the other visitors," Yusuke replies. Yusuke turns to Ann, "Come now, I'll show you around. I'd like to speak more about the picture I'd like to draw too."

"Uh…" Ann says looking to Akira. Akira removes his bag containing Morgana and hands it to her.

"Could you hold this? I need to use the restroom." Ann's eyes light up at realizing his plan.

"Of course!" she says taking the bag and placing over her own shoulder. "I'll see you guys later!" Ann says and walks off with Yusuke, apparently more relaxed.

"Good idea," Ryuji nudges him. "Now we can have Morgana keep an eye on Ann while we go find the big guy himself." Akira nods and moves with Ryuji to the middle of the exhibition room.

Sure enough, the boys find Madarame standing in front of one of his works in the middle of the room being interviewed by a small crowd of reporters.

"We continue to be truly inspired by your imagination!" One exclaims.

"You have such expansive styles!" Another shouts.

"Where does all your inspiration come from?" A reporter in the front asks.

"Well, it's rather difficult… to put into words," Madarame responds. "They naturally well up from within my heart like bubbles rising one after another in a spring. What's important is to distance oneself from worldly desires such as money and fame."

"Guy seems real full of himself huh?" Ryuji whispers.

"My atelier is a modest shack," Madarame continues, "but it is more than enough to pursue true beauty."

"A shack…" Akira mutters.

"So, the act of emptying one's mind gives rise to inner beauty?" A reporter clarifies. "Still, to think that we could hear the word 'shack' coming from the great artist Madarame."

"You would understand if you saw it, hahaha" Madarame says as the reporters laugh with him.

Ryuji and Akira step out of the way as fans are let into the exhibit and spot Madarame. Shrieks are heard as a crowd of fans gather around Madarame.

"H-hey!" Ryuji says being jostled by the crowd. "Stop pushin'! Watch it you old man!" Akira chuckles and grabs Ryuji's sleeve and pulls him out of the crowd and towards an exit.

XXXX

Ann stands with her back to Yusuke. Yusuke asks her a question, but she doesn't catch it.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, I didn't realize there were so many types of Japanese art," Ann says feigning a response to the question.

"Usually one concentrates on their own style. However, Sensei creates all this by himself," Yusuke says. "He's truly special."

"There you are, Yusuke," Ann hears behind her. She turns to see Madarame approaching the two of them. "Ah, the girl from yesterday. Are you enjoying the exhibit?"

"Yes," Ann says with a small bow. "I don't know how to put it into words, but some of this work is really amazing."

"You're sensing something from the artwork? That alone is enough to give us artists satisfaction," Madarame chortles. "I hope that, with her, this becomes a wonderful piece Yusuke. Now, please excuse me," Madarame says as he leaves them again.

"You'd imagine artists would be difficult to approach, but he seems really friendly," Ann says.

"Indeed," Yusuke nods.

Ann turns and spots the piece she saw in the montage on the television the other day. She moves towards it.

"Oh, this is it! The painting I wanted to see in person!"

"You wanted to see _this _one?" Yusuke asks.

"Mhmm, I really like this one. I feel like… I can sense the artist's anger. It seems like strong frustration went into making it," Ann says. Yusuke makes a noise in his throat. "Is something wrong?" Ann asks.

"It's nothing. Come, there are better pieces than _this _here," Yusuke says as he turns to leave. He moves to a secluded part of the room. As Ann follows him he turns to speak to her.

"I apologize if you came here today expecting to be my model but I'm suddenly unable to focus my creativity. May I give you my contact info and the address to Sensei's atelier? You could schedule a time that works best for you this way," Yusuke says.

"Oh, uh… sure," Ann says. Yusuke pulls out a pen and scrap of paper and scribbles his information on it. He hands it to Ann.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I must go," Yusuke says and leaves Ann standing there without a second glance.

"Uh…" Ann says stunned.

"Maybe it's an artist thing," Morgana whispers to her.

"I guess."

XXXX

Ann leaves the exhibit and sees the boys standing in the place they met up at before they went in as she moves closer to them, she hears Ryuji speaking.

"Hey Ann, listen to this," Ryuji says acknowledging her arrival. Ann touches Akira's hand and hands him back his bag with Morgana inside of it as Ryuji continues to read from his phone. "A master of the Japanese arts is plagiarizing his pupil's work. Only his pubic face is shown on TV."

"Plagiarizing?!" Ann says. Ryuji nods and continues.

"I didn't think much of it but hearing Madarame mention his shack triggered it. There's more. His treatment of the pupils who live with him is awful. He teaches them nothing and bosses them around. He treats them inhumanely as if disciplining a dog…"

"Abuse on top of plagiarism?" Morgana says.

"Terrible," Akira mutters.

"It's more than that, it's awful! Poor Kitagawa-kun is probably being abused too!" Ann says.

"If this is real, it'll be a huge scandal. And good publicity for the Phantom Thieves," Ryuji says eagerly.

"Wonder who posted it," Ann says.

"Could be anyone, it's anonymous after all," Ryuji replies.

"I think this absolutely confirms it," Morgana says. "This Madarame is the same one we heard about in Mementos."

"Agreed," Akira says.

Ryuji nods as Ann looks nervous at the revelation.

"A nice old man like that doing such a thing?" Ann whispers to herself. "Do you think we could ask that shadow from earlier about this?"

"Doubtful," Morgana says. "Unless the guy relapsed and went back to stalking his girlfriend that shadow is long gone. I don't even know if people _can _relapse like that."

"What about Mishima?" Akira suggests. "He runs the site, maybe he's got a way of tracking down the guy who posted it."

"That could work," Morgana says.

"That settles it then," Akira says. "I'll ask Mishima about it tomorrow. What happened with the modeling gig with Yusuke?" Akira asks.

"Oh, Kitagawa-kun gave me his contact info. And the address to his Sensei's atelier," Ann says.

"Perfect, we can use that to go there and check for his palace," Akira says.

"And Yusuke said he lives there, right?" Ryuji says. "So, we'll just accompany you to your gig and check then. We can go right after school!"

"Huh?!" Ann says as a knot forms in her stomach. "You want me to model tomorrow?! Th-this is too sudden!"

"What's wrong Ann?" Akira asks.

"What's wrong?! This guy was stalking me a couple of days ago and now we're talking about going to his place to have me model for him! W-we don't know anything about him! What if Ryuji is right and this is all some elaborate ruse to sleep with me?!" Ann rapidly fires off.

"Annie," Akira says calmly as he reaches out and puts a hand on her shoulder, "the choice is yours. Just say you don't want to do it and we'll call it off and plan something else."

Ann's stomach knot tightens even more as she imagines the group having to re-plan everything because of her. She tries to hide it as she swallows.

"N-no, that's ok…"

"Well why don't we meet up tomorrow at the hideout?" Akira suggests. "We'll discuss it further from the school roof and see how we're all feeling about it tomorrow?"

"Yes," Ann says. "That would be appreciated."

"Works for me," Ryuji replies.

"Alright. Then let's call it a day," Akira says. "We'll reconvene tomorrow."

Everyone bids their farewells as they all separate and go home.

XXXX

Ann rides the elevator up to her penthouse apartment at the end of another long day. Her stomach is restless and tight as the knot from earlier in the day remains. The elevator arrives to the floor and dings as she steps out of the opening doors. She checks over her shoulder one final time before inserting her key into the lock and going inside. Ann is once again greeted to a dark apartment, no lights on in any room. No life here.

Ann sets her bag down on the counter and flips on the light above the sink, bathing the kitchen in a warm orange glow. Ann digs in the cupboard for some packaged brownies and snags one as she knocks it off the shelf. She makes her way into the bathroom, unwrapping and snacking on the brownie as she heads in. Ann looks through the mirror cabinet for some stomach medicine to ease her unpleasant feeling. Taking a dosage of the medicine, and finishing her brownie, Ann heads into her bedroom to get changed for bed. As she throws her shirt and tights into the corner of the room, her phone pings.

**Shiho: I swear if I have to eat another one of Nurse Fujinoki's pudding cups, I'll hurl it out the window**

Ann giggles at her friends' message and quickly sits to respond.

**Ann: I'll bring you something better next time I come visit XD**

** Shiho: When are you coming by next?**

** Ann: Tuesday maybe? I don't know, my schedules kinda meh at the moment**

** Shiho: PT things?**

** Ann: Yep! We may have someone new to target!**

** Shiho: Awesome! Are they a real scumbag?**

** Ann: I'll let you know once we've officially confirmed it. We're still kinda up in the air about it right now**

** -Ryuji wants to get anybody if it'll make us famous **

** -I think he forgets he can't actually use it to impress girls **

** Shiho: Sounds like him haha. Well I'm excited to see if you've 'strengthened your heart' at all**

** Ann: I told Akira about that…**

** Shiho: How're things going with him?**

** Ann: I don't know**

** -Sometimes we act like we're a couple together, but it seems like most of the time we're together I'm just another member of the team to him**

** Shiho: Have you told him how you feel about him?**

** Ann: No, I don't know what to say!**

** -If I'm going to say something, I want it to be meaningful not just some stammering over what words to use**

** Shiho: Yeah, I get that. We'll work on when you come visit**

** Ann: Can I ask you something? Something personal?**

** Shiho: Annie, you know you can ask me anything. Nothing is off limits between us**

** Ann: You're gonna make me cry! **

** -Did you ever feel like a different person? Like you're lost in the world and the person you are today is different from the person a month ago?**

** Shiho: You feel like you've become a different person since the PTs?**

** Ann: Kinda…**

** Shiho: Yeah, I've felt that way. I didn't really know how to deal with it. After the jump, I feel like I'm getting back to old me again. My therapist thinks it's because of the police finally arresting him. Finally paying for his crimes.**

** -But I keep going back to this thing my grandma used to say all the time when I was younger**

** \- "Memento Mori"**

** Ann: If that's English, I don't know it**

** Shiho: It's not, lol. It's Latin**

** -Grandma used to say all the time that we've only got one life. One chance here on this planet to make things worth it**

** -Literally translated, it means 'remember death'**

** -But Grandma said it meant to remember that you are mortal, and you've got to make life count. Do what you want and live life to the fullest to get the most out of every moment**

**Ann: That's beautiful. And kinda morbid haha**

** Shiho: Right? Lol**

** -But Grandma always said up until she passed that she had no regrets and was proud of the life she lived**

** -Moving forward, I'm going to be more like her. I want to be someone that she recognizes and welcomes when I meet her. But I only want to meet her when the time is right**

** -I am not sure if this helps you at all, sorry :P**

** Ann: It does actually :D**

** -Changing who I am in life isn't a huge deal if I can still be proud of the person I am**

** -I've got you, and the boys, and I'm proud of myself for what we've accomplished. I'm excited to see what we can do, and who we can help moving forward**

** Shiho: That sounds like a plan Ann!**

** -Puns aside, I'm glad it helped. I'll forever be thankful for everything you've done for me. I know you guys are going to keep going on to do great things.**

** -I think the meds they've got me on are making me drowsy LOL**

** Ann: You can just admit you're tired haha**

** Shiho: NEVER!**

** Ann: Well how about I tell you all about our meeting tomorrow?**

** Shiho: That sounds good, good night Ann! 3 U!**

** Ann: Love you too! See you!**

Ann sets the phone down and wipes the tears from her eyes. "_Memento Mori_," she whispers to herself. Ann gets her pajamas on and lays down in bed. Before she rolls over and goes to sleep, she makes one last quick phone call.

"Hello?" Ann's mother says.

"Good morning, Mom," Ann says.

"Annie! How are you doing? Is everything OK since we last spoke?"

"Yeah," Ann says smiling, "I just wanted to call and tell you I love you."


	30. Chapter 29

**5/16**

Makoto stands waiting for her train to Aoyama-Itchome Station. With exams out of the way, Makoto has had the Phantom Thieves on her mind all weekend. She double checked all her notes but decided that without taking a more direct approach they had almost no chance of finding definitive evidence of their possible activities. Usually Makoto is at school at this point in the morning but today she is waiting. Waiting for the delinquent of Shujin, Akira Kurusu.

Right on time as always, he's arrived, stepping off his train and joining the small crowd of Shujin students waiting for the final train to school. Makoto pulls out her phone and sends Haru a message.

**Makoto: He's here. I'm going to go speak with him now. See if I can get him to reveal anything.**

Makoto pockets her phone again and begins walking towards him. The closer she gets the more she notices how he doesn't really have the demeanor of a violent criminal as his record says he is. His nonchalant stance doesn't give an impression of someone willing to pick a fight. Makoto steps up next to him and stands for a moment before saying anything. Wondering if he'll be the one to speak first.

"Seems as though you're attending school seriously, Kurusu-kun," Makoto says.

"My probation requires me to, although I would still do so anyway," Akira replies.

"I've notice you and Takamaki-san getting close. You arrive at school together and from what I hear you only speak with each other in the mornings."

"Is there a point to that statement, Niijima-senpai?"

"I suppose not," Makoto says as the two students continue to look forward rather than at each other. "It's just that you transferred here recently. I suppose you two really click."

"Well we are in the same class," Akira says.

"I see. But you two seem to be a lot closer than simply classmates," Makoto says. _Typical police investigative trick. Give them the suspicion that they're being followed and if your gamble pays off, they will lead you straight to the evidence in an attempt to hide it._

Akira stands silently for a few moments before replying.

"Well she was one of Kamoshida's victims. I suppose you knew that already though."

Now it was Makoto's turn to wait a moment before replying. _So, you hit back, hmm?_

"Was it more than that, though? Either way I'm sure a closer inspection will clear everything up… Goodbye," Makoto says as the train arrives, and she moves to step onto it.

XXXX

"What was that about?" Morgana hisses as the upper classman steps onto the train.

"I'm not sure," Akira whispers back, "but I think she's investigating us."

"Is the school having us followed?"

"That's my guess," Akira says.

XXXX

The Phantom Thieves meet on the roof of Shujin Academy. Akira is the last to arrive to find Ann and Ryuji sitting quietly awaiting him.

"S'up dude," Ryuji says.

"Hey," Akira replies. "Ann have you thought more about modeling for Madarame's pupil?"

Ann nods her head. "I think as long as you two are there with me, it'll be ok."

"That's awesome!" Ryuji exclaims. "We can head over right away, then right?"

"Maybe, there's something I need to tell yo—" Akira says as the door to the rooftop opens. Makoto Niijima steps out onto the roof.

"This place is off limits, you know," she says.

"Well we'll get out of here once we're done chattin'," Ryuji says. "Anyways if this place is off limits then what is Miss Council President doing here?"

"Hmm," Makoto says looking between the three of them, "The troublemaker, the girl of rumor, and the infamous transfer student… it's an interesting combination."

"Real great way to start a conversation," Ann says.

"Oh yes, Takamaki-san. I meant to tell you sooner that I won't be making any charges for you hitting me. I've decided to do you that favor since it must have been an emotional moment for you… Isn't that correct?"

Ann sits seething. Akira remains quiet as the two girls have their stare down.

"Yes…" Ann says through gritted teeth.

"Speaking of which, it seems you all got to know Mr. Kamoshida pretty well.

"Sorry, who?" Akira replies. Ann and Ryuji chuckle at Makoto's shocked face.

"It would unwise to not treat something such as this with the incorrect amount of care, Kurusu-kun," Makoto says.

"Well anyone who attends this school would have interacted with him whether they liked it or not," Ann says.

"I suppose…" Makoto says turning to Akira. "I had heard that Mr. Kamoshida used a volleyball team member to spread details of your past record. Wouldn't you hate him? Mr. Kamoshida, I mean. I know I'd be quite upset if something like that were to happen to me."

Akira merely smiles at Makoto. _She's baiting me_.

"What's this all about?" Ryuji asks with annoyance in his voice. "My friend here is an upstanding guy."

"I didn't mean to offend," Makoto says. "Many students have been shaken up by what happened with Mr. Kamoshida. Rumors persist about that odd, calling card-esque posting too."

"Didn't expect someone like you to care about that tactless stuff, Niijima-senpai. You seem to be the kind of person who would consider themselves above rumors," Ann remarks.

Makoto smiles. "I suppose everyone has something that they try to hide."

"Hey, are we done here?" Ryuji says. "We can't leave if you keep talkin' to us."

"At least try to understand my position!" Makoto spits back. "Being forced to deal with this horseplay…"

"Horseplay?" Ann says.

"Oh, and by the way, this place will be closed off due to Suzui-san's incident. I do hope I won't find you three up here again," Makoto says. Makoto turns and leaves the three students on the roof.

"What a bitch!" Ann says under her breath once the door has closed.

"That's what I was going to warn you about," Akira says.

"She's onto us," Morgana adds jumping down from the AC unit. "And she seems sharp. We should be cautious of her."

"She really pisses me off!" Ryuji says.

"Me too!" Ann adds.

"Just be careful. If she hasn't figured us out yet she might be able to if we let our guard down," Akira says.

"She's so high and mighty that she's doing us a favor!" Ann says. "Doing _me _a favor by not reporting me for hitting her?! Please!"

"C'mon," Akira says. "We shouldn't stay here."

XXXX

The three Shujin students take the train towards the station that is closest to Madarame's shack.

"Can't believe the Phantom Thieves are taking the train…" Ryuji grumbles. "This ain't any different from how I get home from school."

"Keep your voice down!" Morgana hisses. "The whole point of being Phantom Thieves is the _Phantom _part! We aren't supposed to be famous outside of the work we do."

"Right," Ann agrees, "besides we can bring pets on the train and it's the fastest way to travel."

"Who're you calling a pet?!" Morgana says.

"Shh! Dude be quiet we didn't pay the pet fare," Ryuji says.

"I'm guiding you guys to your destination! You should be calling me 'Master!'" Morgana says. All Shujin students remain silent but stare at Morgana.

"Ooh, Kitty!" a small child says approaching the students.

"_Shoot!_" Ann whispers.

"Is that your pet, Mister? I heard it meowing!" the child says.

"It's a stuffed animal," Akira replies. "It meows when you pet it."

"Yeah," Ryuji says trying to hide his laughter, "press on its head."

"Alright, _Master_," Akira says under his breath. Akira presses on Morgana's head as through mashing a button on a videogame.

"Mew… Meowowowowowowowowow!" Morgana shrieks.

"Wow that's funny! Thanks Mister!" the child says before walking away. After the child leaves the three students bust out in a fit of laughter.

"I think I threw up in my mouth," Morgana says retreating inside the bag for the remainder of the trip.

XXXX

After exiting the train and walking the rest of the way, the three students arrive at a run-down looking shack in the middle of a residential area. The address matches the one Ann was given.

"Is… that it?" Ryuji asks.

"It's the right address," Ann says. "And look the doorplate says 'Madarame.'"

"Walls look as though they'll collapse if you try ringing the bell," Akira says.

Ann walks towards the door followed by Ryuji and Akira. At the door, Ann presses the buzzer and waits a moment for someone to answer.

"Who is it?" a voice says on the other end.

"Uh, it's Takamaki. I'm here for Kitagawa-kun," Ann says.

"Takamaki-san! I'll be right out," Yusuke responds.

"Seems like he's excited to see you," Akira says in a teasing voice. Ann blushes slightly but says nothing. A moment later the door slides open and Yusuke stands on the other side. His smile drops as he sees Akira and Ryuji behind her.

"I see you two are here, as well," Yusuke says.

"Hey!" Ryuji says with an over enthusiastic smile. "We wanted to come and watch Ann's modeling and talk to you about something."

"You want to speak with me?" Yusuke says in a surprised tone.

"Is it true Madarame's plagiarizin' stuff?" Ryuji says. "He's abusin' people too, yeah?"

"Are you serious?" Yusuke says with disgust in his tone. Akira rubs his eyes.

"We read about it online," Ryuji continues.

"This..." Yusuke says with a small laugh. "Is preposterous. Not only is the plagiarism impossible, but abuse?! Sensei cannot even be capable of such a thing. He loves children! If he didn't, why would allow so many into his home? Why would allow them to become pupils and trained in art for nothing?!"

Yusuke has a slight grimace as he continues.

"I am the one residing here, and I can tell you it's not true."

"You sure you ain't lying about it?!" Ryuji says as he takes a step towards Yusuke. Akira reaches out and grabs Ryuji's arm to halt him from going any more forward.

"Utter rubbish!" Yusuke exclaims standing his ground. "Look at me! I had no family when Sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now! If all you have come to do is spread baseless allegations against Sensei, then you will be asked to leave."

Ryuji and Yusuke stand silently staring at one another. Ann, looking nervous, finally speaks up.

"Kitagawa-kun, do you—"

"Yusuke?" a voice says from inside the shack. Madarame steps out a moment later. "What's the matter? I heard you yelling."

"These ruffians are slandering you with baseless rumors!" Yusuke says gesturing to Ryuji and Akira.

"Forgive them, Yusuke," Madarame says rubbing his head. "I'm sure they heard some bad rumors and came to check in worry for their friend's safety."

"I… I understand, Sensei," Yusuke says.

"Even I doubt that a cranky old man like me could be liked by everyone," Madarame says with a hearty laugh. "Now, I apologize for butting in, but we do have neighbors, so I'd appreciate if you kept it down. Excuse me," Madarame says before stepping back inside the shack and sliding the door closed.

"I apologize," Yusuke says with a bow, "that was discourteous of me. I know! I think you'll be able to believe in Sensei if you saw some paintings," Yusuke says pulling out his phone. "This is his maiden work, as well as the most well-known. It's titled 'Sayuri.'"

"It's beautiful," Ann says looking at the small picture on the phone. It depicts a woman in a red shirt looking lovingly at something obscured by mist near the bottom of the painting.

"This painting inspired me to become an artist," Yusuke says. "When I first saw you, Takamaki-san, I felt the same powerful emotion as when I saw this painting."

"M-M-Me?" Ann stutters while blushing heavily. Akira feels a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach that causes him to involuntarily take a step closer to Ann.

"I wish to pursue beauty like _this_," Yusuke says gesturing to Ann's body. "And I believe drawing you will be part of that pursuit. I implore you: seriously consider my offer. I'm sorry that you took the time to come all this way, but I must assist Sensei today. Please contact me before coming over so I may inform you if I will be available in the future. Please excuse me," Yusuke adds before stepping inside the shack himself and closing the door. The three Shujin students stand in a moment of silence attempting to take in what has happened.

"C'mon," Ryuji says walking away from the shack and across the street. He leans up against a bike rack and looks between Akira and Ann. "You two OK? You seem… weird."

"I'm fine," Akira replies pushing his glasses a bit further up his nose.

"It's nothing," Ann says.

"Well I hate to admit it, but those two seemed like pretty nice guys," Ryuji says with a sigh.

"I agree," Ann says. "Are we _sure _this is the correct Madarame? Hey, was Mishima ever able to figure out who made the posting?"  
"He said he couldn't really trace it," Akira replies. "He said something called the IP was from an internet café, so anyone could've done it."

"Man, right when we thought we found a new target, too…" Ryuji says.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?" Morgana says popping out of Akira's bag. "Check the MetaNav! If the old man has got a Palace, it'll be there."

Akira shrugs and pulls out his phone and opens the app. "What's his first name?"

"Ichiryusai," Ann replies reading the name on the doorplate.

"Ichiryusai Madarame," Akira repeats into the MetaNav.

"_RESULT FOUND_."

"No shit…" Ryuji mutters.

"This means that Madarame has a Palace too, right?" Ann asks.

"Yes," Morgana replies. "Now we just need the keywords for it and the physical place."

"Well we've got Madarame, shack, and…" Akira says thinking.

"Plagiarism," Ryuji says.

"Right but it needs to be the distortion Madarame sees the place as," Morgana says.

"You mean like Kamoshida thought the school was his castle?" Ann asks.

"Precisely," Morgana replies. "Start saying some things. Even random guesses are fine."

"Castle?" Ann says.

"_NO CANDIDATES FOUND_."

"How about 'Prison?'" Ryuji says.

"_NO CANDIDATES FOUND_."

"Ugh what a pain!" Ryuji groans. "'Jail!' 'Warehouse!' And 'guidance counselin' office!' Might as well add 'farm' in there too!"

"_NO CANDIDATES FOUND_."

"EFF this!"

"Should we come back another time?" Morgana asks.

"You haven't suggested anything, Akira," Ann says looking at him. Akira scratches the back of his head and hums a sound of thinking. "A building that's related to artists," Ann continues, "If we think from there, what would it be...?"

"Art school?" Akira says.

"_NO CANDIDATES FOUND_."

"Supply store?" Ann says.

"_NO CANDIDATES FOUND_."

"Stupid 'effin app," Ryuji says.

"Museum?" Akira says.

"_BEGINNING NAVIGATION_."

"Beginning navigation? Whoa, really?" Ryuji gasps as the feeling of being pulled into the Metaverse envelops the group.

* * *

A/N: Hey all! Yeah it's been a while since my last update but between moving and some writers block about how to blend the Madarame-Kaneshiro arcs together kept me away from it. But I think I've found that creative bug again where I want to write and see what comes next and what y'all think of it. Thanks for sticking with me as this story and side hobby of mine continues!


	31. Chapter 30

A large gaudy gold-plated museum stands before Joker and the rest of the Thieves. Spotlights shine wildly into the sky as shadows shaped as regular people move towards the infinite looking line out the front of the museum.

"Holy shit," Skull mutters. "The old man really does see it as his personal museum."

"That may not be a bad thing though, right?" Panther asks. "Could it be that he's proud of his work?"

"Palaces don't form from simply having pride in one's work," Mona replies. "Something in his heart is corrupted. We can probably figure out what once we begin infiltrating."

"Let's take a look inside then," Joker says. "Just a quick peek around to see what's in there. We'll avoid what combat we can today and just do some reconnaissance."

Nods are given to the statement as Joker leads the Phantom Thieves towards the large golden walls that surround the museum.

XXXX

The Thieves walk through the dark and empty halls of the museum after securing their way in through a skylight. Art pieces of various individuals are hung all throughout the wing they find themselves in. Skull reads one of the nameplates beneath a piece.

"It's a name and age?"

"Could it be the artists' name?" Panther asks. "I don't think it'd be the name of the piece."

"Let's keep moving," Mona says.

Joker wanders off from the group to look at more paintings hung on the walls. The names and faces of various individuals stare down at him as he contemplates who they could be. Panther walks over to stand beside Joker.

"This place gives me the creeps," she says.

"Me too," Joker nods.

"I almost don't want to believe that such a sweet old man would have a Palace like Kamoshida."

Joker says nothing and allows the silence to be his answer. Finally, he speaks up.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit Shiho with you yet."

"Oh, that's alright," Panther replies. "To be honest she hasn't really anyone other than me there all the time. She doesn't want people to see her like that."

"Uh guys, you're gonna wanna come see this," Skull shouts from down a hallway.

"_Will you keep your voice down_!" Mona hisses.

Joker and Panther run over to where Skull and Mona are standing. Panther gasps as she looks at the painting hung on the wall in front of them.

"Kitagawa-kun?" she says.

"What the hell…?" Skull says.

"Yusuke Kitagawa, age sixteen," Joker reads.

"These paintings…" Mona says, "they're…"

"Madarame's pupils," Joker finishes the statement.

"I think you're right," Panther says.

"Look over here," Skull says looking at a painting around the corner from them. "It's that guy from Mementos, the one who tipped us off about Madarame in the first place."

"Natsuhiko Nakanohara," Mona says.

"But we only saw Yusuke at the shack and the exhibition," Panther says.

"It must include all former pupils," Mona says. "And now only one remains…"

"I'm starting to like this guy less and less the more time I spend in here," Panther says.

"Let's go a little further in," Joker says. "Maybe we can find out something more."

XXXX

"Look at this," Mona says as the Thieves step inside a large showroom. Joker looks around the room to see tapestry hanging from the ceiling, a large ramp flanking either side of the room leading to a door in the back. And in the center of it all, is a large and ornate gold statue. Joker's jaw drops looking at the size of it.

"The Infinite Spring," Panther says reading the plaque below it. "A conglomerate work of art that the great director Madarame created with his own funds. These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest _of their lives_! Those who cannot do so have no worth living!"

"This has got to be about the plagiarism, right?" Skull asks. Joker nods. "What a phony geezer!"

"In other words, his pupils are his property. He doesn't even qualify as an artist if this is true," Mona says. "He's stealing the ideas from talented students in exchange for securing their livelihood. I had wondered about those portraits on display… they must _all _be his 'pupils' through his cognition. This even says that they have no worth and I'll bet this is directly related to the reports of abuse. There's more to abuse than just hitting someone."

"Seems that the moment a pupil isn't useful to him he'll toss them out," Joker says. "I'm guessing that's what Nakanohara-san meant when he said Madarame threw him out."

"He's treating them like slaves or tools!" Panther says in disgust.

"Why's Yusuke keepin' quiet about this?!" Skull says. "He's got no reason to cover this up!"

"He did say he owes Madarame his life for taking him in…" Panther replies. "When we were at the exhibit, I praised one of the pieces on display. But Kitagawa-kun acted strange. Do you remember that, Mona?"

"Yeah. And I think now I see why he acted that way. I'll bet you it was Yusuke's piece that Madarame plagiarized."

"What's the call?" Skull says to Joker. "We've been waiting and waiting for more evidence to target Madarame, ain't this enough?!"

"More than enough," Joker says quietly staring at the words on the plaque.

"Shouldn't we confirm these facts with Yusuke once more?" Mona says.

"Confirm what though?!" Skull shouts. "We've already established that Yusuke ain't gonna rat out Madarame!"

"Maybe he won't," Mona replies. "But we can at least try and find evidence that proves that these crimes were happening."

"You're such a pain in the ass," Skull mutters. Mona and Skull stare one another down. Mona breaks the stare-down by turning to Joker.

"Besides there's too much we don't know about Madarame yet."

"You're right, Mona," Panther says. "I'll try contacting Kitagawa-kun again. Maybe I'll be able to get the truth out of him if I accept his modeling offer." Joker stiffens as Panther says this.

"You're really thinking of doing that?" he asks.

"Well not without you there, obviously!" Panther replies. "All of you."

"I can't believe it!" Skull says almost giddy. "Our first real mission as Phantom Thieves! And we're targeting an art gallery! But a world-famous artist will be a lot tougher than Kamoshida. We'll need to train."

"Agreed," Joker says. "We can head into Mementos to work on team tactics and brush up again on our fighting skills."

"With that being said," Mona says, "let's get out of here. We only came in for recon and now we need to check with Yusuke about our suspicions."

The Thieves all fall in line behind Joker as they make their way out of the large room and down the long halls to their initial entry point.

XXXX

"How did the confrontation go, Mako-chan?" Haru asks.

"Exactly according to plan," Makoto says leaning back against Haru's bed. The two girls are at Haru's place under the pretense of studying. "I actually got to confront them twice, which may alter our investigation moving forward."

"I don't understand," Haru says. "I thought you were only going to speak with Kurusu-kun in the morning?"

"I did, but after school I found the three of them on the roof with some cat," Makoto clarifies. "I wasn't able to hear what they were saying from the door all that well and since the roof is technically off limits to everyone but the gardening club, which is only you I might add, I figured I'd confront them."

"What'd you say?"

"Not much really, just told them that the roof was off limits…" Makoto says as she trails off.

"Mako-chan?" Haru says.

"Takamaki-san was there again. I hadn't realized I've only been following her since the fallout from everything with Kamoshida and hadn't actually spoken to her. I just got so mad, Haru," Makoto says. "I got so upset and angry seeing her sitting there staring at me like I'm somehow the bad guy. I rubbed it in her face that I could've reported her but didn't…"

The two girls sit quietly in the room as the silence lingers between them. Haru thinks of what has happened at school in such a short time. Suzui-san's attempted suicide and now an instructor admitting to being the reason? It is a lot to take in.

"Haru?" Makoto says.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think that these three are the Phantom Thieves?"

"Hmm…" Haru says as she looks at her cactus. "Honestly, I'm not sure. I certainly think that they have a reason for doing so if Takamaki-san and her friend were victims. And if that were the case, I think that they would certainly benefit from Kamoshida being found out and sent to prison."

"But?" Makoto says.

"But… I don't think we have any solid evidence of it at all. We've been following them for almost a week and half now and all we've seen them do is take the train home together, go out to dinner together, and go to an art exhibit together. I hate to say it, but I don't think they're the Phantom Thieves. We'd have seen some sort of evidence of it if it were true."

"Kurusu-kun didn't have any reaction to what I was saying this morning," Makoto says. "Either he was expecting it or…"

"Or he has no clue what you're talking about," Haru finishes the statement with a smile. "We can still give it another week like you wanted. Maybe you're right and they're lying low and covering their tracks, but I just don't see it."

"I can't just give up the investigation though," Makoto sighs. "Principal Kobayakawa asked me personally to investigate it."

"Does it have to be that?"

"What do you mean?" Makoto asks.

"I mean, does the investigation need to be into the Phantom Thieves who might not even be a real group or person?" Haru says.

"I'm not following Haru."

"There's plenty of going on around the school right now," Haru begins to explain. "Students and faculty alike are upset at how things are being run and handled right? Rumors about _you _are going around saying you know how things are and choose to do nothing. So why not do something? Change, and do something tangible to help the students and staff of Shujin that you can point to and say, 'Look how I helped. I did that.'"

"That sounds nice, Haru, but how would I do that? Most students won't open up and talk to me and the teachers still see me as only a student so they won't let me in on anything that's going on that can help the student body and/or the school."

"I know this girl from another class that is apparently in some trouble and could use someone to help her out," Haru says.

"That's vague… What kind of trouble?" Makoto asks.

"She wouldn't say," Haru says. "Just that she was upset with all the attention being brought to Shujin was going to get her in trouble with the police if they began investigating students."

"Haru! Why would you not ask more about that?!" Makoto gasps.

"Kinda hard to have a serious discussion like that when you're changing for gym," Haru says with a blush. "I wanted to ask more but it didn't seem like she would've told more if I had asked anyway."

"You trust this girl? She's not just doing this for some sort of attention?" Makoto asks.

"One hundred percent," Haru says seriously. "I can have her meet us in the Student Council room sometime this week when she's not working if that is alright with you?"

"Yeah, set it up," Makoto says. "The least I can do is hear her out."

"Will do," Haru says as she stands off the floor and moves towards her door. "Wait here a second, I'm going to see if Rosemary can get us some snacks!"

"We haven't eaten dinner yet!" Makoto calls out to Haru as she heads out the door.

"Who cares?!" Haru shouts back. Makoto just smiles and looks at the notes in the small notebook she's holding. Various times and places are jotted down about Kurusu-kun and his friends. Makoto flips the notebook closed and stuffs it in her backpack. _I'm not giving up this investigation that easily_, Makoto thinks to herself. _I'll look into it alone if I have to._


	32. Chapter 31

Akira walks into Café Leblanc as the last of the customers are leaving. Sojiro sees him walking in the door and motions for him take a seat.

"You've been out pretty late most nights all of sudden," Sojiro says.

"Sorry about that," Akira replies as he takes his seat at the bar and puts his bag on the counter.

"Hmm? Oh, no I wasn't saying it as a bad thing," Sojiro says, putting dishes back onto their spots on the shelves. "The way I see it, if you're out late it's because you've got friends to be out late with. Am I right?"

"Yeah Boss, you're right," Akira says cracking a smile.

"Maybe even a lady-friend of some sorts," Sojiro says eyeing Akira over his shoulder.

"I plead the fifth," Akira says.

"What?"

"The fifth amendment to the American constitution," Akira replies. "Never mind."

"Well I'll assume it means I'm right too," Sojiro says. "You seem like you're adjusting here pretty well. I'm… I'm glad to see this place has grown on you. You certainly talk more than when you arrived."

"Well I was still trying to see how people were gonna treat me," Akira replies.

"And, how are they?"

"Not great," Akira says with a sigh. "I've made some friends but that teacher that got arrested had 'accidently' leaked my record," Akira said with air quotes. "Most people at school avoid me and I'm pretty sure I'm still a hot topic for gossip and discussion after that teacher."

"That's rough," Sojiro says rubbing his neck. "Give it some more time, show them who you really are. Whether you did it or not you're not the kind of person that's described in the official documents."

"What do you think?" Akira asks.

"About whether you did it?" Sojiro says. "I don't know kid. I got a copy of what happened according to the court when I agreed to shelter you for your probation. Claims you beat a guy for getting handsy with his girlfriend outside of a bar. That true?"

Akira sighs and just looks at Morgana. His silent stare back shows that he's waiting to see what Akira says.

"Not quite," Akira says. "There was a guy, some politician I think, that was so drunk you could smell him across the street. The lady wasn't his girlfriend, not the way he was acting towards her. He was trying to force her into his limo, and I separated them. I wedged myself between them and shoved him away from her. He fell and hit his head and then called the police. You know the rest."

"Well I know what's on the official document," Sojiro says. "But I knew your dad and your mom growing up. Didn't seem like the kind of thing the kid they'd raise would do."

"You knew my folks?" Akira says in shock.

"Knew is the keyword there," Sojiro says. "Knew them both back in high school. I had been transferred there when my father was transferred to a new base nearby. Hadn't heard from them in over a decade by the time a mutual friend of ours comes into this café and tells me about the trouble their kid was in.

Like I said, it didn't seem like the kind of thing their kid would be involved in. So, I looked into it. Contacted some people from an old job I had in the government and found out that you were being put on probation. Offered to take you in."

"But, why?" Akira asked.

"Like I said, didn't believe it," Sojiro replies. "Kinda had a gut feeling that something wasn't right about it. The trial and prosecution happened too quick, even for Japan. Seems like it was over before it started."

"It was," Akira said solemnly.

"And it said that no character witnesses were offering to speak on your behalf, no friends, no family, nobody. Definitely knew something was up then," Sojiro says as he puts the last dish on the shelf. "Why didn't your folks try and fight for you?"

"I can only guess," Akira says. "I'm guessing since my dad was a rookie on the police force and was the responding officer, they didn't want to jeopardize that maybe."

"Well, that's pretty shitty but I can see it," Sojiro says. "Not that I agree with it, just that I see their logic. So yeah, I knew something wasn't right about it. Didn't mean that I was going to give you the VIP treatment when you arrived though."

Akira smiles at Sojiro's statement. He remembers his reception when he first arrived.

"For all I knew you actually _did _do it. But after a couple weeks adjustment I could see that I was right in the first place," Sojiro says.

"Have you heard from my parents at all?" Akira asks with a bit of shakiness in his voice.

"No, sorry kid," Sojiro says. "I've sent them letters along with the ones I send to the court with progress on how you're doing but I haven't gotten a response."

Akira's eyes water a bit and he tries to act like he's rubbing his whole face not just his eyes.

"Sorry kid," Sojiro says again. "Hey, you should invite your friends over sometime so I can meet them."

"I'll think about it," Akira says quietly staring at the counter.

"Well, I gotta get out of here," Sojiro says throwing his towel on the counter. He reaches out and pats Akira's shoulder a couple of times. "You seem like a good kid, Akira. Try to just get through this year, yeah? We can talk more later if you'd like, but I've got a lady home waiting for me I gotta get to."

Akira chuckles. "Another one, Boss?"

"Not like that," Sojiro says with a sly smirk. "Not that there's anything wrong with that, mind you. Have a good night, kid."

Sojiro steps around the counter and heads out the door to the café, flipping the sign to 'CLOSED' as he goes.

"You going to be ok?" Morgana asks quietly.

"Yeah," Akira says staring out the café windows. "I'll be fine…"

Akira grabs his bag and heads upstairs to his attic bedroom. As he climbs the stairs his phone pings with the alert of a text message. More pings follow as Akira drops his bag off and collapses on his bed. He rolls over and pulls out his phone to see new messages in the group chat.

**Ann: Would you really forgive someone unconditionally if you owe your life to them?**

** -I'm not so sure anymore**

** Ryuji: What're you bringing this up for?**

** Ann: According to Kitagawa-kun, Madarame isn't a problem**

** Akira: What do you mean? Is something wrong, Ann?**

** Ann: Yeah, a little**

** -I mean, I know Madarame is a bad person, but still…**

** -Maybe I'm still hesitant because I haven't met any of his victims**

** Ryuji: Yeah, I guess that part's totally different from what happened with Kamoshida**

** Ann: This might be an extreme line of thinking…**

** -But if an evil person isn't causing any trouble now…**

** -Is there really a point in us stepping in?**

"Didn't she hear me in the Palace?" Morgana huffs. "He's got a _Palace_! It doesn't come from something simple like being prideful or anything!" Akira nods and looks back at the phone as more messages come in.

**Ryuji: Well… you got a point**

** -So, we're gonna let Yusuke decide if Madarame's worth going after or not? **

** -Is that what you're saying Ann?**

** Ann: Kinda…**

** Ryuji: I dunno, if it were me, I'd never forgive that bastard!**

** -Besides I thought we agreed in the Palace that Madarame was the next target**

** Akira: No, we only confirmed we had enough evidence to pursue him if we chose to**

** -Can you ask Yusuke, Ann?**

** Ann: I can try. **

** -Let's talk more once I've asked. Meet in Shibuya after school tomorrow?**

** Akira: Sure**

** Ryuji: Sounds good**

Akira sets down his phone and moves to change into his night clothes.

"Can't believe I'm saying this," Morgana says, "but I'm with Ryuji. I think Madarame is our guy."

"I'm thinking that too. But remember, when we formed the Phantom Thieves, we agreed that we all need to agree on a target. I'm sure Ann is just concerned we're being too eager."

"We were awfully eager to go after Kamoshida too," Morgana points out.

"It's different and you know that," Akira says. "I can understand where you two are coming from but it's not like we have a deadline or anything. We can take our time to investigate Madarame and make sure he's as bad as his Palace suggests."

"Don't jinx it," Morgana says as Akira lies back down.

As Akira rolls over to go to sleep his phone begins to ring. He reaches over to look at the caller ID and sees Ryuji's name and face on screen. He swipes to answer.

"Hey, it's me," Ryuji says.

"Who?" Akira replies with a smirk.

"Very funny. I just… I just can't forgive Madarame," Ryuji says. "But what Ann said made me think. Are we just a bunch of thugs to Yusuke?"

"I don't know," Akira replies. "Maybe? Probably. We did go over there and asked outright. Could have seen it as accusatory if he didn't know any better."

"I knew it…" Ryuji says. He remains silent for a moment before continuing. "It ain't like he thinks it is! Pisses me off just thinking about it. He thinks we're some punks out to ruin his teacher and we can't tell him any different! Good people have to put up with so much crap while shitty adults do whatever they want. It makes me sick. I'm not wrong… am I?"

"No, Ryuji," Akira says. "I don't think so."

"Thanks man," Ryuji says with a cheerier tone. "Listen, could you not tell Ann I called or anything? I still really want to get the guy and if she knows I was having doubts we'd probably have to wait even longer."

"I got your back," Akira says.

"Sounds good. Have a good night dude," Ryuji says before hanging up. As Akira puts his phone down another call comes in, this time it's Ann's face taking up the screen.

"Hey, it's me," Ann says.

"Who?" Akira replies chuckling to himself.

"What? Never mind, listen I… wanted to talk to you but I didn't want to just text you," Ann says. "Do you think I'm being too cautious about Madarame? I know Ryuji and probably you and Morgana want to target him next."

"It's more split than that," Akira says. "I think we've got evidence if we want to hit him, but I remember that we all agreed we need to pick targets unanimously."

"I know I just… I just don't know," Ann sighs. "Everything seemed so easy with Kamoshida. We knew he was a bastard and we knew we needed to do something because the evidence and victims were all right there in front of us. It just feels different this time."

"I know what you mean," Akira agrees. "I think your concern is good though. We'll need someone who can keep us on track in case we ever go astray in picking targets. Someone to keep us honest."

"That's a good point!" Ann squeaks. "You always know just what to say Akira. Could we… could we go somewhere together again? Like lunch or the park? Lunch at the park? Hahaha."

"That sounds good," Akira says. "Did you have a day in mind?"

"No, not yet…"

"Ok well let's see what happens with Yusuke tomorrow and we'll schedule a day after that?"

"That sounds perfect," Ann says. Akira can almost feel her enthusiasm through the phone.

"Ok, Annie, it's a date then," Akira replies.

"You know you're the first person other than Shiho or my parents to call me that," Ann says quietly.

"I can stop if it makes you uncomfortable. I just heard your parents call you it and thought it was cute."

"No, you can keep doing it!" Ann exclaims. "I just… I was just going to say I like… h-hearing you say it, is all. Uhh I got to go! Good night!" Ann's voice says before the call ends.

Akira smiles and blushes to himself as he finally puts the phone down and plugs it in before going to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32

**5/17**

Akira sits with Ann and Ryuji in Shujin's courtyard after school.

"I got a response from Kitagawa-kun," Ann says. "He said he wants me to come over after school today."

"Perfect!" Ryuji exclaims. "He probably changed his plans immediately just so he could get you over there."

"Well we need to find out if what we saw in the Palace was true," Ann replies.

"Hey, quiet down!" Morgana says. "That student council president is over there talking to Mishima!"

"Shit," Ryuji mutters. "Let's split up and meet later. If she's investigating still and has now gotten to Mishima it wouldn't be good for her to find us here discussing this."

"Agreed," Akira says. "Let's meet up at the Shibuya Teikyo Building Accessway in a couple of hours."

"Ok, see you then!" Ann says before leaving.

XXXX

Akira and Ryuji walk towards the front gates of Shujin hoping they aren't being followed.

"You think she's still looking into us?" Ryuji says.

"Probably," Akira replies.

"Safer to assume she is rather than that she isn't," Morgana's voice says from Akira's bag.

"Makes sense I guess," Ryuji agrees. "Wanna get some ramen or something before heading to the accessway?"

"Sounds good to me," Akira replies.

XXXX

Akira and Ryuji stand in the accessway waiting for Ann. Akira watches as Ryuji checks his phone repeatedly.

"She still hasn't sent a message or anything," Ryuji complains.

"It's fine," Akira assures. "She's probably just running late."

"Could at least send a message," Ryuji replies as Akira yawns. "You tired? We haven't even gone to the Palace today."

"Long night…" Akira mutters.

"You went to see those twins again didn't you?" Morgana says.

"No, not really. I can visit them here and there when I want to but sometimes, they'll summon me when I'm sleeping," Akira says. "Like last night. When they do, I always wake up still feeling groggy."

"Did they tell you anything new and exciting?" Ryuji says with a large enthusiastic smile.

"Not really," Akira lies. _Caroline said I'm not allowed to speak about them or that room anymore or she'll 'rehabilitate' me in a whole new way_, Akira thinks to himself.

"Sorry," Ann says as she walks up to the two of them. "I was thinking about some things and didn't notice how much time had passed."

"Thinking about what?" Ryuji asks.

"Don't you think Kitagawa-kun has to be protecting Madarame?" Ann replies. "I mean they live together so he has to be aware of Madarame's true nature. The only reason I can think for him doing that is that Madarame has something on him…"

"Yeah it's kinda weird," Ryuji says. "But that's why we're goin' to check it out, right? You ready to be a model?"

"Yeah I'm prepared," Ann says with a large smile and holding two fingers up. "Though I'm already a model so there isn't much to prepare for. Kitagawa-kun seemed really happy when I agreed to be his model so maybe when he finishes drawing and we get a little friendlier we can bring up Madarame again and see if he's more open."

"That's an excellent idea, Lady Ann," Morgana says.

"Let's go catch our train, then," Akira says motioning the rest of the Shujin students to follow him.

XXXX

"I thought it would be just you coming, Takamaki-san," Yusuke says as he leads all the students through the shack.

"W-well wouldn't you get nervous too, if it was just the two of us?" Ann says attempting to play it off. Ann had been thinking a lot of doing this modeling gig for Yusuke. She'd done jobs such as this before but had always been paid for it. Yusuke had made no mention of any kind of repayment for her work.

"We're here to keep an eye on you," Ryuji says. "So, don't try anything perverted, 'kay?" Ann's face flushes red as Akira facepalms.

"Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest in her as someone of the opposite sex," Yusuke replies.

_Was that a compliment or an insult_, Ann wonders.

"Is there an issue Takamaki-san?" Yusuke asks.

"Huh? Uh, no, I guess not," Ann replies as she takes a seat. She recalls the last time she did a job such as this. Ann crosses her legs and rests her head on one fist and drapes her other arm over her knee. She begins to escape somewhere else in her mind in anticipation of sitting like this for a few hours.

Silence fills the room with Yusuke and the Shujin students. Small scratches of the canvas and Ryuji shuffling in his seat are the only things to listen to. Ann waits for what feels like hours before speaking up.

"Hey… uh, Kitagawa-kun?" she says.

Yusuke gives no indication of hearing her and he continues to move his arm behind the easel.

"Did you hear her?" Ryuji asks indignantly.

Ann hears no reply again from Yusuke to Ryuji's comment.

"It's no use," Ann mutters to herself.

"This isn't what we planned!" Morgana hisses from Akira's bag on the floor. "We were gonna catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren't we?"

"Looks like we'll need to wait until he's done," Ryuji says.

"Well here unzip the bag a bit, I'm going to go explore," Morgana instructs. Ann hears the zipper of the bag and hears Akira whisper to Morgana.

"Don't get caught."

"Forget who you're talking to?" Morgana replies walking out the door to the room. Ann smiles at Morgana's confidence and continues to sit in place as she knows she's expected to do.

With less talking and commotion in the room, Ann is finally able to escape into her imagination to pass the time easier. Memories of spending time with Shiho in her apartment when Ann's parents were oversees flood her mind. Ann smiles as she remembers discussing everything that came to mind into late hours of the night. Boys and clothes and fears of what life after high school could be like.

Ann begins to remember her time with Shiho lately. Watching Shiho struggle to walk or even stand upright at physical therapy. The sweat and tears that would drip off Shiho's face during the sessions. Watching Shiho tell the trainer that she can't do anymore for the day and the trainer pushing her to try one last time. Sitting with Shiho after the session is over and talking about boys, clothes, and now what kind of things the Phantom Thieves would be getting up to.

Ann hears Akira cough and finds herself thinking of the times they've spent together. Seeing him for the first time before school on his first day. Listening to his phone buzz all the time in class. Well it still does that but now she's the one texting him and Ryuji so it's a little more tolerable. Ann is brought to the current time and place as she hears Yusuke sigh deeply.

"You done?" Ryuji asks.

"It's no good…" Yusuke says quietly.

"I'm sorry… Am I the problem?" Ann asks.

"No, not at all. It's just…" Yusuke trails off. "I'm just having trouble staying focused today. I'm sorry but we'll have to resume this another time…"

Ann feels something drop into the pit of her stomach as she grows anxious. _Are we going to have to do this again and again until he finishes the piece_?

"Oh, hell no!" Ryuji shouts as he stands. "How many hours do you think you made us wait?!"

"I didn't ask _you_ to come," Yusuke responds.

"Kitagawa-kun?" Ann says trying to defuse. "I'm sorry… it's just that we had another reason for seeing you today. We needed to talk to you."

"I don't understand? What about?"

"About those rumors regarding your sensei," Ryuji says crossing his arms.

"This again?" Yusuke huffs as he stands.

"That painting I saw at the exhibit was yours wasn't it?" Ann says. Yusuke looks visibly shocked and stands silently for a moment as if trying to compose himself.

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about," Yusuke stammers. "That was Sensei's exhibit."  
"I knew it," Ann says. Yusuke's flustered response and denial was all the proof she needed.

"Your sensei's seriously messed up," Ryuji adds. "He just thinks of his pupils as tools. That's why he doesn't give a damn whether he steals their work or physically beats them. I'll make this very clear," Ryuji says as his voice quiets down and begins to sound menacing. "We just want to help. If not you then the others he's done this to. There's no point in hidin' stuff from us."

"Ryuji!" Ann says smacking his arm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Yusuke quietly replies.

"Kitagawa-kun, we understand that you can't easily go against him. I'm sure we can help you out though…"

"Stop," Yusuke says firmly. "It's just as you say. We're our Sensei's 'artwork.' Do not misunderstand me though. I offered my ideas to him myself. As such, it cannot be called plagiarism." Yusuke glares at the three of them. "Sensei is simply suffering from artist's block right now."

"Still…" Ryuji pushes.

"Kitagawa-kun," Ann says stepping forward.

"All his other pupils ran away!" Ryuji says seething. "Aren't you the only one left?!"

"And what is wrong with a pupil helping out his master?!" Yusuke argues back. "There are no victims here! Stop pushing your self-centered righteousness on me!"

"But he's stealing, Kitagawa-kun," Akira says calmly.

"I'm supporting Sensei as his pupil, where's the wrong in that?" Yusuke drops onto his stool and hangs his head. "Get out. Don't ever come here again… if you do, I'll sue you for causing a disturbance."

Ann stands shocked with Akira and Ryuji at Yusuke's comment. The anxiety in her stomach grows heavier as she thinks about how terribly this confrontation has gone.

"Hang on," Ryuji says, "We're not doing talkin' here!"

"Ryuji!" Ann says smacking his arm again a little harder.

"Then you leave me with no choice," Yusuke says as he stands up and grabs his phone. "I asked Takamaki-san to be my model today, but I don't recall ever inviting you two!"

"What the 'eff is your problem man?!" Ryuji says growing angrier and redder the longer they're here.

"Ryuji stop it goddammit!" Ann shouts. "Akira can you back me up here a little?"

"We are simply trying to help, Kitagawa-kun," Akira says.

"I don't need your help, nor do I want it," Yusuke says. "I won't report you under two conditions: You leave immediately, and Takamaki-san continues to model for me until I can finish this piece."

"I thought you said it wasn't working out today?" Ann says.

"I realize I was unconsciously being modest for your sake…" Yusuke says. "However, if you're willing to assist me and bare everything to me, I will put my heart and soul into creating the world's greatest nude painting of all time!"

Ann feels her entire body blush at this revelation. She's speechless and rooted to the spot as images of being naked in this room in front of Kitagawa-kun run through her head. She glances at Ryuji and Akira and sees that Ryuji is just as shocked as she is. Akira looks as though he may well hit Kitagawa-kun.

"WHAT?!" Ryuji shouts.

"NUDE?!" Ann shouts finally finding her voice.

"To think," Yusuke says more to himself than anyone else, "I'd be able to create a nude painting with my most ideal model! Of course, you two wouldn't be allowed in. For Takamaki-san's sake and our discussion just a moment ago. I must submit a piece to Sensei soon or there will be…" Yusuke catches himself. "Inconveniences…"

"Um," Ann begins. "Nude as in I'll be without my clothes? When in the hell did it escalate to that?!"

"Those are my terms," Yusuke says. "I would like you to continue being my model and I would like to do a nude piece to capture the beauty of the feminine form."

"B-B-But…" Ann says but struggles to find the words. "I need some time to think about this!"

"Of course," Yusuke agrees. "I'll make time according to your plans. But please, come before the exhibit ends."

"That's not what I'm talking about!" Ann retorts. "Are you even listening to me?"

"We're done for today, Sensei will be home soon. I must ask you all to leave," Yusuke says as he ushers them all to the door.

"Hey!" Ann says. "We're not done talking here! What the hell!"

"Ann," Akira says, "We have to leave."

Ann stares at Akira trying to comprehend what he's saying.

"We'll talk about it later, OK?" he says.

"I'm not giving up so easily!"

"I know but we need to leave before this escalates and gets the police involved," Akira says as they reach the door to the shack.

"Is she done being a model?" Morgana asks from behind them in the shack.

"A cat?" Yusuke says.

Morgana darts past them all and out the door.

"I'll contact you at a later time, Takamaki-san," Yusuke says as the students are ushered fully out the door and it closes behind them.


	34. Chapter 33

"He's totally out of his mind!" Ann shouts as they walk away from Madarame's shack. "I'm gonna have to pose _nude _if this keeps up!"

Akira's face flushes as he thinks of Ann posing nude for this Yusuke guy. He's glad neither of them can see his face at the moment.

"Yeah, and the way he said it, it's gonna be full-on nude too," Ryuji says.

"F-F-Full on…" Morgana says.

"Drop it!" Ann hisses at the cat.

"You know," Ryuji begins, "you won't have to worry about that if we make Madarame confess before the exhibit ends."

"Maybe, but Kitagawa-kun thinks he owes his life to him," Ann says. "Is there a need to make Madarame confess?"

"So, you'd be fine with baring it all?" Morgana asks.

"NO!"

"C'mon Ann," Ryuji says. "Madarame's no different from Kamoshida. That asshole's usin' Yusuke, who doesn't have any parents, and believes himself to be in great debt to him. Are you tellin' me we should just ignore how he's bein' treated horribly like the other pupils?"

"No…" Ann sighs. "It's frustrating to leave this alone, even if Kitagawa-kun is fine with it himself…"

"But you can't leave it be because of what you went through with Kamoshida," Akira says.

"Yeah…"

"Then we need to go after this guy. Madarame's the kind of target we've been waitin' for," Ryuji says. "This will help Yusuke come to his senses too, so he doesn't end up like us," Ryuji says putting a hand on Ann's shoulder.

Ann looks over at Ryuji to see a small smile across his face. "Yeah," she says, "Maybe you're right."

"Well with the exhibit coming up and going on, he should be awfully preoccupied while we investigate his background more and infiltrate his Palace," Morgana says.

"Good point," Akira agrees. "Kamoshida knew about us and was constantly watching us so it'll be nice to take our time with this one and do it without being watched."

"Well there's also that whole thing about me modeling!" Ann reminds them. "What do you think he meant by _inconveniences _if he doesn't submit a new piece?"

"Nothing good…" Akira replies.

"It could be what the exhibit is about," Ryuji says.

"Yeah! Maybe Madarame will announce his next big work at the end!" Morgana says.

"Oh my god…" Ryuji says. "Does that mean the whole country's gonna see you nude?!"

"Ann, you're confident in your beauty, aren't you?" Akira asks.

"That's not the point!" Ann says punching the back of Akira's shoulder. "Confidence and putting it all out there are two totally different things!"

"Maybe we do have a deadline then," Morgana says. "Before the exhibit ends."

"Shit…" Akira mutters.

"Excuse me!" A voice shouts at them from up ahead. The three Shujin students look to see a woman with short black hair in clothes fashionable a decade ago and wearing a camera around her neck.

"Hey, can I talk to you kids for a sec?" the woman asks. "You don't look like ordinary stalking fans and not everyone gets to be let inside of the famous artist Madarame's shack."

"What're you talkin' about lady?" Ryuji asks.

"Ryuji!" Ann says slapping his arm.

"Sorry, perhaps I should've been more clear," the woman says with a smile. "I'm looking for people that know Madarame's pupils."

"Why's that?" Akira asks.

"Well there's this painting, 'Sayuri,' that was stolen some time ago," the woman says. Ann's head perks up at hearing that name, but she can't quite remember where she'd heard it. "But there's this rumor that it was taken by one of his pupils in retaliation for being abused…"

It clicks and Ann remembers where she'd heard of that painting. It was the one Yusuke had shown her on his phone the other day.

"Have you heard anything about that?" the woman asks.

Akira shakes his head. "Ryuji?"

"No, I haven't heard of it either," Ryuji says.

"Damn… Well there's no case unless there's a victim and there's no proof of abuse without one either," the woman mutters to herself. "Sorry for taking up your time," she says as she begins to fish in her fanny pack. "Here," she says handing her card to Akira, "I'm a journalist so if you ever get any leads, mind contacting me here?"

"Uh, sure…" Akira says taking the card.

"Great, see you later!" the woman says before walking away.

"Somebody's investigating Madarame too," Morgana says. "If we're not the only ones looking into it then there must be something going on."

"Ichiko Ohya," Akira reads the card. "Never heard of her."

"Neither have I," Ryuji says. "You guys wanna call it for today?"

"Yes," Ann sighs.

"Alright," Akira says, "we'll regroup after school tomorrow and decide on the schedule of the infiltration."

"Sounds good," Ryuji says with a wave, "I'll catch up with you two later!"

As Ryuji walks away Akira turns to Ann, "Hey, I'm sorry about the confidence comment. I just thought that with you being a model and all it was…" he trails off. Akira wants to finish his statement but cannot find the words to use.

"It's fine," Ann replies. "I have just never been so _blatantly _asked like that. My manager has asked me if I was OK with it in the past but only once, so I don't get contacted about those things anymore. What is upsetting me is how he's not even really asking… it's almost more like blackmail."

"Yeah I caught that too," Akira agrees. "Well we won't allow it to happen."

"That's right!" Morgana agrees. "Only those Lady Ann is close with will get to see her like that!"

Ann chuckles. "What're you doing with the rest of your day?"

"I don't know," Akira says. "Might head back and help Boss with the store. Why? You wanna hang out?"

"Well I'm thinking of going and visiting Shiho," Ann says. "I thought you might like to tag along. I know she wants to meet you formally and thank you."

"She doesn't need to thank me," Akira says sheepishly.

"Yeah I've told her that," Ann says with a laugh. "But she insists. So, what do you say?"

"Lead the way."

XXXX

Ann leads Akira through the hallways of the hospital towards Shiho's room. She's never quite gotten used to how white everything in the hospital is. The floors, the ceiling, all the walls, the equipment, and even the people working there dressed in white uniforms or multi-colored scrubs.

"She's in here," Ann says stopping outside a room with a cracked open door. "Give me a minute to make sure she's decent. She still needs help getting to the bathroom and such."

"Ok, I'll be out here," Akira says shoving his hands into his pockets.

Ann knocks on the door and cautiously enters. She peeks around the corner in the room to see Shiho sitting in bed with her headphones in watching a video on her tablet.

"Ann!" Shiho says when she notices her friend. Ann moves to the bed and hugs her.

"I'm sorry it's been so long!" Ann says.

"It's only been a few days," Shiho's muffled reply comes from behind one of Ann's twin tails.

"And that's too long," Ann says breaking the hug. "How'd your last session go?"

"Better," Shiho says solemnly, "I was able to get to almost to the end before collapsing. Then that hurt my leg more on my way down and my back has been killing me for the past couple of days, so I've got some more scans in the next week."

"Well if you almost made it to your trainer then that sounds like progress to me!" Ann says cheerily.

"It is…" Shiho sighs. "I just wish it was a little easier and a little faster. I'm tired of needing help to go anywhere if I'm not in a wheelchair."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me I was checking if you were decent," Ann says standing up from her chair. Shiho looks at Ann quizzically as Ann moves to the door of the room and motions for Akira to come in.

XXXX

Akira walks into the room behind Ann and sees Shiho sitting in bed, her hair down and laying over one shoulder. Akira notices how good she looks for being in the hospital for a suicide attempt. She's prettier without the cuts and bruises and actually seems happy.

"Akira!" Shiho says in excitement throwing her arms out in invitation.

Akira hesitates and glances at Ann who nods her head with a huge smile on her face. He leans in and feels Shiho grab him and pull him close in a tight embrace. After another moment's hesitation, he reciprocates the hug.

"Thank you… so much…" Shiho whispers.

"Oh, it was nothing, Shiho-san," Akira says.

"Well to me… it was everything," Shiho says letting go and allowing Akira to sit on the side of the bed opposite Ann. "So, tell me, what's it like in the Metaverse?"

Akira stiffens in his chair at the mention of the Metaverse and glances at Ann who looks equally terrified.

"Shiho!" Ann hisses. "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!"

"I haven't!" Shiho says. "Didn't you tell him, and Ryuji-kun I know about it?"

"N-No… not yet," Ann says. "I guess this one is kinda on me… sorry Shiho."

Shiho looks over at Akira again, "I promise I won't tell anybody about it. When Ann visited me while I was out, I heard every word she said. Some kind of medical anomaly. I know about the Metaverse and Kamoshida's Palace."

"Sorry Shiho-san, you just caught me off guard with that," Akira says. "It's… weird being in the Metaverse. Things there work differently than they do here even though it looks like the same places."

"What do you mean?" Shiho asks.

"Like jumping," Ann says. "If you jump, you'll only go so high. But in the Metaverse, if you… I don't know how to describe it… _will _yourself to jump higher then it happens."

"I think I get it," Shiho says. "You believe that something will happen, and it does?"

"Something like that, I think," Akira says. "But it has its limits I'm sure. The model guns we bring into the Metaverse shoot real bullets because the shadows we fight believe they do. It's a very strange world."

"It sounds awesome," Shiho says with a large smile.

"It's kinda awesome," Ann says with a chuckle.

"It'd be better if it wasn't so dangerous," Akira says.

"Yeah, I would get so worried when Ann would tell me about going into Kamoshida's Palace the next day or something when she'd come visit me. I was afraid she'd never come back or something. Guess I've got you to thank for that," Shiho says.

Akira laughs at the comment. "I guess but Ann really holds her own in there. She's pulled my ass out of the fire once or twice."

"I know it's dangerous," Shiho begins, "But a part of me still kinda wants to go and visit. Just to see the places that Ann's described to me."

"I can understand that," Akira says. "Maybe when you're feeling a little better, we could dip into Mementos or something for a bit."

"You mean it?" Shiho asks excitedly.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you Ann?"

"I'd love it," Ann says. "We'll have to protect her."

"Not if we just dip in for a quick trip," Akira replies. "Stay on the first floor and don't go any further down."

"That works," Shiho says. "I don't want to fight anything or have to have you both protect me. Visiting the place would be enough excitement."

"Well that's that then," Ann says with a smile. "Shiho I'm going to get something from the vending machine, do you want anything?"

"No thank you."

"Akira?"

"I'm good, thanks," Akira replies.

"So," Shiho says as Ann steps out of the room, "Has Ann told you I'm moving away once I get better?"

"Yeah, she's mentioned it," Akira says.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" Shiho asks. "A really big one that you cannot tell anyone ever?"

"Uh, sure?"

"She really likes you," Shiho says causing Akira's cheeks to flush. "She talked about you all the time when I was out. I think you were a daily conversation topic while I was out. But once I woke up, she's much more tight lipped about it."

"What do you mean?" Akira asks.

"She's never had a boyfriend," Shiho says. "She's always had guys hitting on her for how she looks. Whether it's the hair or her chest or how white she looks, someone's always trying to get with her without trying to see who she really is. So, she pushes people away, especially boys."

"That… that sounds horrible," Akira says. "But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because when I leave, she'll have you," Shiho explains. "We've always had each other. I had the people on the volleyball team for a time, but she is and has been my closest friend by far. And I'm all she's got. Until she visits me one night and tells me about this other world, she went to with the two biggest troublemakers in the school. Supposed troublemakers," Shiho adds with a smile.

"And when she talks about this world, and the demons she fights and the powers she has, one thing is almost always mentioned. You."

Akira feels his whole face flush at this comment. _She's always talking about me_?

"In all the years I've know Ann, she's never talked about anybody this much, let alone a boy," Shiho says. "There's something special about you. And in some way, you're special to her."

"I-I… I mean, I had a feeling but I never…"

"I'm telling you this so you can do something for me," Shiho says. "Take care of her. Because if something happens to her in that Metaverse or out of it, I'll hold you responsible," Shiho says with finality. Her face is soft though her words are harsh.

"I will, Shiho-san," Akira replies. "She's… she's important to me too."

"I had a feeling," Shiho says with a smile. "Based on what she's said you've done for her and how you've been treating her so far. She'll need friends and people she can go to quickly and easily if need be and I won't be able to do that when I move away."

"You talking about moving away again?" Ann says entering the room holding a candy bar.

"Yeah," Shiho says. "I was telling him about where we're going."

"Inaba, right?" Ann asks.

"Yeah," Shiho replies. "We've got family there."

"Sounds like a nice place," Akira says.

"I'm hoping so!" Shiho says.

XXXX

"Thanks for visiting me today," Shiho says as Ann hugs her goodbye. The time flew as the three of them sat and talked for hours until visiting time was over and night had fallen.

"We'll come visit you again soon, OK?" Ann says.

"I'd love that," Shiho giggles. "Akira?"

"Shiho-san?"

"You can drop the honorifics," Shiho says opening her arms. Akira leans down for a hug. "Thank you, again. Recovering is a lot easier knowing he's paying for what he did."

"You're welcome, Shiho," Akira says. Akira and Ann wave as they head out of Shiho's room.

"She's doing so great," Ann says leaning her head against Akira's shoulder as they await the elevator.

"Yeah, she's real tough to be able to remain so cheery after all that's happened."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her knowing about the Metaverse," Ann whispers. "I wanted to bring it up, but I couldn't find the right time or words."

"It's fine," Akira says. "If you trust her with the secret then that's good enough for me. Maybe don't mention it to Morgana though, he'll lose it with worry. Or Ryuji, he might think he can tell women to impress them."

Ann belly laughs at Akira's comment. "You know, you're probably right."

The two stand quietly until the elevator arrives and they step in. Akira hits the button for the bottom floor and waits as the doors close. He recalls what Shiho had said about Ann and looks at her. The features of her face look like the work of a master sculptor. She turns to see him staring and smiles.

"What?" she says.

"Huh? Oh uh… what are you doing Thursday?" Akira asks.

"Thursday? I don't think I'm doing anything unless we're infiltrating."

"Would you be interested in going out then? Maybe to Inokashira Park?"

"I'd love to," Ann says as she moves to rest her head on Akira's shoulder again.


	35. Chapter 34

A/N: This story is now on AO3! See the note at the end of this chapter for details about why it took so long and how to find it on the other site!

* * *

Akira lies down in bed ready to sleep as his phone rings. He glances at the name on the caller ID and hits 'Answer.'

"Hello?" Akira says.

"Hey, it's me," Mishima responds.

"What's up?"

"Well I had someone who had a change of heart on the Phan-Site get in touch with me. Seems like he wants someone else to have their heart changed."

"Someone we targeted wants someone _else _targeted?" Akira asks.

"Weird, right? Said his name was Nakanohara. Said he wants to meet with the Phantom Thieves, but I've got my concerns…"

"About him finding out who we are?"

"Mhmm," Mishima agrees.

"Then we're on the same page," Akira says. "Does he seem genuine? This doesn't seem to be a set up?"

"I don't think so, but I can't know for sure unless someone meets with him. I was thinking of doing it to keep your identity secret."

"I appreciate that Mishima," Akira says. "But what about you being involved?"

"Oh, I'll tell him I'm planning on sending a _representative_. Good idea, right? And besides, the Phan-Site isn't associated with me on any official records so even if I were to get taken, they wouldn't know about me being the admin of the site."

"What about this phone call?"

"You're a friend from school," Mishima replies. "Nothing suspicious about that."

"OK, I'll trust you," Akira replies. "Let me know what he says as soon as the meeting is over."

"Will do, he's wanting to meet on tomorrow, so we've got a little time in case we want to come up with a better plan. I'll talk to you more after school tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you then," Akira says.

"Bye!"

Akira hangs up the phone and plugs it in before rolling over.

"You sure you trust Mishima for something like this?" Morgana says.

"He seems like he wants to help. If he can't help in the Metaverse he can at least help in this way."

XXXX

**5/18**

The Phantom Thieves lean against the railing in the walkway waiting for Mishima. Akira spots him as he walks up to the group.

"Hey guys!" Mishima says.

"Hello," Ann replies. "Akira said you spoke with Nakanohara?"

"Sure did, just a few minutes ago," Mishima says with a large smile. "Pretended to be the middle-man between him and the Phantom Thieves! I was super nervous, but I think—"

"What'd he say?" Ryuji asks. Mishima's face sinks.

"Nothing good. He mentioned that he was another student of Madarame's and that he wanted Madarame's heart changed. Apparently, when he lived there, a student older than Nakanohara-san apparently killed himself because he couldn't stand to see Madarame taking credit for all of his work."

"That's awful…" Ann whispers.

"So Nakanohara-san asked that you guys change Madarame's heart before what happened to his friend happens to someone else," Mishima says.

"If we hadn't already agreed to do it, we certainly do now," Ann says. "Madarame is going to pay for what he's done. We cannot fail this!"

"Agreed," Akira says. "Mishima, please continue to monitor the site and alert us of any more mentions of Madarame."

"Will do, good luck!" Mishima says with a wave as he leaves.

"How much time do we have then?" Ryuji asks.

"Well the exhibit ends on the fifth…" Morgana says.

"So just under three weeks," Ann adds.

"Eighteen days," Akira says.

"Alright, so eighteen days to secure a route to Madarame's treasure," Ryuji says. "That's even less time than we had with Kamoshida…"

"That's true but we finished Kamoshida with about a week to spare," Morgana reminds them. "Granted, evidence shows that Madarame has been doing this longer than what Kamoshida was doing so suffice to say his Palace will likely be quite a bit tougher as his cognition convinces him he's invincible."

"What will Madarame's treasure be anyway? A crown?" Ann asks.

"I doubt it," Morgana replies. "But I know I'll know it when I see it."

"Alright, then let's begin infiltration the day after tomorrow," Akira says. "Spend the next couple of days getting ready and stocked up for what we might find."

"I can stop by Untouchable and pick up some new guns," Ryuji says.

"I was planning on hitting Tae's tonight," Akira responds. "See if she can hook us up with more medicine for the Palace."

"_Tae's_?" Ann asks. "You're on a first name basis with your doctor?"

"Well he does help her test new medication so it would make sense some level of bond exists there," Morgana says.

"When did _that _start?" Ryuji asks.

"A couple of weeks back. It's how I get the medicine we use in the Palaces," Akira explains. "I volunteer to help her test new medication she's working on and in exchange she gives me the meds without asking too many questions."

"And you trust her?" Ann asks, worry spread across her face.

"Hasn't killed me yet," Akira shrugs. The sound of a phone _ping _is heard, and all three students check their phones. Ryuji's was the one with the ping as he gasps.

"Mishima said that they finally installed the new game in the arcade on Central! I'll catch you guys later!" he says as he takes off into the crowd. Akira laughs as Ann rests her head in her hand.

"He's a child," she says.

"He's a good friend," Akira replies.

"Yeah, that too," Ann says. "You busy tonight?"

"Unfortunately," Akira says. "Promised Tae I'd test another batch of her new meds."

"Alright, are we still on for tomorrow?" Ann asks.

"Definitely. See you later?"

"Count on it!" Ann says. She gives Akira a wink before grabbing her bag and walking in the direction of the underground mall.

XXXX

Akira stands outside of Tae's clinic in Yongen-Jaya. His heart races as he thinks about the next medical trial he'll be taking tonight. The loss of consciousness has never been pleasant before and if bad things truly come in three's then tonight will not be enjoyable at all.

"It's kinda late, do you think she's still in?" Morgana asks.

"She messaged me earlier saying she was expecting me," Akira replies. "And the light is on."

Akira takes a deep breath and steps inside the clinic. The smell of iodine and other cleaning and disinfecting agents hits his nose as the teal floor tiles try to blind him with the LED lights in the ceiling. Akira looks behind the counter to see Tae sitting on her stool with a magazine in her hands.

"About time you showed up," she says, "I was starting to worry you were gonna be a no-show." Akira smiles and scratches the back of his neck.

"I'm a man of my word." Tae's eyes narrow and stare into his.

"Riiight. Well, come on back. I've got the new treatment ready," Tae says as she stands up and gestures to the door next to Akira. Akira walks through and down a small hallway to the examination room. Tae follows Akira inside and takes her seat at her desk and gestures to the stool next to it.

"Sit," she orders as she wheels over to a mini-fridge and pulls out a vial of amber liquid. She wheels back to Akira and places it on the desk and grabs her tape recorder and hits 'play.'

"This is Dr. Tae Takemi, May eighteenth of 2016, here with Subject Zero. Testing out formula 13-5-3. Here."

Akira takes the vial from Tae and pops the cap off. She stares at him intently as he gives a smile and downs the whole thing. Tae leans closer and begins scribbling on her clipboard while talking to the recorder.

"Let's see… Eyes are focused. Breathing isn't changing. Look this way," she says holding her pen in the air. "One, two, three, four… Motor functions unaffected. How do you feel?"

"The… inside of my mouth…" Akira struggles to say as he begins to sweat slightly. "It feels… like it's burning… nose… itchy!" Akira sneezes violently.

"Interesting…" Tae says. "The inhibitory effect is just as I had hoped."

"The what?" Akira asks as the sweat begins to roll down his face.

"Subject's weight seems to have made the effect of 13-5-3 take longer than expected," Tae says. "Expected result from a teenaged patient. Progress continues to be made," Tae says as she hits the 'stop' button on the recorder and turns to Akira with a large smile.

"You did great!" she says warmly.

"Great," Akira says before sneezing again. "How long will this—" he begins before Tae's office phone begins to ring.

"Only a few minutes," she says reaching for the phone. "Hello, Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine. How can I help you?"

Akira focuses on the feeling in his face as Tae continues the call. He feels the moisture returning to his mouth and the burning sensation turn more to a dull numbing feeling.

"An emergency, huh? Well we're not a designated hospital," Tae says. "Besides the head physician here is… Tae Takemi," Tae says as her face drops. "Ah! Well that's awfully rude, just hanging up on a lady like that."

"Maybe they're in a rush… on their way here," Akira says.

"Kinda," Tae replies. "It was an ambulance driver looking for a transfer location. All the designated hospitals are full. It's kinda weird that they'd call a general practitioner though, must be new."

"Why'd you say your name like that?" Akira asks. "Like it's something people should know about?"

"Caught that did you?" Tae says with a small smirk. "Well, I've been blacklisted by the larger medical community. They call me 'The Plague' due to a grave medical error I made."

"What do you mean?" Akira asks.

"This goes way back to my old job… I used to work at a university hospital in the city. I was never convicted of anything, but I'm still considered a pariah in the medical industry."

"When you say grave…"

"Dead," Tae says. "I got someone killed. Made a bad call and a patient paid the price for it. Does that… scare you?" Tae says looking into Akira's eyes. A mix of sorrow and worry fill her brown eyes as she awaits his response.

"No… I mean not really," Akira says. "Bad calls happen to everyone. And I… kinda need the medication…"

"So, you've said," Tae says with a slight smirk again. "What was the excuse we're going with? Exams?"

"You think that's not why I need them?" Akira asks nervously.

"I know it's not, but I also know you're not abusing them. You don't act, sound, or even talk like an addict. Believe me, I'd know," Tae says. "But if you don't want to tell me what they're really for, then I'll trust you for now on the condition that I found out some day."

"I thought the condition was that I help you with these trials?" Akira replies with a smirk of his own.

"It's both," Tae replies leaning back in her chair. "As thanks for helping me with this trial, I'll be a little more laid back regarding what you ask for. _My little guinea pig_," Tae says with a large smile. "Now go on, get out of here," she says with a wave. "I've got to close up and file these notes, and I can't do that while you're still here. The brown bag on the counter has got what you asked for."

"Thank you, Tae," Akira says as he stands and walks down the small hallway again. He grabs the bag from the counter and heads out of the clinic to meet Morgana sitting on the curb.

"You're back fast this time," Morgana says in astonishment.

"Didn't pass out this time," Akira replies. "Her medicine is already getting better."

"Looks like you got the meds too. If Ryuji can get some better guns by tomorrow, then we'll be set for beginning the infiltration!" Morgana says.

* * *

A/N: What a crazy month it's been. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this next chapter out. Final year of University started so with that comes old roommates moving back in, beginning of classes and work, and the start of my senior project for the next 8-9 months. Finding time to sit down and write was difficult but now things are slowing getting into a rhythmic groove and time to write will be easier to find. I'll tentatively say we're back on to our old schedule of a new chapter every week or two.

In addition to being back, I finally went through and reread the whole story so far for errors and typos and posted it over on Archive of Our Own. My profile name on both sites is the same, as is the story's title so it shouldn't be too much of a hassle to find I hope.

Finally: Thank you, as always, for sticking with me as the story continues to move along and develop and my writing (hopefully) continues to improve. Please feel free to comment, review, and share the story on either site with anyone you think might be interested in a grounded approach to novelizing the game with a Shu/Ann pairing at its core. I appreciate each and every person who reads my story :) -Anthony


End file.
